L'école Pendragon
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Harold s'apprête à faire son entrée à l'école Pendragon où il apprendra pendant cinq ans à devenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu être : Dresseur de Dragons. De nombreuses rencontres l'attendront ainsi que Astrid, la jeune fille qu'il désire tant. Son rêve ainsi que celui des autres dragonniers semblent se réaliser... Mais si derrière les murs du chateau se cachait une terrible vérité ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Admission

**Salut !**

 **Oui, encore une nouvelle fanfiction... Et vous pouvez me croire celle-ci va être looooooonnngue ! D'ailleurs après réfléxion je crois que j'en ferai des tomes. xDD Elle me motive tellement ! Et j'ai dut faire énormément de recherche... J'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 3 pour l'instant et je pense le finir avant la fin de semaine. Si j'ai bien calculé mon coup, la fanfiction fera entre 25 et 35 chapitres... Au delà je couperai en deux fanfictions.**

 **Je rassure je continue d'écrire Dis-le moi, mais de toutes les manières j'ai de l'avance et je m'investie autant dans les deux donc pas de soucis.**

 **Il va falloir parler de plusieurs choses avant de commencer...**

 **1° Cette fanfiction est entièrement différente de mes habitudes, déjà c'est Moderne. L'histoire se passe même dans le futur... Seulement à la place des voitures... Il y a des dragons. xD Aussi... Le drama arrivera... Pas tout de suite. ( Oui bien sur qu'il y a aura du drama allons...) EN fait, il arrivera quand ne vous vous y attendez pas. Il pourra se passer 15 chapitres de joie... Et la... BOUMMMMM ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! **

**Pardon.**

 **2° Il n'y a pas de personnage principal. Ouais évidemment dis comme ça c'est un peu bizarre, mais ne vous centrez pas que sur la bande. Il y aura pleiiiiiiins d'OC... Donc vous vous attacherez à eux aussi (je l'espère). Bien sûr, Harold, Astrid et les autres seront plus présents mais cela n'empêche rien. Et vous remarquerez que tous les personnages seront importants. TOUS. **

**3° Personne ne se connait. En effet, excepter quelques personnages, la bande n'est pas formée du tout... Astrid et Harold ne se connaissent pas ainsi que les autres, mais je rassure... IL Y AURA DU HICCSTRID. OH QUE OUI. xD**

 **4° Pour certains de mes OC, sachez que j'ai intégré des auteurs et personnes déjà existantes... Ainsi : RanxShin59, Krokmou-Emma, DarkFrozen ( Vous devez les connaitre tous les trois grace à leurs histoires... Que je vous invite à aller voir au passage. :3), LittleTooth, et moi ! Nous serons présents dans la fanfiction. J'ai gardé entièrement notre personnalité... Nous sommes les même donc... N'ayez pas peur parfois si vous lisez des choses bizarre... C'est juste nous. xDD ( Emadurly en force. ^^) **

**Mais considérez-nous comme de simples OC. Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes et vous allez apprendre à nous connaitre. :P Petit défi que vous pouvez vous donnez : Qui est qui ? xD**

 **Je pense que c'est tout... Ce premier chapitre est dans le point de vue de Harold. Mais le reste de la fanfiction sauf exception sera en Général à partir du prochain.**

 **Voilàààààà... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et vous devrez remarquer tout de même une ressemblance par la suite avec Harry Potter, même si j'ai changé la plupart des choses. :P**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

L'école Pendragon

 _Chapitre 1_ _: L'admission._

 **PDV Harold**

Ça… C'est Beurk.

Un petit coin reculé où peu d'habitants viennent s'y loger… Un village presque fantôme situé entre deux forêts qui semblent peu à peu s'imposer sur le territoire Irlandais. Ce pays a pourtant tant à offrir. Nous avons de magnifiques montagnes et volcans parsemés d'herbes si vertes qu'elles paraissent artificielles, le ciel est si bleu et dégagé que le moindre satellite qui passerait serait visible ! Les dragons eux, sortent souvent de leurs cavernes pour venir se montrer sur les places du village à l'ombre du soleil. Le spectacle peut paraître ahurissant ici, mais en vérité à mes yeux…Cette vie n'est pas exceptionnelle.

Je vis avec mon père : Stoick Haddock.

Autant vous dire qu'avec lui ma vie est loin d'être mouvementée. Déjà parce que je ne le vois presque jamais… Aussi parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un moins que rien à ses yeux. Depuis que ma mère est morte lors d'une de ses missions importantes, il passe sa vie entière sur Cranecrusher –Un CorneBrute, race de dragon très imposante, doté d'une carapace épaisse et monstrueuse qui couvre la plus grande partie de son squelette -. Ce qu'il fait de ses journées ? Moi-même je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que La Confrérie des Dragonniers –Conseil qui regroupe des membres du gouvernement- confie à mon père et aux autres dresseurs de dragons des missions périlleuses et humanitaires pour pouvoir sauver les contrées voisines. Bien-sûr, mon père est entièrement responsable de cela. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Il a seulement préféré laisser son fils de 7 ans se débrouiller tout seul…

Toujours, tout seul…

La seule personne sensée que je connais c'est Varek Ingerman. Un ami vivant dans un village voisin nommé Aldenbourg… On se voit tous les étés, ses parents viennent souvent le déposer ici quelques semaines ! Heureusement pour lui, mon père n'est jamais là durant cette période. La saison étant très sèche, son aide est plus importante qu'en hiver lors des moissons. De plus, CraneCrucher est d'une aide redoutable ! À part ça, ici il ne faut compter sur personne.

La plupart de mes voisins ont au-delà de 90 ans et ne peuvent même plus bouger le moindre orteil sans hurler que ça leur fait mal ! Il n'y a personne de mon âge et je suis tellement cloîtré soit chez moi, soit sur « Chêne » que j'ai moi même l'impression de devenir aussi vieux que ces croutons…

Nous vivons dans un monde en guerre. Nous comptons sans arrêt sur les dragonniers pour faire régner la paix mais ça finit par ne plus suffire. Les ennemis se renforcent et s'assemblent… Ça fait des siècles que cela dur mais jamais rien n'a changé. Ceux du Nord sont entourés de créatures démoniaques que nul n'a jamais pu décrire avant de mourir… Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils veulent dominer le monde et détruire les dragonniers une bonne fois pour toute… Pourquoi ? Là est la question.

oOo

Dans la forêt située à l'Ouest de mon village, un chêne reposait depuis de nombreux siècles. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce lien qui me rattache à cet arbre, mais depuis tout petit je ne m'en détache pas. Ma mère venait souvent ici avec moi. Parfois, il m'arrive encore de sentir sa douce main dans la mienne, d'entendre sa voix délicate…

« Tu vois ce chêne Harold ? Sa durée de vie est aussi indéterminée que la hauteur de son tronc. De nombreux dragonnets, oiseaux et autres petits animaux le peuple à l'abri des prédateurs. Cet arbre est un symbole de paix mon fils. Il protège ceux qui ont besoin d'être caché, ceux qui ont besoin d'être seul… Ceux qui sont perdus à jamais. »

Petit garçon curieux, je cherchais toujours à comprendre ce lien qui unissait ma mère et cet arbre qu'elle appelait « Chêne ». On passait des journées entières sur une énorme branche de celui-ci, à manger des mangues qu'on allait chercher au marché du village voisin.

D'ailleurs, à cette époque, quand le village était encore vivant, nombreux sont ceux qui trouvaient que ma mère était folle, dérangée et totalement hystérique.

Il se trouvait que c'était faux.

À mes yeux, elle était tout. Elle inspirait la bonté d'âme, elle respirait la joie et la sainteté. Elle possédait un dragon nommé Cloudjumper, un StormCutter magnifique qui lui était très fidèle. Ma mère était une dragonnière exceptionnelle, c'est pourquoi on la réclamait sans cesse… Chaque fois, j'avais pourtant le bonheur de la retrouver sur le palier de la maison… Assise sur les marches avec une fleur d'Orchidée entre les doigts. Quand on se retrouvait, on passait des heures ensembles près de cet arbre. Et chaque fois qu'on y venait, elle déposait cette même fleur sur les énormes racines… Comme si c'était magique, lors de nos retours, la fleur disparaissait. Je pouvais l'écouter parler pendant des heures et des heures durant… Elle donnait un sens à ma vie et savait écouter les moindres de mes paroles que mon propre père aurait trouvé grotesques. Moi… Je me sentais nul quand je la regardais. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, ce que je faisais, quel but je pouvais donner à ma vie !

« Ne laisse jamais personne l'atteindre. Protège ce qui nous appartient… Le jour où à ton tour tu deviendras dragonnier, tu sauras faire taire les guerres qui consument nos contrées. Qui tu es n'est pas une question que tu dois te poser. Ce que tu dois te demander, c'est pourquoi tu es ici. Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils tous aussi différents, qu'est-ce qui pousse notre monde à entrer dans une guerre indéterminée. Tu te souviendras de ce jour Harold. Mais sache une chose mon fils, nous ne pouvons changer la véritable nature des hommes. »

Lorsqu'elle a été envoyée en guerre en Albanie, j'ai attendu son retour pendant trois mois.

Elle n'est jamais revenue.

Il a fallu que mon père disparaisse un mois pour que la vérité finisse par éclater. Quand j'ai finalement appris qu'elle avait été brûlée au bûcher par la simple croyance qu'elle était sorcière... Cloudjumper a été décapité et à ce moment, j'ai compris que mon monde n'aurait plus aucun intérêt après leurs disparitions.

Ses dépouilles nous ont été envoyées en livraison propre. Mon père est rentré à la maison avec un coli tout à fait banal où ses cendres reposaient dans le fond de la boîte comme si celui qui avait fait cela en était fier. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses cernes… De son teint terne et fatigué… Mais surtout de son regard… Ce regard méprisable et impénétrable… Celui qui m'a tant hanté pendant des nuits entières.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait… Ce qu'elle a fait… À cause de toi… »

Inutile de vous racontez la suite.

Vous devinez forcément que mon père n'était plus le même avec moi après ça. Je me suis forcé à me dire que j'y étais pour rien mais si c'était véridique ? Et si au fond, elle avait risqué sa vie pour moi ?

* * *

Assis sur l'énorme branche du chêne de mon enfance, je contemplais la forêt verdoyante qui s'offrait à moi. Mon carnet et mon crayon de papier en main, je griffonnai un couple d'hirondelles parfaitement situé en face de moi, en mangeant une délicieuse mangue que j'avais pour habitude d'aller chercher tous les matins. Rien d'étonnant jusque là, mais j'aimais particulièrement rendre mes esquisses uniques. Il suffisait de quelques coups de crayons en plus pour que les oiseaux se retrouvent avec un casque d'aviation sur la tête et des vêtements. J'aimais inventer des choses, des histoires, des personnages, des dragons. J'aimais rêver et m'imaginer pouvoir enfin devenir dragonnier un jour. J'aimais regarder ce qui se trouvait en face de moi et écouter les chants des terreurs terribles. J'aimais m'asseoir en hauteur, risquer ma vie du haut de cet arbre… Sentir la vie derrière ces écorces.

Tout ça… C'est moi. Depuis plus de 10 ans.

« HAROLD ! »

La voix de mon père me sortit de mes pensées et me força à arrêter mon activité pour descendre de ce chêne. Comme à chaque fois, après avoir fini mon fruit, je veillai à lui donner un dernier regard pour une pensée à ma mère puis je retournai sur le chemin de la maison avec un pincement au cœur. Le bois craqua sous mes baskets et je sentis le vent frais caresser ma nuque ce qui me fit frissonner. Doucement, je pris mon téléphone glissé dans mon sac et regardai l'heure.

 _18 : 56._

En même temps, je vis un message de Varek, ce qui n'est pas banal.

 _18 : 47 : Salut Harold ! Tu ne devineras jamais… JE L'AI EU !_

De quoi parlait-il ? Récemment, je me souviens qu'il rêvait d'avoir l'intégralité des romans de John Growlin (Un scientifique passionné par les mathématiques et la logique de Newton et Platon. Soit, les deux personnes les plus chiantes de l'Univers.), peut-être que ses parents se sont décidés à le lui offrir au final…

Pour ne pas jouer les ignorants, je préférais ne pas répondre. Je soupirai et rangeai mon portable dans ma poche arrière de jean. Lorsqu'enfin j'aperçu mon village, je me dirigeai vers ma maison –qui se trouve être un chalet de montagne en bois-, tête baissée pour regarder où je marchais puis j'ouvris la porte à la volée et balançai mon sac près du porte-manteau qui se mit alors à vaciller sous le choc. La maison était parfaitement propre. Comme tous les matins, je la nettoie de font en comble car depuis que j'ai 7 ans, c'est une habitude que je me suis pris. Même les murs et le plafond du chalet semblaient briller d'éclat, c'était à se demander si je n'étais pas malade.

« Ça va, je ne te gêne pas ? »

Je tournai mon regard vers mon père, homme imposant à l'allure de soldat, assit sur le siège qui appartenait autrefois à mon grand père. Il me regardait froidement, sans le moindre sourire et semblait impassible à l'idée de me saluer.

« B-o-u-j-o-u-r, papa. » Dis-je en crachant presque le premier mot, lui adressant un regard tout aussi mauvais que le sien.

Il se leva lentement et s'avança alors vers moi dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir une autorité sur moi.

« Ramasse ton sac, tu as une chambre que je sache.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange.

\- Moi ça me dérange, tu balances tes affaires comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire… OR, il me semble que c'est moi qui te les paye !

\- Roooo arrête un peu ton cinéma papa ! Je sais que tu t'en fou ! Tu dis ça juste pour m'emmerder et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai envie, alors je vais le laisser la. »

J'accélérai alors en direction de ma chambre, en tâchant de le bousculer au passage ce qui lui vaut un hurlement.

« HADDOCK VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Si tu veux pourrir la vie de quelqu'un… Tu n'as qu'à te regarder dans un miroir. »

Mais avant qu'il ne m'atteigne le bras, je lui claquai la porte au nez et tâchai de ne pas oublier de verrouiller la serrure. En faisant comme si sa voix ne me parvenait pas, je m'installai sur mon lit, pris mes plans disposés sur ma table de chevet et mis mon casque audio à fond dans mes oreilles. Bien entendu, les **boum boum** que j'entendais contre la porte n'étaient pas pour autant silencieux ce qui m'agaçais amplement.

« OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! »

 _Hum… J'ai loupé quelque chose sur ce Krokpik. Il y a un truc qui manque…_

« HAROLD HADDOCK ! »

 _Peut-être que sa tête devrait être plus grosse…_

« HAROLD !

 _Ou alors ce sont ses yeux qui sont trop petits…_

« JE TE JURE QUE SI…

\- Raaaaaa mais ferme-la ! »

Comme si cela avait marché, mon père n'émit plus aucun son. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues et retournai alors à mon esquisse en esquissant un léger sourire de satisfaction.

« Alors toi… » J'entendis à travers la porte.

Au même moment, la baisse de son instantanée dans mes oreilles m'avertit que j'ai reçu un message.

 _19 : 12 : Héééé t'es mort ? Tu l'as reçu toi aussi ?_

 _19 : 12 : Varek s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment._

 _19 : 13 : C'est encore ton père ? Harold c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Tu as reçu la lettre ou pas ?! :D_

 _19 : 13 : MAIS QUELLE LETTRE ?_

 _19 : 13 : Pour l'école Pendragon…_

Mon cœur manqua un battement. _L'école Pendragon… Bien-sûr !_

 _19 : 14 : Tu te moques de moi ?_

 _19 : 16 : J'ai l'air ? Franchement Harold on a attendu ça toute notre vie ! Nos parents aussi ! Enfin… Ton père pour toi mais je suis sûr qu'il pense comme les miens !_

 _19 : 16 : T'es au courant que je viens de faire une crise d'ado là ? Tu veux que je débarque dans le salon en espérant qu'il me tende la lettre avec un sourire ?_

 _19 : 17 : De toutes les façons, il te l'a dit lui-même qu'il attendait ce jour…_

 _19 : 17 : Ouais, il me la dit… Mais là j'ai vraiment pas envie d'le voir._

 _19 : 17 : Nom d'un dragon Harold, on doit partir demain à 5 heures du matin ! Tu comptes t'y prendre quand ? RÉCUPÈRE-MOI CETTE LETTRE ! ^^_

Je rêvais de cette école. Je rêvais de cet endroit… De cette vie !

L'école Pendragon est entièrement réservée aux héritiers de dragonniers. Nous y allons pour y passer 5 années de suite complètes d'étude sur le dressage, la maitrise et l'histoire des dragons. Il paraît même qu'à la fin du premier trimestre, ceux qui réussisse l'épreuve fournie peuvent se voir obtenir un œuf de dragon qui serait tout droit sortit de la source de Pengon, une eau pure et surtout très importante pour les croyants au sein de l'école. Bien-sûr il est primordial d'avoir la majorité de 18 ans pour y entrer et l'école est divisée en quatre classes ou maisons qui distinguent la personnalité et les aptitudes des gens.

 **Les sentinelles** sont les personnes les plus courageuses, indépendantes, solitaires et surtout ambitieuses ! La plupart se vouent à la protection du pays mais bien sûr la maison ne qualifie pas la véritable orientation de chacun.

 **Les lumières** sont extrêmement intelligents et gentils. Ce sont des personnes qui aiment travailler et réfléchir. Souvent, ce qui sont pris finissent par devenir guérisseur ou biologiste. Mais comme je l'ai dis, ce ne sont que des généralités.

 **Les Aliénés** … Eux, sont extrêmement bizarres. Ils sont considérés comme de grands savants fous, des dingues, des hystériques qui passeraient leur temps à rêver de sensations fortes et à trouver les idées les plus tordues du monde.

Et… **Les pèlerins de l'ombre**. Alors eux, sont détestés par tout le monde. Ce sont des êtres froids, sans émotions fortes, juste sans cœurs… Qui ne pensent qu'au mal et à la souffrance des autres. Bien-sûr il suffirait qu'une personne ait la moindre onde négative pour qu'il se retrouve là-bas. Malheureusement on ne peut pas choisir où on va… Et dans ce cas là, c'est compliqué…

Personnellement je sais que je ne crains rien. Mis à part la haine que j'ai envers mon père, je ne pense pas être suffisamment méchant pour pouvoir intégrer ce groupe d'assassins !

Il paraît qu'il y a également pleins d'évènements d'organiser, des concours, des jeux… Aussi les cours sont diversifiés ! C'est l'école rêvée pour les passionnés de ces créatures, ce qui est donc mon cas. Si vous vous demandez comment je sais tout ça… C'est juste que je possède la plupart des livres dont l'école est le sujet. Je les connais par cœur ! Évidemment, mon père ne le sait pas… Mais… Ça fait des années qu'ils sont cachés sous mon lit à prendre la poussière… Alors…

oOo

« … Enfin… La lettre quoi.

\- LA lettre ?

\- La lettre. »

Le regard de mon père était tellement noir que je demandais s'il n'allait pas se lever pour me gifler.

« Tu te fou de ma gueule Harold ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu me pètes un caprice et tu me demandes gentiment si tu peux avoir la lettre ?

\- C'est toi qui… »

En voyant ses yeux, je me résiliai à finir ma phrase et préférai me mettre ça sur le dos pour que ce sujet puisse être clôt au plus vite.

« Bon ok, je me suis légèrement emporté.

\- Légèrement ?!

\- Oui bon… Papa n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait !

\- Mais tu veux que je réagisse comment ?!

\- T'as pas besoin de réagir, tu peux juste me donner la lettre.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça mon garçon…

\- Arrête, on s'engueule tous les jours, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…

\- Trop souvent même.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais si aimable avec moi, c'est vrai ! Je devrais plutôt fermer ma gueule et me dire qu'à chaque fois c'est ma faute. Hein ? »

Il ne préféra rien dire et baisser son regard vers la lettre qu'il venait de prendre dans sa poche. Après un moment, ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa bouche à légèrement frémir.

« Je t'en ai toujours voulu. »

Un silence parcouru la pièce et bientôt, c'est le sol que je me mis à regarder. Le fait qu'il me l'énonce, à nouveau, ne me fit que plus mal. Son accusation me faisait perdre confiance en moi et chaque regard qu'il me donnait semblait me dire à chaque fois _ASSASSIN, TU AS TUÉ TA MÈRE ! …_ J'étais décidé à ne plus les intercepter. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il veut. Mais qu'il ne bousille pas la mémoire de maman en me privant de mes rêves.

« J'ai tant de fois souhaité te pardonner…

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'est moi qui l'avais tué.

\- J-je…

\- Ça fait des années que tu me pourris la vie avec ta mauvaise humeur papa. Pas une fois tu as pensé à me demander comment j'allais, MOI. Pas une fois, tu es venu me rejoindre près de Chêne.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça cet arbre de merde.

\- C'EST PAS UN ARBRE COMME LES AUTRES ! »

En voyant que mes yeux s'étaient brouillés de larmes et que mes poings s'étaient serrés, mon père resta bouche-bée. Il avala sa salive, une fois… Deux fois… Puis il posa la lettre sur la table.

« Cet arbre ne vaut rien. C'est une image que tu t'es fait de ta mère Harold…

\- Tais- t…

\- Et je l'admets. Je suis désolé si…

\- Gaspille pas ta salive avec tes paroles en l'air. Quoique tu dises, j'ai pas envie de te croire.

\- Sache tout de même que j'ai attendu ce jour où je pourrai te donner cette lettre de mes mains. »

En entendant cela, je poussai un rictus et secouai ma tête lentement de droite à gauche en souriant.

« Parce que tu souhaites que je parte. T'attends ça depuis des années…

\- Je n'ai plus à m'occuper de toi, tu es un homme maintenant…

\- Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi Papa. Dès mes 7 ans, c'est moi qui a dut te faire tes foutus gamelles de départ, c'est moi qui a dut passer la serpillère et le balai chaque matin en espérant que tu puisses être fier de moi, c'est moi, moi et toujours moi ! Mais toi ? … Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour moi ? »

Apparemment, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il se pinça les lèvres fortement et soupira doucement, les yeux légèrement remplient de larmes.

« Harold…

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre si tu permets. – Je pris la lettre sèchement qui était posée sur la table – Ah et… Je t'ai fais à manger. Regarde dans le frigo. Compartiment bleu. »

Et en un claquement de doigts, ma chambre se retrouva devant mes yeux. Je n'avais même pas capté que mes jambes s'y étaient dirigées… J'étais extrêmement mal.

 _19 : 29 : Alors ?_

 _19 : 31 : Harold ?_

 _19 : 38 : T'es là mon ami ?_

Allongé sous ma couette avec Audiomachine dans les oreilles, l'écran de mon téléphone se retrouva embué suite à ma respiration qui venait de s'accélérer lorsque mes premières larmes tombèrent. _J'aurai tellement voulu partir dans de meilleures conditions…_

 _19 : 41 : Harold… Réponds-moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…_

 _19 : 41 : Ça va._

 _19 : 41 : Sûr ?_

 _19 : 42 : T'inquiète pas Varek._

 _19 : 42 : Alors ? Tu l'as ?_

 _19 : 42 : OUI !_

En écrivant ma réponse, j'esquissai un véritable sourire. Je serrai la lettre contre moi, un léger stresse à l'idée de…

19 : 43 : Tu l'as ouverte ?

19 : 43 : Non…

19 : 43 : Tu attends quoi au juste ?

19 : 44 : Rien… C'est juste que…

19 : 44 : ?

19 : 44 : J'aurai tellement voulu que ma mère soit là pour voir ça.

19 : 46 : Désolé… Je comprends.

19 : 46 : C'est une autre vie qui va m'attendre…

19 : 47 : Qui va NOUS attendre Harold ! Dis-toi qu'en ouvrant cette lettre… Tu honores ce qu'elle a toujours voulu que tu sois. Je suis sûr qu'elle-même rêvait que ce jour arrive !

19 : 48 : Je n'en doute pas…

Le cœur battant, je fis de longues respirations pour calmer mes nerfs. Je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, sortis mes jambes de la couette pour venir me mettre en tailleur et serrai la lettre verte et or entre mes doigts.

« Aller Harold… Te dégonfle pas. »

J'ouvris alors délicatement l'enveloppe où l'adresse et le nom figuraient. Un long morceau de papier plutôt vieillot en sortit où une écriture noire faite au charbon se dessina.

 _Cher Haddock Harold,_

 _Comme tout héritier de famille de dragonniers, votre place a été acceptée au sein de notre école Pendragon. Avec vous, 140 élèves et 115 masters vivront dans le château en compagnie de vos professeurs et directeurs. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, votre place sera décisive une fois que la source Pengon aura décidé de votre maison. Si malheureusement aucun résultat ne se fait parvenir, vous devrez quitter l'établissement._

 _Notre place réside à quelques kilomètres de l'Irlande dans l'Océan Atlantique. Vous vivrez en cohabitation avec les gens de votre maison mais également ceux des autres classes._

 _Évidemment, si vous acceptez de venir, vous devrez faire preuve d'un minimum de courage et patience. Chaque cours est nécessaire dans l'évolution d'un dragonnier, néanmoins des cours optionnels et obligatoires sont à noter. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons d'en choisir 3 maximums, en fonction de ce que vous désirerez faire plus tard :_

 _(Numérotez dans l'ordre si besoin)_

 _1° Mathématiques et études théoriques._

 _2° Soins Médicinaux aux Dragons._

 _3° Art Supérieur._

 _4° Vols et Expéditions à l'état sauvage._

 _5° Art de la guerre et de la survie._

 _Les livres et matériaux nécessaires pour vos cours seront à acheter au sein du château et comme prévu depuis vos ancêtres, une bourse vous attendra sur place._

 _Nous espérons avoir une réponse avant 20h de votre part, au-delà, votre candidature sera impossible._

 _Dans tous les cas, nous viendrons vous cherchez demain à 5 heures._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le directeur de l'école, Mr Wester._

* * *

« 20 HEURES ? »

J'eus un énorme sursaut en lisant cela et me précipitai sur mon téléphone pour lire l'horloge :

 _19 : 54._

« MERDE MERDE MERDE ! »

Avec panique, je balançai tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage et cherchai un stylo sur mon bureau. Lorsqu'un bleu se trouva entre mes doigts, je revins sur mon lit et pris rapidement le papier-réponse dans l'enveloppe. Je cochai rapidement d'une croix la case _oui, j'accepte que mon dossier soit validé_ et me mis à réfléchir brièvement sur les options avant de cocher : _Soins médicinaux aux Dragons, Art Supérieur, Vols et Expéditions à l'état sauvage._ Une fois fait, je remis le papier dans l'enveloppe sans prendre en compte la manière dont je l'ai plié puis je me ruai vers ma fenêtre.

« Il est où ce foutu dragon ? DRAGIBUS ! »

 _19 : 57._

Et enfin, lorsque la petite tête rouge du Terreur terrible fit son apparition sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je le pris par les pattes sans même lui adresser une caresse et accrochai l'enveloppe.

« Raaaa mais bouge pas ! »

Le dragon poussait des petits couinements qui signifiaient forcément que sa position n'était pas forcément agréable… Néanmoins, l'enveloppe fut bien accrochée ce qui lui permit de décoller rapidement.

« Fiou… »

Le front légèrement en sueur suite au stress qui venait de m'envahir, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en fermant les yeux. Lorsque mon cœur reprit un rythme normal je chuchotai :

« T'as vu ça maman… »

Je pris ensuite mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Varek.

 _20 : 01 : J'ai lu et envoyé la lettre à temps…_

 _20 : 01 : Et beh enfin ! C'était moins une !_

 _20 : 02 : T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? J'ai cru que j'allai faire une crise d'angoisse moi !_

 _20 : 02 : Désolé, j'ai oublié._

 _20 : 03 : Toi ? Oublier ? AHAHAHAHAA…_

 _20 : 03 : Je suis tellement excité aussi !_

Et je l'étais aussi. C'était énorme, impensable… Un rêve qui se réalisait.

Plus tard, après m'être mit confortablement en caleçon pour dormir –Pardonnez cela, mais il faisait vaguement chaud ce soir-là.-, je naviguai sur le net à la recherche de quelques informations sur l'école.

C'était un autre monde. Tout était resté aussi parfait qu'il y a des siècles. Seuls quelques nouvelles inventions ont été créées suite aux nombreux problèmes rencontrés entre les élèves. J'espérais vraiment être n'importe où sauf chez les Pèlerins de l'ombre… Je crois même que je préfèrerai rentrer chez moi que d'y entrer !

Un grattement aigue détacha mon regard de l'écran qui trouva alors la fenêtre. Dragibus était rentré et semblait épuisé par ce voyage… Il devait être tard.

 _22 : 07._

« Bah alors mon vieux… » Soufflai-je en le prenant dans mes bras une fois la fenêtre ouverte.

Je me remis à ma place sur mon lit, le dragon dans les bras qui se mit à ronronner en rythme avec les battements de mon cœur. Je caressai du bout des doigts sa petite tête et bientôt, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il est interdit de dresser un dragon en dehors de notre fonction. Nous avons le droit de les côtoyer mais en posséder un est interdit. C'est pourquoi la formation est nécessaire… Mais j'ai trouvé Dragibus il y a quelques années, lorsque j'étais à ma place dans Chêne. Il tombait de haut et j'ai eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper par le bout de la queue avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Je ne sais pas trop comment s'est venu après, mais il m'a rejoint sur cette branche et ne m'a pas quitté…

Je ne cesse de me demander parfois ce que ferait mon père s'il l'apprenait. La seule excuse que je lui ai trouvé c'est qu'on avait besoin de lui pour le courrier… L'avoir comme animal de compagnie, pas sûr qu'il soit du même avis ; dragonnier ou pas. Mais comme je scelle toujours la serrure, je sais qu'il ne risque pas d'ouvrir la porte à la volée pour le découvrir se faire bercer de mes bras.

Lorsque la fatigue tomba vers 22 : 30, je posai mon ordi et Dragibus dans la boite en carton à côté de mon lit puis je me mis confortablement sous ma couette en attendant que le sommeil me vienne.

Mais comment dormir quand on sait ce qui nous attend le lendemain ?

oOo

 _J'y suis allé au milieu de la nuit._

 _Chêne était gigantesque, c'était impossible de voir sa hauteur exacte et le moindre regard donnerait le vertige à n'importe qui. Mais il était magnifique… On pourrait presque croire qu'il était le cœur de cette forêt Qu'il était l'habitacle de milliers d'espèces en survit. Il semblait presque rayonner sous la lune, aucune de ses feuilles ne pourrissaient et son tronc était en aussi bon état qu'il y a des années._

 _Cet arbre méritait tous les soins du monde._

 _Une fleur à la main, je me mis à genoux devant les racines. De ma main droite, je fis un trou suffisamment grand pour pouvoir y mettre l'orchidée. Je la mis délicatement dedans et rebouchai les contours avec attention. De mon sac, je sortis une bouteille d'eau. Ensuite, je vidai celle-ci sur la terre qui se mit à tout absorber petit à petit. Un sourire parcouru mes lèvres alors que du bout des doigts je caressais les pétales bleues de la fleur._

 _« Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas disparaître aussi facilement… Tu continueras de vivre auprès de ma mère. Tu continueras de la garder aussi longtemps près de cet arbre, jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »_

 _Quelques larmes me parvinrent mais je sus les retenir et alors que mon cœur semblait au bord de l'éclat, ma main se posa sur le tronc._

 _« Adieu mon ami. »_

oOo

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

Mon père faisait les cent pas, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Même à travers ma porte je pouvais l'entendre…

« Je vérifie. »

Mon sac de voyage était grand ouvert et vide. Je n'avais rien préparé comme un con…

« Je peux te donner un conseil ?

\- Depuis quand tu m'en donnes…

\- Ne prends pas trop de vêtements, crois-moi tu t'en achèteras suffisamment là-bas…

\- Ouais bah non. »

Il était hors de question que je l'écoute. Alors je pris quelques fringues au hasard dans mon placard, quelques baskets en plus et les mis dans la valise sans prendre la peine de plier.

 _Ouais en fait… Je suis carrément en retard._

Rapidement, je la fermai et la fis rouler vers la porte. Un dernier regard parcourut cette pièce trop familière et j'eus l'impression un instant de briser quelque chose d'important…

 _« Fonce, mon fils. »_

Ma mère pouvait être là sur mon lit, à me scruter de son regard si profond et vert… Elle pouvait être entrain de me sourire et de me rassurer de ses bonnes paroles…

 _« Montre-leur. »_

Alors j'ouvris la porte.

Je me dépêchai de foncer à travers le salon pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et ma surprise ne fut que plus grande lorsqu'un Razolame argenté mais parsemé de reflet doré se tenait devant ma maison, sur lequel un dragonnier fraichement fringué comme tel m'attendait.

« Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons plus trop de temps. »

Je descendis ma mini valise des marches et approchai doucement du dragon et son dragonnier.

« Euh… Salut…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Looping prendra ton bagage.

\- Merci. »

Après un regard de remerciement, je me tournai avec hésitation vers mon père et fis quelques pas vers lui.

« Tu pouvais dormir.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Ce jour est important. »

Même en disant cela, son ton était glacial… Ne préférant rien tenter d'autre, je tendis ma main vers lui sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

« Au revoir. »

Il regarda ma main avec des yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose… Mais après quelques secondes, il se résilia et préféra serrer ma main dans la sienne.

« À bientôt.

\- Pas sûr qu'on se recroise un jour. »

Et je fis demi-tour, montant derrière le dresseur qui m'avertit alors de faire attention. Ne lâchant pas mon père du regard, le dragon se redressa et décolla doucement avant de venir prendre mon sac entre ses pattes.

Je disparus bientôt et le village ne fut plus qu'une simple illusion.

« J'espère que tu te rends bien compte qu'après ça, il sera difficile de revoir ta famille. » Me dit le dragonnier.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de me retourner, tenant son épaule pour m'empêcher de basculer sur les côtés.

« Je n'ai pas de famille. »

Beurk était de la taille d'un point noir gros comme mon pouce et en voyant cela j'eus l'impression de casser ce que ma mère et moi avions construis. Mais je promettais. Je promettais de revenir. Une fois ma formation finit… Je reviendrai près du tronc de Chêne, je défendrai toute exécution qui lui sont voués et je continuerai à déposer des orchidées à ses racines comme ma mère la toujours fait.

« Nous allons à Galway, ce n'est pas très loin. Une fois là-bas, nous nous arrêterons près des côtes, les navires de Pendragon vous attendrons.

\- Comment les reconnaître ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les louper. » Me sourit-il.

Moi volant sur un dragon direction le meilleur endroit du monde… Comment ne pas être heureux en cet instant ? J'allais retrouver Varek et faire de nombreuses connaissances, j'allais pouvoir faire ce que j'aime et partager sans qu'on ne vienne me juger !

Cette nouvelle vie se joue comme un livre, il est temps pour moi de montrer qui je suis vraiment… Et Pendragon allait me donner cette chance.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le voyage

**Heeeeyyy ! Bon en ce moment je suis très fainéante, et la vérité c'est que je pars mercredi en vacances donc... Pas de chapitre avant la rentrée ! Je vais essayer de publier le dernier de La Peur Absolue demain déjà... Mais celui-là, j'ai dus me forcer sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eut ! xD**

 **Bref, je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait ! Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews pour le moment. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, l'occasion d'apprendre à connaitre très brièvement les différents OC. Personnellement je l'affectionne pas trop ce chapitre, le prochain est dix fois mieux. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.**

 **(Je vous précise qu'il y a pas mal de vulgarité. Comme c'est moderne je me lache un peu sur les persos rebelles. xDD)**

 **DÉDICACE À MES AMOURS !**

 **(Vous ferez une véritable entrée bien plus tard genre TIN TIN TIIIIIIINNNNNNN xD)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_ _: Le voyage_

L'arrivée à Galway pour Harold fut plutôt rude. En effet, le retard qu'il avait pris avait forcé un atterrissage très difficile et très douloureux près du port.

« Pas le temps de faire du tourisme, dragonnier ! Trouve le Capitaine des navires, il t'aidera. »

 _Dragonnier ?_ Le jeune homme fut plutôt heureux d'entendre cela de la bouche d'un expert, cela lui permit de se rendre compte un instant que c'était bien la vérité : Il allait devenir dragonnier. En scrutant les alentours, il vit que l'endroit était noir de monde ! Des ados de son âge dominaient la foule et certains étaient accompagnés de leurs parents ou amis. Un instant, il se demanda où était Varek ! Il aurait voulu sortir son téléphone mais il se souvint qu'il était resté au fond de son sac alors à la place, il examina de loin les quatre gigantesques navires qui étaient amarrés près du port et sur lesquels des passerelles rouges étaient disposées. Lorsqu'enfin il reprit conscience de la réalité, il se retourna vivement vers le razolame.

« Hé une minute ! Comment je le trouve moi le… »

Mais il était déjà partit.

« … Capitaine… »

Se sentant à nouveau bien seul, Harold soupira vivement. Il alla chercher son sac qui avait été déposé par terre puis lorsque son stress sembla diminuer, il se dirigea vers les ponts. Sur son passage, il croisa de nombreux regards curieux pour lesquelles il donna un sourire mais la vérité c'est qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Il était même… Totalement en panique. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la foule et le monde… Il aime être un peu moins entouré, dans un endroit comme celui-là, il a toujours l'impression d'être fixé de partout.

« Euh… Excuse-moi ? »

 _Tient, c'est à lui qu'on parle ?_

Attiré par la voix qui l'appelle, il se retourna avec de grands yeux innocents. Une jolie jeune fille blonde avec de grands yeux bleus expressifs semblait réclamer une attention particulière.

« Tu vas à Pendragon ? »

Vêtu d'un débardeur bleu rentré dans un short en jean, la fille semblait aussi perdue que lui. Mais Harold n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse aussi directement à lui de cette manière et encore moins dans un endroit ou il y a plus de 140 personnes ! Se sentant tout à coup légèrement timide face à cette fille, il bégaya quelques instants. Le fait qu'elle ait l'air impatiente ne faisait que l'angoisser amplement mais après concentration et raclement de gorge, il parvint à retrouver ses mots.

« Oui… Oui… J'y vais.

\- Oh… Tu sais où est le Capitaine ?

\- Pas du tout, je le cherche moi aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air pourtant…

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi tu restes la à attendre ? »

Elle abordait à présent un sourire narquois. Soutenant son regard, elle tenta d'intercepter son attitude.

« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- D-désolé… J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette manière…

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Un garçon solitaire ?

\- Ouais… On peut dire ça. -Sourit-il légèrement. -

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas tout seul ici. Personne ne se connaît, enfin…Pas beaucoup de monde ! Tu ne risques pas grand-chose en t'adressant à d'autres dragonniers. »

Elle aussi avait employé ce mot. Était-on définitivement nommé « dragonnier » une fois Pendragon intégré ?

« Je sais… Mais…

\- Tu n'as jamais parlé à personne ? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si mais… C'est un peu compliqué…

\- Je vois… Désolée.

\- Ah mais c'est pas grave ! Ça me fait déjà plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'adresse à moi aussi naturellement.

\- On va dire que j'ai l'habitude ! » Rit-elle

Pendant quelques instants, il la scruta longuement, détaillant chaque détail de son joli visage.

« Astrid !

\- Oh… Je dois y aller. Salut ! »

Et la jolie jeune fille disparue un peu plus loin où une femme plus âgée qu'elle l'attendait. Oh… Bon… C'était rapide mais assez intéressant… Au final ce n'était pas si terrible de parler à d'autres personnes autres que Varek, on s'y faisait vite et Harold s'en rendait bien compte. Il avait aimé parler à cette fille, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder… D'un bref mouvement, il tira légèrement le col de sa chemise blanche déjà déboutonnée qu'il sentait lui coller à la peau. Même ouverte, cela ne semblait pas suffire et le débardeur noir qu'il avait en dessous ne faisait qu'empirer son cas. Il faisait vraiment chaud ou c'est lui qui délirait ?

Lorsque la cloche de départ sonna enfin, Harold se sentit plus excité que la moyenne ! À vrai dire, il aurait été capable de bousculer tout le monde pour passer le premier sur la passerelle.

« Bonjour à tous jeunes gens ! Je suis votre Capitaine, je m'appelle Gueulefort, si vous avez des questions avant le départ n'hésitez pas. Il s'effectuera dans 10 minutes, il vous faudra emprunter l'une des quatre passerelles disponibles. Les hôtes vous guideront si nécessaire. »

Mais Harold préféra attendre son ami Varek avant de s'engager dans l'un de ces bateaux rouges et ors. Et c'est pendant cette longue attente à regarder les jeunes gens passés, qu'il resta à cet endroit, sur ce banc, à repenser à la jeune fille blonde qui lui avait adressé la parole.

* * *

Pas si loin pourtant, d'autres adolescents paraissaient autant angoissés que lui… C'était le cas de cette jeune fille là et elle était loin de le cacher !

« Lucy ! Lucy ! »

Derrière sa petite frange, celle-ci semblait totalement perdue ! Cette fois-ci c'était le grand départ ! Fini la petite vie de famille bien rangées, fini la nature et les belles promenades près de la forêt et des montagnes… Maintenant, Lucy grandissait et son avenir l'attendait.

Depuis toujours elle aimait les dragons. Non en fait… Elle les adorait ! Douée pour le dessin, elle passait souvent son temps à se servir de son talent pour le montrer. D'ailleurs à ce moment même, son cahier de croquis était précieusement calé contre elle qu'elle serrait fortement suite au stress qui l'envahissait.

Sa maman et sa petite sœur étaient à ses côtés et ne cessaient de l'encourager. Pour la plus petite, le plus dur était sûrement de se séparer de sa grande sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout, la preuve : cela ne lui avait pas dérangé de faire un long voyage d'Islande.

« Tu m'enverras des lettres dis ? Tu nous diras quels dragons tu as vu ! Qu'est ce que tu as appris ! À quoi ressemble Pendragon !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Juju, je te promets que je t'en ferai carrément un dessin ! »

La petite, Justine, sourit gentiment et se rua dans les bras de sa sœur une dernière fois. Le destin ne pouvait décider dans combien de temps exactement elle allait rentrer…

« Si tu as un amoureux là-bas…

\- Juju, j'y vais pour devenir dragonnière ! Pas pour me trouver un copain. -Ricana t-elle en caressant la joue de sa soeur.-

\- Mais tu promets de nous l'dire si…

\- Je vous dirai tout, je te l'ai promis, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite fille hocha doucement la tête avant de revenir enrouler ses bras fortement autour du cou de Lucy pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. La jeune fille reposa alors sa sœur au sol puis elle s'avança vers sa mère avec une pointe de tristesse derrière la gorge.

« Maman… »

Mère et fille se regardèrent un instant avant que câlin ne s'en suive.

« Tout ira bien ma chérie…

\- J'ai peur, c'est normal ? »

Elles se décollèrent brièvement ce qui permit à la mère de venir la rassurer d'un regard doux et confiant.

« C'est normal… Tu n'es pas toute seule ici, je suis sûr que tout le monde est angoissé.

\- 5 ans…

\- 5 ans oui… Mais tu reviendras vite ! Tu ne les verras pas passer ces années, ça tu peux me croire.

\- Et si je finis toute seule ? Si je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis ?

\- Allons Lulu ! –Elle rigole- Bien-sûr que tu te feras des amis… Les meilleurs qu'il soit… Profites-en. Ce sera sûrement les meilleures années de ta vie.

\- Je l'espère… Merci maman ! »

À nouveau, elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant que Lucy ne vienne reprendre sa valise rouge en main.

« Ne te retourne pas chérie, fonce !

\- Au revoir Lucy ! » S'exclama la petite sœur avec entrain.

Dans un grand sourire, elle leur tourna alors le dos et engagea une marche vers les navires de Pendragon. Elle examina les alentours et constata que les séparations étaient douloureuses pour la plupart des personnes…

5 ans sans parents. 5 ans de liberté. 5 ans de dragons… Une fois ces années finies, elle reviendrait en Islande retrouver sa petite sœur et sa mère et si son destin le veut bien, sa vocation pourrait très bien s'exploiter dans sa créativité !

« ARK ! ARK ! ARK ! PENDRAGON EST À NOUS ! »

Tiens…

« Laisse-moi passer tronche de cake !

\- Dégage ! Je veux avoir l'honneur de toucher le bateau premier ! »

Ça, pour une relation frère/sœur c'était plutôt piquant… Néanmoins, le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux semblait tout de même les réunir au plus haut point étant donné qu'au final ils avaient traversé le pont n°1, bras dessus bras dessous.

Mais quel bateau prendre ? Le n°1 paraissait totalement blindé ! Il allait pas tarder à être complet… Il valait mieux prendre les derniers bateaux pour être sûr d'avoir de la place… Lucy fit donc son premier pas sur le pont n°4.

« 5 minutes jeunes gens ! 5 MINUTES ! »

Le capitaine de cette flotte de bateaux était littéralement angoissé ! Transporter tout un tas d'adolescents invivables et plutôt rebelles, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à rêver surtout dans des bateaux aussi magnifiques que ceux-là ! Des fresques dorées longeaient la coque et quand on regardait bien, on remarquait que cela formait parfaitement la tête d'un dragon ! Il y en avait un différent pour chaque bateau. C'était superbe.

En faisant son entrée dans le quatrième bateau, Lucy eut la chance de se retrouver dans les premières places, à l'avant. Mais au lieu de s'enfermer dans un compartiment où la chaleur est étouffante, elle finit par décider de rester sur le pont du bateau, à regarder les vagues et surtout à profiter du voyage qui risquait d'être inoubliable !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'énorme cabine principal de ce même bateau, les compartiments se remplissaient peu à peu d'élèves plus qu'impatients à l'idée de partir ! Pour Astrid, c'était le moment où jamais de trouver la bonne place… Si seulement les gens se décidaient à se dépêcher au lieu de boucher l'allée entre les compartiments.

« Raaa mais bouge-toi ! Râla une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

\- Deux minutes ! »

C'est en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, qu'Astrid remarqua alors qu'une fille était littéralement à genoux au sol entrain de ramasser des effets personnels… Le problème, c'est que du monde derrière attendait mais apparemment personne était décidé à lui venir en aide.

« Bon la rousse tu peux te bouger là ? Tu gênes tout le monde ! »

Au bon moment, cette jeune fille parvint à ramasser la dernière feuille qui était tombée au sol, elle se releva à la hâte et lança un regard foudroyant à la fille aux cheveux rouges derrière elle.

« Si t'avais pris la peine de m'aider, ça aurait été plus vite. Connasse. »

Puis elle s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir sans rien dire de plus avant d'entrer dans le compartiment n°7 à droite de la file. _Et beh… Ça risque d'être génial de faire connaissance…_ Par la suite, les élèves se dispersèrent dans les différentes cabines… Astrid en profita donc et se décida à entrer dans la numéro 7 où la jeune fille de tout à l'heure était censée y être. En ouvrant la porte, elle la trouva, assise au plus près de la fenêtre avec un livre sur les genoux.

« Salut, je peux me mettre là ? »

Elle avait posé la question sans gêne et timidité ce qui surprit la jeune fille sur le coup. Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête timide pour lui indiquer que c'était d'accord puis Astrid fit place en face d'elle.

« Je m'appelle Astrid. »

Valait mieux se faire une copine de suite au lieu de jouer les égoïstes ! Et puis c'est pas comme si la rousse paraissait dangereuse…

« Léanne. -Dit-elle d'une petite voix en souriant affectueusement avant de revenir baisser la tête vers son bouquin. -

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un livre de l'école.

\- De l'école ?

\- Ouais… Euh… Je me renseigne un peu… Il paraît que c'est énorme… J'ai pas vraiment envie d'arriver en retard pour mon premier cours… -Ria t-elle en rougissant légèrement. -

\- Je comprends. » Ria Astrid à son tour.

Pendant de nombreuses secondes, le silence s'installa et Astrid se décida à laisser Léanne dans sa lecture.

 _Mesdames et Monsieur, nous vous informons que le départ va s'effectuer dans quelques secondes… Pour limiter les dégâts, nous vous demandons de faire seulement un minimum de déplacements dans le couloir. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage à bord de nos navires Pengon._

 _ **Clic**_

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la catastrophe laissant apparaître un garçon rondelet.

« Vous auriez vu…

\- Salut. Le coupa Astrid en riant.

\- Salut ! –Il rougit légèrement- Vous auriez vu Harold ?

\- Harold ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Oui, c'est mon ami ! Je le cherche partout et il répond pas à mes messages… Il m'attendait devant les navires mais je suis arrivé en retard et j'ai aucune idée de où il est maintenant…

\- Attends… Près des ponts ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je crois que c'est avec lui que j'ai parlé tout à l'heure mais j'ai aucune idée de où il peut être… À vrai dire, il n'était pas très bavard. -Confirma la blonde avec un sourire. -

\- Ah oui ça m'étonne pas ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler à d'autres gens ! –Il rit également- Merci quand même… Et… Oh qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda t-il à Léanne qui n'avait pas levé son nez du bouquin depuis tout à l'heure.

La rousse releva alors doucement les yeux vers le jeune homme et tenta de paraître le moins timide possible.

« Ah euh… C'est sur l'école.

\- Il était à l'entrée du port ?

\- Oui !

\- J'ai tous les autres si tu veux un jour ! On apprend pleins de choses sur Pengon et Pendragon ! Il y a même des conseils sur comment dresser notre premier dragon et comment être sûr que c'est le bon.

\- C'est vrai ? Ils ont l'air géniaux ! »

(À ce moment, Astrid se sentait légèrement inculte)

« Ils le sont ! Je les ai emporté avec moi de toute façon si tu les veux un jour.

\- Merci c'est gentil… Euh…

\- Varek !

\- Varek ! Moi c'est Léanne ! Et voici Astrid ! »

Astrid était ébahie. D'un instant à l'autre, la jeune fille avait changé de facette et était passée de la fille réservée et timide à la fille ultrasociable et souriante. C'était assez spécial…

« Bon bah… On se voit plus tard ! » Annonça Varek en leur adressant à toutes les deux un signe de main.

Elles firent pareilles et à nouveau, elles se retrouvèrent seules dans cette petite pièce de voyage.

« Il avait l'air sympa.

\- Mm.

\- Tu viens d'où en fait toi ?

\- D'Écosse.

\- Oh…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas bizarrement… » Sourit Astrid.

Un instant, Léanne se mit à rire en regardant par la fenêtre.

« C'est mes cheveux c'est pour ça ?

\- Ouais. –Elle rit également- Ils sont très jolis, surtout bouclés comme ça.

\- Ah… Merci ! Les tiens aussi d'ailleurs. »

La blonde lui donna alors à son tour un doux sourire puis elle se mit à regarder le paysage.

« Ça fait bizarre de quitter nos maisons…

\- Oui, un peu… Mais bon je suppose qu'on s'y fera vite.

\- Très ! »

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un jeune homme bien porté mais une jeune femme très… Originale. (Ça c'est le cas de le dire.) Elle avait de grands yeux curieux habillés de lunettes et ses cheveux châtains, très longs étaient un peu décoiffés sur les côtés. Elle restait, là, sur place et semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole un instant.

« Salut. »

Astrid tenta d'elle-même de faire la conversation car apparemment la jeune fille ne semblait pas prête à parler.

« Euh…

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Je… Oui… Oui… Enfin... Si ça ne vous gêne pas.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non ! » Ajouta alors la rousse.

Doucement, la fille entra alors dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle d'une main. Elle s'assit à côté de Léanne et fixa l'horizon à travers le carreau en portant à la bouche le camembert qu'elle avait dans sa main…

« Ah euh… »

Elle regarda alors sa voisine qui la regardait avec de grands yeux et une mine pas très détendue, le nez légèrement retroussé. Cela fit rire la jeune fille sur le coup ce qui lui permit de se détendre facilement alors qu'Astrid tentait d'intercepter ce qu'il se passait.

« Désolée… J'adore ça… J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas… Au pire je le mange plus tard, je m'en fou.

\- Ah nan nan… Vas-y ! C'est pas que j'aime pas mais… Ça m'a surpris c'est tout ! –Elle rit- C'est pas commun en fait…

\- Ouais… Ça me vaut une réputation pas très bonne à vrai dire.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi j'ai des manies bizarres.

\- C'est rassurant. –Sourit légèrement la jeune fille-

\- En fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Emma. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que jusque là tout allait pour le mieux… Les connaissances se firent rapidement et bientôt, les filles ne cessèrent de discuter… Le temps passait plus vite que prévu.

« Vous pensez aller chez qui ?

\- Comment ça qui ? -Demanda la rousse. -

\- Raaa les maisons Léanne ! -Rigola Astrid. -

\- Ah… Désolée mais je lis tout juste le bouquin moi !

\- Je sais pas trop moi…

\- Allons Emma tu dois bien savoir !

\- Nan pas du tout ! Et toi alors ?

\- Moi ? Huuuum… -Elle réfléchit quelques instants- Sentinelle franchement… Le reste c'est pas moi du tout.

\- Pengon a déjà déraillé vous croyez ?

\- Léanne, Pengon est sacré ! Si la source se permet de faire des erreurs, tu peux être sûr de la fermeture de l'école… -Soupira Emma. -

\- Ouais ok, mais ça fait des siècles que ça dure ! Un moment où l'autre…

\- C'est impossible… Pengon est trop important… Si elle finit par merder le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que quelque chose de dangereux est arrivée. Ce serait comme anéantir nos Dieux… Et à ce que je sache nos Dieux ne sont jamais véritablement morts !

\- Ouais 'fin ne compare pas Pengon à un Dieu non plus Astrid… Mais une chose est sûr, si un jour quelque chose arrive à cette source, on risque de tous être emporter avec elle. -Soupira Emma-

Et encore une fois, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. À croire que c'était fait exprès ! De plus, celui qui se retrouvait à l'embrassure ne semblait pas très aimable.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda Emma.

Léanne ria alors discrètement surprit par la question assez repoussante de sa copine. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas entendre grand chose puisqu'il avait son casque audio sur les oreilles et le son était tellement à fond que même elles pouvaient l'entendre… Entendre… On ne sait quoi comme musique en fait. Il fixait chacune des filles, ses yeux perçants à moitié plissés alors que pendant ce temps elles tentaient de le détailler. Habillé entièrement de noir, son attitude ne pouvait que le rendre d'autant plus glauque…

« Euh… »

Puis il partit en claquant la porte. Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent sans se dire un mot avec de grands yeux.

« C'était quoi ce mec ?

Aucune idée Emma, mais franchement ça donne pas envie de le côtoyer… »

* * *

 _Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard…_

« Pardon… Pardon… Pardon ! On laisse passer les princesse d'abord s'il vous plait »

Nous retrouvons l'insolente aux cheveux rouges. Etonnant non ? Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son parcours à été plutôt rude pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« Raaaaa mais bougez vous le cul ! J'aimerai bien m'asseoir moi !

\- Mais ta gueule toi ! Tu peux pas attendre comme tout le monde ?

\- Non je peux pas, vous m'emmerdez, laissez-moi passer. »

Elle poussa alors le jeune homme devant elle et se faufila entre les gens et le mur pour venir trouver la porte du compartiment n°16. _Même l'idiote de tout à l'heure avait réussit à trouver une place plus vite qu'elle._

« Ahhhhh enfin ! »

Il y avait déjà trois personnes mais les places étaient suffisamment grandes pour en contenir quatre, on peut dire qu'elle en avait d'la chance !

« Bonjour, bonjour… Souffla t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour beauté. »

Ok. Ça par contre, c'est vraiment pas de veine… Il fallait qu'un idiot égocentrique se retrouve dans le même compartiment qu'elle. De plus, on peut pas dire qu'il soit beau et c'est ça le pire ! Il était même plutôt repoussant !

« Moi c'est Rustik… »

Il tendit sa main vers la sienne pour la lui prendre mais la jeune femme la recula vivement à temps.

« Raaa mais dégage !

\- Ok ! Ok ! Je voulais juste qu'on fasse connaissance.

\- Mon cul oui.

\- Du calme ma belle, t'es pas toute seule ici.

\- Margaux ! Mon prénom c'est Margaux ! Merci.

Le jeune homme, apparemment blessé de s'être fait recalé se décida alors à se tourner vers sa voisine qui au contraire de lui, semblait dix fois plus abordable.

« Tu la connais ?

\- Non.

\- On peut se connaître ?

\- Non. »

Dépité, il préféra se tourner vers la fenêtre du bateau. Margaux jeta alors un œil à la fille en fasse d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de très jolis yeux verts légèrement en amande. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était très jolie. De plus, tout comme elle, elle ne semble pas apprécier qu'on lui fasse du rentre dedans aussi direct.

« Tu as une tête de pèlerin toi… »

La brune abordait un sourire presque mesquin.

« Moi ?

\- Oui toi...

\- Ah… Ouais.

\- Tu penses que tu vas y rentrer ?

\- Sûrement. Sourit discrètement Margaux.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ok, ok… Et si je te disais que toi tu as une tête d'enflammée ?

\- C'est pas faux. Les sentinelles me correspondraient…

\- Pourtant vu le culot que tu as, je suis sûr que les pèlerins t'iraient à merveille…

\- Je tiens à ma réputation merci !

\- Ahah ! Les pèlerins sont quand même les plus forts.

\- Les plus effrayants oui !

\- Pas faux. »

Les deux jeunes filles semblaient trouvées une bonne entente et sans cesser de sourire, elles se lancèrent le même regard amical.

« Ingrid.

\- Ravi de te connaître…

\- Moi de même… Margaux ?

\- Yep.

\- Une vraie pèlerin… Tes parents le sont ?

\- Ma mère, oui…

\- Et ton père ?

\- Mon père c'est une autre affaire…

\- Oh. Ouais… Je comprends… »

Un silence gênant s'installa forçant les deux filles à s'éviter du regard. Pour changer de sujet, Margaux se tourna alors vers son propre voisin, appuyé contre la fenêtre, un casque sur les oreilles. Il était tellement discret qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu en rentrant.

« Tu penses aller où toi ? »

Aucune réponse. Il semblait avoir mis sa musique de sauvage à fond… Plutôt poli comme situation.

« Hé, je te parle ! » S'emporta légèrement la jeune femme en le bousculant.

L'homme à côté d'elle se tourna alors très lentement vers elle et la regarda très froidement ce qui permit à Margaux de remarquer la couleur de ses yeux, peu banale.

« Wow… Hé, c'est naturel ?

\- Y a un problème ? – Dit-il en libérant une de ses oreilles.-

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question…

\- Deux. –Ajouta Ingrid en gloussant discrètement-

\- Tes yeux sont naturels ?

\- Naaaaaaaan sans blague.

\- C'était une question. »

Il soupira bruyamment et s'apprêta alors à remettre son casque en place lorsque Margaux le lui prit violemment pour qu'elle puisse un instant se faire respecter.

« Réponds !

\- Rends-moi ça !

\- T'es pas humain mon gars.

\- Toi je vais te casser en deux si tu la boucles pas sale p…

\- Ohhhh il menace maintenant ?

\- Dépêche-toi. »

Elle le lui balança aussi violemment que tout à l'heure puis elle poussa un rictus et adressa un regard à Ingrid.

« Pèlerin. Sûr. »

Ingrid acquiesça puis elle reporta son regard vers l'homme qui avait reprit sa place contre la vitre. Pendant un instant, plus rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que Margaux ne vienne s'amuser à ébouriffer ses cheveux pour l'énerver.

« Je t'aime bien toi, sale con.

\- RAAAA MAIS CASSE-TOI ! »

L'homme frappa alors violemment le bras de la jeune femme pour la repousser. Plus qu'agacé, il semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Margaux paraissait, elle, totalement amusée et se contenta de rire quasiment aux éclats. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme à l'allure assez effrayante se montra.

« Tanguy ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive. »

Brun et habillé de vêtements noirs, il était aussi froid que son ami. Margaux en était surpris, ils étaient tous les deux presque similaires, on aurait dit des frères. Cette idée la fit un instant sourire : ce serait vraiment la pire des malchances de devoir se coltiner deux mecs sortis d'l'enfer si elle devait aller chez les pèlerins de l'ombre.

« Pousse-toi.

\- Tu connais la formule de politesse ? –Demanda t-elle avec une voix d'enfant moqueur-

\- Laisse-le passer. »

Son ami à la porte avait employé un ton vraiment autoritaire. Margaux ne put que en en rire alors qu'au contraire Ingrid et Rustik s'étaient fait tout petit.

« Ok, j'ai compris, alors y a le dominant et le soumis dans l'histoire ? »

''Tanguy'' avait poussé violemment ses jambes pour se frayer un passage jusque son ami. L'autre, lui adressa alors un sourire qu'il se retenait d'esquisser plus.

« C'est qui celle là ? Elle est mal baisée sérieux. -Rit-il-

\- M'en parle pas ça fait plus de dix minutes que je suis obligé de me la coltiner. »

Margaux préféra ne rien dire et tourner la tête vers Ingrid qui tentait tant bien que mal de pas s'interpeler. Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à partir.

« Vous êtes au courant que vous n'êtes pas censé vous déplacez ?

\- Et alors ? Tu crois pouvoir nous en empêcher ? »

Silence. Non, à vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose… Elle préférait espérer du fond de son âme qu'ils se fassent surprendre. Elle s'en foutait aussi de cette règle, mais juste pour eux… Ce serait amusant, et encore plus s'ils étaient renvoyés chez eux.

« Alors, c'est qui le soumis dans l'histoire ? » La toisa Tanguy.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette provocation instantanée. Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent le même sourire de vainqueurs puis ils partirent sans même fermer la porte.

« C'était quoi ça… » Souffla Ingrid.

Margaux se leva alors pour aller la fermer puis elle se rassit à sa place sans cesser de sourire.

« Il ne vaut mieux même pas essayer de comprendre.

\- Faut avouer qu'ils étaient bizarres.

\- Mouais bah… Faut pas y faire attention c'est tout.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas fais.

\- Je m'en fou. –Rit-elle-

\- Bon bah… Vous voilà en ma compagnie les filles.

\- Cool.

\- Ouais, génial… » Murmura Ingrid en soupirant.

* * *

C'était magnifique. Le paysage était tellement agréable à regarder que Lucy en eut des frissons. Elle sentait le vent frais lui parcourir le visage et la nuque. L'eau de la mer était tellement transparente que par moment on pouvait y apercevoir des poissons. Par moment, elle tendait la main vers celle-ci pour tenter de la toucher mais c'était trop haut. Puis, elle eut une pensée pour Justine, sa sœur… Et pensa un instant à la joie qu'elle aurait eut si elle était à sa place. 5 ans… Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible, si ? Il fallait qu'elle sympathise avec les gens, elle savait que démarrer l'année sans faire un minimum de connaissances pourrait lui donner une mauvaise réputation et puis c'est plutôt agréable après tout de se faire des amis, qu'elle soit solitaire ou pas.

Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête sur la gauche pour apercevoir les horizons qui s'éloignaient.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Le jeune homme était tout seul, penché tout comme elle sur le bord de bateau à admirer les vagues. Il semblait ailleurs, comme si un instant il s'évadait de ce monde. En l'observant, Lucy ne put dévier les yeux… En fait, c'était même impossible et elle-même ne pouvait l'expliquer. Elle se sentait comme captiver par sa présence pourtant lointaine. Elle le trouvait vraiment très mignon, c'est clair. Non… beau, c'était le mot ! Son cœur s'accéléra un instant alors qu'elle observait longuement les courbes de son visage d'ange. Elle ne sut combien de temps exactement elle fut rester comme ça mais lorsque le garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle fut tellement prise de vertiges qu'elle dut se réceptionner au rebord. Figée, elle regarda droit devant elle sans cligner des yeux. Pendant de longues secondes, elle s'efforça à ne pas le refaire mais un moment ou l'autre, elle craqua et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur chemin. Seulement, le garçon n'avait pas cessé de la regarder, en fait… Ils avaient inversé leur place. _Ok Lucy… Reste zen… Ce n'est rien qu'un garçon après tout…_ Elle tenta une seconde fois de le regarder mais cette fois-ci, il s'était à nouveau tourné vers la mer. Inspirant profondément, elle se décida à aller le voir. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil et puis… Qui tente rien n'a rien. Elle engagea alors quelques pas discrets vers lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elle se sentait trembler comme une feuille et son cœur était littéralement entrain d'accélérer anormalement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Salut…Euh… »

Le garçon dévia alors ses yeux vers les siens. Elle ne put bouger de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement envoûtée, c'était trop bizarre ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Serrant fort son carnet contre elle, elle lui adressa un sourire forcé. Trop forcé. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Salut…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 _C'est quoi cette question idiote Lucy… Nan mais quelle gourde._

« Oh… Euh… Je ne voulais pas m'enfermer à l'intérieur alors que dehors… Enfin… Voilà quoi. »

Décidemment il semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle !

« Moi aussi je trouve ça inutile… »

Leur discussion était des plus ennuyeuses et malheureusement le stress qui envahissait Lucy était trop grand pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise maintenant.

« Je m'appelle Lucy. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Harold. »

Elle rougit légèrement et se tourna alors comme lui vers la mer.

« Tu as quoi dans les mains ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oh euh… C'est… Enfin… Je dessine souvent, alors…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mmm mm.

\- Je peux les voir ? »

Elle était ébahie par sa demande aussi soudaine mais il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à cela. Elle avait beau ne jamais montré ce qu'elle dessinait dans son carnet, elle savait bizarrement qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle le lui tendit alors sans faire d'histoire. Il l'ouvrit et fit lentement défiler les pages au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. »

Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle devait avoir, là, maintenant… Mais elle était prête à parier qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Tu as un très grand talent. Dit-il sincèrement en le lui rendant dans un sourire.

\- Merci c'est trop gentil.

\- Je dessine aussi parfois.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais. Je sais pas si je trouverai le temps à Pendragon mais… Chez moi en tout cas j'y passais des journées.

\- Je suis sur que ça doit être super.

\- Mouais… Bahhh… J'ai jamais demandé vraiment à ce qu'on m'évalue donc je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison.

\- De toute façon c'est pas important ! Je me sens bien quand je dessine ! J'ai l'impression de m'évader et d'exprimer mes émotions fortes. C'est quelque chose qui me rend heureux. »

Lucy ne sut quoi répondre, elle était vraiment impressionnée par ce qu'il était. Par sa façon d'être et sa façon de penser, c'était assez incroyable… Et vraiment trop beau. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui la comprenait.

« Harold ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas trop longtemps seule avec lui. Un grand jeune homme était entrain de les rejoindre.

« Varek ! T'étais passé où ?!

\- Toi tu étais où ? J'ai fouillé le bateau de fonte en comble ! J'ai fini par croire que je m'étais trompé de navire…

\- Je t'attendais ici exprès pour que tu ne puisses pas me louper…

\- Bon bahhhh… Tant pis, on aura loupé le voyage ensemble. »

Les deux amis se sourirent et commencèrent à se raconter diverses anecdotes dont les différentes personnes que Varek a put rencontrer à l'intérieur. Lucy se décida alors à s'éloigner doucement pour venir observer l'horizon en face d'elle.

Le chemin s'était resserré et de longs murs rocheux se formaient autour des bateaux sur de grandes montagnes. De l'herbe verte étaient disposées en masse sur la terre alors que l'eau de la mer redevenait presque opaque.

« Wow… »

Même les garçons s'étaient tus. C'était très impressionnant. Il suffisait de lever les yeux vers les grandes parois pour avoir une sensation de vertige instantanée. Il suffisait que le bateau face une mauvaise manœuvre pour que les roches ne viennent entrer en contact avec la coque des navires. Tous à la file indienne, ceux-ci gardaient d'ailleurs une bonne distance pour éviter tout danger de collision. En regardant bien autour, quelques ombres passèrent. Plus au moins grands, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques dragons s'accrochés aux cloisons de roches. Un sourire parcouru leurs lèvres, et lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent de cet étroit chemin, ils purent apercevoir enfin l'école. C'était une île géante… Personne ne pouvait dire exactement jusqu'où elle allait. Un château était situé aupoint haut de l'île et de nombreux dragons virevoltaient au-dessus. C'était magnifique. Si personne n'y croyait, ils pourraient se dire que c'est un simple rêve. Mais c'était bien réel ! Et bientôt, leurs vies allaient véritablement changer.

Tout le monde était sortis admirer le spectacle. À présent, une foule d'adolescents dominaient le pont du bateau, silencieux, le regard brillant. Un dragonnier arrivé de nul part se fraya alors un passage au milieu des élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, pour éviter tout accident, nous vous demandons de sortir un par un du bateau à la file indienne. Le directeur et les professeurs vous attendent sur le port. »

Les secondes furent très longues jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit amarré. De plus, tout le monde se poussait pour pouvoir passer le premier ! Mais heureusement pour Harold, il fut très vite sur terre. Il alla alors se poster en ligne avec les autres devant les adultes présents. Un regard vers la jeune fille blonde lui fit oublier un instant toutes ces inquiétudes bien réelles. Elle était seulement à deux élèves de lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être totalement indiscret puisqu'elle le remarqua. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire et le fixa également quelques instants avant de porter son attention vers le directeur qui allait prendre la parole.

« Bonjour bonjour… »

C'était un homme très classe, habiller d'une tunique noir et blanche très chic. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos et si on observait bien on pouvait suffisamment remarqué que de nombreux tatouages peuplaient ses bras.

« Je suis Mr Wester, votre directeur. Bienvenue à Pendragon. C'est ici que pendant 5 ans vous suivrez une formation de professionnel pour devenir dresseur de Dragons. Je tiens à préciser que cette école est loin d'être un lieu de rigolade et de plaisanterie… Il y a des heures et des couvres feu à respecter. Les fêtes sont planifiées à l'avance et doivent être annoncé à Gueulefort, votre Capitaine mais aussi votre entraineur dans l'arène. Il est formellement interdit de voler ou emprunter quelconque dragon sans autorisation jusqu'à ce que vous soyez apte à en posséder un. Le premier trimestre nous permettra de vous évaluer principalement sur vos capacités. À la fin de celui-ci, certains d'entre vous pourront rester parmi nous alors que d'autres seront définitivement renvoyés. À la fin de l'année vous aurez votre examen à passer et c'est celui-ci qui nous permettra de définir lesquels d'entre vous seront dignes de posséder leur propre dragon ou de partir. Mais pour l'instant, il vous faut passer le test d'aptitude général pour que Pengon puisse décider de votre sort et de votre maison. Des questions ? »

À vrai dire, personne n'osait. Le directeur était si ferme et stricte qu'il en était effrayant…

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Lydiana de vous accompagnez au Repère. Pour ceux qui vont rester… À tout à l'heure. »

Un frisson parcouru la majorité des adolescents, stressés à l'idée de devoir déjà s'en aller en si peu de temps passé ici. La vérité, c'est que même si chacun se dévouait à réussir et à devenir bon, ils ne pouvaient véritablement savoir ce qui les attendait. Ils ne pouvaient savoir la vérité.

Pas pour le moment.

Mais quiconque parvient à rester à Pendragon finit toujours par en ressortir différent. Et que ce soit pour Harold, Astrid ou encore les autres personnes que vous avez rencontré brièvement dans ce chapitre… Tous, allaient définitivement devoir affronter leurs pires cauchemars.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La répartition

**Hellloooooo tout le monde !**

 **Nouveau chapitre de Pendragon dans lequel vous remarquerez fortement... Que l'école est chelou. xD**

 **Réponses aux** **reviews :**

 _DarkFrozenVI : Bah tu vois ? T'as pas été abandonné trop longtemps au final ? xD La voilà la fameuse suite ! Un peu plus sérieuse que le précédent chapitre ! Mais tout de même pas mal. ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira... T'as pas fini d'aimer "Tanguy" xD_

 _Moi ? Tuer des gens ? pffff N'importe quoi tu m'as pris pour qui... *regarde la liste des morts prévus*... Bon... Ok... UN TOUT PITIIIIT PEU ! Pas beaucoup... x)_

 _Bref tu vas manger du feu, des cris, des engueulades, des moqueries et... De l'amour dans ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Krokmou-Emma : Hey ma chère soeur ! Je te vois déjà gambader comme une folle pour lire ce chapitre de fou. C'est que... Tu remarqueras que Léanne et la Emma devienne plutôt proche. x) Ah mais dis donc ? Il te manque un chapitre de commenter ! Vilaine. Pour la peine je veux deux reviews. Voilà. C'est tout. _

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Elotstl : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que l'idée de base ne plaise pas trop... Mais au final ça va ! Voilà la suite ! :)_

 _Ranxshin59 : Bonjour meuf invisible. Où es tu passée ? AH OUI T'ES PARTIE C'EST VRAI. XD Je peux t'insulter de tous les côtés sans que tu m'entendes... Sans que tu me vois. GÉNIAL. ^-^ xD GOT. GOT. GOT. Tu vois GOT partout toi aussi ! _

_Harold que en caleçon ? MAIS GARDONS LE SUSPENS POUR LES DOUCHES ALLONS. Je ne peux pas dévoiler quelque chose de beau aussi rapidement... x) Bon... Je pense que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre vu le grand retour de la Margaux chieuse et tête de con. Bonne lecture (dans trois mois. ) xD_

 _Dreamyfury : Merci beaucoup ça me touche ! :) _

_SansaStark33 : Ah bon tu crois ? Déprimant ? MORTEL OUI MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA. Je suis sur que tu vas aimer ! :) _

_Flyaway98 : J'avoue que c'est véritablement la première fois que j'écris des OC... Enfin mis à part un seul dans mon autre fic mais là c'est différent. Tentons l'expérience ! :) Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait ! Bonne lecture ! _

_cyclonedragons : Oh ! Une ancienne ! xDD Ravie de te revoir parmis les lecteurs déjantés de DeadlyFury. x) Ouais... Harry Potter version Dragons. J'avoue que c'était trop tentant ! Je me suis pas mal inspirée de l'univers de School of dragons aussi ! x) _

_Pour les maisons... TU VERRAS. (Disons que tu as quasiment... tout... *se tais* Mais tu vas être contente)_

 _Bonne lecture à toi ! :)_

 _LittleTooh : AAAAAAHHH MA PETITE DENT D'AMOUR. J'étais morte de rire devant ta review. Et j'étais limite émue quand tu as parlé de Chêne, car c'est exactement ça. :) Maintenant, est-ce qu'on continuera de parler de lui ? peut-être oui... Peut-être non... _

_Tu avais l'air de t'éclater dans ces chapitres dis-moi ! xD En attendant, je pense que tu vas être surpris de celui-ci ! Une bonne dose de flippe. x) Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira, je te vois déjà me dire que tu trouve "le Repère" monstrueusement génial. x)_

 _Bonne lecture ma chérie ! :)_

 ** _(Musique - Peter Pan_** **\- 12 - Fairy Dance)**

 **Bon retour à l'école Pendragon chers lecteurs, que Pengon puisse décider de votre sort... x)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La répartition.

Tout le monde était angoissé. À mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'escalier en bois qui longeait la paroi rocheuse de l'île, plus personne n'osait parler. En y arrivant, lorsque la tension fut à son comble, les jeunes regardèrent la vue à gauche et à droite plusieurs fois de suite.

« L'escalier qui longe le mur de pierres à votre gauche mène directement à la cour de Pendragon. Mais nous, nous allons prendre celui de droite. Le Repère est situé bien autre part, à l'intérieur de la roche. Il est bien protégé. C'est pourquoi les marches qui mènent en ce lieu sont beaucoup plus nombreuses, impressionnantes et espacées. Si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à monter 583 marches et bien… Bon retour chez vous. »

Un sourire parcouru les lèvres de Lydiana. Cette femme était moqueuse et sournoise de nature, ça se voyait fortement. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle était mais impossible qu'elle soit le bras droit de Mr Wester, le directeur. Beaucoup trop vieille et ridée, d'ailleurs c'était à se demander comment elle, elle allait pouvoir les gravir toutes ces marches !

« C'est une blague dîtes ? Non parce que elle est de très mauvais goût. » Demanda Rustik, un léger tremblement dans la gorge.

En guise de réponse, la femme se contenta de sourire mesquinement de plus belle puis de tourner le dos aux élèves.

« En file indienne, deux marches entre chaque élève et surtout… Ne regardez pas trop en bas !

\- Léanne, passe devant moi.

\- On a peur Emma ? Ria t-elle.

\- C'est pas si impressionnant ! Tout ça c'est pour nous tester. Je suis sûr qu'en vérité il y a trois fois mois de marches qu'elle ne le dit.

\- Astrid, t'as vu jusque où il monte cet escalier ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'à ce rythme il n'en est que 50 ! S'exclama Emma.

\- Rooo aller quoi ! C'est ça le goût de l'aventure ! Je te rappelle que tu viens ici pour en ressortir, chevauchant un dragon apte à s'envoler au-dessus des nuages.

\- J'ai pas dis que j'avais peur ! Je suis juste entrain de me demander si des élèves sont déjà tombés entre les marches… Vous imaginez ?

\- Il y a des accidents de temps en temps si ça peut répondre à ta question jeune fille. »

Emma fixa Lydiana avec de grands yeux. La vieille femme avait poussé un rictus comme si cette révélation l'amusait. Alors que franchement… En quoi c'était drôle ?

« Bien, que tout le monde suive le pas ! Je ne veux pas de bodrons ici, EN MARCHE !

\- De quoi ? Qu'est –ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda une jeune fille.

\- Bodrons. Ceux qui se font exiler de Pendragon le premier jour. C'est très mal vu… » Répondit le garçon à côté d'elle.

Lydiana entama le premier pas sur l'escalier en bois. Débordante d'énergie, elle eut bientôt bien trop d'avance par rapport aux jeunes recrues qui n'avaient même pas commencés à gravir les marches !

« Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

\- Allez-y raaaaaa ! Trois ans pour faire un pas sur une putain de marche ! S'énerva la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges en poussant les gens devant elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas Margaux ? Ria Ingrid.

\- Faut laissez passer les minables d'abord, c'est la loi. Sourit Margaux en levant les yeux au ciel. Hé toi ! Pourquoi tu n'avances pas ? »

Harold, qui était malheureusement lui, à côté de cette jeune insolente se contenta alors de l'ignorer.

« Mais ils ont quoi tous à m'ignorer quand je leur parle ? Héééé ! » - Elle le bouscule légèrement par le bras.-

Le jeune homme tourna alors brusquement la tête en dégageant son bras sans faire la moindre histoire puis il lança un regard mauvais à Margaux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de lui parler.

« Si tu as autant peur d'y aller, tu n'as qu'à faire demi-tour et retourner gentiment à ta place dans le bateau. Je pense qu'on vient d'en avoir la preuve. »

Puis il passa devant elle et quelques personnes suivis de Varek et Lucy qui les avait suivis tous les deux.

« … J'ai une tête de méchante ou quoi ?

\- Faut croire que ton agressivité ne plait pas à tout le monde !

\- Arrête de rire ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te marres comme ça.

\- Je te trouve trop drôle c'est tout !

\- Ouais bon vas-y on y va. »

Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à avancer et doubler tout le monde pour atteindre l'escalier, elles furent vite dépasser par trois filles qui s'étaient limite ruées vers celui-ci. Astrid avait alors très vite rejoint Lydiana qui en voyant les autres suivre la blonde derrière, s'était remis à monter les marches. Margaux avait bousculé tout le monde et s'était retrouvé derrière Kranedur, l'un des jumeaux et en se penchant légèrement elle put repérer sa fameuse cible.

« Hé la rousse ! Je te rappelle que ta place c'est le sol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant moi ?

\- Faut croire que « les minables » ont une avance certaine sur toi. Moi qui pensais que t 'étais prête à y aller franco sans te poser de questions… Apparemment il se trouve que tu sois véritablement coincée du cul ma pauvre. Lui balança Léanne mesquinement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne commence pas Margaux…

\- Nan mais pour qui elle se prend ? Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ?

\- Il t'arrive de te faire des amis avant de te faire des ennemis ?

\- Mais bordel arrête de rire Ingrid ! »

La marche était engagée. Les recrues étaient parvenues à monter et exceptionnellement, il semblait que cette année aucuns élèves n'étaient prêts à rentrer chez lui maintenant. Au début, tout le monde se disait quelques mots, mais arrivé à un certain niveau leur concentration venait prendre le dessus. Harold gravissait les marches sans réfléchir. En fait, il trouvait ça amusant de se retrouver dans le vide, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber entre les marches fortement espacées. Il voyait bien que Varek, devant lui, ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais il préférait ne rien dire et le laisser se concentrer. Un mauvais geste pouvait très bien être fatal ! D'ailleurs, où était Lucy ? Il avait carrément zappé qu'elle suivait derrière ! Il se retourna alors pour la repérer mais derrière lui se trouvait Tanguy, un jeune homme froid et distant habillé entièrement et toujours de noir.

« Vous auriez vu une fille ?

\- Y en a partout des filles.

\- Elle est a de longs cheveux auburn… Des yeux verts…

\- Mouais.

\- Légère dents du bonheur et des tâches de rousseur ?

\- Tu veux pas avancer plutôt mon pote ? Tu bloques un peu le passage et mon meilleur ami est pas du genre patient. »

En effet, l'autre garçon derrière lui fixait Harold avec un regard pire que meurtrier ce qui le fit déglutir.

« Ah euh… Ouais…

\- Tu la trouveras en haut. De toutes les façons pas sûr qu'elle est le temps de penser à toi vu ce qu'on est entrain de traverser. »

Harold se contenta de se retourner en pensant fortement que certaines personnes étaient bien trop bizarres pour être ici. Néanmoins, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Tanguy avait été légèrement plus sympa avec lui qu'avec Margaux dans le train ! À croire qu'il refusait d'être ami avec des femmes.

Harold reprit alors sa marche, arrivé à un certain niveau où ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal.

« Ouh… fiouuuu… fouuu… fiouuu… Pitié, me dîtes pas qu'on va devoir… Fiouuuu… tout redescendre après, Thor tout puissant… » Souffla Varek

En effet, tous avait déjà gravit une bonne partie du parcours. La hauteur était suffisamment impressionnante pour que la moindre personne qui tombe ne s'en sorte pas. D'ailleurs, plusieurs fois, des élèves avaient dut être évacué, bloqué totalement au milieu de l'escalier, livide et tremblant comme une feuille de peur. Malheureusement, pour eux le statut de bodrons allait être gravé à jamais. C'était le risque à prendre !

« Purée Astrid, d'où tu sors cette foutue énergie ?! »

Et oui, la jeune femme ne paraissait même pas essoufflée et de plus elle montait les marches avec tellement de forme et de rapidité qu'elle parvenait à laisser 6 marches entre elle et Emma qui avait au final décidé de passer devant la rousse pour ne pas se faire passer pour une peureuse.

« Plus vite jeunes gens ! Aller ! Aller ! Aller ! Cria Lydiana en tête de queue.

\- Elle la sort d'où sa foutue énergie celle-là… Marmonna Harold

\- À mon avis, elle a dut les monter toute sa vie pour parvenir à ne même plus respirer entre 4 marches cette vieille folle…

\- Tu penses qu'elle est quoi toi ?

\- J'sais pas. Une sorte de chamane possédée qui fantasme sur les cadavres de chauves-souris et de rats éventrés. Sourit Tanguy rêveusement.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es sérieux.

\- Bah pourquoi pas. On la connaît pas. Et franchement vu son allure ça m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre qu'elle aime la nécrophilie en bonus.

\- Oh Thor, t'es dégoutant. Soupira t-il.

\- Roooo aller ! Libère ton imagination mon grand ! On a qu'une vie. Tu l'imagines tout de même pas aussi sage et propre que ta grand mère ? Si tu veux mon avis, les fauteuils en velours et les tasses de thé ça doit pas être son quotidien celle-là.

\- Faut avouer tout de même que pour son âge, elle a vraiment une forme anormale. »

Tout le monde était vraiment choqué par son vivant. Son dos voûté et ses petites jambes tremblantes semblaient parfaitement tenir le choc et de plus, la vieille dame ne semblait pas particulièrement épuisée. Il était même certain qu'elle puisse monter encore le triple du nombre de marches alors qu'au contraire, toutes les recrues étaient quasiment sur le point de trébucher. Pour certains c'était même déjà le cas ! Leurs jambes commençaient à les faire souffrir et ils furent obliger de s'arrêter au milieu de l'escalier ce qui malheureusement n'était pas apprécié des autres derrières. De plus, la vue était impressionnante et même, effrayante tellement que même ceux qui n'ont pas le vertige étaient obligés de ressentir un léger tournis une fois le vide contemplé. Mais un moment, ils arrivèrent à une hauteur certaine qui les rendit totalement ébahis. Ils étaient tellement hauts, que l'escalier était entrain de dépasser quelques tours du château. Ici, ils pouvaient admirer Pendragon de haut et le moins qu'ils puissent dire c'est que ça valait largement le coup d'œil ! La moitié des élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer et/ou prendre en photo le château et ses horizons merveilleux qui les attendait.

« Rangez-moi ça tout de suite ! »

En vérité, le château n'était pas aussi grand qu'il pouvait paraître. L'endroit en lui-même était si incroyable que tout paraissait plus grand. Ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin une grande arène de combat, ou encore des écuries de dragons ! Quelques dragonniers étaient assis dans l'herbe, ils pouvaient les entendre rire alors que d'autres ils les voyaient simplement travailler. Des bébés dragons courraient un peu partout dans la cour et de nombreux cris de joies se faisaient entendre du ciel.

« Wouuuuuhouuuu ! »

Un énorme dragon vint frôler le passage au-dessus d'eux, faisant trembler abondamment les escaliers ce qui fit hurler la plupart des gens. Harold, lui, était tellement heureux d'être là qu'il en souriait sans cesse ! Il aurait presque voulu tomber de là pour qu'un dragonnier vienne le rattraper lors de sa chute… Mais c'était trop demandé.

Après cette légère visite, plus personne n'ouvrait la bouche, trop en extase par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils ne longeaient plus la même paroi rocheuse à présent. Les espaces étaient réduis et l'escalier ne grimpait plus aussi haut. Il se dirigeait à l'arrière du château, là où une bonne partie des murs était enfoncés dans la roche de la montagne dominante de l'île. Et au bout d'un moment, lorsque la dernière marche fut gravit et que tout le monde put crier sa foutue joie d'être enfin arrivé, ils purent continuer sur la passerelle et apercevoir alors au loin de celle-ci l'entrée d'une grotte. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé devant, les questions fusent :

« Dîtes on sera obliger de monter tout ça à chaque fois ?

\- C'est vraiment ça Pendragon ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ?

\- C'est quoi cette grotte ?

\- C'est dans la montagne ?

\- On va devoir y aller tous les jours ?

\- STOP ! »

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche.

« Tout d'abord, sachez d'avance qu'un autre escalier beauuuucoup plus court peut vous menez ici de la cour. Donc non vous n'aurez pas à gravir autant de marches tous les jours ! Le Repère n'est pas un endroit obligatoire. C'est un lieu de vie et de croyance, aussi je vous demanderai de respecter le lieu en entrant à l'intérieur. Pour le reste on verra une fois le test d'aptitude passé. Tout le monde a comprit ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Bien. »

Puis elle engagea la marche à l'intérieur de la grotte sombre et humide. Harold se demanda un instant comment ils allaient pouvoir se repérer à l'intérieur mais lorsque de grandes torches sur les murs se mirent à s'allumer toutes seules une fois qu'ils passèrent devant, il abandonna son idée de poser la question.

« Qui a fait ça ? »

C'était Kranedur qui venait de parler.

« Pardon mon garçon ?

\- Qui vient d'allumer les torches ?

\- Personne. Sourit-elle en continuant son chemin.

\- Mais comment…

\- Pengon mon grand. Tout ça, c'est Pengon. »

Pendant un instant, il la considéra pour une taré sortit d'asile. Mais pour certains c'était tout à fait clair. Alors, il se contenta de suivre le pas et de chuchoter à l'oreille de sa jumelle comme tout le monde semblait le faire à présent. Les roches étaient si humides que quelques gouttelettes froides tombaient du plafond rocheux et par moment, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques stalactites. Arrivé au bout du petit couloir, ils purent apercevoir deux hommes vêtus d'armures rouges et noirs de la tête aux pieds, une épée chacun qu'ils croisaient au milieu de ce passage. Il semblait s'agir d'une autre entrée, cette fois-ci, la bonne. Les recrues se stoppèrent et Lydiana s'avança alors pour venir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des gardes qui après un acquiescement silencieux, se décala légèrement en même temps que son camarade pour qu'ils puissent céder le passage.

 **(Peter Pan - 12 - Fairy Dance ON)**

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et suivirent la vieille dame à l'intérieur.

Au début, tout était noir. Personne ne pouvait voir quoique ce soit. Mais une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé un sifflement léger se fit entendre comme si un instant tout autour d'eux allait exploser.

« Je connais ce bruit… » Chuchota Varek.

Aussitôt, toutes les torches s'allumèrent, dévoilant ainsi la véritable entrée du Repère. De nombreuses exclamations se firent entendre de la part des jeunes. L'endroit était littéralement jonché d'œufs.

« Faîtes attention où vous marchez. »

C'était incroyable. Des œufs de dragons. Là, près d'eux. De toutes les couleurs. De toutes les formes. De toutes les tailles.

Et l'endroit était magnifique. C'est comme-ci les murs étaient littéralement vivants. Des couleurs chaudes rouges ou oranges semblaient s'illuminées derrière ceux-ci, comme si les parois avaient leur propre cœur. Eux-mêmes ressentirent une certaine chaleur les envahir, comme s'ils pouvaient se sentir à jamais en sécurité ici. Le seul arbre de la grotte ne montrait que lui. Des œufs étaient disposés dans des nids de plantes et de bois sur ses énormes branches. Ses feuilles étaient si vertes et belles qu'il paraissait surnaturel. Il était également si grand que quelques branches passaient au dessus de la source qui était à son tronc. L'eau de celle-ci était si pale… Si bleu… Dotée de quelques reflets rouges et roses. Les recrues se mirent en face, ils étaient très nombreux, ce qui limitait véritablement la vue pour ceux qui se retrouvait derrière.

« Arrêtez de vous bousculez ! Non mais ! Chuuuuut… Parlez pas si fort ! »

Pendant un instant Lucy put admirer avec un grand amour cet endroit. Et elle-même se disait fortement qu'elle reviendrait souvent ici pour y trouver une grande inspiration. Mais au moment de partir dans ses rêves, la vieille femme ordonna une dernière fois de sa taire puis avec lenteur et délicatesse attentionnelle, elle avança à petit pas vers l'eau puis elle se pencha légèrement et sans savoir véritablement pourquoi elle se mit brusquement à genoux. Aussitôt, la plupart connaissant la grande histoire, se mit à faire comme elle et à s'incliner littéralement devant une chose que certains pensaient inexistante.

Pourtant, il arrive que les croyances soient véritablement réelles. Et ce fut le cas. Car au moment où tout le monde eut poser le genou à terre, une tête de dragon peu ordinaire sortit avec grâce et délicatesse de l'eau. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui et autant dire qu'après avoir véritablement comprit qu'il était réel, tout le monde se mit à croire en la légende de Pengon, le protecteur des dragonniers.

Car ce n'était pas qu'une simple source. Pengon était un vrai dragon et à l'observer, certains se mirent tout de suite à s'imaginer que c'était un Dieu.

Ses écailles propres et brillantes d'éclats étaient aussi blanches que la neige et ses pupilles étaient bleues ciels et profondes. Un énorme aileron transparent parsemé de filaments rose pale dominait sa colonne vertébrale et le haut de son crâne.

C'était d'avance le dragon le plus beau que nul n'est jamais vu. Avec toujours cette lenteur, Pengon approcha dangereusement sa tête de Lydiana, toujours agenouillée au bord de l'eau. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à paniquer, poussant quelques exclamations pas trop bruyantes. Mais il n'y avait aucun danger. Au contraire, le dragon sembla observer l'humaine en face de lui, son museau reniflant fortement son visage qui laissait paraître une expression d'admiration. Tout à coup, il ferma les yeux. Ils se posa contre le front de la vieille femme et soudain, quelque chose de magique se produisit. Les cheveux de Lydiana se mirent à passer de blanc à brun en quelques secondes, son corps se mit à s'affiner… Et lorsque le dragon se décolla et que Lydiana se releva pour se tourner ensuite faire les recrues, tout le monde fut littéralement choqué par cette toute nouvelle femme qui au lieu d'être âgée et ridée était jeune et incroyablement séduisante.

« Tu penses toujours à la chamane possédée là… ? » Demanda Harold entre ses dents.

Mais Tanguy ne put répondre le moindre mot, beaucoup trop choqué pour y trouver la réponse.

« Bienvenue au Repère. –Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire- Vous pouvez vous relevez, je pense que notre Maître a compris. »

Son sourire était si blanc et si régulier que s'en était bizarre mais sans pour autant le faire remarquer, tout le monde se releva doucement, les jambes tremblants, fixant alternativement Lydiana et Pengon qui avait un peu plus plongé son cou dans l'eau.

« C'est ici que les œufs de dragons sont emmenés une fois la première semaine passée. Ils finissent par éclore aux côtés de Pengon qui veille sur eux jusqu'à ce que le dresseur ne vienne le chercher. Inutile de trop vous posez de questions. Vous aurez les réponses vous-même bien assez tôt. »

Les jeunes gens regardaient un peu partout autour d'eux, totalement incapable de croire au monde réel.

 **(Music Stop)**

« Madame… Comment se fait-il que… Enfin que… ? » Tenta de questionner Astrid en fixant partiellement le nouveau corps de la femme.

Un sourire parcouru les lèvres de Lydiana alors qu'au même moment Pengon était disparu dans les profondeurs.

« Il n'y a rien de magique. C'est simplement ce qu'est Pengon. Personne ne peut justifier ce qu'il se passe ici. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas le voir… Reprenez un court instant vie à la réalité et vous verrez par vous même… »

Ses cheveux redevinrent alors naturels, blanc et légèrement sales alors que ses rides reprenaient formes sur son visage rond.

« Qu'il suffit d'y croire. » Acheva t-elle d'une voix ancienne et fatiguée.

Une exclamation parcourut les élèves, totalement paumés et incapables de comprendre cette transformation.

« Et si on y croit pas ? Ricana Rustik.

\- Oh mon chéri, si tu n'y croyais pas, le Repère t'aurait paru inexistant et totalement invisible. Et malheureusement, tu aurais été dans l'obligation de quitter les lieux, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

\- J'y comprends rien à ses conneries… Soupira Margaux.

\- Si vous ne comprenez pas, vous finirez par voir.

\- Non mais y a rien de logique dans ce que vous dites. Si ceux qui n'y croient pas ne voient pas le Repère et Pengon… Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Qu'on s'imagine quelque chose d'irréel ? Qu'on a des hallucinations ?

-''Le dragonnier croit en ce que les autres ne voient pas. Vivre dans l'abstinence et le manque de croyance montre aux humains à quel point le monde est sans espoirs.''

\- Exactement jeune fille ! » Acclama Lydiana.

C'était Léanne qui venait de parler. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle d'un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? Me prenez pas pour Shakespeare, je viens juste de le lire dans le bouquin c'est tout. » Ria t-elle nerveusement.

Margaux en soupira bruyamment.

« Savez-vous exactement ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Euh…

\- Vous lisez sans savoir ?

\- Pas vraiment ! Je vois simplement ça sous plusieurs sens… Soit ça prouve que nous sommes fait pour être dragonnier soit ça montre que nous avons un esprit plus développé que les autres… Murmura tout bas Léanne.

\- Personne n'est fait pour être dragonnier de base. Mais avoir un esprit plus développé et une croyance élevée montre déjà partiellement que vous avez du sang de dragonniers dans les veines. Ceux qui ne peuvent vivre que sur des choses qui leur paraissent concrètes ne peuvent survivre à leur destin tragique. »

Par la suite, plus personne ne posa de questions.

« Bien. Vous apprendrez tout ça plus amplement avec Mme Vestibule. Maintenant nous allons passer au test d'aptitude, savez-vous ce que c'est ?

\- On va devoir se battre ? Demanda une jeune fille en levant la main.

\- Non. Aucunement.

\- Répondre à des questions ? Tenta à son tour Emma.

\- Pas du tout. Rassemblez vous un peu plus près de la source, vous allez comprendre. »

Elle tapa des mains et aussitôt, quatre personnes apparurent à l'obscurité de la grotte. Elle fouilla alors dans sa poche et mit ses lunettes rouges rectangulaires sur le nez avant de déplier soigneusement le grand papier qu'elle avait dans son gilet bien avant.

« Lucy Anderson ? »

La jeune fille en sursauta. Elle vit plusieurs chuchotements parcourir la foule d'élèves et lorsqu'elle leva sa petite main tremblante pour se montrer, tous les regards se posèrent alors sur elle.

« Viens ici ma grande, tu vas être notre premier exemple. »

Tout de suite, elle entendit un bourdonnement affreux et quelques palpitations la parcoururent. Pourquoi fallait-elle que ce soit elle la première ? Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Et si ça faisait mal ? Allait-elle devoir gagner la confiance de Pengon pour réussir ? Le nourrir ? Ou faire couler son sang dans la source ? C'est tout à fait possible !

Toute sorte de scénario lui passait par la tête. Les jambes flageolantes, elle s'avança vers Lydiana en tentant de paraître le plus détendu possible. Elle pensa alors fortement à sa petite sœur pour se calmer mais apparemment, l'ambiance était tellement tendue que c'était impossible de faire mieux.

« As-tu une idée de ce qu'il va t'arriver ? »

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était une mise à mort. Déglutissant difficilement, Lucy répondit :

« N-non.

\- Connais-tu au moins les différentes classes ?

\- Oui.

\- Et dans laquelle te vois-tu ?

\- Je… J'en sais rien. »

Tout le monde la fixait, c'était affreux. Elle avait l'impression d'être jugée pour avoir commis un crime odieux, de plus elle sentait les énormes ongles de la vieille dame s'enfoncer à travers sa veste.

« Lucy va s'avancer vers la source, Pengon définira de suite si elle est apte et surtout suffisamment honnête pour pouvoir rester ici. Si tout se passe bien, il formera un passage sur l'eau pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre la passerelle rocheuse au bout du rivage. –Elle se retourne en tenant toujours Lucy par l'épaule, en désignant le plateforme en forme de cercle.- Lorsqu'elle sera dessus, nous saurons de suite où est sa place. Sentinelle, Lumière, Aliéné ou Pèlerin. Par malheur s'il est impossible de la placer dans une des quatre maisons, elle devra partir avec les autres bodrons. »

Si l'idée était seulement de traverser la source pour être placé, ça ne devait pas être si terrible ! Enfin… Il fallait quand même que Pengon l'accepte parmi eux…

« Vas-y ma grande, avance-toi, n'aies pas peur. »

 _Comment ne pas l'être ! Elle était bien drôle celle-là ! Elle pouvait au moins donner quelques explications en plus !_ Comme si on venait de lui affliger une gifle, Lucy reprit conscience que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Sans regarder qui que ce soit, elle s'avança alors à petits pas hésitant vers l'eau, faisant ses derniers adieux intérieurement. _C'est ridicule…_ Elle se pencha sur l'eau, observant à travers sa transparence incroyable. C'était incroyablement profond. Pourtant, la source était loin d'être gigantesque, au contraire ! C'est comme si une crevasse s'était formée depuis des années et pendant un instant Lucy eut un sacré tournis et se força à ne pas s'imaginer couler dans les profondeurs de ce trou sans fond. Elle attendit quelques secondes de plus puis l'ombre du dragon passa. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'observe, la renifle et finisse par exécuter l'un de ses tours comme pour Lydiana mais non. En une fraction de seconde elle put apercevoir le passage se former au milieu de l'eau. C'était la tête du dragon.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle saute légèrement pour l'atteindre, mais rien de trop impressionnant jusque là ! Elle trouvait ça fascinant, ses écailles blanchâtres qui brillaient à l'extérieur de l'eau et ses pupilles dilatées qui la fixaient en guise d'encouragement.

« Tu peux passer, il a confiance en toi.

\- Mais je n'ai rien…

\- Il la ressenti, c'est tout. Maintenant dépêche-toi ! D'autres doivent passer derrière toi. »

Lucy soupira alors vaguement puis elle tendit sa jambe vers le museau du magnifique dragon et elle sauta. Bloquant sa respiration, elle se précipita alors jusque la passerelle à seulement quelques mètres puis elle expira profondément en se sentant sur ses deux pieds. _Ok et maintenant ? Je dois attendre sur cette pierre qu'on m'annonce le résultat ?_ Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se poser la question qu'un mécanisme s'actionna. Elle sentit la pierre sous ses pieds tremblés et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. _Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore…_ De mini chalumeaux implantés tout autour de la pierre s'actionnèrent et Lucy se retrouva alors totalement entouré de petites flammes bleues.

« Je vais vous demandez de ne pas paniquer.

\- Attendez, quoi ? Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Pour vous aussi ça risque d'être impressionnant mais pas d'inquiétude… -Elle se tourne vers les recrues derrière elle-

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda Harold avec inquiétude.

\- Vous allez voir. »

Les petites flammes se mirent à grandir de plus en plus, arrivant à présent jusqu'à ses genoux.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? » Cria t-elle.

Mais Lydiana gardait toujours ce foutu sourire et pendant un instant, Harold s'imagina que le but était de voir si elle était capable de s'en sortir ou de brûler vif sous leurs yeux. Alors il tenta de se frayer un passage mais Varek le retint.

« Attends Harold !

\- Elle va se faire tuer !

\- Je pense que tout est prévu, réfléchis un peu… »

En gardant toujours sa mine inquiète, il baissa la tête puis il fit un pas en arrière et resta aux côtés de son ami. Tout le monde retint sa respiration. On entendait une sorte de réacteur monter à pleine puissance ce qui faisait paniquer de plus en plus Lucy qui se mit alors à chanter une chanson à voix haute pour tenter de se rassurer. Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, elle regarda un peu partout jusqu'à trouver Harold puis elle le fixa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par n'y voir que du feu.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Les jets venaient de se lancer à pleine puissance, les flammes dévorant le corps de Lucy qui hurlait à la mort au milieu de ce feu puissant. Quelques cris se firent entendre également au milieu des élèves qui tentèrent alors d'aller l'aider mais les quatre adultes arrivés les en empêchèrent.

« Ne bougez surtout pas ! »

Mais certains se débattaient et voulaient tout de même tenter de la sauver.

 _La sauver ?_ Et si en vérité de douleur il n'y avait pas ? Car quelques secondes à peine plus tard, tout s'arrêta. Les flammes se stoppèrent, révélant alors le corps de Lucy, intacte. Elle avait ses mains devant ses yeux et semblait vraiment terrorisée. Pâle comme une morte, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Mais la chose à retenir c'est qu'un certain changement était apparu sur elle. Le long de son cou, une marque jaune et blanche qui avait l'allure d'un dragon semblait être apparu.

« Lumière. » Annonça Lydiana.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les recrues d'un œil sévère qui se forcèrent alors à applaudir, pourtant, choquées. Voyant que Lucy reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, elle lui dit:

« Allons ma chérie, revenez parmi-nous, vous avez juste eut un coup de frayeur… Ça arrive. Rejoignez Peter à gauche, il fait partit des masters. »

Lucy venait d'être rapporté à la rive grâce à Pengon.

« J'ai vu… J'ai vu des choses…

\- Des prédictions, oui… Ça peut arriver Lucy. C'est normal. Allez-y. »

Puis la jeune fille partit dans les rangs des Lumières sans dire un mot de plus.

« Vous avez eu un aperçu. C'est toujours difficile d'expliquer aux nouveaux venus comment se passe la répartition, nous préférons donc montrer à tout le monde comme ça se passe. N'ayez pas peur de rentrer dans le cercle. Les flammes ne brulent pas. Tout ça c'est dans votre tête. Le feu c'est le Test D'aptitude. Il détermine en un éclair ce que vous êtes et où est votre place. Un dragonnier ne peut brûler. Il ne le pourra jamais une fois passer sur cette dalle. Bienvenue à Pendragon Miss Anderson.»

Lucy se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement d'un sourire un peu forcé, mais ça semblait aller déjà mieux.

« Allez, on enchaine au plus vite ! Marty Arzane… Tanguy Astora…»

Pèlerin de l'ombre pour le foudroyant Marty -et beaucoup s'en doutait déjà d'avance !-Mais néanmoins, il était resté plutôt zen face aux flammes alors que pour son meilleur ami juste après lui, ce fut quasiment le contraire. Personne ne comprenait vraiment son enthousiasme, du moins… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient au milieu des flammes ! Pengon l'avait laissé passer aussi rapidement que Lucy, lui permettant d'accéder au cercle qui s'activa au plus vite. Comme un fou, il s'était mit à rire à travers le feu puis… Il y avait eut un silence. Tout c'était arrêté. Et son expression était redevenu aussi froide que le marbre ce qui figea la plupart des élèves qui commencèrent à le surnommer ''Tanguy le diable noir''.

« Pèlerin de l'ombre. Rejoignez Diana, la femme tout à droite. » Annonça Lydiana en voyant la marque noir qui s'était formée sur son cou.

Sans expression, il s'élança, même si au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux d'aller dans cette maison-là, c'est-à-dire, la moins aimée. Il se jeta limite dans les bras de son meilleur ami dans un grand sourire sadique…

Par la suite de nombreux élèves passèrent…

« Gabriel Clavis… (Lumière) Clemence Croptin…(Aliéné) »

Ce fut long d'attendre pour certain surtout quand on voit à quelle vitesse Lydiana cite le nom de l'élève…

« Luna Edinson… (Sentinelle) Mercy Farmolton… (Aliéné)… Viggo Grimborn. »

Viggo Grimborn… À son allure droite et sombre, il méritait bien sa place chez les pèlerins lui, tient.

« Dany Harris… (Sentinelle) Harold Haddock.»

 _Oh mon dieu c'était son tour_ … Pris de panique à l'entente de son nom, Harold s'était avancé en soufflant fortement par la bouche pour se détendre. Le passage se fit sans difficulté et la passerelle se trouva rapidement sous ses pieds. Mais bizarrement, il avait retrouvé son calme rapidement et était plutôt en confiance, même quand les flammes s'enroulaient autour de son corps sans crainte.

« Sentinelle ! »

Cette fois-ci c'était une marque rouge et blanche qui était apparu et en entendant cela, il ne put que s'en réjouir d'avance !

« Sentinelle c'est Daniel. Là-bas au bout, près des Lumières… »

Il avait accourut avec un grand sourire dans les rangs alors que les autres élèves avant lui le félicitaient. Il reçu alors de près un signe de Lucy, qu'il rendit avec un grand sourire.

« Astrid Hofferson. »

 _Sentinelle ! La jeune fille blonde était passée Sentinelle !_ D'ailleurs, pas sûr qu'Harold ne s'en remette de sitôt tellement qu'il était heureux de se retrouver avec elle… Il arrêtait pas de revoir son courage et son grand sourire lorsqu'elle avait traversé la source ! Elle était vraiment trop belle.

« Varek Ingerman. »

Enfin c'était l'heure pour Varek ! Lançant un dernier regard à Harold dans les rangs derrières, il s'était avancé vers la source… Mais autant vous dire que le temps qu'il arrive à la passerelle il a fallut du temps puisqu'il était littéralement entrain de paniquer, tremblant de peur et d'angoisse.

« Ça va aller Varek ! » S'était écrié Léanne.

Mais même les tons rassurants de ses amis ne pouvaient calmer sa crise. Alors… Ils durent supporter pendant les 5 longues secondes, ses cris stridents et déchirants. Autant dire qu'une fois que ce fut fini, il eut l'air bien ridicule, surtout que les pèlerins au loin prenaient plaisir à se foutre de sa tronche.

« Lumière ! »

Il rejoignit Lucy dans les rangs. Les quatre classes se remplissaient à grande vitesse et c'est en voyant les répartitions que certains se rendirent vraiment compte que le nombre d'arrivés étaient plutôt élevés…

« Rustik Jorgenson… (Alors lui avait trouvé sa place chez les pèlerins ce qui le mit de très mauvaise humeur.) Lindi Joschua. »

Celle-ci dut repartir à travers la grotte malheureusement pour elle, refusée par Pengon qui ne vit rien d'assez exceptionnel chez elle pour devenir dragonnière. Une fois que tout le monde put arrêté de se concentrer sur sa grosse crise de larmes qu'ils avaient entendu encore longuement même après sa sortie, ils se rendirent compte que c'était bien avancé. Au final…

« Léanne Maxwell… Emma McOwen… »

Toutes les deux furent acceptées chez les Sentinelles ce qui valut de nombreux cris d'hystéries pendant de longues secondes dans les rangs.

« On se calme s'il vous plait ! … »

Entre temps, les autres commencèrent vraiment à perdre patience… Et en particulier Margaux qui se retenait vraiment d'ouvrir sa grande gueule pour faire bouger un peu la vieille peau.

« … Dagur Parenvrille… Ingrid Parenvrille…

\- Attends quoi ? T'as un frère ? » S'étonna Margaux.

Mais en voyant la tête d'Ingrid, elle préféra ne pas trop insister sur sa question… C'est qu'il devait vraiment y avoir une mauvaise ambiance entre les deux. Mais en voyant leur grande différence, Margaux finit par trouver ça légèrement normal.

« ALIÉNÉ ! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA ! JE SUIS ALIÉNÉ FRANGINE ! »

Alors qu'elle… Elle finissait Sentinelle, comme elle l'avait tant prévu dans le train ! C'est qu'elle était bonne la Margaux.

D'ailleurs quand ce fut enfin son tour, elle put s'exprimer librement, râlant à chaque instant de la lenteur de Lydiana. Au final, une fois les flammes de Pengon passées, elle retrouva les rangs des Pèlerins de l'ombre comme c'était si bien prévu depuis le début. Les dernières recrues purent passées ce qui permit aux Sentinelles d'en récupéré trois, les Aliénés deux (qui se trouvaient être des jumeaux complètement loufoques), les Lumières quatre et les Pèlerins deux.

À présent, les 69 nouvelles recrues faisaient partis des rangs. Et il était impossible pour eux de faire demi-tour…

* * *

Lorsque le moment de repartir sonna, tout le monde s'inclina une dernière fois devant le dragon sacré Pengon qui était réapparu puis alors que certains continuaient à le fixer curieusement, ils sortirent par l'entrée de la grotte obscure qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier de sitôt.

Ils redescendirent de nouveaux escaliers menant directement à l'école. Tous réunis dans la cour de Pendragon, ils attendaient patiemment que les masters reviennent les chercher.

« Ça faisait VIOUUUUUUU et puis VIOUUUUUUUUUUIOUUUUUUU ! Je croyais que j'allais explosé tu vois le truc ? Genre…

\- Ouais, ouais j'ai compris… » Soupira Margaux.

Définitivement, Dagur, le frère d'Ingrid était plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît…

« Tu veux pas plutôt rejoindre les Aliénés ?

\- …. Nannnnnn tu m'interesses toi… Et la… BAM ! Ça s'est mit à siffler très fort comme… ! »

Pauvre Margaux, tu n'as pas fini de le supporter celui-là…

« Hé ! La chieuse ! »

Prise au dépourvu, elle espérait profondément que ce soit elle qu'on appelle !

« T'aurais pas vu un certain…. ''Harold'' ? »

Hallelujah c'était elle ! Bon… Il se trouvait qu'en vérité ce soit l'abruti du train qui lui parle… C'était déjà sûrement mieux que ce fou complètement déjanté qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. D'un geste de la main, elle le fit donc taire et se tourna vers Tanguy qui était décidé… À ne toujours pas sourire.

« Tiens… Tu me parles, maintenant toi ?

\- Abrège et réponds par oui ou non. Il faut que je le vois.

\- De quoi roooo…

\- T'as vu Harold ?

\- Mais je sais pas c'est qui ton Harold bordel !

\- Fais pas l'innocente vous vous êtes adressés la parole avant de monter l'escalier…

\- Attends… Tu me parles de l'avorton tout maigrichon là ? Tu traines avec ce genre de mec ?

\- Et vas-y elle va refaire sa chieuse… Marmonna t-il.

\- Nan sérieux… - Elle se met à rire. – C'est pas du tout crédible ! Je pensais que t'étais branché à trainer avec tout un tas de badboy. D'ailleurs il t'a pas suivi ton toutou sauvage là ?

\- Marty. Il s'appelle Marty et t'as intérêt à vite fermer ta petite gueule avant que je ne vienne te l'éclater en deux.

\- Tu es très drôle. Vraiment.

\- Tu veux que je te montre peut-être ? Dit-il froidement.

\- Okkkk, okkkkk… NON je ne l'ai pas vu ton avorton. Il doit sûrement traîné avec le p'tit gros et la sainte nitouche.

\- Varek et Lucy ?

\- Mais ma parole tes amis c'est vraiment des intellos de première !

\- C'est pas mes amis.

\- D'où tu connais leurs noms alors ? Ricana Margaux.

\- J'sais pas… J'ai juste écouté la répartition comme tout le monde. Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi au lieu d'écouter ? Tu tripotais ta voisine ?

\- Ingrid ? T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

\- Je sais les sentir au loin tu sais…

\- Nan mais… Quoi ? De quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle, complètement paumée.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil. Coquine. » Ria t-il.

Il s'éloigna alors à petit pas, lui lançant un dernier regard meurtrier puis il la laissa à nouveau seul avec Dagur qui s'était remit à raconter son récit interminable.

oOo

« Tu as eu des… Visions ?

\- Des visions ? Demanda Emma.

\- Dans la grotte…

\- C'était plus un souvenir qu'une vision. Mais c'était flippant quand même.

\- Hum…

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi c'était pas un souvenir.

\- De quoi tu parles Léanne ?

\- Je te jure c'était carrément flippant…

\- Baaah à mon avis c'était sûrement pour tester ta maîtrise des émotions !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Emma ! C'était comme… Une prédiction…

\- Une prédiction ? Comme Lucy ? Je veux dire… Lydiana lui a dit que c'était tout à fait normal… Tu voyais quoi dans ta prédiction ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas. Ce serait compromettre ce qu'elle a partagé avec Pengon.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire…

\- C'est pas comme si j'allais le divulguer !

\- Emma tu ne comprends pas… Ce que j'ai vu… »

La rousse marqua une pause, fixant le sol avec attention.

« Laisse-tomber en fait c'est ridicule…

\- Mouais… Te laisse pas avoir ! Ça devait sûrement faire partit du test !

\- Tu as surement raison…

\- En fait, où est Astrid ? »

oOo

« Mais tu as ressenti quoi exactement ? »

Lucy n'arrivait pas du tout à décrire ses émotions. Elle était encore toute chamboulée de son passage à la pierre.

« Je sais pas Varek ! C'était vraiment angoissant. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des milliers de voix lointaines à la fois… Une horrible sensation parcourait chacun de mes membres… Je t'assure ! J'en ai encore des frissons !

\- Faut avouer tout de même que c'était flippant comme répartition. Je pensais pas que leur façon de choisir les classes c'était de faire passer les élèves au bucher. Répliqua Harold.

\- Je trouve ça incroyable moi ! Vraiment ! Vous avez vu cette marque qui est apparu sur chacun d'entre nous !? Une couleur différente pour chaque maison ! Imaginez un peu ce que ce feu a réussi à voir en nous !

\- En vérité c'est Pengon qui faisait le boulot… Le feu n'a rien à voir là-devant.

\- Je sais bien Lucy, façon de parler ! Mais tu as bien vu comment la marque est apparue… Me dis pas que c'est lui qui l'a fait apparaître ! Ce serait illogique.

\- Je ne veux pas dire Varek, mais jusqu'ici, la plupart des choses sont illogique. –Ria Harold.- En commençant par Pengon ! Moi qui pensait que c'était juste… Une source sacrée.

\- On le croyait tous ! –S'exclama Lucy- Ce dragon est vraiment un don du ciel… J'y retournerai plus d'une fois dans cette grotte.

\- Surtout qu'il a plusieurs siècles.

\- Pengon ?

\- Oui ! Dans le livre de l'école, ils expliquent clairement que Pengon est éveillé depuis plus de neuf siècles soit presque depuis plus de mille ans ! Mais c'est vrai que jusque là personne ne pensait qu'ils parlaient d'un dragon mi dieu...

\- Neuf fois plus qu'un dragon normal…

\- Exact Harold.

\- Il suffit de compter je suis pas débile merci ! »

Ils rirent tous les trois un moment puis vint l'arrivée d'Astrid.

« Salut Varek ! »

Le jeune intello se retourna vivement alors vers la blonde, légèrement surprit.

« Oh ! Salut… Astrid ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Ouais j'm'en souviens ! Tu vas bien ? Heureuse d'être chez les Sentinelles ?

\- J'attendais que ça ! Et toi ? Tu t'y attendais pour les Lumières ?

\- J'avais pas trop de doute non plus ahah !

\- C'était vraiment incroyable ! J'en reviens pas. Ce dragon est de loin le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu…

\- Avec ça, si plus personne n'y croit…

\- C'est clair.

\- En fait, tu dois connaître Harold, non ? » Demanda t-il en se décalant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans le cercle.

Elle posa alors son regard sur le brun en face d'elle qui abordait une mine assez bizarre.

« Ahhh oui… On s'est vu au port de Galway ! C'est donc toi le fameux Harold… » Sourit-elle.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il avait les yeux grands ouverts comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille. Et s'ils n'étaient pas aveugles, Lucy et Varek pouvaient largement remarquer qu'il était aussi rouge que les écailles d'un cauchemar monstrueux ! Astrid se contenta de le fixer sans ciller, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en attendant qu'il lui apporte un minimum une réponse. Pour le réveiller, Lucy lui donna alors discrètement un coup de coude avec un sourire.

« Ah ! Euh… Oui… Oui… Dit-il soudainement.

\- Huhuh… Tu es passé Sentinelle aussi ?

\- O-oui…

\- Je m'attendais bizarrement à te voir chez les Lumières !

\- Harold préfère utiliser la créativité de ses mains que de se servir de sa tête… Même si c'est un grand génie.

\- Tu sais… Je peux répondre Varek.

\- Faut dire que tu sembles pas très à l'aise pour te lancer dans une discussion… » Marmonna Lucy en gloussant.

Rougissant, Harold préféra baisser la tête ce qui fit rire Astrid. Tout à coup les quatre principaux Masters des maisons arrivèrent et appelèrent leurs recrues à les rejoindre.

« Les Sentinelles ! Suivez-moi ! »

Avec un grand sourire de hâte, Astrid prit le poignet d'Harold brusquement.

« Viens ! C'est le moment d'y aller. On fait le chemin ensemble ? »

Rougissant toujours comme pas possible, Harold acquiesça faiblement avec un petit sourire en coin. Astrid l'emmena alors avec elle, sans pour autant lâcher son poignet.

« Harold m'a l'air légèrement timide… Souffla Lucy, une certaine émotion dans la voix.

\- Faut croire que cette fille lui plait… Nom d'un dragon ! Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre la classe aussi Lucy ! »

Puis ils partirent tous les deux en courant pour rejoindre leur rang à l'opposé, même si Lucy avait laissé porté un regard beaucoup plus insistant sur Harold et Astrid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu elle-même.

* * *

 **Huhuh... Petite visite guidée accompagnée de la fille de ses rêves... Harold risque de faire un malaise avant l'heure. xD**

 **Drole de répartition hein ? Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'imaginer qu'il fallait bruler pour être choisis mais bon l'idée était assez originale je trouve !**

 **On en sait pas encore trop sur les OC mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir dans le prochain chapitre, c'est tout à fait normal. :)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra beaucoup plus sur le chateau, les lieux, les cours et on connaitra un peu mieux chaque personnage. Harold sera toujours aussi... Coincé devant la jolie Astrid, Margaux et Léanne se reprendront le chou et Tanguy essaiera de dévoiler à Harold... Ce qu'il voulait lui dire en fait. x)**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Pendragon !

**Heyyyyyy ! Ça fait un peu longtemps... Un peu... OUI BON C'ÉTAIT LA RENTRÉE. Et j'ai vraiment pas trop le temps d'écrire tous les jours comme une diiiiingoooo vous voyez ? xD Mais j'aime tellement écrire cette fic, que je la finalise toujours comme je peux ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, vous apprenez pas mal de choses !**

 **Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, au prochain PROMIS. Pardonnez moi mais pour moi il est un peu tard et ça prend énormement de temps. :)**

 **Bon beh... Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture dragonniers ! Et... :D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_ _: Bienvenue à Pendragon._

Les terres de Pendragon étaient riches et tellement belles qu'elles émerveillaient chacun. Le château et les huttes alentours étaient assez anciens mais tout de même décorés de façons typiques. La plupart des structures en bois possédaient des gravures en runes dorées. Le ciel était dégagé et toute la flore était verte et vivante. D'ici, Pengon parvenait tout de même à garder les jardins et les lieux magnifiques. C'était incroyable.

Les sentinelles se dirigeaient à l'Ouest de l'île alors qu'au loin ils voyaient les Pèlerins et les Lumières entrés dans le bâtiment pendant que les Aliéné se dirigeaient vers les montagnes. Harold en avait tellement pleins les yeux de cet endroit, qu'il avait presque oublié que la main d'Astrid s'était détachée de son poignet. Les rangs supérieurs et les autres masters dans la cour, regardaient passer les nouvelles recrues avec un certain sourire aimable. Tout le monde paraissait heureux et détendu. Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus ils semblaient se rendre vers un endroit où le sol devenait plus rocheux et plus rugueux. Les arbres disparaissaient peu à peu et le paysage se dégageait. Bientôt, ils rejoignirent l'arène de combat. Elle était énorme. En regardant à côté de lui, Harold remarqua qu'aussitôt Astrid avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux pétillants.

« Allons, suivez-moi les Sentinelles ! Ne trainez pas s'il vous plait ! »

Daniel, le Master, passa l'entrée qui s'était relevée grâce à un mécanisme qu'un dragonnier venait d'actionner avec une manivelle. Ils entrèrent dans l'arène de combat et se mirent bien au centre en troupeau, regardant tout autour d'eux avec admiration.

« Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu mon nom, je m'appelle Daniel. Je suis le Master primaire des Sentinelles, c'est moi qui vous guidera tout au long de l'année si le moindre soucis se fait parvenir. Ici… Bienvenue dans l'arène d'entrainement ! C'est ici que vous exercerez vos Entrainements Dragons avec Gueulefort, le Capitaine du port également et vos cours de dressages et pratiques avec Mr Brandelet. Vous y apprendrez à vous défendre, à vous battre corps à corps, à manier les armes de distances et de poings, et surtout à dresser votre dragon. Mais le programme ce sera à eux de vous l'expliquez.

\- C'est magnifique. » Souffla Astrid.

Harold tourna alors le regard vers elle et se mit à sourire béatement.

« Comme vous le voyez, c'est suffisamment grand pour y contenir deux classes, de plus vous avez une pièce d'entrainement intérieur là-bas. – Il désigne une grande porte de fer, disposée contre le mur à l'opposé de l'entrée.- Vous pouvez y venir quand cela vous chante tant que cela reste en dehors des horaires de cours. Tant que vous évitez de massacrer d'autres élèves à coups de hache, tout se passera bien… »

Elle semblait totalement dans son élément ce qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Harold n'arrivait pas à reprendre court de la réalité et dut se mettre une bonne paire de claques intérieurement pour se ressaisir. S'il commençait déjà à craquer sur une fille le premier jour, il risquait de mettre son avenir en l'air, et ça, il en était hors de question !

« Nous allons maintenant faire un tour des cours pour que vous puissiez repérer les étables, les boutiques, la laverie et autre bâtiments qui peuvent vous être nécessaires. »

Tous en rang, les élèves suivirent Daniel à l'extérieur. Astrid avait reprit le poignet d'Harold et ne cessait de jeter quelques coups d'oeil rapide vers l'arène d'entrainement.

« J'adore cet endroit. Quand j'étais plus petite on en avait une près de chez nous et j'y allais souvent avec ma mère et mon père. Mais une fois que nous sommes partis j'ai dus m'y prendre par moi-même pour garder les mêmes techniques d'entrainements.

\- Tu… T'entraines souvent ?

\- Sans arrêt. C'est quelque chose qui me fait du bien. Ça me vide la tête et l'esprit et ça me permet de garder une forme constante.

\- Et tes parents ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Pourquoi vous êtes partis ?

\- J'ai… J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

 _Génial Harold ! Tu es vraiment un idiot !_ Mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir refroidi l'ambiance, il baissa la tête.

« Désolé…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'ai une sale manie de faire que des bêtises. »

Astrid sourit. Ils traversaient à présent une énorme arche faites en pierres, un tunnel qui semblait se prolonger dans le château. Cette ouverture était située dans le deuxième bâtiment qui se trouvait être à l'opposé de l'arène de combats. C'était une prolongation du château, sauf que c'était une autre construction et celle-ci semblait mener derrière les grands murs de la forteresse.

« Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

\- Euh… Ce que j'aime faire ?

\- Oui ! Moi j'aime m'entrainer et toi ? Tu as une passion en particulier ?

\- Disons que… J'en ai plusieurs… J'aime… Dessiner et… Fabriquer des choses.

\- Des choses ? Du genre ?

\- Ce qui me passe par la tête en fait.

\- Mais ce sont des créations utiles ? Ou c'est juste…

\- La plupart du temps c'est utile.

\- Tu inventes des objets en fait.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ça alors, nous avons un génie parmi les Sentinelles, faut croire que Varek avait raison sur le fait que tu aimais te servir de tes mains.

\- Ouais. »

Harold rigolait bien. Il semblait être de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec des filles jusque là et on peut dire qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé. Astrid était une jeune fille vraiment intéressante et il était content de l'apprendre. Malgré son physique particulièrement attirant, il espérait profondément qu'elle ne gâche pas tout par une personnalité beaucoup trop superficielle. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Il était loin d'être déçu.

Bientôt, le bout du tunnel toucha à sa fin et ils purent arriver à la cour secondaire qui donnait un meilleur accès à la Montagne et à la grotte de Pengon. Il eut d'aborde cette ruelle là. Cette ruelle couverte, dans laquelle de petites huttes similaires à celles disposées dans la Première cour étaient posées un peu partout. Certaines étaient même encastrées dans les murs du château ! On aurait dit un centre commercial venu de leur monde d'avant mais celui-ci étant plus rustique, plus ancien, plus vivant et typique et surtout plus classe (et actuellement situé dans une grande ruelle couverte). Des petits dragons volaient un peu partout, certains étant perchés sur des batons de bois qui étaient accrochés au plafond par un fil. C'était vivant et musical. Les vendeurs étaient souriant et ne cessaient de jacasser avec les dragonniers qui venaient faire des achats. Il n'y avait pas trop de boutiques mais l'endroit était tout même incroyable. Des musiciens jouaient _Dragon Age_ (Lindsey Stirling) dans un coin, leurs violons bien en main, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés, possédés par leur musique qui rendait heureux n'importe qui qui passait ici.

« The Shadows. Si vous vous décidez à passer ici de temps en temps, vous vous rendrez compte qu'ils ne quittent jamais leurs places ! Cria Daniel au dessus de la musique, personne n'a jamais réussit à comprendre comment ils font pour tenir en place depuis autant de temps. Ils jouent à cette même place depuis plus de 325 ans !»

Tout le monde retenut son souffle. 325 ans. Ces trois hommes paraissaient aussi jeunes qu'Harold ! Comment était-ce possible ?

« Pengon les garde en vie depuis qu'ils sont apparus. Le jour où vous entendrez leur musique s'arrêtée, vous aurez de quoi paniquer. Dit-il gravement avant de continuer sa route.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se nourrissent comment ? S'exclama Astrid pour couvrir la musique de sa voix.

\- Ils ne doivent pas manger ! Pengon doit faire tout le travail.

\- C'est tout de même impressionnant ! Ils vivent de ça depuis plus de trois siècles !

\- Hum… -Coupa une jeune fille- Je pense que si on leur enlève leurs violons, ils mourront avec. »

Astrid se retourna alors vivement puis elle poussa un petit cri de joie avant de venir se jeter dans les bras de la fille.

« Ingrid ?!

\- Salut ma chérie.

\- Nom d'un dragon mais je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici ! –Elle s'écarta-

\- Ça fait un moment que je te vois moi –Elle rigole- J'attendais juste le bon moment.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! »

À nouveau, les filles se donnèrent un câlin, riant de ces retrouvailles inattendues. Ils avaient fini par être les derniers du rang, les autres élèves les ayant doublés pour pouvoir suivre Daniel qui continuait sa route. Harold s'était stoppé et regardait les filles avec de grands yeux exorbitants.

« Je te présente Harold. Harold, voici Ingrid, c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Oh ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance !

\- Moi aussi Harold. Il me semble t'avoir déjà croisé…

\- Euh… Ouais euh… T'étais avec… La fille la…

\- Ah ! Margaux ?

\- Ouais. Grommela t-il.

\- Pas agréable hein ?-Elle rigole- Je te jure qu'en vrai c'est une fille bien. Elle est juste… À connaître.

\- Elle devrait quand même revoir ses bonnes manières. » Dit-il.

Ingrid rigola puis alors qu'ils suivirent le groupe, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Astrid.

« Je croyais que tu serais dans l'incapacité de venir. La dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé un message tu m'as dis que ton inscription serait invalide.

\- J'avais pas vraiment à l'esprit cette idée de venir étudier à Pendragon… En vérité je n'avais même pas envie de remplir les papiers. Marmonna Astrid.

\- À cause de…

\- Oui.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois.

\- Je sais et j'en suis vraiment navrée, j'ai eu quelques soucis. Comme d'habitude… Tu connais l'ascension de ma vie. Déclara Ingrid en souriant.

\- N'empêche que j'ai finis par croire que t'étais morte !

\- Mais je t'ai envoyé un terreur !

\- Je n'ai rien reçu du tout.

\- Il a dut être intercepté par les Secondaires…

\- Les Secondaires ? Demanda Harold.

\- Les saletés de soumis du gouvernement d'Angleterre… Ça fait des mois qu'ils surveillent les irlandais.

\- À croire que six guerres civiles en 5 mois c'est pas assez pour eux… Marmonna Astrid.

\- Et les autres pays ne nous viennent pas en aide ?

\- Harold, nous sommes en guerres avec la moitié de l'Europe, personne ne veut prendre le risque de se joindre à nous pour se faire laminer par une partie des européens qui les croyait innocents.

\- Innocents ? Comme si nous avions commis des crimes !

\- Ils considèrent notre alliance avec les dragons comme une trahison.

Sachant qu'en plus de ça, certains écossais ont carrément tourné le dos à la Bulgarie. Tu as entendu parlé de la guerre en 1639 ? Il y avait eu une énorme confrontation entre les Bulgares et les dragons. Il y a eu des millions de morts. Seulement, pendant ce combat, les écossais ont préféré partir à dos de dragons pendant que les bulgares se faisaient massacrer. Ajouta Astrid.

\- Et ils croient que les dragons sont les seuls responsables et tyrans sur cette Terre…

\- Ouais. Alors que les véritables enfoirés… C'est les Hommes. »

Un silence parcouru les trois adolescents avant que la voix de Daniel ne vienne à nouveau les intercepter.

« Vêtements, armadas, nourritures, livres, selles et autres boutiques bien trop intéressantes sont situées à cet endroit. La bibliothèque est un peu plus loin, tout à gauche. Vous avez également tout ce que de simples personnes pourraient trouver nécessaires : coiffeur, salon de beauté, restaurants… »

Ils passèrent à nouveau une arche qui cette fois-ci menait bien à l'extérieur, sur un terrain d'herbe magnifique, dehors, qui semblait être l'endroit parfait pour se poser avec une bande d'amis. Ils croisèrent alors les Aliénés qui semblaient avoir fait le tour de cette cour secondaire. Deux jumeaux interpellèrent Harold et les filles au milieu de la route.

« Hey ! Hey ! Vous allez voir c'est trop énormeeeeeeee !

\- Énorme ! Dingue ! Complètement fou !

\- DES BARRES !

\- Explosif !

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh le Grand Puissant Poulet nous demande t-il préparer nos expériences ici frangine ?

\- Je le pense mon cher Thorston ! OH ATTENDEZ !

\- AHAHAHAH ! Mais oui ! »

Puis ils partirent en courant rejoindre leur groupe.

« ATTENDEZ NOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! »

Le trio rigola fortement en regardant avec amusement les deux idiots s'éloigner.

« C'est bien des Aliénés tiens. Soupira Astrid.

Un peu plus loin, prêt du chemin de la montagne, un énorme bâtiment rempli de monde s'imposait.

« Là-bas vous pourrez laver vos futurs dragons. C'est également un centre de soins. Nos plus grands dragologistes et médecins y travaillent. Un peu plus à droite, vous avez le laboratoire. Un de vos cours principaux s'effectuera à l'intérieur. »

Daniel était sérieux et pas forcément très souriant mais on voyait qu'il était très gentil de nature quand même. Il semblait être amoureux de Pendragon, autant que la vieille folle de Lydiana. Pendant encore de longues minutes, il fit visiter d'autres endroits tout aussi intéressants aux élèves qui le suivirent sans hésitation ! Émerveillés par tout ce qui les entouraient, ils débattaient entre eux et sympathisaient de plus en plus avec d'autres personnes qui jusque là leur étaient inconnues. Lorsqu'ils firent demi-tour pour retourner à la cour principale, ils en furent presque dégoutés tellement qu'il trouvait cet endroit magique. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et puis… La visite n'était pas finie ! Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le château, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les énormes portes devant.

« Bien, patientez ici quelques instants, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Et Daniel disparu à l'intérieur. Les élèves en attendant, se regroupèrent rapidement entre eux, discutant passionnément de ce qu'ils venaient d'observer.

« Tu viens d'où Harold ? Demanda Ingrid.

\- De Beurk.

\- Connais pas… Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Ah si ! Je crois que j'y suis déjà passée brièvement personnellement…

\- Ah bon ? C'est un coin mort pourtant. Ria t-il

\- J'sais pas mais le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose pourtant. Sourit Astrid.

\- Et vous alors ? Je… Je suppose que vous venez du même endroit…

\- Hum et bien figure-toi que non.

\- Oh.

\- On s'est rencontré d'une manière pas très délicate mais… Au final… Ça a bien marché.

\- Nos villages étaient ennemis. »

Harold esquissa un sourire et imagina un instant ces deux amies se faire la guerre pendant des années avant de supplier d'être pardonnée. Ils discutèrent encore un petit instant avant que Léanne et Emma ne viennent rejoindre leur amie qu'elles n'avaient pas revue depuis tout à l'heure.

« Astrid ! »

La blonde leur fit un grand sourire et les invita à entrer dans la troupe.

« Où tu étais ? On t'a cherché partout ! Enfin je veux dire… T'as disparu comme ça. On était paumé. Ria Emma

\- Désolée les filles ! J'ai fais le chemin avec Harold –Elle le regarde- et ma meilleure amie, Ingrid m'a rejoint par la suite.

\- Enchanté ! S'exclama Emma, mais dis-moi c'est pas toi que Varek cherchait ?

\- Si c'est moi. Sourit-il timidement.

\- Oh. »

Astrid aurait juré voir Emma rougir légèrement. Elle se tourna alors vers la rousse qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent. La bouche entrouverte, elle fixait Harold, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur comme si un instant elle venait de voir un fantôme. Sa chemise était bizarrement assez serrée à son col et ses mains serraient le bas de sa jupe.

« Léanne ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Une série d'images ne cessaient de lui traverser l'esprit comme un vieux souvenir… Harold était totalement gêné, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle le scrutait de cette façon, ses yeux gris grandement ouverts.

« Tu… »

Elle semblait avoir reprit la parole.

« Je… Je t'ai vu. »

Tout le monde garda le silence, leur attention sur Léanne.

« P-Pardon ? Bégaya le jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai vu… Dans mes visions… Dans… Dans le feu… Tu…

\- Hein ? Attendez je ne comprends pas, il se passe quoi exactement ? » Demanda Ingrid.

Les traits d'Harold se détendirent. Il observa un instant la jeune femme avec attention, tentant de la rassurer un maximum.

« Qu'as-tu vu sur la pierre ?

\- Je… »

C'est comme si quelque chose venait de l'empêcher de respirer. Une douleur affreuse se fit sentir à ses tempes et tout à coup, elle fut prise de convulsions impressionnantes. Son corps tremblait fortement et ses yeux étaient devenus horriblement blancs.

« Léanne ! S'écria Astrid, merde tenez la ! »

Emma et Ingrid firent en sorte de la maintenir en place sur ses jambes mais elle s'effondra au sol, elle poussait de petits cris stridents comme si elle croyait que son cerveau allait explosé à tout moment. Tous les élèves des Sentinelles étaient regroupés autour d'eux, main sur leur bouche.

« Harold, touche la.

\- Pardon ?

\- Touche la je te dis ! »

Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir et se baissa alors pour venir toucher le bras de la jeune femme. Il sentit une drôle de sensation le parcourir. Une sensation pas désagréable mais extrêmement froide. Il avait l'impression de recevoir des ondes certaines de son corps. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance de la réalité quelques longues secondes plus tard, il se décolla puis il resta légèrement en arrière, incompréhensif.

« Léanne, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Emma.

La jeune fille toussa doucement, essoufflée puis elle reporta son attention vers Harold, ses yeux pénétrant les siens. Le jeune homme ressentit une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre, une certaine connexion qui semblait le relier à cette fille. La rousse esquissa alors un léger sourire.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! S'exclama Ingrid.

\- Une prophétie. Annonça Astrid.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les prophéties ! Ils en parlent dans les livres !

\- C'est pas comme si on en lisait tous les jours nous… Soupira Emma.

\- Pas besoin ! Vous en avez forcément entendu parler ! Ça arrive fréquemment chez les nouveaux venus de Pendragon. Lucy aussi a eut des visions lors de son passage, non ? Ce sont des prophéties ! Elles sont destinées à être produites lorsqu'on en à la première fois mais à chacun de nos actes elles se mettent à s'altérer. Harold est sa prophétie ! Elle a vu ce qui allait lui arriver ! Elle est alors tombée dans une profonde pensée. La prophétie différait ! Quand il la toucher, son geste la changer ! Quelque chose venait d'être créé. Un changement en particulier. Quelque chose de meilleur avait été prédit. »

Harold et Léanne continuaient de se regarder avec intérêt comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable à leur sujet.

« Où as-tu appris ça Astrid ?

\- Beaucoup de monde le sait Ingrid, il faut juste savoir les repérer.

\- Pourquoi a t-elle eu des visions et pas nous ? Demanda Emma.

\- Parce que nous sommes amenés à faire de grandes choses. » –Coupa Léanne alors qu'Astrid s'apprêtait à parler.-

La rousse se releva alors difficilement et soupira. Les autres élèves étaient repartis à d'autres occupations mais ne cessaient tout de même pas de jeter quelques regards indiscrets dans sa direction.

« La plupart des dragonniers qui ont des visions pareilles sont choisis.

\- Par qui ?

\- Personne ne le sait Harold. Répondit Astrid.

\- Mais ce que tout le monde sait c'est que… Ceux qui en ont, sont admis à faire quelque chose qui changera toute une vie.

\- Par exemple ?

\- La tienne. »

Harold reporta son attention vers Léanne.

« Tu es ma prophétie. Ça veut dire qu'un de mes actes changera profondément ta vie pour toujours.

\- J'y comprends rien…

\- Harold. Si tu es dans la prophétie de Léanne c'est que forcément il se passera quelque chose de mauvais… Souffla Ingrid en inspirant difficilement.

\- Et… Et Lucy ? On a le droit de savoir…

\- Non. Le stoppa Astrid, dévoiler entièrement une prophétie pourrait coûter la vie de n'importe qui, changer le futur et surtout… Tuer le porteur de la prophétie et également le magon.

\- Magon ?

\- Toi par exemple. Celui qui fait partit de la prophétie. »

Harold était totalement paumé. Le sourcil relevé, il tenait de tout remettre en ordre. Mais au fond de lui… Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une chose pareille était possible. C'est vrai, c'était totalement idiot ! Quel prophétie ! Il est à Pendragon ici, il apprendra à dresser des dragons c'est pas comme si sa vie était condamnée !

« Je peux pas croire une chose pareille.

\- Harold, il y a énormément d'élèves qui sont comme elle. Ce n'est pas un cas unique !

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Nos destins sont tous reliés une fois que nous passons sur la pierre. Notre ancienne vie est effacée. Notre âme est reliée à Pengon, sa vie aussi… Normal que les prophéties parviennent sur de bons élèves ! Tu as vu tout ce qui menace l'école depuis des siècles ? »

Harold garda le silence.

« Je suis désolée. Moi aussi j'aimerai tellement ne pas… Murmura Léanne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… C'est moi qui suis désolé… Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Du coup… Je dois faire en sorte que tu ne te fasses pas tuer. Dit-elle d'un sourire narquois.

\- Et moi de même. » Sourit-il.

Astrid avait délicatement reprit doucement le poignet d'Harold ce qui le fit légèrement rougir. La voix de Daniel avait résonné à l'entrée pendant que les Lumières et les Pèlerins sortaient du château pour faire la visite des cours principale et secondaire.

Léanne avait alors préféré s'éloigner, trop étouffée par la foule d'élèves. Elle avait surtout besoin d'être seule, c'était une de ses principales envie la plupart du temps. Elle n'aimait pas trop la foule, détestait être entourée de monde et angoissait à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait devoir se présenter à quelqu'un de nouveau. Elle était misanthrope et ochlophobique et ça la complexait beaucoup par moment. De base, elle avait une certaine réticence pour le genre humain… Assez spécial non ? Pourtant, croiser des gens de partout ça l'angoissait au plus haut point. Elle n'aimait pas la nature principale des Hommes. S'en était une, oui, mais c'était trop dur à expliquer et pas grand monde pouvait comprendre. Ses amis les plus proches savaient très bien qu'elle aimait être seule la plupart du temps, c'est pourquoi ils s'en soucient point lorsqu'elle disparaît sans motif. Elle était très discrète la plupart du temps… En fait, les gens pensent la connaître rien qu'en la voyant, pourtant, en vérité… Il se trouve que derrière ce visage se cache plusieurs masques…

 _« Léanne, je t'ai déjà dis de pas passer autant de temps près de la falaise. Ça va finir très mal !_

 _Maman ! J'ai 18 ans ! Je ne suis plus une gamine._

 _Si jamais j'apprends que tu as glissé ou que…_

 _Je fais attention. Je te jure. »_

 _Sa maman était toujours inquiète pour elle. Beaucoup trop même. Une chose est sûr elle n'était jamais parvenue à couper le cordon ombilicale mais pour Léanne, c'était déjà fait. Elle se voyait déjà partir à l'autre bout du monde avec son dragon. Partir voyager loin de chez elle… Profiter de la vie comme elle aime. Elle aimait cette falaise car de là-haut, elle parvenait à y voir le monde. Elle y voyait de vastes terres et de forêts vertes. Elles voyaient les aigles voler haut dans le ciel et elle sentait le vent lui caresser le visage. En fermant les yeux, elle s'imaginait toujours dans le ciel, survoltant les nuages à la recherche de d'autres petits dragons impatients. Elle aimait la liberté. Elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle vivre sa vie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles espèces, observer la nature et photographier deux, trois jolis coins._

 _Aller à Pendragon allait la changer au plus haut point. Déjà, elle quittait sa petite maison dans la forêt et sa mère mais surtout, elle abandonnait cette certaine liberté qu'elle avait en courant jusqu'à la falaise tous les jours. C'était ça son bonheur._

 _Allait-elle le trouver ici ? Là était la question._

 _Le plus dur ça a été de partir et sans mentir, c'était tellement douloureux qu'elle s'est effondrée. Elle a enlacé fortement sa mère qui après tant d'années était tout pour elle et elle a pleuré contre elle._

 _« Ce n'est rien mon ange, tu verras, tout ira bien là-bas._

 _\- J_ _'ai pas envie de partir…_

 _\- Il le faut. Tu vivras de grandes expériences ! Tu ne regretteras pas d'être partis…_

 _\- 5 ans…_

 _\- 5 ans de pur bonheur._

 _\- 5 ans loin d'ici…_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ma fille… »_

 _Elle a essuyé ses larmes sur ses joues et elle a déposé un doux baiser maternel sur son front. Après ça, Léanne ne s'est plus retournée pour observer derrière elle tout son bonheur qui s'évaporait… Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent visités une partie du château, les Sentinelles durent se retrouver à un endroit bien précis.

« Les Sentinelles vous êtes tous là ?

\- Oui ! Hurlent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Bien. Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle aussi surnommée le Domaine. Arrivez là bas vous y trouverez votre place. Pour cette première, nous réunissons les tables en fonction de votre classe mais en général, les tables sont mélangées normalement. Le directeur vous fera son speech et après quelques annonces, vous recevrez vos emplois du temps. »

Daniel souriait, comme si cela lui rappelait ses premières années à Pendragon. Il engagea alors une marche dynamique vers le lieu-dit. Le Domaine se trouvait à l'entrée. Une grande porte à gauche dominait le Hall du château et en vérité, les élèves pouvaient aussi rejoindre cette Grande Salle de l'extérieur.

« Harold, tu trembles légèrement. » Souffla Astrid en resserrant ses doigts autour de son poignet.

\- Oh. Ouais. J'ai… J'ai un peu le trac.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas. Je me dis que cette fois c'est pour de bon. »

Astrid lui adressa un doux sourire.

« C'est pour de bon. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et aussitôt que les élèves s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, une pointe d'exclamation traversa les rangs. Le Domaine portait parfaitement son nom ! C'était… Le NID des dragonniers. Un énorme nid. Un grand hall géant dépourvu d'énorme colonnes sur lesquelles des runes dorées étaient gravées. Les murs étaient remplis de fenêtres, de hublots et de perches en bois où des dragons semblaient rentrer et sortir en grand nombre ! Des grandes banderoles différentes décoraient une partie de la salle. C'était les blasons des maisons ! Le premier rouge et noir avait un énorme dragon vert brodé sur lequel les lettres SENTINELLES étaient marquées. De même pour les autres, le nom de chaque classe était parfaitement définit. Chez les lumières le blason était de couleur jaune et blanche, portant un dragon entièrement blanc, chez les Aliénés la couleur bleu, vert et blanche étaient portés sur le blason, dévoilant un dragon légèrement rouge, complètement loufoque ! Et chez les pèlerins, le blason, entièrement fait de noirs et de verts, montrait parfaitement la personnalité de la maison grâce au terrifiant dragon noir qui dessinait la lettre P de PELERIN sur la banderole. Des chandelles et de grandes bougies étaient alignées un peu partout et un énorme plafonnier sculpté en or était accroché au plafond ce qui éclairait merveilleusement la salle dont les tables et les chaises étaient typiquement faites au style de l'école. Toutes les tables avaient été alignées pour permettre aux classes de se repérer. Les sentinelles se dirigèrent sous les yeux des Aliénés, des Lumières et des Pèlerins déjà installés, vers leur table respective où des anciens élèves et des masters les attendaient. (Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup.)

oOo

Tous les enseignants étaient debouts, alignés, le directeur au milieu. Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle, chaque élève qui attendait patiemment que Mr Wester ouvre la bouche. À la table des Lumières, certains semblaient déjà avoir trouvé leur modèle de l'année.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il a réussit à dresser un Escouflenfer* !

\- Varek, parle moins fort ! Chuchota Lucy.

\- C'est un des dragons les plus puissants qui existent ! Tu savais qu'il…

\- Il y a énormément de choses que j'aimerai savoir mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas que ce soit véritablement le moment ! »

…

« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à Pendragon.

\- Il nous l'a déjà fait celle-la non ?

\- La Répartition semble s'être très bien déroulée. Cette année, il semblerait que le nombre de bodrons est entièrement diminué, ainsi, nos exclus sont au nombre de seulement 12 ! »

Une vague d'applaudissement se mit à retentir sans que les nouveaux ne puissent véritablement comprendre pourquoi.

« Il semblerait que les générations deviennent plus accessibles au fil des années. C'est sûrement un grand atout mais également un grand danger pour nous tous. Comme vous le savez surement, nous sommes entrés en guerre contre des pays du monde entier depuis des siècles. Nos terres ont été brûlées, nos familles détruites et il semblerait que nous devenions de plus en plus faibles. Les dragons sont notre force, notre volonté. Sans eux, vous mourrez. Sans eux… Vous disparaissez de cette terre. À partir de ce jour, votre rôle de dragonnier sera à choisir mais surtout à prendre au sérieux. Je ne veux en aucun cas entendre que de sales petits cons viennent ici pour foutre la merde au sein de notre Domaine. J'espère que c'est bien clair ! Il y a des règles ici alors à partir de demain vous fermerez gentiment vos petites gueules d'innocents et vous commencerez sérieusement à bouger vos tas de graisses. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour jouer aux fainéants. J'espère que je me suis fais bien entendre ! »

La voix du directeur résonnait horriblement. À mesure que son discours avançait, il semblait perdre petit à petit son calme et finissait même par totalement se mettre à crier. Varek avait la bouche grande ouverte, non pas de choc mais d'admiration alors que le reste de la salle semblait vouloir disparaître 100 000 pieds sous terre.

« Dès demain, vos cours commenceront. Vous allez recevoir vos emplois du temps au début du repas. J'espère que vous êtes motivés car vous allez sérieusement morfler pendant vos premiers jours. »

Certains anciens avaient vigoureusement hochés la tête en haussant fortement les sourcils pour montrer leur accord à cela.

« Je souhaite que chacun fasse preuve de solidarité et de bon sens. Je veux en venir au fait que les différentes maisons n'ont pas été créées pour que des conflits éclatent entre elles. Vous avez été classé en fonction de vos capacités. Un sentinelle sera surement plus courageux et plus rapide qu'un Lumière mais il n'aura surement pas la même dose d'intelligence. »

Des rires commencèrent à résonner parmi les rangs.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de montrer les faiblesses des gens. Pourquoi rire ? Vous êtes tous différents mais vous venez tous du même monde apocalyptique. Vous êtes des dragonniers. Vous êtes forts, brillants, cinglés et arrogants. Vous tous réunis, vous êtes une arme de destruction. Ne l'oubliez jamais. La guerre ne peut que persévérer si nous nous opposons les uns aux autres. Le peuple compte sur nous. Ils comptent sur VOUS. Vous êtes les derniers espoirs du pays. »

Tout le monde était accroché aux paroles du directeur qui semblait ne trouver aucun moment pour respirer. Toujours ses mains dans son dos droit, il fixait de ses yeux de faucons jaunes chaque élève avec férocité.

« Notre monde est différent de votre vie d'avant. Nous écrivons, nous mangeons et nous voyons les choses différemment. Lorsque vous avez posé un pied sur la pierre, vous vous êtes engagé à jamais auprès de Pengon. Briser ce lien pourrait coûter très cher à quiconque oserait s'y opposer. Protégez ce qui vous appartient et entrainez-vous chaque jour pour atteindre vos objectifs. C'est votre devoir. Si d'avance vous vous sentez incapable de tenir le rythme, vous savez où est la sortie. »

Personne ne manifesta le moindre signe, surement par peur que le directeur aux yeux de faucons ne vienne les étriper sur le champ. D'ailleurs, celui-ci étira un petit sourire de satisfaction puis tout à coup, il leva son poing.

« Bonne appétit à tous. »

Et il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Au même moment, une musique celtique se mit à retentir dans la salle et l'ambiance était tout à coup revenue à son comble. Les masters et les anciens discutaient et riaient entre eux comme si le discours n'avait jamais eu lieu alors que les nouveaux étaient complètement figés sur leur banc. C'est comme si la lumière était réapparue et que les ténèbres et le froid avaient disparu.

Certaines personnes s'étaient levées pour venir se mélanger aux autres tables et bientôt, les maisons furent mélangées comme l'aurait surement souhaité Mr Wester. Des serveurs et serveuses habillés de tuniques rouges et jaunes apparurent par les portes et servirent bientôt les tables. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'en quelques secondes à peine de grandes variétés de plats décoraient les tables.

« Ça alors…

\- C'est super bien organisé ! Oh et… Mmmmm… J'ai une faim de loup ! S'exclama Varek.

\- Tu parlais de quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh de… -Il prend une cuisse de poulet dans un des plats dorés sur la table- Je… Sais plus.

\- D'un dragon ou je ne sais pas quoi…

\- Oui ! l'Ecousflenfer… Ah ! Du lait de Yak chaud !

\- Var…

\- Ah vous voilà ! Quelle galère ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres pour arriver jusqu'à vous ! C'est blindé de monde ! »

Harold venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflé. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Varek.

« Attention… Désolé, je m'incruste un peu. Dit-il à une fille à côté de lui.

\- Pas grave huh ! Gloussa t-elle.

\- Alors les gars…

\- Merci mais je suis une fille moi.

\- Pardon Lucy ! Rigola Harold.

\- T'as l'air bien chez les Sentinelles Harold… N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Varek avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il croquait dans sa cuisse.

\- De quoi ?

\- T'es bien entouré… »

Varek lança un regard à Lucy qui se mit automatiquement à sourire aussi, fixant Harold avec pleins de sous entendus.

« Ah… Hein ? Mais de quoi vous… Oh ! De la daurade…

\- Sérieux y a de la bonne viande et toi tu vas manger du poisson ?

\- C'est bon le poisson ! Et puis j'ai pas faim.

\- T'as jamais faim… Marmonna Varek.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs vous parliez d'entourage ou j'sais pas quoi.

\- Elle est gentille Astrid. » Lança son ami tout à coup.

Harold lâcha alors tout à coup sa fourchette accidentellement, se raclant la gorge alors qu'il sentait ses joues légèrement chauffées.

« Ah… Euh… Oui oui… »

Lucy ricana dans sa manche en se disant fortement qu'il était très mignon lorsqu'il était gêné de cette façon. Varek se sentit quant à lui très satisfait mais il ne se décida pas à embêter plus que ça son meilleur ami à propos de cette fille.

« Et vous alors ? Vous avez fait connaissance avec des gens ?

\- Non pas vraiment, dit Lucy, on était trop abasourdi par ce qui nous entourait.

\- Mmm bl… gl… Lgru magmmifiqgle.

\- Varek on comprend rien ! Rigola Harold.

\- -Il avala sa bouchée- La rue était magnifique ! Les boutiques bondées et colorée, l'architecture de l'arche et du tunnel… Les musiciens la…

\- The Shadows. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent. Daniel nous la dit.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Notre Master primaire.

\- Oh ! Nous il s'appelle Peter… Il est très… Bizarre…

\- Non ! Il est juste très brillant ! C'est vraiment impressionnant !

\- Varek ! Il a juste passé tout le chemin a récité les texte fondamentaux de Pendragon ! Ça se trouve il se comprenait même pas quand il parlait !

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Bahhhh… Il savait même pas le nom des musiciens !

\- C'était peut-être pas important.

\- Mais plus intéressant que la date d'arrestation d'Arichide, le fameux dragonnier persécuteur qui a tué la bien-aimé de Pendragon !

\- Bah tu t'en souviens ! La preuve c'est que tu t'interessais !

\- Non. C'était ennuyant. Rigola Lucy. Et toi Harold ? Il est bien votre Master ?

\- Discret et assez silencieux. Mais on voit qu'il est amoureux de cet endroit. Après j'avoue ne pas avoir… »

Il marqua une pause et mangea une autre bouchée de son poisson. Il hésitait à leur parler de la prédiction de Léanne. Lucy aussi en avait eu… Et comme l'a si bien dit Astrid, si elle divulguait ses prédictions sans le vouloir, ça lui serait fatal. Il valait mieux oublier cette idée.

« Ne pas avoir… ?

\- Non rien. »

Varek et Lucy se regardèrent perplexes puis sans demander rien de plus, ils replongèrent vers leur assiette appétissante. Bientôt, un groupe de jeunes femmes les rejoignirent.

« Faites un peu de place ! »

C'était Astrid, Ingrid, Emma et Léanne. Avec un grand sourire, les trois amis se décalèrent doucement pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir à leur table.

« Salut Varek !

\- Salut Léanne ! Et… Astrid. Rigola t-il.

\- J'espère qu'on vous dérange pas trop. S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Non… Non. Répondit timidement Harold.

\- On s'ennuyait trop là-bas, en plus on entendait les pèlerins de l'ombre gueulés, c'était trop chiant… Soupira Emma.

\- Y avait l'autre salope de Margaux et Tanguy là…

\- Le diable noir Léanne. C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle.

\- Ouais bah, ils se prenaient la tête pour des bêtises. C'était assez violent d'ailleurs et ça fatiguait tout le monde. »

Harold fixait longuement Léanne avec curiosité. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que tous les deux avait un lien que seul la mort pouvait brisée. Lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux gris vers lui, il ressentit à nouveau une onde électrique le traverser alors il baissa ses yeux vers son assiette ou par moment, vers Astrid.

« Tu sais, je t'ai vu dans les flammes.

\- Hein ?

\- Sur la pierre. Je t'ai vu dans ma vision. »

Tout le monde, en particulier Astrid se tourna vers Lucy avec choc.

« Tu m'as vu… ?

\- Oui.

\- Lucy c'est ça ?

\- Et toi Léanne ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça veut dire quelque chose ? »

Un silence régna autour de la table. Ceux qui connaissaient la vérité préférèrent se taire, d'ailleurs, Ingrid venait de lancer un coup d'œil à la rousse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait strictement rien dire.

« Je- je ne pense pas. Dit alors Léanne précipitamment.

\- Parce que c'était vraiment très bizarre… Tu étais au milieu de…

\- NON ! » S'écrièrent Emma, Léanne et Astrid en même temps alors qu'Harold se faisait de plus en plus petit.

Lucy sursauta puis elle fixa alternativement les trois filles en face d'elle avec crainte. Au même moment, la jeune fille venait de ressentir un léger pincement affreux à la tempe.

« Ça… Ça doit être un malentendu. Tenta de reprendre Emma.

\- Lucy ne dit pas ce que tu as vu sur la pierre.

\- Ingrid a raison. Assura Astrid.

\- C'est quelque chose de personnel… Mentit-elle, Pengon te fait confiance.

\- Oh. »

Lucy était mal à l'aise, elle sentait tout leur regard sur elle et elle aimait pas ça. Elle savait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais au fond, elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Tout comme Harold, Varek avait préféré garder le silence même si en vérité, il était concentré sur une chose bien en particulier.

« Hum… Tu en veux ? Demanda t-il en tendant un plat à la brune qui se trouvait être assis en face de lui.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil. » Sourit Ingrid.

Sans le vouloir, il se mit à rougir puis il baissa les yeux. Bientôt, la petite bande se mit à manger sans relancer de sujet en particulier. Et puis… Les masters primaires arrivèrent par les portes, des papiers pleins les mains puis ils cherchèrent leurs élèves des yeux.

« Ah ! Je pense qu'on va recevoir nos emplois du temps ! S'exclama Astrid avec joie.

\- Elle est trop contente… Rigola Ingrid.

\- Mais oui ! C'est trop bien ! J'espère que j'aurai du temps libre pour aller m'entrainer à l'arène.

\- Du temps libre tout court, ajouta Emma, histoire qu'on puisse dormir entre deux…

\- Alala Emma !

\- Bah quoi !

\- Je pense qu'on aura mieux à faire ! Rigola Léanne. Moi j'ai hate de commencer les cours de Dressage et Pratique.

\- Il paraît qu'au début c'est pas très intéressant.

\- Comment tu sais Ingrid ?

\- Internet. Ça existe.

\- Ça existait tu veux dire. Dit Lucy.

\- Ouais… Ouais… C'est vrai.

\- On en fera quoi de nos téléphones ? Vous pensez qu'on pourra les utiliser ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait Emma. On va vivre dans le culte de l'école, pas sur qu'ils acceptent de nous voir avec nos portables à la main. Sourit Varek.

\- On va écrire des lettres à la main ? S'exclama t-elle, ses lunettes tombant de travers.

\- Surement ! Mais je trouve ça génial moi !

\- T'es malade Léanne !

\- Bienvenue au 22e siècle.

\- 15e oui ! Tu parles d'un futur ! Même nos ancêtres de 2000 ils vivaient mieux que nous… Sourit Emma.

\- Tu viendras avec moi à l'arène.

\- Rêve Astrid.

\- En fait Emma, elle voyait Pendragon comme un monde de Bisounours où les dragons étaient roses et blancs et crachaient des arcs-en ciels. Soupira Harold en ricanant.

\- Et des cacas roses…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! Rigola Ingrid.

\- Caca rose goût fraise tagada. Dit sérieusement Léanne.

\- Caca rose goût fraise tagada et nutella.

\- Pot XXL de préférence.

\- Avec du gel de cauchemars monstrueux en boisson.

\- Et des bonbons gouts caramels au beurre salés en dessert ! S'écria Léanne en dernière.

\- Mmmmmmmmmmm… » Soupirèrent t-elles toutes les deux en même temps.

Il eut un silence très gênant durant lequel on entendait seulement le rire qu'Harold ne put s'empêcher d'éclater. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et bientôt, les autres se mirent à le rejoindre alors qu'Emma et Léanne souriaient comme deux idiotes.

« Oh mon Thor, elles me font trop rire… Dit Harold en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas bien toutes les deux, vous cachez bien votre jeu en vérité ! Lança Lucy en souriant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes pas chez les Aliénés en fait ? Demanda Astrid.

\- J'aurai bien aimé…

\- Ouais moi aussi…

\- On a croisé deux jumeaux complètement dingues sur le chemin tout à l'heure, dit Ingrid, je suis sur vous vous entendrez super bien avec eux… »

Tout le monde ria encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le master primaire des Lumières et des Sentinelles arriva près d'eux pour venir leur donner leur emploi du temps sans même leur adresser un regard. La feuille de Varek atterri dans son assiette ce qui le fit pousser un juron.

« Ils peuvent pas faire attention ?

\- Comment ils savent qu'on est dans leur maison ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Encore un don de Pengon je suppose. Répondit Harold.

\- On est pas beaucoup aussi à être répartit chaque année ! En une visite, c'était simple de retenir les visages.

\- Pas faux Astrid mais c'est fort quand même.» Sourit Emma.

Puis ils se turent et se concentrèrent sur leur feuille. Harold fixa avec attention chaque colonne qui semblait représenter un jour. Au dessus du tableau était marqué :

 _Veuillez trouver si dessous votre emploi du temps définitif de première année._

 _Harold Haddock : Sentinelle. Classe 1._

Mais le truc le plus bizarre, c'était les écritures qui étaient écrites en haut dans chaque colonne. :

 _Mànadagr, Tysdagr, Ooinsdagr, Porsdagr, Fjardagr, Laugardagr et Sunnudagr._

« Ok, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Léanne.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les trucs dans les colonnes la… Ouinssdrage la…

\- Ooinsdagr ! S'exclama Varek en riant, ce sont les jours de la semaine ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Pendragon était un viking donc normal que ce soit écrit dans sa langue.

\- T'es entrain de nous dire qu'on va devoir apprendre le viking la ? Demanda Harold.

\- Pas apprendre. Il suffit de comprendre deux trois choses c'est tout ! Manadagr c'est lundi, Tysdagr c'est mardi et ainsi de suite…

\- On va devoir apprendre les mois aussi ? Rigola Emma.

\- Surement…

\- TROP COOL.

\- Cool ? Emma c'est pas cool du tout ! C'est trop chiant ! Protesta Astrid, c'est dix fois mieux de prendre une hache et de la BALANCER. - Elle cogne son poing sur la table, ce qui fait sursauter Harold- dans une cible dans le but de progresser. En quoi apprendre le viking ça va nous entrainer pour la guerre ?

\- Ça doit bien servir à quelque chose, dit Lucy, on va bien faire de l'études de runes en cours ! Regardez… On a … 2h par semaine.

\- Non moi j'ai 3h !

\- Tu fais Mathématique et études théoriques en option aussi ! Normal Varek !

\- Vous avez combien d'heures d'entrainements dragons et de dressage et pratiques les Lumières ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Hum… Entrainement dragons 3h et dressage et pratique pareil. Dit Lucy.

\- On en a 5 nous ! S'exclama Harold.

\- Vous êtes des Sentinelles aussi ! Regardez, nous on a 5h de Dragologie… Et dressage pratique aussi. Mais je pense que ça, c'est pour tout le monde pareil.

\- Bordel, c'est blindé, on a même pas un trou !

\- On fini tout le temps vers 17h aussi.

\- Imaginez ceux qui en sont à leur 5e année ! Soupira Emma.

\- Non il paraît qu'on a moins de cours la cinquième année à cause des examens tout ça…

\- J'espère que t'as raison Ingrid parce que sérieusement 5 ans comme ça j'y arriverai pas… »

Ils comparèrent leur emploi du temps encore une demi-heure, le temps de finir leur repas. Une fois que tout le monde sembla avoir fini, les Masters primaires appelèrent leur classe à les rejoindre. Lucy et Varek adressèrent alors un signe à leurs nouveaux amis Sentinelles puis ils partirent tous les deux dans leur rang.

« Nous allons aller dans la tour principale, c'est là que se trouve vos chambres. » Annonça Daniel.

Sur le chemin, Harold resta silencieux, laissant Astrid et Ingrid discutée entre amies de même pour les deux autres folles :

« Soyons clair, aucun prof ne pourra m'empêcher de fermer mes yeux si je suis fatiguée !

\- Ok Emma, mais je te rappelle quand même qu'on est évalué au premier trimestre ! Te relâche pas dès le début.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Léanne, j'ai toujours su faire la part des choses.

\- C'est la nuit qu'on dort. Rigola la rousse.

\- J'y arrive pas, je compense la journée. Je suis un peu comme un Fury Nocturne tu vois… Je file dans l'ombre la nuit…

\- Bizarre.

\- Arrête de rire, c'est une bonne comparaison !

\- Ouais mais seulement, un Fury Nocturne c'est beaucoup plus agile et moins bourrin…

\- Moi bourrin ? Tu veux que je te frappe ? » Rigola t-elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, après avoir gravis les marches de la tour, ils purent atteindre une longue entrée ouverte en forme d'arche qui semblait mener droit vers un grand couloir magnifique, pourvu de longues bougies et lampes sur les murs. C'était parfaitement éclairé et des portes en bois rustiques étaient disposées des deux côtés. Au bout du couloir, deux passages (à droite et à gauche) semblaient être la continuité des chambres.

Les Sentinelles passaient en premiers. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde d'y aller maison par maison pour ne pas que ce soit un bordel sans nom dans ce grand passage.

« Votre nom est affiché sur la porte de votre chambre, vous avez juste à chercher. Votre colocataire a été choisis quasiment aléatoirement même si nous avons tout de même fait en sorte de réunir les grandes affinités pour qu'il n'y est pas de confrontations particulières. Aucun changement n'est à disposer, pour réussir, vous devez coopérer.

\- Tant que je retrouve pas avec Margaux la… » Marmonna Léanne.

Emma se mit à rire.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez dans votre chambre, décorez la comme vous voulez et laissez entrer qui vous souhaitez tant que cela reste convenable… Si vous partagez votre chambre avec… -Il murmure- Malheureusement pour vous, un pèlerin, ce qui je comprends peut-être réellement déroutant…-Il réhausse la voix- Tâcher de ne pas devenir son ennemi, huh… Ce serait ballot de passer 5 ans de suite en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'on aime pas. Bien. Compris ? »

Les Sentinelles hochèrent la tête. Daniel se mit alors sur le côté pour que ses élèves puissent s'engouffrer dans le grand couloir.

« Oh et… J'avais oublié… »

Il stoppa alors Emma de son bras, qui souhaitait s'avancer la première. Il mit ensuite une grande boite devant son nez.

« Téléphone.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre téléphone. Dedans.

\- Mais…

\- Ne discutez pas. Vous êtes à Pendragon ici. Vous n'êtes plus dans le monde moderne alors débarrassez-vous de votre téléphone là-dedans. C'est un ordre Dragonnier.»

Emma et Daniel se fixèrent longuement comme si un duel était entrain de se lancer. Décidant tout de même de ne pas se causer des ennuis certains, Emma préféra déposer son téléphone dans la boîte, en soupirant fortement d'agacement. Elle s'avança ensuite dans le passage. Les élèves se mirent alors à protester les uns après les autres pour ne pas se séparer de leur objet connecté.

« Fermez la ou je vous promets de mettre une heure de colle à chacun d'entre vous tous les dimanches jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! On va vous apprendre à fermer vos petites gueules quand on vous le demande ici…Vous allez voir ce qu'elle va devenir votre éducation avec Mr Wester bande d'insolants ! »

On entendit alors quelques marmonnements insultants puis le silence régna à nouveau, les élèves s'avançant un par un dans le couloir en prenant soin de déposer à contre coeur leur portable.

oOo

Harold prit du temps à trouver sa chambre, chaque fois, il voyait les autres entrés avec joie dans leur dortoir et pendant un instant il s'imagina qu'on l'avait oublié. Quelques instants plus tard, les pèlerins de l'ombre entrèrent à leur tour dans le couloir et il put apercevoir au loin Tanguy et Margaux se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui. Il se mit intérieurement à paniquer, et il dut fortement se retenir pour ne pas fuir à grandes enjambées dans la chambre d'Astrid et Ingrid qui se trouvait être au bout du couloir, avant l'intersection.

« Le voilà ton avorton maigrichon !

\- Ferme la catin ! Tu me casses les couilles ! »

Harold venait de faire un léger bond : Tanguy venait de pousser tellement fort Margaux qu'elle avait mangé le mur violemment.

« Harold !

\- Euh…

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- On devrait… Déjà… Nos chambres…

\- On s'en fou ! Plus tard ! Il faut que je te dise un truc important.

\- Important ? »

Tanguy mit alors un bras autour des épaules d'Harold puis il s'abaissa légèrement pour lui dire quelque chose discrètement. Au même moment, Léanne accourut vers lui mais la fille aux cheveux rouge la retint par le bras.

« HÉ ! Lache-moi !

\- Du calme la rousse, c'est pas le moment d'y aller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Harold, lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Il voulait juste lui dire un truc apparemment.

\- Quoi ? »

Margaux se frappa le front.

« T'es conne ou t'es conne ?

\- Ta gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

\- Hé ! C'est pas mon pote ok ? J'en sais rien du tout ! Il a pas voulu m'le dire ! Alors retourne bouffer tes carottes et fiche moi la paix.

\- Pardon ? »

Elle se rua vers Margaux et lui prit violemment son haut.

« Répète un peu sale p…

\- Léanne ! »

Emma venait d'arriver en courant.

« Lâche-la, elle en vaut pas la peine. »

Toujours en la fusillant du regard, la rousse lâcha brusquement son emprise sur la jeune fille puis elle lança un dernier regard vers Harold et Tanguy avant de repartir aux côtés d'Emma, qui se trouvait être sa colocataire avec joie. Margaux affichait un sourire de sadique. Mais pour autant, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ingrid : elle se faisait des ennemis avant de se faire des amis. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait vraiment une manie d'être agressive, c'était ce qu'elle était. N'ayant pas eut une enfance facile, elle a toujours dut vivre dans la peur et l'obscurité. Pourquoi devait-elle connaître la lumière avec les gens qu'elle côtoyait ? Elle, elle n'avait jamais pu connaître ça. C'était trop injuste. Elle préféra s'en aller pour retrouver sa chambre.

...

« Écoute, on est pas amis. Ok ? Je voulais juste te prévenir. C'était important que tu le saches.

\- Je… Je…

\- Ne dis rien. Méfie-toi, c'est tout. »

Tanguy s'apprêta alors à partir.

« Attends ! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sais car j'ai vécu la même chose. »

Puis sans adresser la moindre affection amicale, le jeune homme que tout le monde compare au mal incarné s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

 **(Lightning Strike – Snow Patrol (Video de Jo Sch)** : _**Musique Officielle de Pendragon**._

Le ciel était couvert ce soir là. Une légère brise agréable se faisait ressentir mais cela n'empêcha pas Harold de sortir. Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'une partie du règlement de son école ne lui interdisait pas de sortir quand il le souhaitait, même si c'était en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il avait soigneusement mit son sweet à capuche vert foncé et avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas avoir froid. Il marcha longuement, regardant à ses pieds les petits cailloux qu'il shootait par moment. Il sentait de petites gouttes tombées sur le bout de son nez mais il trouvait cela agréable. Pendant de longues secondes, il repensa éternellement à ce que lui avait dit Tanguy. C'était loin d'être agréable comme nouvelle, c'était même très attristant… Cela lui tourmentait l'esprit. Ayant traversé la cour principale, il se retrouva au bord de la falaise devant lequel il s'arrêta net. Il scruta le vide à ses pieds, le port de Pendragon qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur de l'île… Il aimait cet endroit. Il le trouvait magnifique. Les larmes aux yeux, il releva son doux visage vers la lune éclatante de blancheur. Ses yeux reflétaient sa lueur et toutes les étoiles semblaient pétillées une par une dans son regard d'enfant perdu. Des perles d'eaux coulaient à présent sur ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur et chaque instant de sa vie semblait repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire. Il repensa à sa journée et franchement ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux. Il savait qu'à présent il ne serait jamais seul, toujours accompagné de ses nouveaux amis et qu'il pourra apprendre à vivre son plus grand rêve.

« Je ne te décevrai pas Maman… »

Il manquait son ami. Chêne était bien loin de lui. Il n'était pas là. Ça le déchirait. Mais pourtant, il la posa cette fleur. Il la laissa la, au milieu de cette colline perdue, ses pétales blanches éclatant à la lueur de la lune. Et il partit, la pluie commençant à s'intensifier dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui annonçait le début de l'hiver.

* * *

 **AHHHH Doux Jesus, ce cher Snow Patrol... MERCI. ^-^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, alors évidemment vous avez dut remarqué que j'ai finalement changé quelques imprévus. Au final... VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS LE SECRET DE TANGUY ET HAROLD AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA.**

 **J'avais envie de laisser un peu de suspens sur ça, pour l'instant vous savez juste que c'est légèrement "grave". x)**

 **Beaucoup de personnages ont parlé, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé, faites-moi signe sinon.**

 **D'ailleurs ! Si certains ont des idées quelconques sur des scènes que je pourrais intégrer dans les prochains chapitres, dites les moi en MP. :) Ça m'aidera fortement !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires, vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, premier jour de cours et les jumeaux feront leur apparition plusieurs fois ! On aura un peu d'Hiccstrid et des surprises. :)**

 **Bisous. Love.**

 **D.F.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Première journée - Partie 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour démarrer ces booooonnnes vacances qui démarrent bien !**

 **Alors ce chapitre est loin d'être intéressant comparé au prochain qui s'annonce donc être la Partie 2. **

**Dans celui-ci, vous découvrez un peu plus les couloirs du chateau et les belles matinées à Pendragon... Aux côtés de notre Harold. *Soupire* C'est beau.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_ _ **:**_

 _LittleTooth : Ouiiiiiii ma petite dent d'amouuuuur :3 Comment vas-tu ? Moi ? BUUUENOOOO ! Je suis contente de voir à quel point ça te plait ! MOI AUSSI JE VEUX ALLER À PENDRAGON. Je peux contacter les producteurs d'HP pour qu'ils le mettent en film tu crois ? *Soupire*_

 _Ta jalousie finira par un peu plus grandir chaque fois ! D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que pour l'instant je ne zoom rien sur lui et toi mais ne t'en fais pas ça finira par venir, je tiens mes promesses. :3 Pour savoir avec tu es dans les chambres, il faudra attendre le prochain ! Ouiii je sais... C'est long. xD Mais dans celui-là il n'y a pas trop de réponses... Juste un peu sur le fameux secret Harold/Tanguy... Et encore ! ^-^_

 _En espérant que ce chapitre te fera tout autant rêver ! Bisous et bonne lecture ma chérie !_

 _RanxShin59_ _: HI CHÉRIE D'AMOUR ! J'aime te voir rager. T'es belle. xD Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez tous avec le nombre 69 ?! Vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous... Je vous jure... *Lève les yeux au ciel* Le secret Harold/Tanguy... Hum... Bah... Tu le sauras pas tout de suite... Hum... Surement... Dans... 47 chapitres. Ouais c'est ça ! RDV DANS 47 CHAPITRES ET TU SAURAS TOUT. Margaux une sal*** ? Oh oui. Mais attends... Tu remarqueras dans ce chapitre qu'il y a une facette d'elle qui se montre..._

 _Bonne lecture ma belle !_

 _Krokmou-Emma : Mais quel exploit mesdames et messieurs ! Quel exploit, on applaudit ! *clac clac clac clac* La taille de cette review me choque. _

_Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu pris frangine ? Tu es malade ? Droguée ? OH MON DIEU. MAIS ÇA VA PAS MIEUX. *Panique à bord.*_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je t'aime encore plus. :3 xD Par contre tu es partit en racontage de vie, j'ai vachement baillé en lisant du coup... Nan je rigole. Puisque tu parlais d'Harold après tout c'est arrangé et JE TE COMPRENDS PARFAITEMENT._

 _Nous sommes d'accord pour la team Caca Rose Gout Fraise Tagada Nutella XXL._

 _Bonne lecture sista ! :)_

 _Solenne : Merci beaucoup ! :) Pour répondre à ta question... Réponse après les commentaires ! xD Bonne lecture, bisous ! _

_cyclonedragons : HELLOOOO Ma dramaturge love. Je te remercie, c'est trop gentiiil ! :) Tu as de bonnes prédictions pour The Shadows, garde les surement en prévision ! xD Pour le secret... Tu verras pas la suite, je peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant !_

 _Bisous, déesse du drama._

 _Little Sayuri : Ahhhh ma Lili ! (Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je lise ton chapitre), MERCIIII, t'es trop mignonne ! Moi aussi j'avoue avoir envie de plonger dans ma propre histoire... Ce serait le rêve... Aller dans cette école de dragonnier... Rencontrer Harold... La bande... Dresser des dragons... Et tout... Et tout... _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous ma Lili et bonne lecture ! :)_

 _DarkFrozenVI : Ah ? T'es le dernier ? Bizarrreeeee... Tu dois baisser dans mon estime c'est pour ça cochonou. xD Etttt beehhhhhh le secreeeet vouuuus le sauuurezzzz plussss tardddddd, ennnnn aaatteeenddannnt lissss laaaa suiteeee et donne moi deeeesss idééééeeees. :3 LINDSEY STIRLING LA QUEEN. Comment ne pas la mettre franchement ? C'était OBLIGÉ. Tu m'entends ? OBLIGÉ. _

_AH bah des pavés de descriptions t'as pas fini d'en avoir ! C'est Pendragon Coco... PENDRAGON ! Chateau, jardin, dragon, arène, boutique, Shadows, cours, personnages. Comment ne pas faire des paragraphes de 600 mots à chaque fois ? xD_

 _Mouiiii boooon, Margaux et Tanguy ne font pas trop leur coming back pour l'instant... Mais dans le prochain chapitre ça va péter. Omg oui._

 _Tu sais mon grand... Si tu relis ton commentaire à la fin tu remarqueras que tu emplois "Tanguy" tous les 5 mots. Juste... Tu es obsédé par ton propre nom. C'est chelou voilou._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _LoWwLoWw : Merciiii ça me fait trop plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, à bientôt ! _

_Canaille du 44 : Merci ! Et oui c'est du Hiccstrid... En partie. Il viendra plus tard, il faudra être un peu plus patient. :) _

**Raaaalors ! Comme je suis gentille...Je vais vous dire qui est qui dans mes OC. Emma... Bon vous devez surement déjà savoir que c'est... *roulement de tambour*, KROKMOU-EMMA ! Ouiii on applaudit ! *clac clac clac* Tanguy le diable noir chelou qui fait peur à tout le monde c'est DarkFrozen (impossible de se tromper à moins que vous n'ayez pas compris que c'était le seul mec. xDDD) Et alors... RanxShin59 est... Margaux.**

 **Oui oui Margaux.**

 **Vous savez... La connasse qui emmerde le monde... Oui oui... (Je t'aime chérie. xD) Et moi, je suis... Bah Léanne. (Oui Solenne, je suis donc bien dans l'histoire. :3)**

 **Voilà, maintenant ne vous retournez plus le cerveau et lisez la conscience tranquille ! :3 On se retrouve en bas du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_ : Première journée - Partie 1

Harold se réveilla seulement lorsque les rayons du soleil brûlant caressa son visage. Enroulé dans ses douces couvertures aux draps rouge et blanc, il ouvrit faiblement un œil vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre, suffisamment petite pour y laisser passer un bébé Gronck. La poussière se dessinait en un grand rayon de lumière qui venait se refléter sur le sol. Son deuxième œil s'ouvrit alors et il aperçu son colocataire endormi dans son lit vers le mur d'en face. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu entré dans la chambre la veille avant de s'endormir. Mais de tête, il se rappelait vaguement que son nom était Dany Harris. C'était un sentinelle et il avait été appelé juste avant lui à la pierre. D'apparence, il avait l'air plutôt sympa Harold ne s'en inquiétait pas. En fait, il avait surtout hâte de commencer cette première journée !

Sans plus tarder, il sortit alors discrètement de son lit. Il était toujours habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille alors il se dirigea à pas discrets vers son sac de bagage posé aux pieds de son lit et il prit une pile de vêtement propre avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Dany ne se réveilla pas même après qu'il eut fermé la porte dans un bruit sourd. Inspirant pour reprendre son souffle d'angoisse, il resserra ses vêtements contre lui et s'avança doucement dans le couloir en regardant un peu partout autour de lui. Le parquet en bois grinçait sous ses pas et son ombre se dessinait parfaitement sur les murs pas encore assez éclairés. Être seul au milieu de ce passage sans fin ne le rassurait pas pleinement, pour preuve, lorsqu'une porte à droite s'ouvrit brusquement, il sursauta et poussa une plainte aigue.

« AHBLBLBLB ! … L-Léanne ? »

La rousse haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire assez mesquin, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient beaucoup plus volumineux que d'habitude et ses yeux plus fatigués.

« Harold… Ah bah tiens. Toi aussi t'as pas pu t'empêcher de te lever ?

\- C'est pas l'heure ?

\- Non pas vraiment, non. Rigola t-elle, le réveil général était censé se faire dans 20 minutes. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement en haussant les épaules.

« Gnéééééé… Flernme prote… Grogna une voix derrière la jeune fille.

\- Ouuuuuui Emma…

\- FERME LA PORTE.

\- Raaaaa ! »

Toujours en rigolant, la rousse fit un pas dehors et ferma la porte derrière elle, réajustant son long gilet noir pour avoir chaud.

« Tu sais où… Est la salle de bain ? Pour… Me changer. Demanda Harold timidement en désignant ses vêtements.

\- C'est à l'intersection du couloir à gauche. En fait t'es partis dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Ah, merci !

\- J't'en pris. »

Le jeune garçon fit alors demi-tour dans un grand sourire et prit la direction des douches, laissant alors la jeune femme seule.

En tournant à gauche au bout du couloir, il se retrouva face à une magnifique porte en bois dont l'arche semblait sculptée de marbre et d'or et comme à chaque surface façonnée, des runes étaient alignées tout autour de l'ouverture. Harold resta un moment devant à contempler l'esthétique de cette porte et en entrant, il pensa fortement qu'il était tant qu'il commence l'Étude de runes en cours. Il descendit des escaliers de pierres étroits et circulaires pendant quelques secondes seulement et une fois arrivé totalement en bas, il resta ébahi. En entrant à l'intérieur, il dut s'avancer de quelques pas pour entièrement admirer cette énorme pièce circulaire. L'endroit ressemblait à une assemblée gigantesque au centre de celle-ci, une énorme baignoire circulaire aussi grande qu'une piscine brillait de milles feux sous la lumière qui traversait les carreaux blancs opaques des fenêtres qui s'alignaient tout autour de la pièce. Celle-ci prenait surement la moitié de la pièce ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi il avait dut descendre. Ce qui l'étonna surtout, c'était les petites sources d'eau creusée dans le sol en forme de rectangle qui l'entourait. Il marcha longuement au milieu de celles-ci, aussi symétrique à droite et à gauche que paisibles. Il aurait pu s'imaginer dans un centre de soins ça aurait été la même chose, l'endroit était si calme qu'il eut envie de plonger tête première dans l'énorme bassin au milieu. Au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit, il fut attisé par les deux arches d'entrées disposées chacune d'entre elle de chaque côté du bassin, collé à un mur de marbre blanc. Au centre du mur, une écriture de runes accompagnée d'une flèche vert émeraude indiquait l'entrée de gauche. À droite, une même écriture indiquait l'autre ouverture mais avec une flèche rouge rubis. Harold ne comprit pas grand chose et il avoua un instant qu'il osait pas avancer plus loin tellement que cet endroit l'impressionnait grandement. Mais au moment où ses réflexions étaient entrain de se mélanger, une personne sortit de l'arche de droite avec rapidité. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que la personne sursauta légèrement, le faisant également bondir et pousser une exclamation de surprise.

« Oh ! Harold ! »

La jolie blonde avait les cheveux mouillés, attachés en chignon. Elle portait des vêtements lourds, dont une armure argentée en forme de brassière pour son haut, des épaulettes et une jupe bordeaux, fait d'un côté également argenté. On voyait que ce matériel était abimé par les années, il y avait encore des tâches et des rayures de combats. Mais cet air de guerrière la rendait d'autant plus craqua… Euh… Jolie qu'habituellement.

« As…Trid…

\- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir lever aussi tôt, le réveil est censé se faire…

\- Ouais je sais, beaucoup plus tard… J'arrivais pas à dormir en fait. »

Un sourire esquissa les lèvres de la jeune femme ténébreuse.

« Les garçons vous êtes à gauches. Si… C'est ce que tu cherches à savoir.

\- Ah… Euh… Oui, merci Astrid.

\- Je t'en pris, on se voit tout à l'heure alors. »

Rayonnante de bonheur, elle commença à se ruer vers la sortie lorsqu'Harold l'interpella sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

« Ah… Astrid !

\- Oui ? –Dit-elle en se retournant-

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi tu t'es levée tôt toi aussi ?

\- Une habitude c'est tout. Je vais à l'arène avec Ingrid. Les cours commencent dans plus d'une heure, ça me laisse le temps.

\- Tu ne viens pas prendre le déjeuner ?

\- Plus tard.

\- Oh… »

Harold baissa sans savoir pourquoi les yeux, tortillant ses mains dans tous les sens avec nervosité. Il eut alors un silence que la blonde vint casser quelques secondes à peine plus tard :

« On pourra manger ensemble ce soir si tu veux. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Un éclat de bonheur raviva le cœur du jeune garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir par la même occasion.

« Ouais, ok ! »

Le même sourire parcouru les lèvres d'Astrid. Harold lui tourna alors le dos, se décidant à partir le premier cette fois. Il franchit l'arche de gauche en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité puis il entendit sa voix lointaine derrière lui.

« À tout à l'heure ! »

Il se stoppa et regarda derrière lui avec un sourire niais.

« À tout à l'heure Astrid. »

Il secoua la tête vivement.

« Allons mon vieux ! T'es carrément entrain de perdre les pédales sérieux, reprends-toi ! » Dit-il à voix haute avant de s'avancer un peu plus au milieu de la pièce ouverte.

Des robinets blancs et ors étaient disposés à gauche, en dessous des grandes fenêtres qui laissaient échappées quelques rayons orangés du soleil sur l'olivier qui décorait le centre de la salle de bain des garçons. Les douches étaient situées à droite, seuls des murs de bois séparaient les cabines ouvertes. Harold fit quelques pas et se retourna avec inquiétude, s'imaginant voir apparaître quelconque personne derrière lui pour l'observer. Sans un bruit, il s'avança ensuite vers les portes manteaux contre le mur d'en face, puis il y posa ses vêtements. Continuant de regarder avec curiosité autour de lui, il alla ensuite vers une des douches ouvertes en prenant sa serviette qu'il déposa au dessus du mur de bois qui séparait sa douche avec celle d'à côté. Il enleva ensuite ses vêtements et son caleçon qu'il jeta à l'entrée de la douche pour ne pas les tremper puis il actionna le seul robinet de la cabine. L'eau glissa alors sur son corps tel un filet de soie délicat. Il se laissa alors envahir par ce bien-être total. Il fut étonné par la tiédeur de l'eau qui semblait presque s'imprégner de lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir une force certaine l'enrouler de ses bras. Il se sentait fort et invincible. Il avait même l'impression que toutes ses blessures intérieurs et extérieurs les plus profondes étaient entrain de se rétablir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envoûter par ce pouvoir irrésistible que lui offrait Pengon. Puis, après s'être savonné et s'être rincé, il stoppa l'eau et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la douche.

« Ah bah tient ! Il me semblait bien que c'était toi ! »

Harold sursauta et dut se réceptionner contre le mur pour ne pas trébucher.

« Tanguy !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est pas d'ma faute si t'es une tafiole mon grand ! »

Le jeune homme passa alors sous son nez et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse poser également ses vêtements au porte-manteau.

« Pousse-toi, faut que je prenne ma douche aussi. »

Sans dire un mot, Harold soupira et s'éloigna vers les robinets. Il se tourna ensuite vers les miroirs en face de lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Alors… Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Tanguy.

\- Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis hier.

\- Humf… Laisse tomber. Cette histoire c'est du passé.

\- Harold… Tu devrais pas.

\- C'est la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse.

\- Tu l'as connais même pas cette personne !

\- Toi non plus !

\- Mon père était dans les rangs de ta mère, Harold. Il a entendu et vu des choses que personne n'aurait souhaité observer avant de mourir. Ignorer cela, c'est manqué de respect ce pourquoi ils sont morts.

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi ils sont morts ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu le sais, Tanguy ! On ne sait même pas si c'est à cause de leur famille qu'ils se sont fait tuer ! Maintenant, si on pouvait parler d'autre chose que de ma mère s'il te plait… »

Le concerné soupira alors fortement puis il enleva son t-shirt qu'il balança furtivement au sol. Harold se sentait mal à l'aise. À côté de lui, il était très gringalet et il n'avait pas tous ces tatouages noirs sur son torse. Tanguy était le genre de personne avec qui on souhaitait ne pas trainer plus d'une heure. Pour preuve, l'effet d'inconfort se faisait déjà ressentir du côté d'Harold.

« Si à cause de cette personne tes malheurs reviennent, les miens reviendront aussi. Je te promets que si ça arrive, je te tue.

\- Cette personne comme tu dis s'appelle…

\- Ne dis pas son nom ! Je te rappelle qu'on est à Pendragon vieux bougre idiot ! Les murs ont des oreilles ! Dis juste « elle ».

\- Oui bref, tu es complètement fou ! Tu ne veux pas accepter le fait que le combat de nos parents n'est plus le notre !

\- Au contraire ! Il le sera toujours Harold. Toujours.

\- Et bien contrairement à toi, je pense qu'il faut enterrer cette hache de guerre. Cette histoire est morte avec ma mère et elle le restera ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette haine resterait en moi ! On est à Pendragon ! À partir du moment où on pose un pied sur cette terre, nous sommes censés effacer toute identité de notre âme, notre passé reste dans le passé et nos ennemis deviennent nos alliés. Et quoique tu dises, jamais cette personne ne deviendra mon ennemie. Je peux te l'assurer ! Elle deviendra même mon amie !

\- J'ai jamais dis qu'elle ne deviendra pas la mienne. Tu déformes tout. Je te dis simplement qu'il faut te méfier, hors, tu comptes t'enfoncer un peu plus vers tes malheurs passés.

\- Ils ne ressurgiront pas. Car je suis sûr que cette histoire lui ait inconnu. Même à elle. Écoute… Je veux juste devenir dragonnier et retourner auprès de quoi je me suis tant battu. C'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste c'est même pas la peine de m'en parler.

\- Ok. »

Tanguy se mit alors à sourire idiotement puis il commença à enlever lentement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement par l'occasion.

« Une seconde, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Bah je me déshabille.

\- T'es obligé de faire ça devant moi ? Tu pouvais pas attendre deux secondes que je sorte ?

\- Roooo l'autre ! T'as jamais vu une queue ou quoi ? Ria t-il aux éclats.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- C'est booooon, reste zen ! On est entre mec. Au pire, si vraiment ma grosse bertha t'impressionne tu te tournes et tu regardes ailleurs.

\- Oh Thor tout puissant, qu'est-ce que je fais là… »

Tanguy continua à rire de plus en plus fortement puis après avoir finit sa manœuvre il fit semblant de rouler des fesses d'un air assez provocateur.

« Rougis pas trop Haroldounet. »

Puis il entra dans une douche. Harold fit la grimace puis il se mit dans un coin et profita de ce moment d'inattention pour enlever sa serviette et s'habiller. Bientôt, il fut vêtu d'un pull léger bleu marin, d'un jean et d'une paire de converse noir et blanche. Lorsque Tanguy se mit alors à chantonner sans la moindre gêne, il en profita pour quitter la salle de bain discrètement sans dire un au revoir.

En arrivant dans le couloir, il entendit des mouvements dans certaines chambres, signifiant que chacun commençait à se réveiller petit à petit. Il longea les portes et franchit celle de sortie pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner. Il descendit les nombreux escaliers de la tour et trouva Léanne en bas, cette fois-ci, habillée.

« Ah te voilà, je t'attendais !

\- Merci c'est gentil, t'étais pas obligée tu sais.

\- Boh, ce serait bête de manger chacun de notre côté ! »

Le sourire éclatant et joyeux de la jeune fille donna envie à Harold de faire les choses les plus incroyables du monde. Elle dégageait une très grande énergie qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer.

« Aller, viens ! »

Elle se mit alors à courir doucement en entrainant Harold par sa manche. Ils parcoururent les nombreux couloirs qui donnaient un accès à des salles de classes, puis ils descendirent encore quelques marches de grands escaliers de marbres avant d'atteindre les énormes portes de la Grande Salle. En entrant à l'intérieur, ils furent étonnés de voir que les tables étaient à présent dispersées un peu partout dans la salle comme dans une grande pièce de restaurant moderne, presque même, une cafétéria (en beaucoup plus grande bien sûr). Il y avait beaucoup plus d'espaces pour se déplacer et vu le nombre d'élèves, ça paraissait déjà plus accessible ou alors, c'est seulement parce que tout le monde n'était pas encore réveillé. Léanne et Harold s'avancèrent timidement dans la salle, ne sachant pas où aller.

« On se met où ? Demanda Harold doucement.

\- On a qu'à se mettre là-bas. »

Une table était libre à côté d'une des colonnes, suffisamment grande pour comporter cinq ou six personnes. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à celle-ci, indifférent aux regards suspects qui les observaient.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh… J'sais pas… La même chose que toi. »

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire puis elle s'éloigna. Harold regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise et surprit deux ou trois personnes qui le regardait bizarrement. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas une trace suspecte sur le visage mais il oublia et préféra leur tourner le dos, face à sa table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Léanne revint avec un plateau en bois rouge cramoisi dans les mains. Elle donna à Harold un bol de lait et posa le plateau au centre de la table.

« C'est du lait de Yak. Annonça t-elle.

\- De Yak ?

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des vikings ! »

Harold approcha alors le bol de son nez et le renifla.

« Ça sent bizarre.

\- C'est naturel ! »

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement d'entrain que c'était assez bizarre, d'ailleurs, elle venait tout juste de boire sa première gorgée. Sans hésiter, Harold goûta alors le lait.

« Mmm… Ça change.

\- Faudra t'y faire. »

Il lui sourit et prit une des tartines de beurre disposées dans le plateau.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous regarde ? Demanda t-il avant de croquer dans son pain.

\- Ah… -Elle soupire- Cette fameuse rumeur de prophétie a fait le tour. Tout le monde croit qu'on a lien spécial, genre… Qu'on est frère et sœur sans le savoir.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on nous dévisage ?

\- Nan. Du coup ils pensent qu'on est inceste. »

Harold lâcha sa tartine qui tomba dans son bol et éclaboussa la table. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour venir regarder les gens autour de lui avec choc.

« Ils sont malades sérieux !

\- Les rumeurs…

\- C'est qui, qui a raconté ça ?

\- J'en sais strictement rien. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un comme Emma ou… Varek. Il y avait tous les Sentinelles autour de moi quand c'est arrivé. »

Harold ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête vers son bol. Soudain, Lucy, Varek et Emma arrivèrent avec un plateau commun.

« Salut ! S'exclama Lucy en s'asseyant en face d'Harold, Varek à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour ! » Répondit Léanne.

Un grand BOUM fit sursauter alors tout le monde. Emma venait de s'effondrer sur la chaise en bout de table.

« Ololo Emma ! Réveille-toi un p… Une minute, t'es en pyjama ou je rêve ? »

La rousse rigola et bientôt les autres firent de même en fixant Emma avec un air amusé. Elle avait le teint si blanc qu'elle semblait sortit de coma, et ses cheveux étaient bourrés de nœuds. Elle regardait d'un œil mauvais les gens autour d'elle qui ricanait en la pointant du doigt.

« Il est très bien mon pyjama.

\- C'est moi qui t'l'ai prêté.

\- Même ! Oh et puis personne m'embête ce matin, je suis en mode hibernage.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour pas être super excitée ! Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour de cours ! Couina Varek.

\- Oh. Génial. Dit-elle en baillant.

\- Il est super bon le lait ! » Dit Lucy avec de grands yeux.

Harold acquiesça en lui souriant.

« Par contre on risque d'avoir faim avant midi.

\- Faudra vite que tu t'y fasses mon ami, parce qu'on mange pas le midi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans la culture viking, on ne mange que le matin, c'est un peu le déjeuner mais ils l'appelaient le dogurdr. Et le soir, mais au lieu d'appeler ça dîner, c'était nattverdr. »

Personne ne répondit et fixa Varek avec de grands yeux globuleux.

« Bah quoi ? Faut bien apprendre les bases de cette école !

\- Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Emma, comme si elle venait d'avoir un pétard aux fesses, la culture viking, il n'y a rien de mieux !

\- C'est la feignasse qui dit ça.

\- Tais-toi la rousse, j'assume parfaitement ! » Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Léanne explosa de rire.

« Vous avez remarqué ? Le directeur n'est pas là. Dit Harold tout bas, en observant le grand siège vide au bout de la salle.

\- Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail !

\- Varek a raison, les mesures de sécurité sont très renforcées ! Et puis c'est un homme important. On doit avoir besoin de lui sur les îles voisines. Dit Lucy.

\- C'est quand même un peu inconscient… Soupira Emma.

Malheureusement, la bonne humeur générale disparue tout à coup lorsque Margaux se ramena, un bol à la main et une chaise dans l'autre.

« Poussez-vous, je me ramène. » Dit-elle sans politesse, en bousculant un peu Varek pour qu'il se décale.

Bientôt, elle fut assise entre lui et Emma.

« Euh… Ça va ? On te dérange peut-être ?

\- Oh ta gueule toi. Me soule pas dès le matin là. » Grogna t-elle à l'adresse de Léanne.

Tout le monde avait baissé le sourire et restait silencieux. Léanne serrait si fort son pain, que le beurre était entrain de tomber sur la table. Emma posa alors discrètement sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.

« Bon alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontiez ?

\- Rien. Répondit Lucy à la place de tout le monde.

\- Rien ? Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez à rire comme des piafs. »

Personne ne répondit.

« Ah en fait 'Harold', il t'a dit quoi l'abruti hier ? »

Harold se crispa sur sa chaise. Les autres tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui et il se sentit tout à coup si petit qu'il eut envie de disparaître.

« Hein ? Couina t-il.

\- Il t'a dit quoi de si important ?

\- Rien. Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Vous savez dire autre chose que 'rien' ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, c'est tout. Dit-il sèchement.

\- Oh c'est bon quoi ! Soyez ouvert d'esprit les gars !

\- S'il a pas envie de le dire, il ne dira rien. S'emporta Léanne.

\- Roooo mais ferme-là toi ! Tu parles pour rien.

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais… Dit-elle entre ses dents en se levant.

\- Raaaaa non ! Arrêtez ça ! Léanne rassis toi ! C'est notre premier jour, on va passer une bonne journée, arrêtez un peu de vous prendre la tête !

\- C'est qu'elle est impulsive la petite rouquine ! –Elle ricane-

\- Et toi, sois un peu plus poli et on commencera à te respecter un peu mieux.

\- Je m'appelle Margaux, la sainte nitouche.

\- La sainte nitouche comme tu dis s'appelle Lucy. Défendit Harold.

\- Okkkk… Et toi le p'tit gros ?

\- Moi c'est Varek. Grogna t-il, le regard noir.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, on me la dit ! » Dit-elle en riant.

À nouveau, un silence pire que lourd régna à la table et lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, ils se levèrent, toujours Margaux sur les talons. En sortant de la salle, ils aperçurent Ingrid et Astrid à une table dans un coin et leurs adressèrent un signe de main. Margaux, elle, en donna un à Ingrid qui lui rendit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu connais Ingrid ? Demanda Emma.

\- Bah ouais pourquoi ?

\- Non. Pour rien.

\- Ça vous étonne qu'elle soit amie avec moi ?

\- Légèrement. Marmonna Léanne.

\- Apparemment c'est la seule à voir que je suis quelqu'un d'unique. C'est vrai quoi, je suis tellement magnifique aussi. » Dit-elle narquoisement.

Harold explosa de rire sans s'en rendre compte ce qui fit rire Margaux également. Les autres le fixèrent presque avec grossièreté, s'étonnant qu'il rigole avec une fille comme elle. En arrivant alors dans le Hall, ils aperçurent une foule d'élèves grossière qui était rassemblée à l'entrée. Ils s'avancèrent alors avec curiosité vers les autres adolescents et en s'approchant, ils comprirent. Une annonce important semblait inscrite sur le panneau d'affichage :

 _Les élèves de Première Année doivent se rendre à la Rue des Lumières pendant leur dernière heure de cours de la journée. Les Masters primaires de leur classe les attendront dans la cours principale. Aucune disposition n'est à rendre, simplement, n'oubliez pas de passer prendre vos bourses._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Mr Wester, Directeur de l'école Pendragon._

« Nos bourses ? Mais où est-ce qu'on doit aller les chercher ? Demanda Léanne, évasive.

\- Aucune idée… On a quoi en dernière heure ?

\- Étude de runes avec vous, les Sentinelles. Répondit Lucy.

\- AH ! Nous on se tape Dragologie je crois… Ça m'arrange de pas avoir ce cours de merde. »

La remarque de Margaux fut totalement ignorée.

« J'y pense seulement… Mais si on va acheter nos affaires ce soir… Comment allons-nous travailler aujourd'hui ?!

\- Déstresse Varek ! Je pense que c'est suffisamment bien organisé ! Rassura Lucy.

\- Vous savez ce qui me stresse moi ? Le fait qu'on va louper une partie du repas…

\- Roooo… Entre l'une qui pense qu'à dormir, et l'autre qui pense qu'à manger, vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux ! » Assura Astrid qui venait d'arriver avec Ingrid.

Léanne et Emma devinrent rouge d'embarras. Le petit groupe s'éloigna alors du panneau, pour laisser la place aux autres élèves.

« La rue des Lumières c'est celle où le groupe de musiciens jouait ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Oui, dans la logique. Répondit Varek.

\- Alors, cet entrainement ? Sourit gentiment Harold à Astrid.

\- Super ! Ololo vous verriez le matériel qu'ils ont !

\- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Leurs armes sont si belles et aiguisées ! Et c'est tellement grand !

\- C'était plus facile pour battre Ingrid.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Cause toujours ma belle ! Si je me souviens bien, t'étais la dernière à te lever ! »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, prenant le bras de sa copine.

« Aller, viens, on va aller se changer ! Ça va bientôt être l'heure ! Emma, tu devrais venir avec nous.

\- Hein ?

\- Réveille-toi un peu ! Il est presque 9h !

\- Ouais ouais j'arrive… Grommela t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Maintenant ! »

Haussant un peu la voix, Astrid prit le bras d'Emma de son autre main, puis elle traina ses deux amies vers la tour principale.

« On devrait commencer à se diriger vers nos salles de cours. Dit Lucy

\- Faudrait déjà savoir où elles sont… Soupira Léanne.

\- On aurait dut prendre nos emplois du temps.

\- Il n'y avait pas marqué les salles dessus. Annonça Varek.

\- Baaaah ! Vous prenez pas la tête ! On a qu'à se balader un peu, on finira par trouver !

\- C'est bien les pèlerins… Souffla Varek.

\- Écoute minus, plus tu parles, plus tu nous fais perdre du temps, alors le mieux ce serait de m'écouter.

\- … Margaux n'a pas tort… Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas que j'ai dis ça.

\- AHAH ! Merci Harold ! Je t'aime bien finalement.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus. » Souffla Lucy.

Ils partirent alors à la recherche de leur cours. Ils commencèrent par s'avancer dans le grand Hall et à regarder tout autour d'eux, gravissant les grands escaliers de marbre qui accédaient au premier étage. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'énorme couloir, scrutant les longues vitres qui s'étalaient par centaine sur les murs. Ils croisèrent tellement d'élèves et de petits dragons que tout semblait organisé pour les perturber un peu plus chaque minute.

« Hé ! Connasse ! On a cours de l'autre côté qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Ils venaient de tourner dans un couloir mais apparemment, c'était le mauvais. Et malheureusement pour Lucy, Léanne, Harold et Varek, il fallut que ce soit Tanguy qui les rejoigne. Celui-ci avait rattrapé Margaux avec toujours ce non-sourire sur le visage.

« Ramène ton cul, on a cours de runes de l'autre côté du château. »

Margaux soupira fortement. Elle était agacée par Tanguy mais c'était à se demander comment elle pouvait l'être vu son attitude tout aussi désagréable.

Adressant alors aucun geste à ses « quatre amis », elle fit demi-tour et suivit à contre cœur « le diable noir ».

« Bon débarras. On continue ? »

Mais ni Varek, ni Léanne, ni Harold ne répondirent à Lucy, trop occupés à scruter une partie du couloir qui semblait rassembler un troupeau de Lumières et de Sentinelles. Ils accoururent alors tous les trois là-bas, et aperçurent une ligne de vieilles feuilles digne de parchemins vikings le long du mur. Harold tenta alors de se faufiler entre les gens pour apercevoir son nom sur les feuilles.

« 3e année… AH ! Britaine ! Faut redescendre, on a entrainement !

\- Castor ! 261 ! Remonte !

\- Zut ! Je croyais qu'on avait Option en première heure !

\- Ahhh mais elles sont pas clairs leurs feuilles !

\- C'est les Aliénés combien qui vont en Dressage ?

\- J'y comprends rien !

\- Qui est en Pèlerin 3 ? »

Maigrichon comme il est, notre cher Harold avait eut plus de facilité à passer devant tout le monde. Il lut alors sur la feuille des « H » :

 _Haddock Harold - Sentinelle – Classe 1 : Cours de Mythes et Légendes dragonesques._

 _Salle 138._

Un sourire parcouru ses lèvres comme s'il prit conscience qu'il allait enfin y aller… Aller à son premier cours, ici, à Pendragon. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres feuilles, puis il céda sa place aux autres élèves derrière qui se bousculait pour ne pas être en retard.

« Léanne on est en 138 et vous, vous êtes en cours d'Histoire en salle 102. Dit-il à ses deux amis lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

\- Merci Harold ! Se réjouit Varek.

\- On est pas loin les uns des autres je pense… »

Il intercepta alors un élève qui semblait ne pas en être à sa première année. D'une allure très exemplaire, il avait des livres en main et un terreur terrible turquoise était posé sur son épaule, grignotant des mèches de ses cheveux. Après avoir jeté un œil au dragon avec un sourire, Harold lui demanda le chemin.

« Ah ! On y passe tous en première année… Jamais on nous guide le premier jour… Généralement il y pas mal de retard le premier cours.

\- On va devoir venir voir nos salles toutes les heures ?

\- Non, vous devriez recevoir le numéro de vos salles après ! Maintenant… Hum… Le couloir de gauche là-bas, se dirige un peu plus bas dans le château, souvent ce sont les classes de runes et d'option mathématique, d'art et de logique… Dans ce couloir là, si on continue, vous allez atteindre une intersection qui mènera aux classes d'histoires et de tout ce qui concerne le cas de l'école. Il y a des exceptions bien sur, mais vu vos cours, c'est par là que vous devriez aller ! C'est très grand. En première année on ne va pas partout. Après vous avez surement dut apercevoir le labo de dragologie dans la cours secondaire, après la rue des Lumières.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Vous devriez demander plus souvent à vos Masters principaux si vous avez du mal à vous repérez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferez ! » S'écria t-il avec un grand sourire en s'éloignant d'eux en courant.

Le quatuor partit alors dans le couloir à la recherche de leur salle et en suivant à la lettre l'instruction du jeune homme qui parlait de l'intersection, ils purent vitre apercevoir les salles s'alignées en grand nombre. La première portait le chiffre 100. C'était impressionnant. Des portes étaient disposées sur les deux côtés de murs et elles étaient si symétriques que ça paraissait irréel. La porte 102 apparut de suite devant Varek et Lucy, alors, après un dernier signe amical à Harold et Léanne et des mots de « bonne chance», ils entrèrent rapidement dans leur salle, par peur d'être en retard surement. Sans attendre, Harold et la rousse se mirent également à trottiner à grand pas dans ce vaste couloir observant les élèves qui commençaient à rentrer dans chaque salle. Les numéros qui s'alignaient, donnaient à Harold le tournis mais la peur d'arriver le dernier était trop importante pour que cela l'en préoccupe.

Lorsque le numéro 138 parut devant ses yeux, il s'élança à l'intérieur, Léanne derrière lui, tel un dragon en furie. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait que quelques élèves seulement. Il reconnut d'ailleurs son colocataire de chambre, Dany Harris, qui bouquinait dans un coin de la classe, à l'écart des autres Sentinelles qui discutaient entre eux. La classe possédait des tables de deux en bois, alignés en rang de 4. Le bureau, était monté sur une estrade sur laquelle de grandes bibliothèques décoraient le fond de la pièce. Un tableau sur pieds était posé dans un coin. En s'avançant parmi les rangs, les regards se tournaient sur eux. Harold gêné, semblait incapable de dire si c'était lui ou son amie la rousse qu'on fixait mais à son amble avis, c'était bien elle qui était observée.

« N'y fais pas attention, j'ai l'habitude. » Dit-elle tout à coup comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir au troisième rang, au milieu de la classe.

« Tu préfères attendre Emma… Ou … ?

\- Non t'inquiète pas, si t'as envie de te mettre à côté de moi je vais pas t'en empêcher ! Ria t-elle, j'aurai d'autres occasions d'être à côté d'elle. »

En tournant son visage vers elle pour lui sourire, il remarqua sans le vouloir derrière l'épaule de Léanne que Dany Harris, les observait entre deux lignes. Pendant de longues secondes, ils regardèrent le vide en face d'eux, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gens qui parlaient en chuchotant derrière eux.

« Je suis désolée que ça te retombe dessus.

\- Non, non… Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- La prophétie a rendu les gens curieux. Bien-sûr ne croit pas que c'est que ça… J'attire très vite le regard des gens sur moi, tu as dut le remarquer, je passe pas inaperçue.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est bien les gens originals ! »

Harold avait dit cela un peu trop fort, observant l'accoutrement de la jeune fille, habillée de couleurs vives, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux également coiffés d'un gros nœud bleu.

« C'est gentil d'essayer Harold.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu sais, moi aussi je suis spécial, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne dois pas être doué pour me faire des amis.

\- Je te trouve très cool.

\- On me le dit pas souvent. J'ai tendance à être distant au début.

\- Je pense qu'on l'est tous. Tout le monde a deux facettes ! Bon, la vérité, c'est que moi, je dois en avoir plus de 5… -Dit-elle en riant- mais, on montre tous une personne que l'on est pas vraiment au début. Regarde, je parais timide et réservée au début mais après… Je deviens…

\- Bizarre.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je connais. » Ria t-il aussi.

Ils furent alors appelés. Se retournant pour voir les autres élèves, on leur demanda leur nom. Ils répondirent, sans faire d'histoires et le plus drôle, c'était que ces personnes semblaient bien plus sympas qu'elles ne voulaient le faire paraître. Ensuite, ils refirent un demi-tour, fixant à nouveau un objet quelconque, quoique pour Léanne, c'était bien une personne qu'elle regardait en particulier.

« Comment ça va se passer du coup ? »

Elle dévia son regard de Dany Harris pour porter son attention sur Harold.

« Hum ?

\- La prophétie ?

\- Oh… Je pense… Que tu ne devrais pas trop t'en préoccuper Harold. Généralement, ça se développe tout seul… C'est vraiment si ça devient trop grave qu'il faut en parler.

\- Oh. D'accord. »

Au fond, il s'attendait vraiment que cette histoire soit importante, mais apparemment personne à part lui ne semblait vraiment s'en préoccuper…

Bientôt, Astrid, Ingrid et Emma firent leur entrée dans la classe. Un « Hey ! » général résonna bruyamment tandis que les mêmes regards indiscrets se tournaient vers le groupe. Les deux meilleures amies s'étaient habillées de façon très simple. Astrid, s'était coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute, sa frange fraichement bien mise de côté. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé, un petit haut blanc discret et une veste en jean légère. Ingrid, elle, s'était fait une tresse sur le côté et portait un bas noir et un petit pull gris habillé d'une veste en cuir. Emma, elle, était habillée très confortablement ! Jean et col roulé mit à l'envers, elle semblait avoir encore du mal à se réveiller.

Ingrid et Astrid se mirent à côté devant Harold et Léanne alors qu'Emma décida de prendre place à côté de Dany Harris, disposé à la table voisine de sa copine la rousse.

« Toujours pas là le prof ?

\- Non, mais y a des retardataires aussi. »

À peine eurent-elles dit cela qu'un homme d'une distinction unique entra dans la pièce. Le pas lent mais presque gracieux, il posa sa sacoche pour le moins original sur son bureau. Elle semblait faite d'écailles et de plumes, mélangeant deux sortes d'animaux surement fantastiques. Il semblait qu'un lourd silence venait de régner dans la pièce pour cause, tout le monde s'était assit et les filles semblaient décidées à montrer laquelle d'entres elles allaient être la plus droite de toute. Lorsqu'il eut finit de poser ses affaires, le professeur posa son regard sur la classe à moitié vide.

« Bonjour à tous. »

Il avait des yeux verts hypnotisant. Des yeux verts dignes d'un reptile. Harold se demanda même un instant si ce professeur ne disposait pas d'un pouvoir bizarre quelconque, car apparemment la quasi totalité des filles semblaient incapables de fermer la bouche – pas même, Astrid-. Au même moment, une petite foule d'élèves arriva en nombre dans la classe, adressant des « bonjour » et des « désolé du retard » mais aussitôt qu'ils virent la tête de cet homme, ils furent presque incapables de dire un mot.

« Allez vous asseoir, ce n'est pas si grave, tâchez de pas l'être la prochaine fois. »

Il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit sa sacoche de laquelle il sortit un énorme manuel qu'il posa sur son bureau. Ensuite, il s'avança de quelques pas pour venir se poser contre son bureau.

« Donc… Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur. (Enfin… Les filles.)

\- Je suis Mr Rudibois, dit-il dans un grand sourire, professeur de Mythes et Légendes dragonesques. Avant de commencer, savez-vous exactement en quoi consiste cette matière ? »

Aucune main ne se montra, tous les yeux exorbités qui le fixaient avec attention.

« Personne ? »

La main d'Ingrid se leva alors, comme si elle venait enfin de prendre conscience qu'il fallait se réveiller.

« Oui… Miss ?

\- Parenvrille.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Hum… On va parler des mythes et des légendes dragonesques. »

Le rire de Léanne résonna aussitôt si fort qu'Emma fit un bond sur sa chaise, à moitié affalée sur sa table. Le pire, c'était sûrement que son rire était loin d'être… Féminin… Mais plutôt… Animal. Les gloussements d'Emma et bientôt, d'Harold, se firent entendre discrètement, alors que Léanne, rouge de honte, baissait la tête. S'attendant à se faire engueuler, elle s'étonna alors de voir le professeur Rudibois sourire.

« Plutôt intelligente comme réponse Miss Parenvrille. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est toute la classe qui ria.

« J'ai rien trouvé de mieux… Souffla t-elle, toute rouge.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Une jeune fille au fond de la classe leva la main.

« Luna Edinson Monsieur.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Luna ?

\- Les légendes qui entourent notre école ?

\- On s'y rapproche. »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une, mais plusieurs mains qui se levaient.

« Oui ? Mademoiselle… ? »

En fixant Léanne, Mr Rudibois se mit à rire comme si le rire de la jeune fille lui revenait en mémoire.

« Maxwell.

\- Huhuh…

\- Nous allons travailler les différentes histoires, réelles et fictives, qui sont racontées au sujet de Pendragon depuis que l'école a été créée…

\- … Intelligent pour une otarie. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les rires se mirent à fuser dans la classe, Harold le premier, qui regardait du coin de l'œil son amie avec amusement, toujours aussi rouge.

« Je vous taquine Mademoiselle Maxwell.

\- Je m'en souviendrai… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Vos réponses m'ont l'air intéressantes, j'espère que vous les développerez en cours. –On se réveille ici !- … »

(Emma sursauta)

« Les Mythes et Légendes dragonesques ne tournent pas seulement autour des histoires. Elles tournent surtout autour de la créature. Le mot ''dragonesque'' n'est pas un bodron ! Nous verrons bien-sûr, toutes les histoires qui sont souvent contés sur l'école, Pengon, Pendragon et l'entourage mais également et sûrement les créatures fictives ou non qui entourent notre monde, dont, les dragons. Vous voulez être dresseurs… Non ? Dit-il d'un ton mesquin. Alors, passionnez-vous. Plus vous vous cultiverez sur les dragons, plus vous serez forts… Plus vous apprendrez à le connaître plus vite… Plus vite la confiance s'installera… Le dressage n'est pas seulement physique, il est également moral. J'espère que vous comptez aller vous cultivez à la bibliothèque de temps en temps. Vous remarquerez qu'il est plus facile de se sentir à l'aise lorsqu'on a apprit à approcher quelconque dragon plus facilement. Durant vos années à Pendragon, je vous apprendrai les créatures les plus effroyables et incroyables que vous n'ayez jamais vu. Je vous parlerai d'histoires vraies et contes souvent morals, bien trop souvent pris pour erreur. Vous apprendrez chaque force, chaque aptitude, chaque faiblesse et chaque angle mort des dragons. Vous les apprendrez tous. Vous comprendrez qu'en tant de guerre… On ne peut pas se permettre d'ignorer une seule leçon que nous a offert Pendragon. Huh ? »

Il semblait que plus personne n'est retrouvé l'usage de la parole, captivé par ce que venait de dire Mr Rudibois. Ses yeux de reptile semblaient parcourir la salle avec un sourire assuré. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés cachaient mystérieusement un œil et reflétaient parfaitement le côté dragonnier qui s'enivrait de lui. De légères épaulettes armaient son haut beige qui était rentré dans un pantalon fait d'une peau d'animal. Des bottes lourdes, semblaient préparer pour n'importe quel terrain et des couteaux dépassaient sans gêne de sa grosse ceinture de… Viking ?

C'est en l'observant, que cette détermination et cette force de guerre possédèrent chaque élève. Et intérieurement, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre quel que soit la manière dont ils allaient devoir s'y prendre. Harold tourna la tête en direction d'Astrid et fut heureux de voir qu'elle le regardait aussi, un sourire délicat au coin des lèvres. En sentant son cœur palpité, il fut incapable de dire si cette envie de vaincre le mal allait continuer à le poursuivre une fois quitter cette salle.

« Ce soir, vos vous rendrez dans la rue des Lumières pour aller acheter vos fournitures, vos livres et vos vêtements.

\- Vêtements ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oui mademoiselle… Je pense que quand on est à Pendragon, il vaut mieux s'habiller digne d'un dragonnier, huh ?

\- Pitié… Pas mes fringues. Je veux pas m'en séparer ! S'écria une fille.

\- Rololo ! C'est bon c'est pas la fin du monde… Grommela Astrid.

\- Dans ma matière, il faudra vous procurez de trois livres. »

Les élèves poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Mr Rudibois passa alors dans les rangs et leur distribuera une grille.

« Sur cette feuille, vos numéros de salles sont inscrits. Aussi, dans la case à côté du numéro de la matière correspondante, vous aurez qu'à remplir le nom des livres à vous achetez. »

Il donna ensuite à chaque premier rang, un crayon tout aussi original que son sac.

« Faites passer les crayons une fois que vous avez remplis. Il vous faut : _Des hommes aux dragons ?_ – Volume 1, _Le manuel du Dragonnier_ et _Comment croire aux contes dragonesques déjantés ?_ –En petit format ! 200 pages. »

On entendit que le grattement des crayons faits de charbon. Ceux-ci se firent passés à travers les rangs et les élèves purent remplir un par un leur feuille, avec l'aide de leur voisin par moment.

* * *

« La vie de notre école est basée sur quatre piliers fondamentaux : la confiance, la solidarité, la force et le courage. Il vous faudra apprendre les bases principales, le pourquoi du comment, qui, quoi, quand. Il est important de connaître notre histoire pour qu'elle puisse encore être contée dans des millénaires d'années. »

Tous les Lumières étaient captivés à l'exception sûrement de Lucy et de quelques-uns qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bailler chaque seconde.

« Il vous faudra donc vous procurez de _Chasseurs à dresseurs_ –Volume 1 ! S'il vous plait ! Je suis entrain de parler, donc taisez-vous ! À moins que vous souhaitiez vous retrouvez sur le quai de Pendragon avec une marque au fer rouge BODRON sur le front ! »

Professeur d' « Histoire de Pendragon », Mme Vestibule était terrifiante. Anormalement anormale. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyant et de plus bizarre. Comme si c'était une mode certaine dans cette école, ses yeux étaient également de forme et couleur peu ordinaire. Totalement dilatés, ils étaient de couleur violette. Des écailles – et des vraies !- parcouraient le côté droit de son visage et ses mains, fripées et étroitement longues étaient aussi dégoutantes que des mains de momies d'Egypte. Cette femme paraissait mi dragon-mi humaine. Néanmoins, son apparence détrompait sa personnalité car elle était si vieille que lorsqu'elle essayait de se faire respecter en criant, sa voix se cassait et elle se mettait à tousser, une main sur sa poitrine. Griffonnant le nom du livre sur sa feuille, Lucy se mit à tomber dans ses pensées profondes. _Comment un homme tel que Pendragon a –t-il pu avoir l'idée de construire une école aussi magistrale, gardée par un dragon surréaliste ? Et d'où viennent ces prophéties ? Comment ont-elles pris possession des esprits les plus… Faibles ? Sont-elles réelles ou des illusions simples ? Pourquoi certains hommes ont-ils muté ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?_

La vérité, c'est que Lucy pensait qu'elle pourrait s'intéresser à ces cours mais Mme Vestibule gâchait tout ce plaisir et donnait plus l'envie de roupiller quelques heures qu'autre chose. Mais apparemment, elle faisait partie de ces exceptions car Varek, lui semblait hypnotisé par ces connaissances que pouvait lui apporter cette bonne femme.

Au niveau de leur classe, tous les deux n'étaient pas déçus, la plupart des Lumières brillaient d'une lueur curieuse et possédaient une culture incroyable. Lucy se sentait d'ailleurs un peu seule malgré la gentillesse de ces gens. Personne ne semblait vraiment partager cette passion commune pour l'art et le dessin, ce qui la rendait un peu nostalgique… Pour cela, elle aurait bien voulu se retrouver dans la classe d'Harold. Elle le trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant que la plupart de ces gens. Ce n'était pas contre eux, oh non ! Simplement, elle ne se sentait pas trop dans son élément. Alors qu'avec Harold, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait partir loin dans ses envies et ses avis car il partageait les mêmes passions qu'elle. Enfin… C'est le sentiment qu'elle avait, car jusque-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, seul à seul.

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Mme Vestibule parla de sa matière qu'elle décrivait de PASSIONNANTE. Varek, lui, avait chuchoté quelques mots faibles à Lucy pour lui parler de cette Ingrid alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Cela avait fait sourire la jeune femme… Lui qui s'était mit à rire d'Harold, vis-à-vis de son attitude embarrassante avec Astrid… Il n'était pas mieux. Lucy, elle, mourrait d'envie de partir se cacher dans un endroit certain, s'éclipser des autres pour trouver une inspiration certaine qu'elle libèrerait dans ses dessins, même si elle avait plus que hâte de découvrir ses autres matières.

* * *

« Astora.

\- Ouais.

\- « Présent », s'il vous plait…. Arzane.

\- Ouais.

\- « PRÉSENT ».

\- Présent « Madame». » Grogna le meilleur de Tanguy d'un air mauvais.

L'appel se fit dans la froideur total. Lydiana semblait tout de même préparée à se frotter aux Pèlerins de l'ombre, elle devait avoir franchement l'habitude ! Néanmoins, on pouvait plaindre d'avance la plupart des professeurs à venir… Les Pèlerins étaient bien réputés pour n'avoir aucune onde de gentillesse particulière, et surtout de n'avoir aucune pitié. La majorité de la classe, était d'ailleurs à moitié entrain de dormir ou de parler à voix haute sans aucune gêne, les pieds sur la table, mâchant nonchalamment un chewing-gum.

« Etams…

\- Présent.

\- Grimborn…

\- Présent.

\- Jorgenson…

\- Oui.

\- Loris…

\- Présent.

\- Madinson…

\- Yep ! »

Tanguy et Marty discutaient tranquillement entres eux, regardant les gens autour d'eux… Ou… Principalement, les filles.

« Tu crois qu'elles sont vraiment là pour ça elles ? Nan mais regarde-les ces… Raaaar… Elles vont voir de quoi j'me chauffe, moi.

\- Tu comptes battre les records cette année ? Ria Marty.

\- Pour une fois qu'elles sont toutes potables !

\- Ouais, pas mal pas mal…

\- … Stark. Annonça Lydiana.

\- Ouep ! C'est moi ! Répondit Margaux.

\- Elle, c'est clair que je vais me la faire. Je l'aime pas. Murmura Tanguy.

\- Tu coucherais avec quelqu'un que t'aime pas ?

\- J'ai jamais aimé personne mon bichon ! Sauf toi.

\- Non mais aimé… Aimé… Tu m'as compris ! »

Et alors qu'ils continuaient de jacasser sans gêne, Lydiana venait de finir l'appel. Néanmoins, elle avait beau réclamé l'attention de tout le monde, personne ne l'écoutait. C'est alors que s'élevant de ses cordes vocales, la voix la plus aigue et la plus sonore que personne n'ait jamais entendu :

« FERMEZ-LÀ ! BANDE D'HYPOCRYTES IDIOTS ! VOUS COMPTEZ FAIRE QUOI DE VOS VIES SI VOUS COMMENCEZ COMME ÇA ? DOIS-JE VOUS RAPPELEZ OÙ VOUS ÊTES ET SOUS L'ORDRE DE QUI ?! »

Plus aucun bruit ne s'en suivit, par peur que cette voix cauchemardesque ne revienne exploser les tympans de chacun. Lydiana commença alors par distribuer la même grille qu'à chaque classe, à expliquer le programme, et à raconter l'histoire des runes anciennes et modernes.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le château est entièrement crypter de runes anciennes datant de plusieurs siècles ! Il sera important de développer votre culture –pèlerin ou pas- pour pouvoir comprendre les plus grands secrets de ce château. Pour cela, je vous demanderai d'acheter ce soir _Le langage symbolique et théorique des runes._ – Volume 1, le grand format de 750 pages ! Comme tout le monde, votre véritable première journée de cours commencera demain. »

Margaux, inattentive à ce que racontait Lydiana, discutait avec une petite pèlerin blonde du nom de Roxane qui semblait trouver rien d'autre à faire que de se moquer des autres élèves.

« J'ai hate de mettre la main sur les Lumières… C'est des fragiles. Les tourmenter un peu ce serait drôle. »

Margaux rigola mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle s'avoua un instant que cette idée la rendait mal à l'aise. En vérité, elle estima que le dosage de méchanceté dans sa classe était sûrement plus supérieur que le sien… Allait-elle devoir faire semblant pour s'intégrer ?

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, Lydiana tenta de développer les qualités de sa matière et il était fort d'avouer que ça pouvait être intéressant, même si Margaux semblait être la seule à le dire. Alors que la professeur annonçait la fin du cours, Roxane lança un :

« Ça te dit on se trouve une victime ? »

Secouant doucement la tête pour refuser, Margaux se prit une insulte de face de sa part, la prenant pour une lâche et une bodronne qui n'a rien à faire chez les pèlerins.

« Je te croyais plus intéressante que ça !

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et serra les dents intérieurement. Tanguy et Marty observaient la scène avec amusement.

« OK ! C'est bon ! Je te rejoindrai.

\- Biiiien… On verra ce soir dans la rue des Lumières, tout le monde y sera. »

Et la blonde sortit avec un rire aigu très moqueur, balançant ses cheveux dorés derrière son épaule. Margaux soupira et laissa tout le monde sortir avant elle mais au moment où elle passa l'ouverture de la porte, Tanguy la bouscula violemment avec son épaule.

« Fais attention, non ?! »

Le jeune homme se retourna alors dans sa course, lui envoyant un doigt d'honneur en rigolant comme un fou aux côtés de Marty. Soupirant de désespérassions, elle avança à pas lents, en dernière et se mit à réfléchir de la situation, elle qui semblait pas suffisamment horrible pour faire partit de cette classe d'autiste.

* * *

 **Is it good ?**

 **Comparé au prochain celui là est trèèèès ennuyant... Je vais vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, attendez...**

 **Alors, dans le prochain chapitre qui sera donc, la partie 2, vous assisterez à un cours complet (je ne dirai pas lequel). Et ça risque d'être très drôle car il va y avoir... De la petite violence, de la bagarre... Et quelques disputes pas trop mal. xD Ensuite, les personnages de la série et la bande seront beaucoup plus présents. (Viggo, Dagur, Kranedur et Kognedur, Rustik...) Il y aura du hiccstrid... (Je vais éviter de spoiler la suite. xD)Et surtout cette fameuse sortie dans la Rue des Lumières pour les fournitures ! Donc, oui, il va surement être très long ! :3 Mais il vous plaira d'autant plus !**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Dis-le moi. :)**

 **D.F.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Première journée - Partie 2

**Hey !**

 **Bon ok, avant de me faire engueuler par les dragonites enragés, sachez que je suis réellement désolée de ce retard. :/ Je promets de bosser plus intensément les prochains chapitres. De toutes les façons, je ne vais pas vous abandonnez et vous laissez sans suite, non ! Non ! Non ! Alors, voilà la suite ! Si vous aimez les p'tites bagarres... Les querelles... Les déceptions... Mais l'amitié... Vous allez aimer ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai dus enlevé quelques scènes qui ne collaient pas avec celui-ci donc ne soyez pas surpris de ne pas retrouver ce que je vous ai promis. :)**

 **Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews, car le temps est compté pour moi en ce moment, je pense que vous comprenez parfaitement. x) Prochainement vous aurez un tout nouveau One Shot spécial Hiccstrid drama/romance. Oui toujours drama. Si je me décide, il sera sûrement partagé en deux parties.**

 **Vous aurez aussi la suite de "Reste" qui promet d'être OKEZFlqenmcjnzqflncze. Ettttt Dis-le moi arrivera sûrement en 2017.**

 **Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos petits mots, vos reviews, vos MP et vos aides quotidiennes pour cette fanfiction, en particulier mes amours Emadurly. :)**

 **Je vous aime.**

 **D'ailleurs, je vois qu'Harold vous fait toujours aussi baver les filles... x) Je vous comprends parfaitement ! Je tenais à préciser qu'il ne faut pas que vous soyez étonner de son manque de charisme et de courage pour le moment. Je compte développer mes personnages et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui rendra Harold beaucoup plus badass. ^^**

 **Ce chapitre va paraitre un p'tit peu sombre et très mal un moment, je tiens aussi à vous assurez que tous les prochains seront beaucoup plus droles et agréables à lire. Disons que celui-ci va permettre de changer certaines choses... :)**

 **AH OUI ! Une question que l'on m'a posé aussi à propos des dragons... D'abord, ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'allez pas encore voir Krokmou ou Tempête apparaître dans les prochains chapitres. Ils finiront par pointer le bout d'leur nez mais comme je l'ai dis cette fanfiction va être très longue. Ils ont le temps de naitre de leur oeuf dans le Repère... Mais... Je peux vous donnez un p'tit indice sur le fait qu'on ne tardera pas à les voir d'ici 5/6 chapitres. (OUAIS BON OK C'ES BEAUCOUP)**

 **Mais merci pour tout, vous êtes des anges. :) Je vous souhaite une bonne année et un très joyeux noël en avance !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_ : Première journée - Partie 2

Après leur première heure de cours, les Sentinelles durent se rendre à l'arène d'entrainement. D'après l'emploi du temps, ils avaient cours avec les Pèlerins de l'ombre ce qui ne les motivaient pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu… Néanmoins, ils avaient tout de même hâte de commencer leur première leçon d'entrainement avec Gueulefort ! En rang, ils avançaient dans la cours principale. Harold discutait avec Astrid et Emma tandis que Léanne sautillait telle une enfant devant eux. Ingrid avait croisé Margaux et marchait à présent avec elle, riant de la pèlerin maléfique qui s'était retrouvée à côté d'elle au cours précédent. Emma avait beau tenté de participer à leur conversation, elle remarquait bien l'admiration que semblait porter Harold à Astrid. Cela la fit sourire et elle se décida à s'éloigner alors discrètement pour rejoindre Léanne qui s'était mit à discuter avec Margaux et Ingrid à son grand étonnement.

« Alors, tu te mets à parler avec elle maintenant ? Sourit-elle en désignant Margaux.

\- Non, elle est trop conne… Je parlais à Ingrid. »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis Léanne prit le bras de sa copine et lui murmura discrètement :

« Je la sens vraiment pas.

\- Bah ! On dirait qu'elle essaye de faire passer une fausse image d'elle ! Elle nous adresse la parole comme si nous étions ses amis alors que la veille elle s'acharnait sur toi comme une peste.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas faire attention à elle pour le moment… »

Autour d'eux, les Pèlerins semblaient vouloir s'imposer et doublaient les Sentinelles en leur lançant des insultes et des menaces peu accueillantes. À voir leur allure de fou, leurs vêtements froissés, mis dans tous les sens et leurs airs de supériorité, tout montrait qu'ils étaient incapables de rester tranquille.

Arrivés à l'arène, la plupart des Pèlerins et les quelques Sentinelles rebelles se mirent à courir au milieu en tournant sur eux-mêmes. Harold se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait un doute extrême sur ce qui allait suivre… Et un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai hâte ? De prendre une arme et de les éclater ces imbéciles. Grogna Astrid.

\- Ah… Ah… Ahah… Oui… Moi aussi…

-Tu t'es déjà battu ?

\- Moi ?

\- Non non pas toi non… Mais oui andouille ! T'as déjà tenu une arme ? »

Harold s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais il ne souhaitait nullement dire de mensonges et s'afficher honteusement devant toute la cours après.

« Je ne te jugerais pas Harold. Jamais. Sourit la blonde, en voyant son air assez gêné.

\- Non… »

Elle se mit à sourire et lui adressa un regard confiant.

« T'inquiète pas, tu dois pas être le seul, tu apprendras ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris ? La mienne y avait consacré une partie de sa vie. »

Mais le silence lui permit de poursuivre la question et Harold fut incapable de répondre. Le visage de Valka lui était revenu en mémoire et c'était le plus terrible des souvenirs. Il secoua alors la tête et la baissa dans un autre silence éprouvant.

Au même moment, Gueulefort, le professeur, arriva. Toujours appuyé sur sa jambe de bois, il boîta d'un air hautain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au centre de l'arène puis il se tourna vers les élèves. Ou du moins, il essaya car les Pèlerins et les quelques Sentinelles étaient éparpillés et incapable de se tenir.

« Aller, jeunes gens ! Mettez-vous en face de moi ! »

Il avait un accent des terres du Nord très prononcé. Les élèves s'exécutèrent, la plupart en riant mais lorsque toute la troupe fut prête, Gueulefort se mit à constater.

« Hmmmm… Il est vraiment temps que vous alliez dans la rue des Lumières. Je ne crois pas que des jeans et les pulls en laines soient vraiment adaptés pour un cours comme celui-ci. Et… Oh ! Et vous Miss ! Je peux savoir qu'elle idée…

\- Je… J'a… J'avais pas… Je savais pas qu'on…

\- « Entrainement dragons » veut tout dire non ? Mettez-vous en tête que cette école n'est pas une place de bal alors les robes je ne veux plus en voir. Votre cher ami le Pèlerin à l'opposé se contentera de vos futures tenues masculines qu'il le veuille ou non, hum. »

La jeune sentinelle serra le bas de sa robe noir de velours fort de honte, le visage rouge comme une pivoine et elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux auburn tandis que le fameux garçon Pèlerin en face haussait les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

« Parce qu'elle s'imaginait que j'allais la regarder peut-être ? AH ! Idiote d'enflammée…

\- Jeune homme.

\- Huh ?

\- Votre nom ?

\- Kyle.

\- Kyle… Ayez un peu de respect pour la demoiselle. »

Le Pèlerin sourit et adressa une excuse peu crédible à la sentinelle. Les autres filles pouvaient très bien se contenter de l'observer discrètement car en effet, c'était un vrai canon. Des yeux bleus perçants et des cheveux noirs comme le charbon… Il avait l'allure d'un homme raffiné et d'une très grande classe avec son long manteau bleu foncé orné de boutons d'or.

« En vue de votre tenue peu exigible, nous n'allons pas attaquer la véritable leçon. Aujourd'hui, je vais tâcher de vous évaluez pour pouvoir vous classez dans différents groupes de compétences. Pour cela, vous allez passer deux par deux –selon mon choix- et vous vous battrez jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire soit à terre.

\- Il va y avoir du sang. Sourit Tanguy à Marty rêveusement.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup dragonnier, vous allez utiliser des armes en bois.

\- En bois ?! Huh ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on apprenne sur le tas ? Répliqua un sentinelle.

\- Ah ! Regardez l'enflammé qui essaye de faire le p'tit rebelle…

\- HÉ ! Ne commencez pas à vous chamaillez ! … Utiliser des armes en bois est un bon début pour apprendre à vous défendre car contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, tout le monde ne sait pas se battre dans cette arène, voir n'a jamais tenu une arme ! Je vous pris donc de ne pas forcer et d'y aller doucement. »

Harold tourna son regard vers Astrid à sa gauche mais elle semblait totalement prise dans ses pensées et n'arrêtait pas de fixer Kyle d'un air mauvais. Margaux s'était mise à l'écart, seule, tandis que Ingrid était aux côtés d'Emma et Léanne.

« Je vais me faire laminer. Soupira Emma

\- Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer, des questions ? »

Personne ne cilla.

« Bonne nouvelle alors. Allez tous dans l'armurerie chercher une armure en fer et une épée en BOIS. Et dépêchez-vous ! Le vieux Gueulefort n'a pas son temps, héhé. »

Avec envie et excitation, les élèves coururent vers l'armurerie au fond de l'arène. Le groupe d'Harold resta en retrait et tâcha de rentrer en dernier.

« Alors la vieille, tu t'es préparé à manger le sol ? »

Mais Margaux ne répondit pas à la mauvaise blague de Tanguy et ressortir première de la pièce. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils se repostèrent au même endroit, attendant les instructions.

« Vous allez tous vous placez contre le mur en attendant que je vous appelle. Des absents ?

\- Non. Répondirent quelques élèves.

\- Bien, commençons ! »

Ils allèrent dans le fond de l'arène tandis que Gueulefort sortait un morceau de parchemin de son gilet de fourrure.

« Luna Edinson ? Viggo Grimborn ? »

Les deux élèves se présentèrent. Luna était jeune fille métisse très jolie, avec un visage d'ange singulier qui se distinguait des autres et lui donnait un air très intelligent. Viggo Grimborn lui, semblait très particulier pour un Pèlerin. Tout d'abord, il ne parlait pas ; ensuite, il paraissait ennuyé par sa classe. Il paraissait extrêmement mature et intelligent. Le dos bien droit, les mains dans le dos, il semblait être un des seuls à être bien habillé pour le combat comme l'aurait souhaité Gueulefort. Il suffisait de remarquer le regard de certaine et en particulier celui d'Ingrid pour voir qu'il avait un certain charme.

« Avancez-vous au centre de l'arène et inclinez-vous légèrement pour saluer. Je compterai jusqu'à trois… Et… Le combat pourra commencer.

\- Pas de règles ? Demanda Luna.

\- Pas de règles. Vous avez carte blanche. Allez-y juste doucement. Vos erreurs seront travailler au prochain cours. »

Avec une certaine hésitation, Luna s'avança alors vers le centre de l'arène où Viggo l'attendait déjà, sans le moindre sourire. Elle se mit en face et lorsqu'ils sentirent le moment, ils s'inclinèrent doucement. La jeune fille semblait terrifiée, incapable de savoir par quoi commencer.

« 1 ! »

Viggo commença à se mettre en position, elle fit donc de même.

« 2 ! »

Sa main tenant l'épée, semblait trembler doucement tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Lui dit tout à coup Viggo avec un sourire.

\- 3 ! »

Aucun des deux ne firent le premier pas. Ils continuaient de se regarder, Viggo, d'un calme reposant et Luna d'un air peu rassuré.

« Je te laisse attaquer la première. Vas-y. »

Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait peur que ce soit un coup monté et qu'il lui face mal en retour.

« Je ne te ferai pas mal. » Lui sourit-il toujours en s'inclinant d'un air galant.

Luna souffla alors un bon coup et sautilla sur place pour se donner du courage. Quand l'instant lui vint, elle s'élança vers Viggo en brandissant son épée. Elle donna un coup vers l'armure mais Viggo intercepta le coup et contre attaqua en la frappant au même endroit. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et recula. L'adrénaline semblait l'avoir atteint d'un coup, prête à se montrer plus forte que jamais.

« Il faut que tu bouges plus et que tes coups soient plus vifs, réessaye Luna. » Annonça Gueulefort.

Elle réattaqua avec plus de force ce qui lui permit de toucher Viggo au thorax. Lorsqu'elle vit le résultat, elle afficha un grand sourire. Puis, Viggo en afficha un aussi. Il eut un sacré silence pesant avant que Viggo ne vienne l'attaquer avec puissance. Il enchaîna les coups d'épée sur son armure, en grognant de rage tandis qu'elle criait, incapable de contre attaquer. Au final, il lui asséna un dernier coup qui l'a fit tomber au sol telle une pauvre perdante. Gueulefort arriva alors au moment où Viggo l'aida à se relever avec sympathie.

« Ça va aller ?

\- Oui merci. »

Et comme un fantôme, il partit dans les rangs sans rien faire de plus.

« On travaillera ta maîtrise et ton équilibre, il faudra que tu t'entraines souvent. On verra ça la prochaine fois… Viggo… Hum.. (Il écrit sur le parchemin) Je vais demander à Astrid et Rustik de venir prendre place. »

Les deux jeunes gens en question s'exécutèrent sans répliquer. Ils se mirent en position, se saluèrent, et attendirent le signal. Astrid se permit de regarder Harold au loin qui paraissait inquiet à l'idée de la voir se battre contre ce Pèlerin qui semblait une brute.

« Alors, ma belle ? T'es prête à te recevoir mon épée ? »

Débile. Ajoutons débile.

« Sois pas timide, tu vas voir, je peux te laisser gagner si tu veux.

\- 1 ! »

Mais Astrid ne répondait pas. Elle se concentrait et inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air pour se doser. Lorsque le temps imparti écoula, elle se décida à laisser Rustik attaquer le premier.

« Alors, tu as peur ? » Dit-il.

Son visage n'afficha aucune expression. A la place, elle le provoqua et l'incita avec son index à s'approcher pour qu'il attaque.

« Ah… Vraiment ? Je voudrai pas t'abimer, c'est que tu es plutôt bien foutue ce serait bête.

\- Rustik, surveille ton langage ! Intervint Gueulefort.

\- Sûr Poupée ? »

Elle ne répondit toujours rien et resta neutre d'émotion. Rustik ricana alors puis il s'avança à pas lent en faisant tournoyer bizarrement son arme. Arrivé suffisamment proche, il posa la lame en bois de son épée sur la poitrine d'Astrid. Celle-ci esquissa alors un sourire qu'on put croire de pure sympathie… Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas cogné au niveau du cou suffisamment fort pour qu'il se mette à suffoquer quelques secondes. La jeune blonde fit une roulade sur le côté et pointa à son tour son épée vers lui. Lorsque Rustik reprit suffisamment ses esprits, il fonça en hurlant vers Astrid, son épée brandit. Elle esquiva avec facilité et sans utiliser son arme, elle lui asséna de nombreux coups de poings dans le visage et dans les côtes. Elle ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur que devait lui procurer l'armure sur ses phalanges. À la vue de sa technique et sa souplesse au combat, de nombreux élèves avaient fini la bouche entrouverte. Même Gueulefort, semblait ébahi à en oublier l'état de ce pauvre Rustik qui commençait à souffrir un peu.

« Arrête ça ! » Cria t-il.

Il balança son arme verticalement autour de lui mais encore une fois, la blonde ne fut pas touchée grâce à sa nouvelle roulade au sol. Pour finir, elle arriva derrière lui et elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos qui ne put épargner au Jorgenson la défaite. Des applaudissements se firent entendre parmi la foule des Sentinelles et même les Pèlerins étaient bien obligés d'assumer qu'Astrid était bonne au combat.

« Je déteste les dépravés arrogants. » Dit-elle entre ses dents avant de balancer une dernière fois sa jambe dans le corps de Rustik qui roulait par terre comme une larve innocente…

Les prochains furent Marty et Harold. Notre cher ami le brun avait tenté de se faire le plus petit possible pour que Gueulefort le croit absent ou sourd, ou malade, ou… Non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire humilier par ce gothique fou. Mais il était impossible de faire demi-tour, donc, il prit son temps pour avancer au milieu de l'arène tandis que Marty attendait en riant au loin avec Tanguy et en lançant quelques clins d'œil aux filles alentours qui semblaient plus effrayées que charmées. Arrivé en face de l'effrayant Pèlerin, Harold le fixa avec presque supplication. Il faut se le dire, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir en charpie. Il pensait sincèrement que les entrainements débuteraient dès le début, pas qu'ils seraient tous évalués !

« J'peux pas avoir un VRAI adversaire ? Demanda t-il au professeur d'un air ronchon.

\- Tu as un adversaire devant toi. »

Marty jaugea Harold de haut en bas.

« Franchement mon pauvre bichon, je vois pas pourquoi tu parles avec ce morpion, il est ridicule. »

Astrid serra les poings sans rien dire tandis que Léanne et Emma, observaient Tanguy qui rigolait comme un imbécile de focus. Lorsque Gueulefort donna le départ, Marty n'hésita pas à tout donner dès le début. Ainsi, Harold n'eut pas le temps d'en frapper une. En fait, il ne frappa pas tout court, car il avait fini au sol direct. C'était même à se demander s'il ne s'y était pas jeté. Mais ça se comprit très vite, car Marty s'était mit à s'acharner sur lui comme un psychopathe sans cœur. Il assénait coups sur coups, et pas que sur l'armure tandis qu'Harold, en boule, tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre sans que personne n'intervienne.

« MARTY ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA !

\- Trop nul ! Je veux un meilleur adversaire ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le dos de notre futur dragonnier qui poussa alors un cri de douleur. Astrid et les amis qui l'entouraient voyaient rouge au plus profond d'eux. Ils savaient qu'Harold n'avait aucun apprentissage au combat mais ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un comme Marty finisse contre lui. Gueulefort arriva en accourant pour stopper Marty, il le frappa violemment au crane avec sa main-massue puis il le poussa en avant.

« Bureau du directeur. Tout de suite ! Vous réussissez parfaitement votre premier jour ! »

Marty jeta rageusement son arme et son armure, puis il partit en marmonnant des injures violentes.

« Je vous conseille de… LA DIRECTION EST À L'OPPOSÉ. Ça ne sert à rien de faire comme si ! Mr Wester nous observe déjà Bodron Inutile ! »

Le moustachu aida alors Harold à se relever qui semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir pour ce qu'il avait reçu.

« Et bien mon pauvre garçon, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je… Ça va. »

Il avait une entaille à la joue mais ses blessures semblaient plus l'avoir atteint au corps où l'armure était disposée, fort heureusement pour lui.

Après ce lourd combat durant lequel il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose, il rejoindra ses amis alors que les élèves –seulement les Sentinelles évidemment- lui disait quelques mots de gentillesse.

« Tanguy Astora ? »

Le diable noir fut jugé par la moitié des élèves. D'un sourire endiablé, il s'élança au milieu de l'arène. Il était bien connu que lui et son meilleur ami étaient incapables d'être véritablement gentils avec qui que ce soit. Les règles étaient libres mais en aucun droit une violence pareille n'aurait dut être permise.

« Je vais aller lui effacer ce sourire à cet espèce de…

\- Laisse-tomber Astrid, j'y vais. »

Léanne lui adressa alors un regard confiant. Gueulefort fut surprit de voir une volontaire et marqua alors une croix pour le signifier. Astrid voulu arrêter la rousse, elle se doutait qu'elle ne savait pas se battre ! Venger Harold ne servirait à rien, ça allait surtout lui causer plus de mal si Tanguy se mettait à faire comme son meilleur ami. Léanne serra son arme au creux de ses doigts et bouscula quelques élèves devant elle pour passer et s'avancer au milieu de l'arène. Tanguy la regarda, toujours ce grand sourire d'incapable sur son visage tandis que la jeune femme marchait lentement, le regard tendu vers lui. Il semblait perdre peu à peu ce sourire de sadique à mesure qu'il la voyait s'approcher… Elle s'arrêta alors face à lui et ne le lâcha pas du regard.

« Oh… Une jolie rouquine. Il me semblait bien que c'était toi la dernière fois… Tu sembles prendre plaisir à défendre l'avorton.

\- L'avorton comme tu dis, commençait tout juste à t'apprécier, c'est dommage, tu te retrouves à nouveau seul.

\- J'ai l'habitude ma chère. »

Il s'efforça de sourire mais manque de bol pour lui, Léanne remarquait parfaitement que c'était faussement joué. Elle ne dit rien et sourit discrètement.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as peur ?

\- Peur ? Peur de qui ? D'un pauvre homme qui a besoin d'un petit chien pour se sentir supérieur ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Marty comme ça…

\- C'est beau l'amour. Vous sortez d'où tous les deux pour vous permettre de rabaisser les plus vulnérables que vous ? M'enfin, il suffit de voir vos gueules pour le savoir… »

Le regard noir, Tanguy fut incapable de bouger. Habituellement, il l'aurait sûrement déjà foutu au sol, il l'aurait tabassé et rabaissé comme une idiote… Mais que se passait-il alors ? Était-il intimidé par ce regard gris qui pour la première fois ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir, lui, le diable noir ?

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire la rouquine, ou tu risques d'avoir de sacrés soucis…

\- Voyez-vous ça.

\- Fais pas la maline avec moi.

\- Le combat est censé avoir commencé ! S'énerva Gueulefort.

\- Personne ne touche à mes amis.

\- Hin ! Des amis que tu connais depuis hier !

\- En effet, et alors ? En quoi ça te pose soucis ? Dois-je te rappeler que toi, à part ton toutou gothique tu n'as personne ? »

Cette fois-ci pour lui ce fut trop. Il accourut rapidement vers elle et l'attaqua si rapidement que la plupart des élèves avaient fermé les yeux par peur qu'elle se fasse couper en deux par autant de force. Mais. Il y a un mais. La jeune rousse venait de l'arrêter. De côté, son épée bloquait son coup, leurs bras tremblaient sous la pression. Tanguy, qui avait tout de même plus de force que Léanne, la fit perdre l'équilibre.

« Je t'ai dis… De ne pas parler de lui comme ça. »

Mais c'est elle qui attaqua. Son épée frappa son armure. Il grogna et tenta de la contre-attaquer, rageant à chaque coup donné. Elle esquiva de nombreuses fois les dents serrées et le touchait chaque fois qu'il la manquait. C'est qu'elle savait se battre au final ! Mais après un certain nombre de temps à échanger des coups dans le vide, il péta un câble et il la frappa si fort qu'elle tomba au sol, son épée glissant au loin.

« Faut pas me chercher. Retiens ça, sale rousse.

\- Le combat est terminé ! » Cria Gueulefort, par peur qu'un autre carnage éclate.

Seulement, avec grande évidence, Tanguy se permit d'assener un dernier coup de pied dans les côtés de la jeune femme qui cria sur le coup.

« TANGUY TU RETOURNES À TA PLACE.

\- P'tite nature. » Souffla-t-il.

Et il fit demi-tour d'un pas lent presque crâneur en adressant un regard souriant au pèlerins. Néanmoins, il ne la vit pas se relever et le tirer en arrière. Il se retourna pour se défendre mais Léanne lui envoya si violemment son poing à la tronche qu'il lâcha son arme, ses mains se joignant automatiquement autour de sa bouche tandis que des cris s'élevaient autour d'eux.

« OOOOOOOOHHHHHH !

\- Et moi je te le redis, on ne touche pas à mes amis. Retiens ça. »

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, elle rejoignit les rangs en adressant un sourire forcé à Gueulefort qui semblait presque heureux de cette scène.

« Tanguy, relevez-vous et arrêtez de jouer la victime. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et enleva ses mains mais tout à coup, des acclamations se reproduisirent et Léanne se mit à rougir et à rire de satisfaction en voyant que son nez pissait le sang.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Mais pourtant, il ne fit rien et continua de la regarder, l'air ahuri. En vérité, personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire ça, il faut bien avouer que c'était la première fois. Il avait toujours effrayé les gens. C'était une nature pour laquelle il s'était habitué…

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe peut-être ? Se moquait Margaux lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint.

\- Laisse tomber connasse.

\- Elle t'a défoncé le nez mec !

\- Et alors, j'l'ai cherché. Faut bien le dire…

\- Tu te fou de moi ? –Elle explosa de rire- Elle t'a déraille le cerveau ou quoi ? »

oOo

Les deux heures d'Entrainements dragons furent très vite passées. Au final, Emma avait combattu contre le colocataire d'Harold, Dany Harris, et avec chance, elle était parvenue à le mettre à terre (en vérité, ils avaient lâché leur armes comme des enfants pour venir se battre à coups de morsures et de coups.). Margaux, elle, s'était retrouvée contre Ingrid qui s'était portée volontaire pour passer avec elle. Margaux avait gagné, selon elle, sous un effet de pure force qui paru une évidence pour Ingrid qui avait chuchoté aux autres qu'elle l'avait laissée gagner ce qui n'échappa pas à Astrid qui la connaissait que trop bien.

Les Sentinelles avaient une heure de pause tandis que les pèlerins avaient cours de Mythes et Légendes dragonesque comme leurs ennemis rouges le matin même. Il se trouvait que d'ailleurs, tout comme eux, les Lumières et les Aliénés aient une heure de trou. Sous un grand soleil merveilleux, ils se rejoignirent donc tous dans la cours principale sous un chêne merveilleux qui dominait l'étendue d'herbe.

« Tu l'as tellement éclatée Astrid ! C'était à mourir ! S'exclama Léanne.

\- Il était dans mon wagon… C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai connu Margaux et Tanguy. À peine rentré, il nous a fait du rentre-dedans. Dit Ingrid.

\- Ça va Harold ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Oui. Je crois.

\- Huuuuuum… Naaaaa ça a pas l'air !

\- Emma arrête de manger ! Donne-moi le paquet !

\- N'y pense pas la rousse ! Je sais très bien que tu veux m'en piquer !

\- Harold ? » Réappela Astrid.

Adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, Harold fixait le vide en caressant discrètement l'écorce derrière lui.

« Rien. Je suis vraiment nul c'est tout.

\- Arrête ! Tu as vu contre qui t'es tombé ? Ce p'tit con aurait tué n'importe qui ! Oublie et fais comme moi : MANGE.

\- La nourriture ne règle pas tout Emma ! Rigola Ingrid.

\- Je réfute cette hypothèse. La nourriture règle tout ! Donne-lui en ma grosse. » Intervint Léanne.

Emma tendit le paquet à Harold avec un grand sourire. Il prit un caramel et esquissa un sourire de remerciement. Astrid s'approcha alors de lui, à genoux puis elle caressa la petite plaie sur sa joue. Il se mit alors à rougir fortement.

« Tu devrais désinfecter ça.

\- Je vais y penser… »

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Emma s'était endormie comme un goinfre et qu'Ingrid et Léanne parlaient de leurs cours, Varek et Lucy les rejoignit, un tas de livres dans leurs bras.

« Ahhhhhh ! Regardez ce que nous a donné notre professeur de Dragologie !

\- Oh non… »

Ils laissèrent tomber les livres au milieu du groupe et s'assirent en tailleur.

« Olouloulou ! C'était tellement bien ! S'exclama Lucy.

\- Oui ! Si vous saviez toutes les espèces de dragons et de plantes qui existent sur l'île ! Attendez c'est noté… Hum… Tome 3 de _Vivre à l'état sauvage..._ LÀ ! Page 79 ! « _Le tramultus a besoin de… »_

\- Hey ! Harold, qu'as-tu à la joue ? Ça va ? » Le coupa Lucy.

Ils racontèrent alors leur cours d'entrainement mouvementé avec les pèlerins.

« Mais quels bandes de rats ! C'est inhumain !

\- Heureusement que les classes ont été répartis Lucy.

\- Mais Mr Wester devait bien se douter que Sentinelle et Pèlerin ça collerait pas ! Il suffit de connaître le passé des maisons !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il avait le choix, il faut bien répartir les matières. Dit Astrid.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'être ce soir ! Sourit Léanne.

\- Qu'on aille acheter nos sacs… Soupira Varek en regardant ses livres.

\- Nos fringues !

\- Nos livres !

\- Nos décorations de chambres !

\- Et d'ailleurs… Quand est-ce qu'on a notre dragon ?

\- Mr Wester l'a dit hier soir Ingrid.

\- Il faut attendre la fin de la première année pour voir si on est apte à l'avoir tout de suite. Expliqua Harold.

\- C'est long !

\- On peut l'avoir avant aussi !

\- Ça m'étonnerait Lucy.

\- Si Astrid ! C'est marqué…

\- Dans les livres de Pendragon. » Acheva Harold.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux.

« Comment peut-on avoir un dragon avant tout le monde ?

\- Il y a un rapport avec les prophéties et les effets surnaturels…

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé depuis trois siècles…

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fausse légende après tout…

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de compléter vos phrases c'est gênant. » Ria nerveusement Astrid.

Ou alors un effet de jalousie, qui sait.

« Désolée. Rougit Lucy.

\- J'ai faaaaaaim !

\- On ne mangera que ce soir Léanne.

\- Merci de me le rappeler Varek ! On peut pas aller acheter ?

\- Acheter ? On n'aura pas nos payes avant le deuxième trimestre !

\- Encore un truc précisé dans les livres je suppose…

\- Oui, continua Lucy.

\- Une paye de combien ? Demanda avec envie Ingrid.

\- Roooo l'autre ! Rigola Astrid.

\- Ça dépend des tâches effectuées.

\- Et du danger aussi.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par lire ces bouquins.

\- Tu devrais Astrid ! »

Le silence suivit. Ingrid s'allongea comme Emma et s'endormit peu de temps après. Astrid s'était posée contre Harold pour se reposer à son tour –ce qui le rendit extrêmement tendu, le pauvre- , Varek se mit à lire ses livres et Lucy sortit de sa veste, son petit carnet à dessin pour continuer le croquis d'un oisillon bleu et rouge.

Ils étaient loin de se connaître encore mais le peu de temps passé ensembles, ils étaient bien et le fait de voir qu'il n'était pas seul rendit Harold plus que joyeux et rassuré à l'idée de passer ses années ici.

L'après-midi passa en vitesse. Tout le monde eut option pendant deux heures. Ainsi, Léanne, Margaux, Lucy, Emma et Harold se retrouvèrent en Art Supérieur. Tanguy, Astrid et Ingrid n'eurent pas cours d'option suite à leur manque d'options facultatives et Varek se retrouva en soins médicinaux pour dragons. Il trouva à ses côtés les deux jumeaux déjantés qui apprenaient déjà à se faire connaître : Kognedur et Kranedur. Astrid et Ingrid se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour être entre fille tandis que Tanguy alla chercher Marty qui sortait du bureau de Mr Wester dans la plus haute tour du château. Mais à vrai dire, il n'eut pas le temps de l'intercepter car il fut emmené par deux dragonniers si violemment qu'il ne put le voir. Marty se causait déjà beaucoup trop de problèmes pour un premier jour…

Leurs cours d'options passés, ils durent s'avouer à tous que leur spécialisation était surement le meilleur cours de Pendragon ! En art, il apprenait diverses techniques si particulières et merveilleusement magiques, que Lucy dut être poussée avec humour par Harold pour qu'elle sorte de la salle. En soins médicinaux, Varek leur raconta plus tard, qu'ils travaillaient les techniques de soins et examinaient des bébés dragons sortit de la couve ! À cette entente, Emma se hâta d'annoncer qu'elle avait plus qu'envie de voir ça au prochain cours d'option.

L'avant-dernière heure avant la sortie fut libre pour les élèves car les professeurs et Mr Wester pensaient qu'ils leur étaient nécessaires de se préparer. En effet, le panneau d'information avait annoncé de nouveau :

 _Chers élèves de première année,_

 _Les bourses seront données à l'entrée de la rue des Lumières par le dragonancier._

 _Aussi, nous vous proposons de vous réunir ce soir même chez '_ _'Dragonneau Nox_ _'' pour partager un repas entre les maisons._

 _N'oubliez pas les règles, tout comportement inexplicable sera à bannir._

 _Mr. Wester, directeur de l'école Pendragon._

Harold et le groupe avaient presque hurlé de joie. Ils tombaient amoureux de cet endroit à chaque annonce précisée. Ils s'étaient donc précipités vers leurs chambres pour s'habiller convenablement. Lucy, qui partageait sa chambre avec une Aliéné du nom de Mercy Farmolton, dut s'échapper dans la salle de bain côté filles pour ne pas avoir affaire aux questions loufoque de cette brunette aux mèches roses et bleues. Margaux, au contraire ne se gêna pas pour se changer devant son colocataire qui se trouvait être un Lumière, qui plus est, garçon. Elle savait que ça devait être une erreur, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour changer les chambres ! Elle était destinée à partager sa chambre, son endroit, avec cet Arnold intello. Triste vie…

Harold fut le premier à sortir de sa chambre avec Dany Harris.

« Je pense que ça sera bien encadré. Les Pèlerins ne risquent pas de refaire des malheurs.

\- Ils sont capables de tout.

\- Mais on est plus malins qu'eux ! Ahah. Dis-moi Harold, ta copine là, est-ce que tu sais si… »

Pendant un instant, il s'imagina qu'Astrid lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il s'efforça de ne pas paraître blessé.

« Tu parles de ?

\- Louane ?

\- Ah ! Léanne.

\- Oui c'est ça… Rougit-il.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Tu sais si elle est…

\- Non non. Pas que je sache.

\- Je ne voudrai pas te la piquer.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

\- Pourtant tout le monde dit que…

\- Ce sont de fausses rumeurs, je t'assure Dany. » Lui sourit-il.

Son colocataire s'en alla alors en rougissant, lui adressant un signe de main. Puis, le jeune dragonnier se décida à attendre les filles et Varek au bout du couloir. Tanguy et Margaux semblaient avoir enfin trouvé une entente et passèrent devant lui comme s'il était un homme invisible ce qui l'arrangea fortement. Emma et Léanne furent les premières du groupe prêtes. Elles n'avaient pas changé grand chose de leur apparence. Seule Léanne avait changé de chaussures et de veste. Quand Lucy sortit de la salle de bain, Harold fut charmé de la voir habillée d'une robe bleue et de convers noirs. Astrid et Ingrid suivirent de peu et bien entendu, il ne dévia pas son regard de la blonde qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer depuis ce port à Galway. Elle portait un haut noir qui descendait sur ses épaules dénudées et rentrait dans un jean bleu foncé. Elle tenait sa veste en jean dans sa main.

« On y va ? »

Elle semblait impatiente. Harold se contenta, comme d'habitude, de rougir puis il passa le dernier lorsqu'elle commença à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres.

oOo

Les quatre Masters principaux des maisons : Peter, Diana, Daniel, Michou et Mr Wester, avançaient en queue de tête pour guider tous les premières années, mélangés, vers la rue des Lumières tandis que le soleil se couchait. Harold était bien entendu, resté avec Astrid, jusqu'à ce que Varek et Lucy les rejoignent. Margaux, Léanne et Emma étaient introuvables. Tanguy, lui, avait retrouvé son meilleur ami Marty qui avait depuis le temps, un énorme cocard à son œil gauche et quelques hématomes.

« Il a dut s'en prendre plein la gueule…

\- Lucy ! Il frappe les élèves !

\- Il l'a mérité ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Harold ! Il allait le massacrer ! Alors il peut mourir !

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une punition assez calme comparée au reste… Souffla Harold en regardant Marty avec pitié.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harold ?

\- Et bien… Frappez quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'œil explosé… Je veux dire… Ça veut très bien dire qu'il y a des coups portés plus grave…

\- Ça se trouve on se trompe complètement et il s'est fait ça en tombant. Dit Varek.

\- On est à Pendragon ! Pendragon andouille… Réfléchis deux secondes aux méthodes d'entrainements ! On n'a pas encore nos dragons et nos programmes d'attaque, mais le jour où on les aura, je suis quasiment sûr qu'on comprendra mieux pourquoi les punitions sont aussi sévères.

\- Astrid a raison… Si les punitions ne sont pas aussi dures que les entrainements… Comment veux-tu qu'on apprenne les règles de cette île… Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Varek. »

Marty semblait dans une rage étonnante, fixant le directeur avec mépris. Tanguy essayait de le faire rire, mais contrairement à leurs délires bizarres habituels, il ne riait pas et regardait devant lui comme s'il allait déterminer celui ou celle qu'il allait tuer plus tard.

« En attendant, je prierai pour ne pas croiser sa route… Marmonna Harold.

\- C'est ça ! S'il s'approche de l'un d'entre vous, il va voir où ma hache va atterrir !

\- Astrid n'est pas du tout impulsive à ce que je vois… » Ria Lucy avec ironie.

Plus loin, cachée entre une foule d'élève, Margaux semblait avoir retrouvé –malheureusement pour elle- la Pèlerin de l'ombre Roxane.

« Ah te voilà ! T'en as mit du temps !

\- Ouais désolée, désolée… Râla Margaux.

\- On a du boulot je te rappelle !

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- Notre victime Lumière !

\- Roooo… Fais ça toute seule.

\- Non ! Tu as promis que tu m'accompagnerais donc tu le feras ! … Ah moins que tu veuilles avoir une sale réput' de ma part ma chérie… Tu sais… Je ne voudrai pas que tout le monde sache…

\- Sache quoi ?

\- Pour ton passé… »

Il eut un silence. Un silence pire que la mort dans lequel Margaux semblait vouloir s'y enterrer.

« Q-quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ne pose pas trop de questions… Alors ? Tu me suis ?

\- Ok. Mais tu fermes ta gueule, j'te préviens.

\- Bien-sûr… »

La blonde prit Margaux de sa main vernis de rose et l'entraîna un peu plus dans la foule d'élèves, à la recherche d'une pauvre proie.

Ils avaient atteint l'entrée de la ruelle. Ils passèrent dans un brouhaha dérangeant l'arche de runes, passèrent le long tunnel… Et enfin, la première boutique lumineuse leur parvint des yeux. Un homme se trouvait au milieu de l'allée où de nombreux dragonniers et dragons se baladaient. Tout le monde se stoppa à sa hauteur. Il était très petit. Des yeux noirs perçants et un nez pointu recouvert d'écailles noires et grises… Qui semblaient également recouvrir une partie de son cou et de son torse habillé d'une tunique beige légère. Il avait une ceinture d'arme autour du corps et des bottes fourrées habillées de dents de dragons. Des ailes –et des vraies- étaient déployées derrière son dos comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde. Plus personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, tout le monde était ébahi face à ce petit diable qui laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

« Mr Thiez.

\- Mr Wester. »

Le directeur se mit de côté et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du petit homme. Au milieu de ces lumières et de ces cris de joie que dégageait la rue, Mr Wester ne semblait pas du tout à sa place. Son allure classe et sombre le faisait surtout passer pour un inconnu sortis des terres chaotiques.

« Il est trop beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Margaux avait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Mr Wester devait avoir au moins 30 ans de plus que Roxane qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir à force de se mordre la lèvre avec provocation en matant le directeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci se décala et se mit à côté de ce Mr Thiez qui fit alors un pas en avant, le buste et le dos droit pour se montrer impressionnant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs nul besoin de faire des efforts car ses ailes noires de cuirs suffisaient amplement…

« Bonjour tout le monde ! (Son sourire laissait paraître des dents légèrement noires et pointues) je suis Mr. Thiez mais vous pouvez m'appelez Nine, dit-il avec un accent British très prononcé, je suis le dragonancier de ces lieux sacrés. D'un coup de vent aussi rapide qu'un vélocidard et qu'un fury nocturne… Je peux rendre vos désirs de richesse aussi réel que mes propres ailes… »

De ses petits pieds, il trottina jusqu'à sa boutique à gauche qui laissait transmettre une ambiance de bar très chic. Des tabourets étaient disposés sous la fenêtre ouverte du fameux bar en bambou. Derrière, de nombreuses étagères et coffre-forts ornaient la pièce peu éclairée qui semblaient être habitée par un bébé Gronck blottis dans un panier en acier sur le comptoir.

« Avancez ! Avancez ! »

Les élèves se bousculèrent avec hâte pour essayer de voir le drôle de petit homme, le dragon et même encore, la boutique.

« Mettez-vous par deux et en file indienne s'il vous plait ! » Ordonna la Master des pèlerins, Diana.

Elle dut intervenir et attrapa les oreilles de plusieurs élèves pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre et qu'ils s'exécutent. Diana était une femme fougueuse et extrêmement froide comme le marbre. Un visage si dur que de la pierre, des yeux bleus lucides et des lèvres pulpeuses et aussi rouge que le sang. Elle portait une longue cape noire pour la tenir chaud et des bottes de cuir accessoirisées de dagues en argent. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants étaient coiffés d'une queue de cheval serrée qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus sévère.

« Merci Milady. » Remercia Nine.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et toisa les élèves qui s'étaient mit à chuchoter. Bientôt, les premiers élèves reçurent leur bourse d'une manière mystérieuse aux yeux d'Harold qui se trouvait bien loin avec Astrid, Lucy et Varek. Néanmoins, il semblerait que Léanne et Emma aient réussis à passer vite :

« Hé ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! Hurla Emma d'hystérie.

\- Ce mec est inhumain !

\- Ouais !

\- Il a lu dans nos pensées !

\- C'était ouf. »

Les jumeaux bien connus Aliénés les rejoignit alors. ''Kranedur'' s'était jeté sur Léanne, un bras autour de son cou comme s'il la connaissait depuis 10 ans, tandis que sa sœur ''Kognedur'' avait enlacé Emma bizarrement.

« Vous voilàààà !

\- Ouiiiii !

\- Matez-moi un peu tout ce fric ! S'exclama Kranedur en agitant sa bourse.

\- Maman était une divinité tombée du ciel…

\- Tellement frangine…

\- Les Thorston devraient être vénérés par les dieux…

\- Je vous vénère moi.

\- Tu es tellement bonne ma rousse.

\- Et moi je sens la bouse ? Bouda Emma.

\- Non ! Vous êtes toutes les deux des Thorstons à présent ! »

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à hurler en serrant les deux amies avec joie. Quelques temps plus tard, ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin.

« Ils sont fous j'vous jure… Souffla Léanne.

\- Des Aliénés quoi. Ria Astrid.

\- Vous les avez rencontré comment ?

\- Tout à l'heure dans le rang, on a croisé Margaux. Elle trainait avec une peste sortis droit des bordels… Raconta Emma, elles nous ont fixé mauvaisement. D'un regard si malsain que s'en était vraiment terrifiant. Surtout cette peste là… Elle m'a fait une remarque sur mes fringues, en disant que je m'habillais comme un sac. Et puis Margaux a ajouté que ma tête décrivait parfaitement ma tenue aussi… Léanne a gueulé un « PUTES » si violent que c'était à mourir ! Les jumeaux sont arrivés à ce moment et nous ont entendu ! Ils ont bousculé Margaux et la fille et toutes les deux se sont cassés la tronche sur le sol comme deux morues. On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire tous les quatre et puis ça s'est fait comme ça… »

Ils rirent ensembles pendant un long moment. Seul Varek semblait outré par la situation.

« Ça ne se fait pas !

\- Elles nous ont insulté !

\- Elles n'allaient pas se laisser faire Varek. Dit Lucy.

\- C'est être aussi sadiques qu'elles.

\- C'est elles qui sont tombées ! Elles sont pas douées c'est tout !

\- En fait, vous avez vu Ingrid ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Ouais, elle était avec un gars… Dagur je crois.

\- Ah, son frère.

\- Attendez, Dagur c'est son frère ?! Couina Varek.

\- Bah oui ! Comment tu le connais toi ?

\- Mais je pensais que l'aîné des Parenvrilles avait été tué par…

\- Par un cauchemars monstrueux titan oui… Comme les parents…

\- J'y comprends rien.

\- Varek, c'est une simple rumeur qui a servi à donner une réputation très respectable à Dagur… Tu vois… L'aîné qui a s-u-r-v-é-c-u. »

Astrid riait face à la naïveté de Varek qui décidemment, semblait prêt à croire que la vie était aussi rose que des fraises tagada. Les filles restèrent avec eux, jusqu'à ce que ce soit leur tour. Au moment venu, Harold passa le premier et dut s'étonner de remarquer que le bar lui arrivait tout juste au niveau du buste. Mr. Thiez était penché en avant, scrutant si profondément ses yeux qu'Harold avait l'impression que ce demi-dragon lui aspirait son âme.

« Euh… »

Il ressentait véritablement un malaise. Ses pupilles et iris noirs ne cillaient pas, ne clignaient pas. Seul le petit Gronck dans son panier avait bougé et redressé la tête pour venir regarder de ses yeux dilatés le jeune dragonnier.

« Pose tes mains sur le comptoir et dis ton nom. » Murmura Emma.

Harold fut étonné de son conseil mais il le suivit et laissa la paume de ses mains de poser contre la surface dure du bambou.

« Harold Haddock. »

Aussitôt, la surface sous ses doigts se mit à surchauffer. Il sursauta et voulu retirer ses mains de là mais il fut incapable de les retirer. Elles semblaient collées sur le bambou, comme absorbées et plus étonnant, les yeux de Mr. Thiez s'étaient colorés en blanc. Il s'éloigna alors du comptoir et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme sac de peau dans les mains. Il la posa sur la surface et les mains d'Harold purent enfin se décoller du bar. Ses paumes étaient rouges et encore chaudes, la sensation était vraiment étrange.

« Valka était une femme formidable. » Dit-il tout à coup.

Harold leva les yeux vers le dragonancier et il se rendit compte un instant que c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout se figea autour de lui.

« Elle avait un don extrêmement précieux… Incroyable… »

Les yeux vides et noirs de Mr. Thiez continuaient comme au début de le transpercer avec terreur.

« P-pardon ?

\- J'espère que vous en hériteriez…

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Suivant. »

Harold soupira, tête baissée, puis en se disant que forcément cet homme était fou, il prit sa bourse et s'éloigna pour laisser la place à Lucy.

« Flippant hein ?

\- Je ne suis plus surpris de ce qui nous attend à force… » Répond t-il à Léanne.

Après de nombreuses minutes, les derniers élèves purent avoir leur bourse plus ou moins grosse en fonction de l'héritage et des frais donnés dès l'inscription à leur naissance.

Aussitôt, un grand sourire parcourut les lèvres de Mr. Wester qui incita alors les élèves à s'aventurer dans la grande ruelle illuminée qui laissait à présent transparaitre la nuit noire étoilée de l'île au dessus de leurs têtes. Les maisons se mélangèrent et les élèves accoururent, leur argent en main dans les différentes boutiques. Harold retrouva son groupe en compagnie des jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur et ils purent tous faire leurs achats dans la bonne humeur générale. Tout d'abord, ils allèrent dans une boutique du nom de '' _Pantalotchi''_ , le magasin de vêtement le plus proche. À l'intérieur, ils furent étonnés de remarquer de hauts étages de vêtements, partout, partout… Partout. Des montagnes de combinaison, tuniques, pantalons larges, ceintures d'armements, bottes fourrées ou armées, gants, lanières, casques, accessoires, chaussettes, bonnets, manteaux, écharpes… Fais artisanalement. Tout était fait de peau ou de tissus légers vikings. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour refaire leur garde-robe entièrement. Adieu les vêtements modernes, bonjour les look ancestraux et nordiques…

Je pense qu'il vous est inutile de savoir exactement les achats de chacun d'entre-eux… En fait, vous aurez surtout la surprise plus tard ! En attendant, en sortant de la boutique, ils ressortirent avec tant de sacs qu'ils leur fut difficile de passer la porte après ça, surtout en sachant que c'était blindé de monde ! Le sourire aux lèvres, Peter, le master des Lumières les avait attendu devant. Il tendit la main et leur adressa un clin d'œil très signifiant. Il claqua son pouce et son index et aussitôt, plusieurs dragons de petites tailles passèrent au dessus d'eux et leurs sacs furent loin de leur porté, direction le château.

« Prévenez un master quand vous êtes débordés. »

Après cela, ils allèrent visiter d'autres boutiques amusantes et colorées, certaines offraient encore quelques vêtements, mais surtout des accessoires loufoques déjantés notamment des masques de peaux de dragon synthétiques, capable de s'imprégner de la peau de son porteur. Les jumeaux en firent leur achat. Ils allèrent dans le magasin _''Arm'tout''_ pour les armures et à la forge de la ruelle pour acheter une arme personnelle bien à eux (Sauf Astrid et Ingrid qui possédaient la leur depuis un certain moment).

« Je ne suis pas faite pour tenir ça ! Riait Lucy.

\- Mais si regarde ! »

Astrid se mit de profil derrière Lucy et posa sa main sur la sienne autour de l'arme.

« T'as d'la classe !

\- Je préfère tenir un crayon ! »

La blonde rigola à son tour puis elle observa Léanne et Emma galérées à soulever une arme en fer de Gronck.

« Trop lourd pour vous les filles ! Pour l'instant…

\- Pour l'instant… Ouais ! Viendras le jour où je la tiendrai à un seul doigt.

\- C'est beau de rêver Léanne. » Se moqua Ingrid.

La rousse lui tira la langue puis elle reposa l'épée d'argent. Plus loin, Harold admirait dans la vitrine du comptoir quelques dagues qui brillaient sous la lumière des bougies.

« Elles vous plaisent ? Elles datent d'il y a quatre siècles, créées par les Garopiens. Lui annonça le vendeur.

\- Les Garopiens ?

\- C'était un peuple de nains vikings qui chevauchaient bravement des Gronks. Ils étaient connus pour leurs armures en fer de Gronk, impénétrables, incassables et surtout très résistantes. Remarquez d'ailleurs les gravures sur les lames…

\- Je… Je ne lis pas encore la rune… »

En effet, des runes dorées étaient gravées sur les différentes lames d'argent gronk.

 _« Celui qui tuera le rouge de la mort et noiera les cendres de l'enfer par son sang dominera la terre et le ciel. »_ Lui traduisit le vendeur.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- (Le vendeur hausse ses épaules.) Je suis loin d'être suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre cela mon garçon, ria t-il, mais si tu veux mon avis, apprendre les runes te sera drôlement utile si tu es aussi curieux. »

Harold dut admettre que cette affirmation était loin d'être fausse. Il adressa un sourire au vendeur, et s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre son groupe, le message encore dans la tête.

« Regarde ce que je vais prendre ! Chouette non ? »

Emma tenait face au nez d'Harold une machette gravée de cupcakes roses et de bonbons. Astrid passa alors devant elle et la bouscula pour aller remettre l'arme en place.

« Emma !

\- Maaaaais ! Rends-la moi ! »

Elle ria et se résilia à continuer de l'embêter, elle resta donc avec Harold.

« T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

\- Rien ne me plait vraiment…

\- Tu sais, tu peux toujours voir avec le forgeron du coin.

\- En fait, je sais pas si je veux vraiment…

\- Il faudra bien t'y mettre un jour Harold. Lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais… »

Ils quittèrent plus tard la boutique d'arme et comme l'avait signifié Peter, ils appelèrent un master pour qu'ils emportent les achats. Une fois fait, le groupe de divisa en deux. Ainsi, Léanne, Emma, Ingrid se décidèrent d'aller visiter un magasin de friandises vikings typiques. Astrid, Harold et les jumeaux partirent jusqu'à la forge. Il fut de plus en plus difficile de se déplacer dans la rue sans bousculer les gens mais la joie de vivre régnait tellement qu'il était impossible de ne pas sourire en voyant le bonheur des dragonniers sur l'île. Les couples qui rigolent à en pleurer, les amis qui s'amusent à en tomber… Personne n'était désagréable. Personne. Était-ce encore un jeu de Pengon ou l'émotion que faisait transmettre cette île ? Ça, personne ne pouvait véritablement le dire. Encore une fois, The Shadows, le groupe de musique faisait rage. Leurs violons couverts d'écailles de dragons rugueuses et chaudes jouaient avec tellement de magie et d'intensité que personne ne pouvait ignorer leur vivant tout entiers. Leurs gestes étaient gracieux et vifs, rapides et prestigieux. Le groupe donnait vie à cet endroit et sans le connaître, tout le monde savait que sans eux, l'ambiance ne serait pas pareille.

Lorsque qu'Harold, Astrid et les jumeaux arrivèrent à la forge, ils furent étonnés de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun client qui attendait. L'endroit était pourtant plutôt vaste et bien entretenu. Des ateliers et des étagères dominaient la plus grande partie de la pièce ouverte. Au milieu, le foyer et la cheminée de pierre réchauffaient les murs glacées et humides qui l'entouraient. Le forgeron était seul avec un jeune homme roux dépourvu de tatouages sur ses biceps.

« C'est toujours agréable de faire affaire avec toi Hog !

\- Un plaisir de retrouver la famille Parenvrille sur Pendragon. Votre père était un grand homme Dagur.

\- AHAH ! Mon père ? Rien qu'une crevette sans émotion qui n'a pas été capable de bien dresser son dragon. C'est décevant.

\- En effet. Mais il a donné sa vie pour ta sœur et toi et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus cher au monde.

\- Si tu le dis… Baaaaaaaa… Je reviendrai chercher ce que je t'ai demandé mon vieux. Lorsque je dresserai mon futur dragon…

\- Je vous souhaite de réussir.

\- MAIS JE RÉUSSIRAI ! BAHAHA ! Je ne suis pas comme mon crétin de père, Hog ! » (Il le frappe dans le dos)

Le frère d'Ingrid se tourna alors vers la sortie en riant fortement, une dague serrée aux creux de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il aperçut les quatre amis en face de lui, il se stoppa net.

« Hé ! Mais c'est mes frères d'arme ! »

Il s'élança alors et serra les jumeaux contre lui si fort qu'ils suffoquèrent tout les deux contre son torse.

« ALORS MES YÉYÉ COMMENT ÇA VA ?!

\- Ramniaazdjkad ! Gurrrrr !

\- Kof… KOFFFFF.

\- Oui je sais que je vous ai manqué, vous êtes vraiment des moutons tous les deux. On changera rien.

\- T'ETFOUFEEEE !

\- QUOI ENCORE ?!

\- Je crois que tu les étouffes. » Dit Harold avec un sourire assez mesquin.

Tout à coup, Dagur les relâcha ou plutôt, il les repoussa violemment sans s'en rendre compte. Les jumeaux s'entrechoquèrent et tombèrent alors par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Fais attention tronche de cake !

\- Je vais te déglinguer le…

\- HÉ ! Astrid Hofferson ?

\- Salut Dagur… Marmonna la blonde.

\- AHAHA ! (Il la serre dans ses bras avec beaucoup de vivacité, la décollant du sol) Regardez-moi ce doux visage et ce… (Il se mord la lèvre)

\- HÉ ! Dégage tes mains ou tu vas manger très cher !

\- Je promets de me tenir à l'écart » Dit-il charmeur, une main sur le cœur en s'inclinant au plus bas.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, prenant soin de regarder Harold de haut en bas d'un air hautain moqueur et supérieur à la manière des Aliénés ce qui permit à Harold de ne rien y trouver de vexant.

« Dagur. Le frère d'Ingrid. Je pense que tu avais compris.

\- Ils sont… Très différents.

\- En effet… Dagur est un drôle de spécimen. Impossible à supporter… Je vais emmener les jumeaux dehors, tu n'as qu'à… Faire ce que tu as à faire… »

Elle lui adressa un superbe sourire. Harold sentit son cœur crépité à feu doux au même rythme que le feu dans la pièce. Il la regarda s'éloigner en trainant derrière elle les deux aliénés surexcités qui se battaient.

Le forgeron tapait de son marteau le fer d'une épée tordu. Il était dos à Harold, mais celui-ci semblait quand même admirer le travail de l'homme. Il était grand. Très grand. Ses cheveux bruns devaient être longs car il les avait attaché en queue de cheval. Une barbe coupé court alignait son menton. Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte et retroussée au niveau des manches ce qui laissait paraître sa pilosité noir et imposante. Harold devait paraître extrêmement frêle à côté de lui mais il ne perdit pas son temps et s'approcha de lui dans un grand silence.

« Hum ? Excusez-moi ? »

L'homme stoppa ses mouvements et se retourna alors d'une excessive lenteur bien stressante. Son regard était dur et impénétrable.

« Quoi ?

\- Je voudrai avoir des renseignements.

\- Je ne reçois pas les clients.

\- Euh… Ok… Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je suis ici ?! Tu crois que je l'ai choisi peut-être ?

\- C-Ce n'est pas ce que… J'ai voulu dire. Enfin… J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider à…

\- Je ne veux pas t'aider. Je ne veux aider personne. Il y a une armurerie alors tu y vas et tu ne m'emmerdes pas avec tes commandes.

\- Ok euh… Hog c'est ça ?

\- Humf.

\- Ouais heu… Je pense qu'il y a un souci d'entente… Dagur a bien exigé quelque chose ici non ?

\- Le jeune Parenvrille c'est une toute autre affaire jeune homme ! Je te conseille de te mêler de ce qui te regarde !

\- Je ne pense pas que le favoritisme plairait à Mr. Wester.

\- Mr. Wester est très bien au courant de ce qu'il se passe insouciant ! Il voit tout. TOUT. Il sait tout aussi. Mais comme tu vois, ça ne semble pas le déranger que je dégage tout le monde de ma forge.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas choisi d'être là. Je suis un putain d'esclave. Je suis prisonnier de cette foutue île. Je n'ai aucun mérité à vouloir aider les autres à vivre leur petite vie de dragonnier comme si de rien n'était alors que moi je suis en danger de mort si je quitte ce lieu.

\- En danger de mort ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes dans l'ignorance, petit. Retourne voir tes amis. (Il se tourne à nouveau vers son atelier pour retaper sur le métal)

\- J'ai besoin de vous.

\- C'est faux.

\- Je suis loin d'être un client normal. »

Cette fois-ci, le forgeron posa brusquement son marteau et se rua vers Harold comme s'il allait le piétiner en un rien de temps. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques mètres de lui et lui adressa un regard flippant et dérangeant. Et cette fois-ci, Harold put remarquer un changement incroyable dans ses yeux. Quelque chose d'inhumain, notamment dans sa voix qui venait de changer et se transformer d'un ton animal.

« ET MOI AI-JE L'AIR NORMAL ? »

Les yeux rouge sang, le forgeron montra ses dents noires et pointues.

« Pars d'ici… Et ne reviens pas…

\- Je veux…Je veux vous aidez…

\- DÉGAGE ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harold prit ses jambes à son cou et s'échappa rapidement vers la sortie sans même adresser une dernière attention à Hog…

oOo

Harold avait raconté sans trop de détails à Astrid que le forgeron n'était pas disponible pour le moment. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire car ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'abandonnerait pas cette histoire. Ils avaient retrouvé les autres et avaient fini de faire quelques boutiques de plus lorsque Mr. Wester annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger chez _Dragonneau Nox._ Le chemin se refit dans la même bonne ambiance, les élèves se dissipaient peu à peu pour aller discuter avec d'autres classes et c'était surement ce que souhaitaient les masters et le directeur. Au bout de la rue, à la limite de la cours secondaire, se dressait enfin le restaurant. Vu la douceur de l'été, les tables étaient pour la plupart préparées dehors mais le bâtiment se tenait sur deux étages et le plus drôle c'était de remarquer que les escaliers pour y accéder étaient des échelles. En effet, le restaurant étaient totalement ouvert et donnait accès sur la cours. Les cuisinières préparaient les plats au rez-de-chaussée, sous une pergola décorée de plantes vertes et de grandes chandelles alors que les clients qui souhaitaient dîner couverts étaient aux étages.

Ils furent accueillis par une femme habillée d'un tablier de peau, les cheveux blonds attachés en chignon. Elle accompagna les adultes et les nombreux élèves dans un coin éclipsé à l'écart pour qu'ils ne soient pas collés aux autres clients. Le plus incroyable c'était de voir que des grandes tables en bois avaient été installés juste pour eux ! Les couverts, les assiettes en bois, le pain… Tout était déjà installé et prêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se mettre à table et se mélanger. Il faisait sombre mais les nombreuses bougies sur la table suffisaient amplement pour s'observer les uns les autres. Le groupe d'Harold se mit ensemble. Ingrid, avait prit place un peu plus loin aux côtés de ce Viggo Grimborn et de son frère Dagur. Une main sous son menton, elle l'écoutait parler de lui avec passion tandis que Dagur dévorait déjà le pain avec voracité. Margaux et Tanguy… Étaient introuvables.

« AAAAA TABLLLEEEE ! » Déclara Léanne en se mordant les lèvres.

Quelques secondes à peine après s'être installé, les premiers plats arrivaient déjà ! Ainsi, ils purent manger différents plats vikings très typiques du coin. Certains avaient encore du mal à se nourrir dans des bols en bois avec pour seul couvert une cuillère mais le ragout de mouton était si bon, qu'ils n'avaient aucun reproche à donner.

« Je reviens ! » Annonça Lucy les yeux brillants, son carnet de dessin à la main.

La structure du restaurant devait l'avoir intrigué car elle repartit à l'arrière du bâtiment pour faire des croquis.

« Et là, t'as faim Harold ? Demanda Varek avec un sourire.

\- Cfoment ne fpas l'être ?

\- Après un repas pareil et une bonne nuit de sommeil… Demain sera une bonne journée !

\- Ma p'tite Astrid… Laisse moi t'apprendre une chose.

\- Arg.

\- Une très bonne chose !

\- Maman nous l'a toujours dit.

\- Toujours.

\- Il n'y a pas de chose plus bonne que manger.

\- Et tout faire exploser.

\- Le feuuuuuuuu.

\- La mort.

\- Le sang.

\- La destruction.

\- C'est bon Jumeaux, j'ai compris merci.

\- Naaaaaan… Tu dois comprendre que la vie ne roule pas sur du poulet, les cours ne nous apprennent pas à tout faire exploser. Nous…

\- Arrêtez vos délires vous deux ! Rigola Emma, viens Léanne on va voir Lucy en attendant que tout le monde finit ! »

Et alors que tout le monde se marrait des bêtises de Kognedur et Kranedur, Léanne et Emma sortirent de table et coururent jusqu'à l'arrière du restaurant où Lucy s'était dirigée. L'endroit était moins éclairé mais laissait paraître une vue de la structure en bois plus grande et magnifique. Elles semblaient s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque fois de l'endroit où se trouvait les Masters...

« Luluuuuu ! Où tu es ? »

Mais Emma ne vit pas le coup venir. En fait, elle se retrouva soudainement au sol, complètement sonnée, la vue brouillée. Elle entendit Léanne criée son prénom mais en levant la tête, elle put remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

« Allleeeer ! Il a fallu qu'elles se ramènent ces deux-là ! Elles sont vraiment connes ! Elles vont tout gâcher ! »

Emma put apercevoir de plus en plus nettement, que cette personne tenait Lucy par les cheveux, qui était à genoux, les dents serrés. Sa robe bleue s'était un petit peu déchirée et ses joues étaient marrons de terre.

« Lâche-moi !

\- T'es une Lumière toi ? Ça tombe bien on en cherchait une ! MARGAUX ! »

Personne ne répondit.

« Raaaaa mais viens ici ! Je ne vais pas faire le boulot toute seule ! »

Et la Pèlerin se montra enfin, sans la moindre expression le teint aussi blanc que le marbre.

« TOI ! Je vais te tuer ! » S'écria Léanne en s'élançant vers elle.

Cependant, Margaux se retourna brusquement et lui affligea une gifle monumentale qui la fit tomber au sol lourdement comme si elle n'était rien.

« C'est bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! » Enchérit Roxane

Mais Margaux ne semblait pas du tout heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda Léanne avec un air qu'elle aurait voulu désolé, si seulement elle ne la détestait pas. Seulement, la rousse se jeta à ses jambes et la fit tomber par la même occasion. Elle se mit à califourchon sur elle et s'enchaîna une bagarre à coups de griffures et de coups au visage. Emma en profita pour courir vers Roxane mais celle-ci lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac et elle retourna alors à sa place du début sur le sol. Lucy en profita alors pour prendre son courage à deux mains et frapper Roxane dans les côtes lorsqu'elle perdit son attention. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas les seules. Bientôt, 3 autres Pèlerins amis de Roxane, 2 garçons et une autre fille, se présentèrent et arrivèrent. Le premier garçon, plutôt grassouillet, souleva Lucy avec une facilité monumentale puis il la plaque au sol si fort que sa tête claqua sur l'herbe coupée. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de se débattre alors qu'il sortait une mini matraque de son sac d'une main. Le deuxième garçon au teint cadavérique se rua sur Emma pour l'achever de coups de pieds au visage et au corps alors qu'elle se roulait par terre en criant.

« Foutus enflammés de merde ! Vous servez à rien ! »

Tandis que la fille et Roxane, elle, se dirigeaient vers Léanne qui avait forcé Margaux à abandonner. Elles la poursuivirent et finirent par la plaquer contre la structure du restaurant fortement. Roxane sortir son couteau et la coupa au niveau des clavicules, l'envie de la mutiler toujours plus forte. Léanne savait généralement se battre mais dans cette situation, elle était bien perdante...

« C'est drôle, elle qui semblait plutôt fougueuse. Elle est comme les autres, tout aussi minable. »

Margaux, agenouillée dans un coin observait tout ça, le souffle court, incapable de bouger.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Viens ici toi ! Viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou au sol ?! »

Margaux sursauta et accourut vers Roxane, un sourire forcé aux coins des lèvres.

« On a plus de boulots que prévus… (Son sourire se baisse) C'est pas qu'une lumière qu'on victimise au final… (Tout à coup, son mauvais sourire éclatant revient aussi rapidement qu'il a disparu) C'est assez excitant j'dois dire ! »

Margaux ne dit rien et esquissa ce même faux sourire peu convainquant. Elle ressentit un tournis et une sensation affreusement désagréable au niveau de l'estomac qui se tordait dans tous les sens comme si elle allait vomir. Elle entendait toujours leurs cris tandis qu'ils continuaient de les frapper toutes les trois avec avidité. Était-ce vraiment ça la nature des pèlerins ? Étaient-ils tous aussi monstrueux et assassins ?

« Arrête ça Roxane.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter !

\- (Elle rigole comme une peste) Okkkkk, t'as besoin d'un coup toi. Prends ça et continue le boulot. »

Roxane plaqua son couteau contre la poitrine de Margaux.

« Non.

\- Margaux me force pas à devenir méchante… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis… »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle ressentait une rage horrible au creux de la poitrine. Une rage qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment… Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Roxane divulguer cela pour sa propre personne. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas. Elle soupira. Dans son souffle, un tremblement s'était fait sentir. Elle s'approcha de Léanne toujours retenue par l'autre fille contre le mur et la regarda longuement avec un regard rempli de peine et de tourment. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, Margaux ressentit enfin la peur et le dégout de ce qu'elle pourrait faire tout de suite. Pourtant, elle posa quand même la lame du couteau sur la peau de Léanne, s'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais tandis que Roxane s'éloignait pour aller rejoindre Lucy qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sur le sol, se protégeant des coups de l'homme.

« La pauvre enfant intellote. Vous savez pourquoi j'adore les Lumières ? Parce que jamais ils ne se permettront de nous manquer de respect tant qu'ils comprendront qu'ils sont inférieurs. AH ! Depuis quand l'intelligence suffit-elle à devenir dragonnier… »

Au même moment, Roxane poussa un cri de surprise. Dagur et ce Viggo Grimborn venait d'arriver aux côtés de Ingrid. Dagur tenait un des hommes à bout de bras par le cou, un sourire de satisfaction.

« J'espère qu'au moins ça vaut la peine de faire ça frangine ! AH MAIS FERME LA ! » Hurla t-il en menaçant l'homme qui tentait de se débattre.

Viggo, lui, s'avança lentement vers Roxane et le deuxième homme, qui s'était stoppé de frapper Lucy en voyant le Grimborn s'approcher.

« Qui t'es toi ? Tu serais pas…

\- Dans ta classe ? Si, évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je pense que la véritable question à se poser… C'est toi, qu'es-tu entrain de fabriquer ?

\- Moi ? AH ! Je m'amuse. Ça se voit non ? »

Viggo Grimborn ne cillait pas, les mains dans le dos mais son regard prit une obscurité extrêmement repoussante et effrayante.

« Recule-toi d'elle.

\- Attends, tu compte défendre cette pauvre fragile de lumière ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui, j'ai des principes personnels et par ailleurs, j'ai appris longuement que pour réussir dans la vie il fallait suivre les règles ce que je suis entrain de faire. Or, nous ne sommes que le premier jour et tu es déjà entrain de t'acharner sur tes camarades qui, à ce que je sache, ne t'avais rien demandé. C'est une bien triste attitude. Ça me désole Roxane.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Je connais tout le monde ici.

\- Ah bah oui ! Où avais-je la tête ! BAHAHA. Et t'es quoi au juste ? Un bodron raté que Pengon n'a pas su classer où…

\- Je suis un pèlerin.

\- Tu es loin d'en avoir l'air !

\- Je parviens toujours à avoir ce que je veux.

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerai tellement voir ça. » Piaffa t-elle en riant.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en avant. Il était plus grand qu'elle et son allure droite et fière commençait à la rendre horriblement nerveuse, même si elle essayait de le cacher.

« Je déteste la méchanceté gratuite… Néanmoins, souviens-toi d'une chose jeune fille : je pourrai très bien faire de ta vie un cauchemar si je le décidais. Alors, évite de foutre la merde et de manquer de respect aux autres parce que ça pourrait très bien te retomber dessus. »

Roxane poussa un juron discret. Elle se retourna et lança un regard indescriptible à son ami qui avait rangé sa massue. Il fixait Viggo avec une certaine réticence.

« Bon aller, venez on se casse. »

Dagur relacha l'homme qu'il étranglait et Roxane passa devant Viggo en le bousculant au passage. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire léger puis murmura dans son ombre.

« Bon. Très bien… Tu l'auras voulu ma belle. »

Mais alors, lorsque Roxane s'arrêta devant l'endroit où Margaux était censée se trouver, elle retrouva sa copine au sol, le front ensanglanté tandis que Margaux se tenait devant Léanne, un air menaçant sur le visage. La blonde se contenta de la toiser de haut et de cracher à ses pieds.

« Tu vas me le payer. »

Et elle partit, ses amis sur les talons comme des toutous dans personnalité. Lucy s'était relevée grâce à Viggo qui l'avait aidé. Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement blessé mais elle ressentait de lourdes douleurs dans son corps et quelques larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle semblait vraiment apeurée. Emma avait accouru auprès de Léanne et Margaux.

« Léanne, tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, ça va… (Elle essuie brièvement le sang sur ses clavicules avant de se tourner vers son ennemie aux cheveux rouges) Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Me défendre. Tu m'as défendu.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai fais ça pour moi.

\- Pas vraiment non ! Tu sais très bien que maintenant elle va…

\- Elle va quoi ? Dévoiler ma vérité ?

\- Pas qu'un peu !

\- Et alors ? Au pire ? Ça ne changera pas l'image qu'on a de moi. Tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda t-elle en lui souriant faussement.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un long regard pénétrant. Emma, au milieu de ces deux-là, se contentait de ramener quelques mèches de cheveux au dessus de sa bouche pour faire une moustache.

« Et… Et si on retournait là-bas plutôt… ? Essaya t-elle de demander.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais avoir envie de manger après ce qui vient de se dérouler ? Tsss. »

Et Margaux s'en alla sans laisser qui que ce soit la rattraper à temps.

« J'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi elle réagit comme ça alors que… Léanne tu saignes.

\- Pas grave… Où est Lulu ? Lucy ! »

Les deux amies accoururent alors plus loin pour rejoindre les Parenvrille et Viggo qui étaient réunis autour de la Lumière.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien !

\- Heureusement qu'on est arrivé.

\- Heureusement que NOUS on est arrivé Emma, tu veux dire ! Ria Ingrid, vous n'aviez pas de chance, personne ne pouvait vous entendre, nous avons juste remarqué que votre absence était plus longue que la normale. Nous allons rassurer les autres.

\- Je vais… Enfin… Moi je vais… Plutôt retourner au château.

\- Tu es sûr Lucy ?

\- Oui. Hum… J'ai besoin de solitude un moment. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle tremblait encore légèrement et semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait besoin de s'éclipser et de faire le vide, comme elle avait l'habitude chez elle, dans la montagne. Elle lança un regard de remerciement à Viggo Grimborn puis elle s'éloigna dans une direction opposée, ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle serrait son petit carnet à dessin.

oOo

Il pensait pouvoir la retrouver où qu'il aille car il savait la repérer où qu'elle soit, c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait la prévenir. Lui dire pour Léanne, Emma et Lucy. Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'elles allaient bien mais moins rassuré à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé… Et Astrid avait quitté la table soudainement sans même lui adresser un mot. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas loin. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était… Cette sensation de vouloir toujours la chercher… Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'il la aperçu. Là-bas. Sur ce port de Galway. Et encore il se souvient de sa démarche et de son doux sourire lorsqu'elle est venue vers lui… Il ressent cette envie d'être toujours près d'elle.

Alors que la nuit étoilée est enfin tombée et que des drucioles (Enormes bêtes mi-dragon mi-luciole, souvent brillants de couleur bleu et blanche) voltigent au-dessus de sa tête, la brise glaciale de l'hiver en approche se fit ressentir. Harold frissonna et continua de marcher au milieu de la rue des Lumières. Le nombre de dragonniers avaient diminué, il pouvait observer plus calmement et longuement les dragons autour de lui, les petits gazouillements qu'il pouvait entendre et la douce mélodie des violons de The Shadows… Mais tout ça passa à côté de lui lorsqu'enfin il l'aperçut, adossée contre la vitrine de la vieille bibliothèque de la rue. Il s'avança, près à s'approcher d'elle pour la prévenir. En fait, il était tellement près à s'adresser à elle qu'il mourrait d'envie en cet instant de lui montrer qu'enfin il voulait battre cette angoissante peur de lui parler pour de bon.

« Astr… ! »

Mais ses mots pèsent lourds dans son cœur. Ils se bloquent. Non pas à cause de sa timidité et de sa peur… Non. La raison se trouve simplement devant ses yeux.

« Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Vraiment ? Il serait temps… À quoi tu joues Astrid ?

\- À quoi je joue ?

\- Je te vois trainer avec ce minable sans arrêt.

\- C'est pas un minable.

\- C'est ça ! Et je ne te parle même pas de tes amis ! Et Ingrid ? Toujours aussi bonasse elle ?

\- Ferme-la Kyle !

\- Ah ! Enfin tu te réveilles… Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais retrouver ma Hofferson, la vraie. La fougueuse. »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps si brusquement qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise. Le cœur d'Harold fit un bond alors que sa bouche se rapprochait beaucoup trop sèchement du cou d'Astrid et cela semblait la déranger puisqu'elle tournait entièrement la tête pour éviter un maximum son contact, ses mains plaquées contre son torse comme si elle essayait de le repousser.

« Arrête ça Astrid. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

\- Tu as trop changé.

\- Naaaan… Nan ma beauté, c'est toi qui refuse de voir la vérité. Je suis ton mec alors maintenant tu assumes et tu arrêtes de te poser 36000 questions. Je veux profiter de ce moment… »

Et il l'embrassa salement sans même lui laisser dire un mot. Au début, Harold pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait le repousser. Lui cracher à la figure. Faire ce qu'elle fait d'habitude. Montrer ce qu'elle est réellement, comme dans l'arène, une femme forte qui affronte ses peurs sans craindre le reste… Mais le cœur d'Harold sembla pourtant éclater en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle embrassa ce Pèlerin, Kyle, en retour avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt. Il sentit une énorme peine. Alors… Au lieu de continuer à voir ce spectacle dérangeant et inattendu, il préféra faire s'en aller, courir loin dehors de cette ruelle… Loin de cette vision là.

Il courut longtemps. Très longtemps. Ses jambes l'avaient menés directement à un endroit en particulier. Il était bien, il se sentait libérer à chaque pas qu'il parcourait toujours plus vite. En vérité, il était sûrement en colère. En colère car Astrid avait tout de même montré ses beaux yeux pour lui. Au final, elle se contenterait de cacher sa relation avec un abruti de narcissique pour avoir une bonne réputation ? Il refusait de le croire mais ce qu'il avait vu semblait prouver le contraire…

* * *

Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être paisible. À quel point le pouvoir qu'exerçait Pengon était si fort… Qu'il pouvait le ressentir jusqu'au bout des ongles, au creux de son ventre… Le Repère était incroyablement magique lorsqu'il était vide et silencieux. On entendait seulement la douce mélodie de la source d'eau et les craquements des œufs de dragons qui clignotaient d'une lueur faible mais brillante d'éclat merveilleux. Lucy était là, agenouillée devant la source, tête baissée. Elle aussi semblait avoir trouvé cet endroit parfait pour une méditation silencieuse. Harold murmura son nom et elle sursauta. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux. Il s'avança, s'agenouilla à son tour et lui fit une accolade amicale et sincère.

« Comment tu vas ? Ingrid m'a raconté…

\- Ouais… Ça va… Ça devrait aller.

\- On aurait dut t'accompagner.

\- Non… Je t'assure…

\- Et les filles ?

\- Ça devrait aller aussi je pense. Elles sont fortes toutes les deux. »

Lucy avait murmuré cette phrase avec une mélancolie certaine qui n'avait pas échappé à Harold.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air…

\- Oui je sais… Je me sens ridicule c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis restée au sol comme une pauvre idiote incapable de me défendre…

\- Personne n'est pas parvenu à les battre m'a dit Ingrid.

\- Peut-être mais je suis la seule qui a le moins réagit. Léanne se serait fait poignardée ou Emma tabassée à mort, je n'aurai même pas cillé… »

Le silence se poursuivit. Lucy caressait l'herbe courte du bout des doigts et se cachait derrière ses cheveux.

« J'aurai été pareil à ta place… Tu sais… Je sais pas me battre et j'ai peur de la moindre personne qui mesure 30 centimètres de plus que moi. Je suis ridicule, maladroit… Pas doué quoi.

\- Tu me dis pas ça pour…

\- Tu sais, au fond je pense que tu as trop peur de montrer qui tu es. Tu as du talent mais tu le caches, tu as de bonnes valeurs mais tu ne les montres pas assez. Ça se voit que tu es une bonne personne. Ne laisse pas ces abrutis de pèlerins rabaisser ce que tu es. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux.

\- On ne se connaît même pas Harold…

\- J'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour le savoir. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulut le plus sincère de tous tout en rougissant. Puis, elle baissa les yeux et souffla d'une voix timide :

« T'es quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici en fait ?

\- J'avais besoin de faire le vide. »

Son ton avait été beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Désolé. Ce n'est pas toi…

\- Astrid ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Il suffit de le voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui réagis au quart de tour… Je… J'ai juste été beaucoup trop naïf pour croire qu'elle pouvait devenir importante pour moi… »

Il semblerait que ce fut difficile pour lui de l'admettre et Lucy l'avait très bien remarqué. Au final, elle posa sa main sur la sienne sur l'herbe et lui adressa un sourire partagé.

« Je pense que tu as sincèrement besoin de parler et te libérer Harold.

\- On a toute la nuit pour parler.»

Harold balada son regard sur la source, ses eaux bleuâtres merveilleuses qui recouvraient l'énorme tête endormi de Pengon. Ses écailles blanches libéraient une Lumière presque sensorielle et semblait vivre au rythme que la grotte...

« On a toute la nuit. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : La mystérieuse nouvelle

**Hello !**

 **Bon ok maudissez -moi, j'ai rien à dire j'ai trop de retard. xD**

 **Mais vu tout ce que je dois publier, je ne vais pas m'excuser trente six milles fois... QUOIQUE JE ME SENS COUPABLE. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉE.**

 **Je pourrai promettre de faire vite pour les prochains chapitres, je préfère pas au final, vu que je tiens pas mes foutues promesses. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, j'essaye de faire des efforts ! Puis la dernière saison m'a donnée une sacré inspiration ! :)**

 **Bien entendu, il est beaucoup trop tard, je suis fatiguée, donc pour les reviews, je vous remercierai JAAAAAMAIS Assez :3 vous êtes merveilleux, merci beaucoup de me soutenir pour cette fanfiction car elle me vaut beaucoup de recherches ! :)**

 **Notamment pour ce chapitre j'en ai fais énormément et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture mes p'tits furys !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _La mystérieuse nouvelle_

Harold s'était retourné dans son lit toute la nuit.

Il avait réfléchi. S'était maudit. S'était enterré dans ses plus profondes pensées…

C'était la première fois qu'une fille comme Astrid le rendait différent. Et il avait pensé sincèrement qu'il pouvait se rapprocher d'elle, surtout qu'elle semblait s'intéresser à lui… Mais il s'était fait des films. Et ça le faisait tellement rager que ses pensées actuelles étaient loin d'être nets.

Au final, Lucy et lui avaient passé la moitié de la nuit dans le Repère pour parler et se confier sur leurs peines principales. Étonnant peut-être, mais il lui a raconté l'histoire de sa mère et de Chêne. La force et la passion qui le relie à cet arbre gigantesque. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait moquée de lui… Pourtant il n'a jamais douté. Il ressentait une sacrée confiance inouïe pour elle et il ne savait pas si c'était une force que lui avait donné Pengon pour lui transmettre un message ou si c'était purement une sensation de bien-être. Au fond, il trouvait Lucy extrêmement touchante. Que ce soit dans sa façon de parler ou sa façon de penser… Dans les deux cas, il l'admirait. Il l'admirait énormément.

Elle a perdu son père quand elle avait 4 ans, brûlé dans les flammes de leur ancienne maison alors qu'il tentait de sauver sa famille d'une attaque des Secondaires ; période où une vague d'attentats avait été lancée sur les civils. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est devenue discrète sur sa vie et ses occupations. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'elle a peur des flammes… Qu'elle en à hurler lorsqu'elle est passée sur la pierre qui repose au milieu du Repère. Elle s'est réfugiée dans le dessin et s'est promise de protéger sa mère et sa petite sœur Justine une fois qu'elle aura achevée sa formation de dragonnier. Si elle y arrive. Car au fond, elle-même se demande si elle pourrait y arriver alors qu'elle a peur du feu… C'est ridicule.

 _« Je n'ai aucunement ma place ici… Mais si je le fais, c'est pour elles._

 _\- Tu as été choisie. Si Pengon aurait senti ton incapacité à réussir, tu aurais fini bodronne. Mais tu es passée Lucy. Sers-toi de cela pour réussir, nous avons tous des phobies et un passé effrayant même s'il est souvent difficile d'admettre qu'on peut y arriver avec ça… »_

Puis, après des heures de discussions intimes sur leur plus grande peur et sur leur passé sombre… Le silence avait suivi. Ils se regardaient et se souriaient sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi mais une chose est sûr, ils savaient tous les deux qu'à partir de ce jour, ils pouvaient se faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée. À deux jours du week-end, un jour de Thor, Porsdagr (Jeudi), les dragonniers ressentaient enfin les premières difficultés de Pendragon. Les cours étaient compliqués et rapides et les entrainements au combat intense et extrêmement physique. Mr Wester n'avait pas menti.

« J'ai encore Histoire ce matin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir que ça dans mon emploi du temps c'est fatiguant.

\- Et c'est que la deuxième semaine.

\- Et c'est que la deuxième semaine, oui. »

Lucy analysait scrupuleusement sa grille d'horaire, complètement paumée sur son organisation tandis qu'Harold divaguait, le regard dans le vide, en mangeant une tartine.

« Heureusement que j'ai art et dressage dans l'après midi… Ça va être fatiguant… Je plains Kognedur et Kranedur en plus, apparemment ils se tapent les pèlerins deux heures en dressage ce matin.

\- T'as déjà eu ton option Vol et Expéditions à l'état sauvage ?

\- Non pas du tout. Et apparemment on ne l'aura pas avant quelques semaines. Il paraît que le professeur a des raisons valables d'être absent pendant une certaine période. Ça doit être un mutant à tous les coups. »

Depuis leur moment dans le Repère, Lucy et Harold passe le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Harold tente désespérément d'ignorer Astrid et de paraître insensible à ses regards parfois indiscrets, mais c'est plus fort que lui et ça l'énerve au plus haut point.

« Elles nous rejoignent pas Emma et Léanne ?

\- Emma doit encore dormir mais Léanne doit surement être entrain de contempler la misère de ses cours bordéliques… Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

\- Non, moi je suis très bien. Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien du tout.

\- Attends, hier en cours de dragologie on a écrit 5 pages de parchemins ! À la fin de la journée on se retrouve avec trente-six milles cours, c'est impossible de se retrouver ! En plus de ça, je ne progresse toujours pas en entrainement…

\- Lucy ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ici ! Rigola Harold.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai tellement peur de me ridiculiser que… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Harold avait assombri son regard et fixait un point particulier du Domaine, les sourcils froncés, une mine de dégout sur le visage. En effet, Astrid et Kyle venait d'entrer dans la salle, main dans la main, en riant béatement comme deux amoureux. Et le brouhaha autour d'eux ne semblait vraiment pas les déranger car une fois assis à une petite table dans un coin, ils continuèrent de se bécoter comme deux idiots.

« Harold. T'es censé ignorer la chose.

\- Mmrrf…

\- Elle t'a adressé la parole ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Mais une fois que son magnifique chéri est là, elle m'ignore carrément et passe à autre chose, c'est à se demander si je ne lui sers pas de bouche-trou en fait.

\- Déjà, t'es même pas censé lui parler… Sinon comment tu veux qu'elle devine ce qui te dérange ?

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Surtout qu'elle traine avec nous ! Quand elle est là j'ai l'impression de recevoir dans la tronche des jets de lumières éblouissants et éclatants de…

\- Ok ok, (elle rigole) laisse tomber j'ai compris !

\- Je suis minable.

\- Nous sommes des minables. C'est bien pour cela qu'on s'est bien trouvé avec les autres. » Sourit-elle avec joie.

Après le petit-déjeuner passé, Lucy et Harold se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Harold fonça à son cours de rune, légèrement en retard. Il manqua de tomber une fois passé la porte et Lydiana en profita pour l'agresser d'un regard sans émotion.

« Votre maladresse et votre retard finiront par vous retombez dessus Monsieur Haddock.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Allez-vous asseoir. »

Léanne et Emma étaient assises à côté, au premier rang, devant la table de Dany Harris. Harold se décida à se mettre à côté de lui.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aime pas… Murmura Léanne en se retournant discrètement, souriante.

\- De toute façon c'est réciproque.

\- Comment va Lulu ? Demanda Emma.

\- Toujours aussi…

\- Monsieur Haddock ! Vu votre retard je vous conseil de vous faire tout petit à moins que vous ne voudriez prendre la porte… ? … Et c'est de même pour vous ma grande !

\- Moi ? S'étonna Emma.

\- Oui vous, surtout vu votre absence injustifiée de la dernière fois !

\- Je dormais… Ronchonna la brune.

\- Comme c'est étonnant. » Gloussa Léanne discrètement en regardant du coin de l'œil Harold qui rigolait aussi.

À moins que ce ne soit Dany Harris qu'elle voulait véritablement observer car le colocataire du jeune brun ne la lâchait pas des yeux et restait totalement ébahi –ça en devenait même gênant.-

Le cours de rune se passa sans autre perturbation. Les Sentinelles étaient une classe sérieuse et pleine de vie, tout le monde participait et semblait s'intéresser aux cours que leur offrait Pendragon : une grande qualité de leur rang. Lydiana leur apprit l'histoire de la rune, leur origine nordique et germanique puis mythologique. Ils apprirent l'importance des runes pour le Dieu Odin qui avait dut rester suspendu à l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil pour prouver qu'il était capable de recevoir le don des runes.

 _Je sais que je pendis_

 _A l'arbre battu des vents_

 _Neuf nuits pleines,_

 _Navré d'une lance_

 _Et donné à Odin,_

 _Moi-même à moi-même donné,_

 _À cet arbre_

 _Dont nul ne sait_

 _D'où proviennent les racines._

 _Point de pain ne me remirent_

 _Ni de coupe_

 _Je scrutai en dessous,_

 _Je ramassai les runes,_

 _Hurlant, les ramassai,_

 _De là, je retombai._

 _Alors je me mis à germer_

 _Et à savoir,_

 _À croître et à prospérer,_

 _De parole à parole_

 _La parole me menait,_

 _D'acte en acte_

 _L'acte me menait._

Harold prit plaisir à apprendre chaque lettre de l'alphabet runique, le futhark, qui se trouvait être au même nombre de 24 comme le normal. Emma s'était amusée à tous les redessiner sur le coin de son parchemin parfumé à la rose d'Eden, achat qu'elle s'est empressée d'acheter dans la rue des Lumières qualifiant cela de « Somnanbulant » -si toute fois le mot existait vraiment-. Puis après quelques entrainements écrits, Lydiana demanda aux élèves quelle(s) rune(s) leur corresponderai(en)t le mieux chacun ayant une signification précise.

« Je suis Ingaz. Commence Pauline Hodin.

 _- Ingwaz. _Mais tu peux également dire « _Ing »._ Dans ce sens là, ce serait plus un appel au Dieu de la fertilité.

\- Ingwaz. »

Les yeux de Lydiana devinrent aussitôt aussi dilatés que ceux d'un Gronk extasié. C'est comme si elle était entrain de lire dans l'esprit de la jeune fille ce qui attisait l'attention de tous.

« La confiance en soi, la prospérité et… Une supériorité féminine ? »

Pauline hocha la tête avec fierté, un sourire de convaincante sur son visage. C'était une jeune fille un peu ronde avec des yeux bleus si clairs qu'ils pouvaient paraître blancs de neige et ses cheveux courts étaient noirs et parsemés de mèches violettes et bleues.

« Bien. Qui d'autre ? … Oui Mlle Hofferson ? »

Aussitôt, Harold se retourna sans discrétion pour venir regarder la blonde, assise dans les rangs du milieu au côté d'Ingrid.

« _Anzuz, Thurisaz, Gebo. »_

La professeur qualifia cela de Force, Autorité et Hospitalité. Ce qui correspondit parfaitement à Astrid. Harold resta d'ailleurs en admiration bien trop longuement après qu'elle soit passée. Ingrid l'avait même remarquée et avait donné un coup de coude à Astrid pour le lui signifier. Rouge d'embarras, le jeune homme s'était retourné avidement, aussi tendu qu'un string en dentelle.

Après quelques élèves de passés, Emma leva la main avec une surexcitation bien trop visible. À moitié levée de sa chaise, elle soufflait des « Moi ! Moi ! » avec une agitation active.

« … Mlle McOwen ? (Soupire)

\- Je suis _Fehu_ , _Uruz_ et _Wunjo_.

\- Force, énergie, prospérité et bien-être ? Demanda Lydiana avec le même regard perçant et vide.

\- J'aurai plus vu « Fraternité » à la place de bien-être…

\- Les deux correspondent à _Wunjo_. Le bien-être ici est le besoin d'être acceptée au sein d'une société fraternel et solidaire dans laquelle on aurait notre chance.

\- Ah oui donc non c'est pas ça.

\- De toute façon je ne pense pas que « l'énergie » te corresponde aussi. Pouffa Léanne.

\- La ferme.

\- Et vous Monsieur Haddock ? »

Lydiana se tourna vers Harold.

« _Dagaz ou Laguz_

\- L'harmonie, l'évolution, la lumière, la création hum… ? »

Elle le fixa étrangement. Bien trop longtemps aussi. Harold finissait par croire qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale à lui dévoiler sa façon de pensée. Les cours de runes avaient beau être intéressants, ils restaient tout de même étranges. Lydiana finissait toujours par avoir une attitude presque perverse avec ses élèves. De plus, à chaque fin de cours de runes, cette prof avait la manie habituelle de prendre un de ses élèves pour lui parler. De quoi ?

Ça, personne ne la jamais su et ça restera un mystère longuement irrésolu étant donné que ces élèves-là avaient décidé de garder bizarrement le silence. Harold et ses amis ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Enfin, Harold faisait semblant de son côté, car cette histoire le perturbait au plus haut point. Mais au fond, ça ne les étonnait même pas que cela arrive vu l'originalité des professeurs de Pendragon.

À la fin, du cours, ils récitèrent comme à chaque fois, la formule divine des runes :

 _Ô sage et puissant Odin ! Seigneur du Vent du Nord,_

 _Apprends-moi la Sagesse et le Secret des Runes !_

 _J'ai prêté attention aux Paroles de tes corbeaux,_

 _Parvenues à mes oreilles par le murmure du Vent._

 _Fais que le Mystère de tes Runes me soit dévoilé !_

Et enfin, ils purent quitter le cours avec joie.

« N'oubliez pas de réviser votre cours sur l'histoire des runes. Une interro peut vite arriver. » Annonça Lydiana à la fin du cours (bien que la plupart des élèves avaient à peine écouté pour se diriger en courant vers la sortie.)

Harold prit le temps de prendre ses affaires, laissant Léanne et Emma partir en avance, Dany Harris sur les talons qui discutait évidemment avec la plus rousse des deux seulement. Il ne restait qu'Astrid, Ingrid et lui dans la salle. Lydiana s'était avancée vers la blonde au fond de la salle qui déposait ses livres empruntées.

Elle lui parla bas. Si bas qu'Harold fut incapable d'entendre la conversation. Il les observa au loin, essayant de lire sur les lèvres de cette vieille folle qui faisait perdre le sourire d'Astrid chaque seconde un peu plus. Son entêtement à les fixer plus longtemps se remarqua et Lydiana dut lui lancer un regard pire que meurtrier pour qu'il se décida à partir, tête baissée d'une gêne absolue. Les seuls mots qu'il parviendra à entendre avant de passer le seuil sont « Les prophéties se sont réalisées. »

Il cru presque s'être senti d'arrêter de respirer.

« Harold ! Dépêche-toi on a Mythes et légendes dragonesques ! S'empressa de lui dire Léanne une fois qu'il les rejoignit.

\- Non allez-y sans moi, faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

Sans demander pourquoi, les filles pressèrent le pas pour ne pas être en retard. Harold attendit alors dans le couloir qu'Astrid revienne avec Ingrid.

Il ignora exactement d'où lui vint cette envie folle de savoir les paroles de Lydiana mais si cela concernait les prophéties il savait pertinemment que ça pouvait toucher Léanne et Lucy !

Lorsque les filles revinrent, le visage presque abattu d'une mine sombre, il s'avança vers elles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Ingrid.

\- Que voulait Lydiana ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Rigola Astrid.

\- J'ai entendu que vous parliez de prophéties.

\- Tu as du mal entendre Harold. Vaudrais mieux qu'on aille en cours.

\- Astrid tu sais très bien que si les prophéties se remettent à se réaliser ça peut devenir dangereux ! Explique-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas Harold.

\- Lucy et Léanne sont beaucoup trop concernées !

\- Pas pour le moment. »

Elle essaya de passer devant lui mais il lui prit le bras et l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Lâche-moi ! »

Son ton brute blessa le jeune homme mais il ne se résilia pas à abandonner.

« Je veux juste comprendre.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne saches pas Harold. Soupira Ingrid.

\- Je suis bien plus concerné que vous !

\- Non. Non tu ne l'es pas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer ou de trouver quelconque excuse tu sais. Dis soudainement Astrid.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harold, je sais très bien que t'essaye de m'éviter depuis la semaine dernière. Jusque là tu en sembles incapable, pourtant tu te forces. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas le sujet…

\- Là, si.

\- Je… !

\- Haddock. »

Une voix rauque et froide résonna dans le couloir. Quelques chandelles s'éteignirent et l'atmosphère devint aussitôt aussi lugubre et glaciale que le marbre. Lorsqu'Harold se retourna, il vit le directeur de Pendragon, là, au centre du couloir. Les mains dans son dos droit, il fixa les trois jeunes adolescents sans ciller.

« Allez-y. »

Les filles se regardèrent, comprenant que c'est à elles qu'il s'adressait. Elles posèrent discrètement leur main sur le bras d'Harold pour le soutenir puis dans un léger sourire forcé, elles s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leur cours.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ?

\- Euh… Bah je peux y aller maintenant si…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Harold se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mr Wester dégageait de très fortes ondes qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir. Et ces ondes là, étaient loin d'être harmonieuses. Les yeux faucons du directeur ne lâchaient pas Harold du regard. Le plus stressant, c'est qu'il pouvait laisser paraître qu'il était fait de pierre tellement que sa peau semblait durcir sous ses traits sévères. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et longs lui donnaient un air beaucoup trop sombre pour un chef de lieu.

« Vous allez me suivre Haddock.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur je ne voulais pas…

\- Inutile de vous excusez Haddock. Assumez votre erreur et la prochaine fois évitez d'espionner Lydiana lorsqu'elle parle à la Hofferson.

\- Comment vous savez que… »

Le directeur poussa un rictus puis il tourna les talons et réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules. Harold, incapable de bouger sous l'effet de la peur, se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner. Mr. Wester remarquant l'immobilité de l'élève, haussa légèrement la voix.

« Allons, venez donc ! »

Mais rien à faire. Harold n'osait vraiment pas s'aventurer avec un mec aussi sombre que Tanguy de l'autre côté du château.

« Je… Je crois que je vais plutôt… AH ! »

Mais soudainement, ses jambes et son corps ne lui répondirent plus. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol comme s'il avait des patins sous ses talons et aussitôt, il fut derrière Mr. Wester sans le moindre contrôle de ses membres.

« Q-Q-Qu'est ce que… !

\- Gardez le silence jusqu'à mon bureau s'il vous plait.

\- Mmmmm ! MRfffrfr ! »

Et en prime, sans comprendre pourquoi, il fut incapable de parler en plus. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche était cousue ou totalement collée il n'en savait rien ! En attendant, il était toujours entrain d'être trainé par une force invisible comme un toutou derrière le Chef de l'école.

Un toutou muet maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bureau, Harold avait tenté de se débattre mais cela avait été totalement impossible. Le moindre geste de travers lui faisait un mal terrible, il était obligé de rester immobile pour tenir et ne pas souffrir.

Mr. Wester ouvrit l'énorme porte en bois noire de son bureau dont la poignée était fait de plumes au milieu desquelles une tête d'aigle en or était sculptée. Il balança Harold à l'intérieur comme un sac de viande, et aussitôt, les sorts qui l'oppressaient s'annulèrent.

« Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! » S'écria le brun sous l'effet de la colère.

Le directeur, avait ouvert une boite sur son bureau pour y prendre quelque chose mais aussitôt qu'Harold eut ouvert la bouche pour s'exclamer, il avait levé son regard jaune et noir vers lui et avait exécuté par un simple cillement le même sort qu'avant pour le faire taire.

« MMMMRFRRFF !

\- C'est beaucoup mieux quand ça n'ouvre pas sa gueule, ces gosses. »

Il rouvrit la boite et prit une fine tige blanche ornée de runes inconnues, dotée d'un bout couleur cendre. Il mit son doigt au bout et aussitôt une flamme s'alluma comme par magie ce qui lui permit d'allumer l'objet en question qui devait surement être une sorte de cigare.

Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, fumant l'objet avec détente et ignorance à l'égard d'Harold. Il ferma les yeux et savoura son petit plaisir.

« Mmrrfg… Grogna Harold.

\- Chuuuuuut…

\- Mmmrrrmmm !

\- Pardon ? »

Le directeur exécuta un geste qui libéra la bouche d'Harold.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fais là au juste ?

\- Parlez-moi autrement Haddock.

\- Je parle très bien ! »

Le directeur posa son cigare lentement. Réajusta le col de sa chemise. Enleva son manteau qu'il posa sur sa chaise. Leva ses manches boutonnés et enfin, s'avança nonchalamment vers Harold, qui était toujours au sol par ailleurs. Il s'accroupit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Respectez-moi. Je ne suis pas votre ami.

\- Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

\- Le directeur de l'école Pendragon.

\- Vous êtes **quoi**? Un démon ? »

La première gifle tomba. Oui oui une gifle. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Mr. Wester ne s'était pas dérangé pour lui en mettre une violente. Harold s'effondra au sol sous l'effet de la violence et ne bougea plus.

« Les seuls démons sur cette terre sont les fury nocturnes, les dragons noirs et fantômes. Ne me comparez pas à cela. Même si j'avoue avoir un sacré rêve d'en dresser un, un jour… Mais mon cher Escouflenfer me suffit parfaitement. C'est un sacré dragon. Un magnifique dragon.

\- Le plus puissant du monde… Souffla Harold en se redressant, une main sur sa joue, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est bien Haddock tu as bien appris ton cours de légendes dragonesques.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… ? Couina t-il.

\- Rejete-moi ce regard de victime. Il va falloir que tu t'entraines sérieux mon p'tit gars si tu veux pas finir en charpie le jour de ton évaluation.

\- Je ne suis pas une victime ! » S'exclama t-il beaucoup trop fort.

Il lui balança une seconde gifle naturellement.

« Ahhhh… Mouais. J'ai reçu ce fameux Marty la dernière fois… Il me semble qu'il t'a totalement laminé. C'était un bien drôle de combat. Drôle bien qu'irrespectueux et humiliant… Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est cela…

\- Comment vous arrivez à voir ça… ? Continua de demander Harold d'une petite voix, ses yeux lui piquant toujours plus.

\- J'ai reçu les bons dons.

\- Ce genre de dons dont parlait Nine le dragonancier ?

\- Au sujet de ta mère hein…

\- Oui.

\- Il y a bien plus de dons dans le monde que tu ne le crois Haddock. Dans cette école, le chiffre actuel est de 866 sur un peu plus de 1500 élèves. »

Un silence poursuivi la discussion. Mr. Wester se releva pour aller refumer son cigare.

« Je ne suis pas censé le savoir.

\- C'est bien vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi me le dites-vous ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Sur le sujet que tu as cherché à comprendre tout à l'heure Haddock. Les fameuses prophéties.

\- Pourquoi Lydiana discute t-elle aussi bizarrement avec les élèves ? Pourquoi ne parlent t-ils pas ? Est-ce que les prophéties sont vraiment à nouveau réalisables ? »

Le directeur imita à nouveau le geste d'une gifle et Harold la reçu pour la troisième fois au visage par cette force invisible. Mais cette fois-ci il ne s'effondra pas et resta debout.

« Arrêtez de me frapper ! »

Une quatrième lui tomba dessus.

« NON ! »

Mr. Wester se leva brusquement, balançant sa chaise au sol et la force qui l'envahit se révéla. Une forte rafale balaya le bureau comme si les ténèbres venaient de s'installer. Harold, voltigeait, les pieds dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sol.

« TU N'AS PAS À ME DONNER D'ORDRE PETIT CON. C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS. TU Y RÉPONDS, ET SI TU EN AS À ME POSER, J'Y RÉPONDRAIS QUE SI J'EN AI ENVIE. JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À ME RESPECTER ET À ME PARLER AUTREMENT ALORS SI TU NE VEUX PAS FINIR COMME TON POTE GOTHIQUE MARTY JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE TENIR À CARREAU. »

 **Boum.**

Le jeune Harold tomba lourdement au sol, suffoquant, toussant, se tenant la gorge pour vérifier s'il pouvait respirer normalement.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici pour connaître l'histoire ou pour avoir la vérité. Seulement pour avoir des informations qui t'empêcheront de te poser des questions. Il y a certaines choses que toi seul et tes amis pourront savoir. Une fois que nous serons clairs, tu abandonneras toute idée à vouloir te mêler des affaires des autres et tu continueras tes études de dragonniers, est-ce clair ? »

* * *

« … L'Escouflenfer qui se nourrit de chair humaine ou animale, chasse la nuit et à besoin de chaleur haute pour survivre à ses…

\- Psss Astrid ? Où est Harold ? Chuchota Emma au milieu du cours.

\- Avec Mr Wester. Dis la blonde en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Léanne.

\- Il a voulu savoir pourquoi Lydiana nous a parlé… Mais le directeur est arrivé et je crois qu'il l'a emmené dans son bureau.

\- Il est l'un des rares dragons les plus puissants du monde à pouvoir supporter des chaleurs montantes jusque 400 C° ! S'exclama avec passion Mr. Rudibois, ses cheveux blonds qu'il balançait autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça, j'en sais strictement rien… »

Les deux heures de Mythes et Légendes dragonesques passèrent lentement. Emma et Léanne étaient vraiment entrain de s'inquiéter pour Harold, qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Et Astrid, semblait elle-même s'en inquiéter fortement même si Ingrid essayait de la rassurer.

« Vous pensez qu'il a pu lui faire du mal ? Demanda Léanne lorsqu'elles sortirent de la salle.

\- Comme Marty ? Impossible. Harold n'a rien fait de mal qui mérite cela. Dit Ingrid.

\- En attendant ce mec à l'air barge !

\- Peut-être Emma, mais ça reste notre directeur, nous devons donc le respecter.

\- Nous avons quoi là ? Se questionna Astrid en voyant des Lumières aller dans la même direction qu'eux.

\- Option.

\- AH ! On est à l'opposé ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Ingrid et Astrid firent demi-tour pour se diriger à leur cours d'option. Aujourd'hui, Emma et Léanne avaient Option Art. Normalement, Harold devrait les rejoindre avec Lucy ! Elles espéraient le retrouver là-bas.

À ce cours, ils virent d'abord Margaux.

Seule. Abattue. Physiquement et moralement sûrement. Inutile de se poser trop de questions… Depuis sa rébellion avec Roxane, sa réputation déjà peu bonne avait été empirée. Comment ? La question se posait encore dans la bande, mais dans tous les cas elle avait encore des séquelles physiques, elle avait donc dut s'être battue.

Léanne la respectait pour son courage et son aide de la dernière fois. Mais elle avait du mal à la comprendre, car malgré ce geste qu'elle aurait pu croire de charitable, Margaux continuait de l'insulter et la maudire chaque jour qui passe.

Elle la détestait pour ça. Mais au fond elle voulait tellement la comprendre.

« Attends-moi là. » Dit-elle à Emma en désignant une des places à la table de 4.

Elle alla dans le fond de la classe pour la retrouver et tenter un coup qu'elle allait essayer de montrer amical.

« Margaux. »

La fille aux cheveux rouges releva ses yeux vers la rousse. D'énormes cernes creusaient ses yeux et son teint blafard montrait sa grande fatigue quotidienne.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix. »

Léanne s'assit à côté d'elle à la table et l'observa longuement, cherchant son regard qu'elle souhaiterait solidaire.

« Je voudrais vraiment te donner la même chance que tu m'as donné ce soir-là.

\- J'en ai pas besoin car c'était pas volontaire.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le nier sans arrêt ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité putain ! T'as quoi dans le crane ? Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?

\- J'en ai marre de te faire la guerre.

\- Bah pas moi, et je continuerai à te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que t'en crève. Un jour peut-être.

\- Tu es monstrueuse.

\- Gngngngng… Ouaaaaais on me le dit souvent t'as pas remarqué ?

\- Je voudrai t'aider, je sais très bien que ça va pas.

\- Raaaaaa mais ton père t'as pas assez éduqué pour que tu sois aussi chieuse ou quoi ? FICHE MOI LA PAIX. Dégage de ma vue ! »

Léanne se releva tout à coup, prise sous l'excès d'une certaine colère.

« Me parle pas de mon père. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses de moi ou de ma vie. Si t'es pas capable d'accepter mon aide, dis-toi bien que t'as loupé ta chance d'avoir une place parmi un groupe qui pouvait t'aimer comme tu es. Je cherchais à t'aider, mais si tu le prends comme ça, va te faire foutre. J'en ai marre de ton attitude arrogante ! »

La rousse retourna à la table d'Emma, sa mine redevenue sombre. Elle y trouva Lucy et enfin, à sa grande surprise, Harold, qui avait sortit de sa sacoche son matériel de dessin sans rien dire. Elle se rua à sa place.

« Harold ! Où tu étais ? Ça fait deux heures que t'as disparu !

\- Malheureusement pour toi, t'as des tonnes de parchemins sur l'Escouflenfer à rattraper… Soupira Emma en baillant.

\- Parce que t'avais disparu ? » Demanda Lucy avec de grands yeux.

Harold esquissa un grand sourire et prit la main de Lucy pour la rassurer. Puis il fixa ses trois amies et leur annonça :

« Il faudra que je vous parle ce soir. En étude. Il faudra ramener tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde… Tout le monde ?

\- Oui, Margaux et Tanguy aussi.

\- Je te demande pardon mon agneau ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va inviter les deux plus cons pèlerin de Pendragon à notre table ? S'étonna Léanne en haussant les sourcils, claquant sa main sur la table.

\- Pas le choix. »

Les filles n'en demandèrent pas plus et le cours d'Option se passa le plus normalement possible. Ils apprirent à peindre à l'aide de plumes et de particules venant d'écailles de dragons laiton. Une pratique qui intéressa fortement Lucy mais énerva Emma et Margaux qui furent incapable de peindre sans tacher leurs nouveaux vêtements.

L'heure d'après, les Sentinelles eurent deux heures de Dressages et Pratiques. Les Lumières les rejoignirent la deuxième heure pour une séance de mouvements importants. Le plus dur, fut qu'ils durent se partager l'arène avec les Pèlerins de l'ombre qui se trouvaient avoir Entrainement Dragons et ce, pendant deux heures consécutives ! La première heure fut supportable. Mais lorsque les Lumières arrivèrent sur le terrain, munie de leur tenue que ces insupportables pèlerins qualifieraient de « Démodée », l'ambiance s'amplifia, et les moqueries fusèrent.

« En vrai, ce cours sert strictement à rien tant qu'on a pas nos dragons. » Fit remarquer Emma.

En effet, chaque élève Sentinelles et Lumières était obligé d'exécuter des mouvements coordonnés sans but que leur professeur Mr Brandelet leur donnait pensant que :

« Cela vous aidera à vous sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise face à votre dragon lorsqu'il aura atteint son âge précoce d'adolescence. »

Le plus gênant, c'est que ce jeunot à l'allure de pervers avec sa moustache huilée passait derrière chaque élève pour regarder chacun de leur geste fébrile qu'il ne manquait pas de rectifier en cas d'erreur. Margaux y passa, et Mr. Brandelet ressortit sa morale :

« Il est important de trouver son équilibre pour pouvoir sentir l'âme de Pengon qui bat dans votre cœur et laisse vos sens se développer… À chaque respiration consécutive que vous exécutez… Votre force s'agrandit peu à peu… Et…

\- Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler Monsieur Branlette là. » Grogna méchamment Margaux.

Elle déclencha alors un fou rire discret mais général parmi les Sentinelles et même le groupe d'Harold fut obligé d'y passer, complètement mort de ce surnom qui, c'est sûr, allait surement rester dans les normes de l'école.

En fin de journée, comme tous les premières années, chaque élève dut se rendre en salle d'études pour travailler les prochains cours. Harold en avait profité pour faire passer le message à Margaux, Tanguy, Astrid et Ingrid pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Le moment avec Astrid lui resta en tête, il fut incapable de dire si cela avait été plus froid ou plutôt gênant, mais dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas aussi agréable que leurs premiers jours ensemble. Il y avait eu des promesses mais… Aucun sourire ou aucune émotion partagée.

 _« Il faudrait juste que tu viennes Astrid._

 _\- Ouais bien sûr que je vais venir, surtout si ça vient de toi. Je suppose que c'est important._

 _\- Disons que c'est important pour notre groupe. Je veux que tu sois là… Pour notre confiance._

 _\- Je viendrai. Je te le promets. »_

Dans la classe, il s'installa avec Emma, Léanne, Lucy, Varek et les jumeaux autour d'une table de la grande pièce d'études qui était variée de différentes bibliothèques et d'étagères ! Margaux les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard.

« Demain on a notre première journée « plein air ». Ça dure deux heures ! Apparemment c'est très marquant ! Sourit Varek.

\- Ça nous changera un peu des cours d'Histoires et de Mythes qu'on a en quantité… Franchement c'est à se demander si on est dans une école de dragonniers !

\- Te plains pas Léanne ! C'est surement fait exprès ! J'veux dire, il faut déjà qu'on travaille des bases avant. Dit Lucy.

\- C'est bizarre de se dire qu'au premier trimestre y en a qui vont se faire virer et recevoir l'étiquette de BODRON sur le front… Soupira Emma.

\- Heureusement que c'est sélectif, il faut bien garder les meilleurs pour faire durer la paix en Angleterre.

\- BAAAAA on est que la deuxième semaine vous vous compliquez déjà la vie.

\- Grave, pétez un coup ça détend.

\- Ça fait du bien aussi.

\- C'est libéral.

\- Et très satisfaisant psychologiquement.

\- Méthode thorstonnement testée.

\- Merci pour les conseils les moutons. » Ria Léanne.

Ils passèrent un p'tit moment convivial ensemble. Seule Margaux ne parlait pas et restait à l'écart, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle fichait ici. Ils rirent encore un p'tit moment, à se lancer des pics et à parler de cours ennuyeux ; jusqu'à ce que le groupe soit rejoint par Ingrid.

Juste par Ingrid.

La fougueuse brune prit place aux côtés de Varek (qui avait bien prit soin de placer la chaise à côté de lui pour qu'elle n'est aucunement le choix de s'éloigner), essoufflée.

« Désolée du retard les gars ! Fallait que je finisse un truc important.

\- Où est Astrid ? » Demanda Harold.

Mais le silence s'en suivit. Ingrid paraissait extrêmement gênée par ce qu'elle allait dire. Et ça se comprenait parfaitement.

« Elle ne viendra pas. Elle a un empêchement.

\- Un empêchement ? Demanda Varek.

\- Oui, elle s'excuse d'avance. »

Harold se mordit l'intérieur des joues, en colère. _Bah évidemment qu'elle n'est pas venue… Elle a surement une bonne raison pour me laisser comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs._

« Elle est désolée Harold. Assura Ingrid en voyant sa mine s'assombrir.

\- Ohh mais c'est pas grave allons elle aura surement mieux à faire avec son adorable pèlerin. »

Personne n'osa intervenir. Ingrid baissa la tête.

« Je sais qu'elle exagère parfois… Faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas si simple.

\- C'est pas ma faute si elle est incapable de quitter un abruti sans cœur. Je lui ai demandé juste une chose, une seule. Mais elle n'est pas venue. »

Harold paraissait tellement avoir mal au cœur que son émotion se transmit autour de la table. Lucy posa sa main sur son bras et chuchota un « N'y pense pas » consolant. Même Margaux semblait s'être rapprochée un peu.

« Et quelqu'un sait pour Tanguy ?

\- Il viendra pas allons... Soupira Margaux. Ils s'en fou complètement, il doit surement être entrain de se taper une gonz' dans un des placards à balai.

\- Évidemment fallait qu'ils soient deux... »

L'ambiance avait été totalement refroidie. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Harold se redressa sur sa chaise, tout le monde fut à l'affut du moindre détail.

« Bon. Je vous ai fais venir car j'ai des questions et des réponses à donner. »

Le groupe se resserra, curieux d'entendre ses paroles et son histoire mystérieuse.

« J'ai été convoqué en quelque sorte par Mr. Wester… Enfin brusqué, forcé, manipulé, séquestré limite. Mais passons ce détail. J'ai un peu trop jugé rapidement le directeur. Ingrid. Lydiana vous a parlé des prophétie n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune regarda la bande la fixer avec intérêt. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité ou non.

« Tu peux répondre, Mr. Wester m'a tout dit.

\- Ouais euh… Disons que c'est à Astrid qu'elle parlait vraiment. J'ai pas tout compris, Lydiana lui a expliqué que si les rêves qu'elle faisait devenaient trop cruelles, il fallait qu'elle en parle au directeur car…

\- Les prophéties sont entrain de se réaliser.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Léanne.

\- Oui. Elles sont entrain de se réaliser après des années d'abstinences.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar, pourquoi comme par hasard ça tombe l'année où on entre à Pendragon ?

\- Il y a un lien Emma. »

Harold se pencha au dessus de la table pour parler un peu plus bas. Ses amis se rapprochèrent également, beaucoup trop curieux.

« Tanguy est venu me parler la dernière fois. Il m'a expliqué que son père travaillait dans les rangs de ma mère. Hors nos familles ont été trahi par un clan qu'ils pensaient alliés. Au final, le père de Tanguy et ma mère se sont fait la guerre malencontreusement et… Ma mère a été kidnappée et est morte en Albanie… Sans savoir qu'en vérité les coupables avaient disparu.

\- De quelles façons les ont-ils trahi ?

\- Ils cherchaient le pouvoir et la domination, ils les ont délaissé en plein combat.

\- Et donc ? Quel est le rapport avec les prophéties ?

\- La lignée s'est suivie. L'enfant des traitres est à Pendragon. »

Il eut un silence dénonciateur. Un silence durant lequel tout le monde se toisait et réfléchissait au plus haut point.

« J'préviens direct c'est pas moi. »

Léanne explosa de rire face au ton apeuré de Margaux qui se sentait visée.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ?

\- N'ait pas peur allons.

\- Je le dis c'est tout !

\- C'est Kranedur. Tuez le maintenant

\- C'est ça frangine ! C'est du bluff. En vérité, c'est elle l'enfant des traitres… Elle est née dans des bordels de… Wait.

\- Tu viens d'insulter notre mère pauvre andouille ! Hurla la jumelle en se jetant sur lui.

\- Ce n'est personne de l'un d'entre nous. Dit Harold. Tanguy pensait que c'était Astrid. Il m'avait dit de me méfier d'elle.

\- C'est impossible que ce soit Astrid.

\- Je le sais très bien Ingrid. Mais dans tous les cas l'enfant des traitres est à Pendragon et est loin d'avoir des bonnes attentions. Apparemment cette idée de conquérir est toujours dans ses gênes et Pengon le sent. Il sent que le danger est présent sur ses terres.

\- C'est pourquoi les prophéties se sont réveillées… Pengon ressent le danger.

\- Exact.

\- T'es entrain de nous dire que si on fait rien, les prophéties qu'on a vu dans nos… Têtes vont se réaliser une par une ? » Couina Lucy, apeurée.

Harold hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Tout le monde se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Nom de Thor. » Soupira t-elle, complètement angoissée.

Et à voir sa mine, il était inutile de se douter que sa prophétie devait être joyeuse.

« Ok. Donc nous les porteurs de prophéties et vous les magons on est en danger ?

\- Chuuuut parle plus bas Léanne !

\- Mais attends Harold, t'es entrain de nous faire comprendre qu'un fou furieux rode dans les couloirs avec nous dans l'attention de s'en prendre à cette école !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. J'énonce des faits. Il ne va rien se passer pour le moment ! Nous n'avons pas nos dragons ! D'ici là qu'il agisse, il attendra la majorité de son dragon pour pouvoir y arriver à moins qu'il soit suicidaire ! Mr. Wester n'est pas inquiet au sujet de cette histoire, et il m'a fermement conseillé d'en faire autant et de me consacrer à mes études. Tout ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez, Léanne et Lucy, c'est que vous me teniez au courant de vos visions. Si elles sont trop énoncées, ça peut devenir mauvais.

\- Personnellement j'ai rien eu depuis la dernière fois.

\- Et moi depuis la pierre.

\- Alors pas question de s'inquiéter. Si les professeurs vous posent des questions au sujet des prophéties ou de votre vie privé n'ayez pas peur. Ils assurent la sécurité et essaye de trouver l'enfant en avance.

\- C'est quand même flippant… Souffla Varek en posant sa main sur son front.

\- Bienvenue à Pendragon, l'endroit qui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Ajoutèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Roooo, restez zen un peu ! Vous avez écouté le morpion ? Ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête, continuez de vivre votre petite vie et tout se passera bien.

\- Margaux a tout compris.

\- Bon, merci pour ce petit rencard mais je vais y aller par ailleurs, j'ai d'autres choses à glander. »

Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais Léanne la retint par le bras, la fixant avec une certaine autorité adorable.

« Tu restes assis et tu restes avec nous.

\- C'est quoi cette nouveauté j'me fais dominer par une rousse. »

Léanne sourit et pour la première fois de sa vie, Margaux le lui rendit et se rassit.

« Je le fais par charité. Et pour que tu te sentes moins coupable aussi.

\- Rêves. » Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Restant quelques longues minutes avant la fin de l'heure, ils sortirent leurs affaires et les posèrent sur la table, prêts à travailler leur cours pour le lendemain. Mais avant de commencer, ils s'observèrent tous avec un sourire certain et solidaire. Et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas besoin de se dire quoique ce soit car ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

Quoiqu'ils décidaient de faire à présent, leur destin allait surement se rassembler. Et ils savaient que quoiqu'il arrive, le combat des uns sera le leur également et cela pour toujours.

* * *

 **PDV Harold**

 _J'avais beau essayé de m'endormir, à nouveau je restais éveillé. Dany Harris avait disparu. À ce qu'on racontait, il se baladait au bras d'une jeune fille rousse dans le parc éclairé par la lune éclatante de Pendragon. Moi, actuellement je me retournai dans mes pensées habituelles._

 _Ces insomnies étaient supportables mais les mots d'Astrid ne l'étaient pas._

 _En sortant de la salle d'étude, je l'avais croisé dans un couloir. Et comme si mon étonnement ne le fut pas, elle était accompagnée de son pèlerin surnommé Kyle. Il continuait de la tripoter sans aucune gêne et qu'elle l'accepte ou non, elle n'avait totalement aucune envie qu'il le fasse. Elle n'avait pas eu à le nier. Pourtant sans le vouloir elle l'a fait. J'étais toujours en colère. Toujours car je savais qu'au fond elle se foutait royalement de moi. Que je n'étais qu'une petite larve sans charisme dont elle se servait de bouche-trou pour être sûr d'avoir une issue de secours peut-être…_

 _Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai vu une facette d'elle que j'aurai souhaité ne jamais voir de ma vie entière._

 _« On en parlera plus tard, t'auras juste à me raconter._

 _\- Juste à… Astrid, c'était un sujet important ! Je ne peux pas divulguer ça comme ça._

 _\- Elle me dit tout façon, elle est obligée. » Ria Kyle._

 _Elle s'était efforcée de sourire. Efforcée. Je l'ai vu. Ça s'est cramé à des kilomètres. Son regard aurait pu signifié « sors moi de là », je me serais trompé car j'ai tenté de l'éloigner de lui. J'ai véritablement essayé._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Harold ? Tu as essayé de m'ignorer depuis tout ce temps pour je ne sais quelle raison et maintenant tu cherches absolument à me voir ?_

 _\- C'est important !_

 _\- Ingrid me racontera._

 _\- D'une façon qui ne sera pas suffisante._

 _\- Tu es fatiguant quand tu veux. »_

 _Elle restait contre Kyle sans ciller. Le malaise était en moi, je mourrais d'envie de tabasser Kyle mais je n'étais qu'un bon à rien sans courage, Kyle me tuerait sur place s'il en avait envie._

 _« Lâche-la un peu minus. »_

 _J'ai fixé Astrid dans le but qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais elle n'a fait que sourire. Sourire faussement, peut-être. Mais elle a tout de même sourit et à ajouter :_

 _« Vas t'en Harold, t'es oppressant. »_

 _Elle m'a tellement fait mal en réagissant de cette manière que je suis parti sans même lui dire un mot. Elle a surement gouté à mon regard de pitié, et ça a dut surement la faire beaucoup rire. Mais pas moi._

 _Je pensais vraiment qu'elle pouvait être différente si elle le voulait… Mais elle venait de m'humilier d'une certaine façon. De me considérer comme une personne sans valeurs._

 _Alors que je sais que je vaux plus que ça. Son corps collé contre celui de Kyle… Son regard qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre moqueur tout cela pour quoi… Les beaux yeux de ce pèlerin manipulateur ?_

 _Elle m'avait fait mal. Et je voulais qu'elle vive la même chose. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon ça pourrait marcher. Il suffirait qu'elle me voit beaucoup plus heureux sans elle que devant ses beaux yeux._

 _Je me redressai dans mon lit. Il faisait chaud et des fourmillements parcouraient mes jambes, engourdis par mon inactivité depuis plusieurs heures._

 _Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Que je me concerte. Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider._

 _Lucy, abandonnerait toute idée à m'aider dans ce projet. Elle est là pour moi. C'est une amie que je pourrai qualifier de plus proche actuellement… Mais je sais qu'elle serait incapable de faire cela._

 _Margaux ? Naaaan. Totalement mon opposé à l'état pur. Impossible._

 _Léanne serait d'une aide parfaite. Elle est ce qu'il y a de plus généreux mais ce serait compromettre ses plans de drague avec Dany Harris, et je ne voudrai pas tout gâcher. Ce serait immonde._

 _Non au fonds, il me faudrait quelqu'un d'ouvert aux propositions et aux idées. Une personne qui ne se pose pas de questions et qui foncent vers celles-ci. Une personne qui surprend tout le monde et attire le regard des autres…_

 _Je me levai et enfilai un t-shirt, un sourire aux lèvres. Je sortis de la chambre, le scénario parfaitement en tête._

 _Et puis après tout à quoi cela servait ? J'étais sûr que ça pouvait marcher._

 _Je toquai à la porte discrètement et bizarrement, à mon grand étonnement, une silhouette trop endormie se montra sur le seuil, un air de surprise sur le visage._

 _Un sourire bien plus grand s'afficha au coin de mes lèvres._

 _« Emma. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

* * *

 **Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je m'étais pas occupée de cette histoire que ça m'a fait bizarre de la réécrire, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas ! :)**

 **J'y ai pris un certain plaisir, et maintenant j'ai hate de continuer le prochain chapitre !**

 **Vous allez en savoir plus sur le plan d'Harold, qui risque... De vous surprendre. Quoique.**

 **Vous risquez de vous énervez pour certaines choses aussi.**

 **Et de prendre un plaisir fou à le lire. ;)**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la prochaine (pour Dis-le moi notamment)**

 **Bisous !**

 **D.F.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le doute sentimental

**Hello !**

 **Bon on oublie les excuses vous commencez à avoir l'habitude ! xD Sachez simplement que j'ai réussis à écrire des chapitres en avance alors mon retard est simplement dut à ma flemme monumentale à vouloir publier ! ^^**

 **BREF, sans plus tarder place aux reviews (je ne réponds qu'à celle du dernier chapitre) :**

 _Little Sayuri :_ _Saluuuuut ma Lili ! :) Et bien je suis contente de savoir que tu en apprends plein grâce à mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^Et crois-moi tu n'as pas fini de te cultiver ! x)_ J'avoue que moi-même en écrivant, j'ai une sacré envie de filer dans cette école. xD Bon et bien pour ta parenthèse sur "Le Voyage de Chihiro", je te l'ai déjà signifiée... C'est bien réel ! xD Et oui, cette histoire de prophétie est la clé principale de l'histoire. Ça risque de te surprendre par la suite mais je n'en dis pas plus. x) Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et je te dis à la prochaine pour "Alliances" ! (Surement ;))

 _Krokmou-Emma :_ _Okaaaay alors toi, tu m'as littéralement choquée avec la taille de ta review. xD Je me sens très supérieur quand je vois à quel point tu as envie de papoter au sujet de ma fanfiction frangine. :3 Et je m'en fiiiiche du retard, tant que... TU FINIS PAR L'ÉCRIRE CETTE REVIEW. XD Bon je t'ai déjà répondu au sujet des Secondaires et des magons; tu m'as l'air BIEN paumée, alors concentre-toi ! :') Ouais, disons que j'ai voulu instaurer un esprit de confiance amical tout de suite ! x) C'est pour ça que je fais passer un peu le temps ! :) Mais crois-moi t'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises. Oui, Astrid je crois que vous allez la détester un moment avant de tout de suite retomber mielleux en voyant son prénom. x) AHAH J'ADORE JE SUIS FAN DE MOI-MÊME. XD_

 _Destrèssseeeeeeee, tu vas voir ton petit arrangement avec Harold... Ce chapitre tourne un peu autour de vous mais tu vas voir à la fin ça... *BIP* Du coup les prochains aussi tourneront autour de vous... ;) BREF, je n'en dis pas plus ! Tu vas voir et je suis sur que ça te plaira. :)_

 _Bonne lecture frangine !_

 _Les deux Guest :_ _Je vous remercie ! Ça me fait super plaisir :3_

 **Bon alors ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Il est plutôt banal mais possède de nombreuses scènes importantes pour la suite de l'histoire... ;)**

 **Je ferai une annonce en fin du chapitre ! RDV plus bas et bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

 **Musics : **

_**Sia - Hélium **_

_**Cinematic Orchestra - Arrival of the birds**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _Le doute sentimental_

 _ **(Sia - Hélium)**_

Emma se réveilla difficilement. Une brise glacée lui caressa le visage et elle dut sincèrement se retenir de râler pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Léanne. Elle se redressa et s'installa sur le bord de son lit.

 _En ce moment, je me réveille beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle. C'est étrange._

Une motivation inconnue venait troubler son cycle de sommeil habituel, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela finalement.

Après avoir mis ses lunettes sur son nez, elle se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire ornée de rubans rouges et blancs puis elle mit de quoi se couvrir pour la journée, s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Tout le monde dormait encore.

Enfin presque.

« Où allons-nous ?

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Harold lui prit la main et d'un sourire totalement craquant aux yeux d'Emma, il l'emmena à l'extérieur du couloir. Ils sortirent du château en courant, un sourire éclatant sur leurs lèvres. L'île était silencieuse et paisible. Les dragons gazouillaient. Harold avait apporté de quoi manger pour leur petit déjeuner. Debouts près de la colline qui donnait vu sur le port, tous les deux fixaient un point précis, dévorant leur pain sans peine. Emma avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harold tandis que celui-ci avait son bras autour d'elle. Ils riaient de la même chose. Se souriaient. Se câlinaient. Se regardaient d'un même « amour » mutuel.

Du moins essayaient.

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis leur discussion. Cette discussion qui avait changé une partie de leur vie, mais aussi entamé un défi dangereux et malhonnête. Ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque. Et Emma n'avait pas accepté pour elle… Mais pour lui.

…

 _« Je ne comprends pas bien ton raisonnement Harold. Et puis, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'ai… C'est pas que… Je ne voudrais pas… Avec toi… (Rougissait-elle) Mais… Ce serait mentir ! Mentir à Astrid ! Se foutre d'elle entièrement ! C'est totalement malhonnête !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'humilier Emma ! Ni de lui faire du mal ! Je veux simplement qu'elle comprenne._

 _\- Comprendre que tu passes vite à autre chose ? » Demanda la jeune fille les bras croisés._

 _Harold avait soupiré et s'était installé sur le lit de la brune, une main dans ses cheveux._

 _« C'est compliqué._

 _\- De toute façon je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensembles tout court au lieu de jouer les distants en manque._

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'elle sort avec cet abruti de Kyle !_

 _\- Première nouvelle._

 _\- Me dis pas que t'étais pas au courant.._

 _\- Il se peut que j'ai oublié… Rooo Harold je passe le… Leeeouuuuaaaaaa… (Elle baille)…. Le plus clair de mon temps à do…(Elle se stoppe) Oui. Dormir. J'écoute à peine les conversations et j'observe encore moins les choses._

 _\- À bah oui tient, ça m'aurait étonné, sourit-il._

 _\- C'est surprenant ceci dit, je ne pensais pas qu'elle sortait avec un pèlerin. Je veux dire ils sont discrets._

 _\- Ça pour être discrets ils le sont, mais derrière tu les surprends, ça fini en… (Harold imite un baiser humide et très gênant.)_

 _\- Ok ok. Étonnant. C'est bien c'que j'dis. Elle semblait proche de toi, je veux dire on en avait parlé avec Léanne et elle semblait avoir d'l'intérêt pour toi._

 _\- Je le pensais aussi. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et faisait toujours en sorte d'être là pour moi. Elle m'a donné de faux espoirs ! Mais tu veux que je te dise ? C'est même pas ça ! Je m'en fou qu'elle sorte avec Kyle ! Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'elle ose m'humilier lorsqu'elle est avec lui ! Elle devient une autre personne, provocante et idiote ! Elle vient littéralement de me dire que j'étais oppressant ! Et ça, sans le moindre sentiment de bonté, juste avec une mine moqueuse et humiliante ! Elle vient juste de me faire mal mais en plus de me décevoir ! Et tu sais quoi ? Elle doit bien être entrain de rire et de se foutre de moi, pensant surement que je vais la pleurer tous les jours de la semaine… Bah c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi Emma !_

 _\- Pourquoi moi, Harold ? Je ne suis pas la personne avec qui tu es la plus proche._

 _\- Peut-être mais tu es celle qui se prend le moins la tête et qui par ailleurs, est la plus motivante pour ce genre de choses. De plus je ne veux pas briser les attentions de Léanne sur Dany. Et Lucy est beaucoup trop gentille… Elle n'oserait pas faire ça._

 _\- Tu viens de dire que j'étais démoniaque là. Ria la brune._

 _\- En tout cas tu n'es pas entièrement clean sur tes propos. »_

 _Emma alla le rejoindre sur le lit, mains sur ses genoux, les yeux grands ouverts d'une motivation apparente._

 _« Bien. Alors… On ferait semblant de sortir ensemble ?_

 _\- Exact._

 _\- Même devant les autres ?_

 _\- Peut-être pas pour le moment. Juste lorsqu'Astrid sera dans les parages._

 _\- Tu te rends compte que c'est sadique comme attention Harold… Je vais devoir mentir à Astrid._

 _\- C'est pas comme si ça allait durer trois mois, rigola t-il, ça ne durera que quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus histoire d'éviter… Que… Nous nous attachons trop l'un à l'autre et de montrer à Astrid que je peux très bien m'en sortir sans elle. Et qu'elle soit dégoutée d'être aussi ignorée aussi… Comme elle le fait pour moi avec Kyle. Je pense qu'elle comprendra ce que ça fait d'être un bouche-trou._

 _\- Tu es dur dans tes propos, je ne peux pas me permettre de te suivre là-dessus, j'apprécie Astrid._

 _\- Moi aussi. Mais je la déteste en même temps._

\- …

 _\- Emma je ne te force pas à dire oui à ma proposition._

 _\- Je veux t'aider, alors ce n'est pas un non. Mais si je vois que ça se dégrade, on arrêtera tout. Est-ce que les autres doivent-être au courant ?_

 _\- Surtout pas. Ils le découvriront eux-mêmes._

 _\- Thor… Ça veut dire que si on nous pose la question on devra dire qu'on sort véritablement ensemble ?_

 _\- On sera obligés._

 _\- Mentir à nos amis Harold… Oh non, non, non… Paniqua t-elle._

 _\- On leur dira la vérité une fois fini. Allons Emma, jamais de ma vie je ne me permettrais de leur mentir pour de bon._

 _\- Harold… Je ne sais pas… »_

 _Un silence gênant s'en suivit._

 _« Nous ne ferons rien qui te mettra mal à l'aise. Ce sera comme… Être des amis proches ! En plus tactile… Mais dans tous les cas, je ne te force pas. »_

 _La jeune fille n'avait pas répondu et continuait de se perdre dans ses pensées en regardant fixement le sol._

 _« Bon. Je vais te laisser réfléchir. »_

 _Harold s'était levé pour se diriger vers la porte pour partir mais très vite, Emma l'avait rejoint, le retenant par le bras._

 _« Si j'accepte, tu me promets de m'emmener chez dragonneau nox toutes les semaines ?_

 _\- C'est quoi cette arnaque encore ? Ria-t-il_

 _\- Dans ce cas, je suis prête à te suivre. » Dit-elle en tendant la main._

 _Il avait explosé de rire avant de venir lui serrer la main pour conclure cet accord quelque peu étrange…_

…

Emma soupira et tourna la tête vers son « copain » à sa gauche. _Une semaine tout au plus._ Actuellement, presque trois semaines étaient passées et… Rien n'avait changé. Ils ne parlaient pas de cet arrêt ou de quand cela allait se stopper. Astrid les avait déjà vu ensembles et au début cela semblait l'avoir surpris voir même, cela semblait marcher étant donné qu'elle ne cessait pas de les regarder ! Seulement, elle avait fini par vite se lasser. Peut-être car leur relation manquait de crédibilité. Même leurs amis n'avaient rien remarqué et considéraient leur rapprochement comme amical ! Ils n'osaient pas du tout aller plus loin que de simples câlins. Ce serait totalement ignoble de s'embrasser sans le moindre sentiment tout cela pour rendre jalouse une amie à elle ! Mais Emma savait que sans cela, ça ne pourrait pas plus marcher. C'est pourquoi elle se demandait souvent si elle ne devait pas stopper cette idée.

 ** _(Music stop.)_**

Harold retint sa respiration. Tanguy et Marty étaient en bas de l'éminence et discutaient avec un homme capuchonné. Trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit, Harold lui énonça:

« Cela fait une semaine que ça dure. Aucun inconnu n'est admis à Pendragon.

\- Mr. Wester le verrait si c'était dangereux.

\- Je pense que Mr. Wester ne voit pas **tout** comme il le dit Emma. En fait, Tanguy travaille pour lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Ils se renseignent sur Astrid.

\- Aaaarrg, Harold, ça fait bientôt un mois qu'on est ici, tu es déjà entrain de chercher les embrouilles. Tanguy est barge, tout comme son foutu chien gothique là, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous de ne pas nous mêler de ses affaires ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec lui, on fait déjà tout pour l'ignorer !

\- Ils se renseignent sur elle… Et à qui le tour après ?

\- Au pire, ce n'est que pour vérifier certaines informations nécessaires à la sécurité… Tu te prends trop la tête.

\- Je pense surtout que ça la met en danger plus qu'autre chose ! Regarde ce mec !

\- Bon. J'ai faim, du pain ça n'a pas l'air de me suffire, on va au Domaine ?

\- Mouais. » Grommela t-il.

Ils se levèrent, bras dessus bras dessous. Sur le chemin, ils se lâchèrent quelques instants et restèrent dans le silence, perdus dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne vienne lui demander :

« Lulu t'as dis pour Léanne et Dany ?

\- Hein ?

\- Léanne. Dany. Lucy t'a dit ?

\- Euh oui. Je crois.

\- Ils sortent ensembles depuis une semaine. Il était temps ! Léanne m'en a parlé hier soir, apparemment Dany est extrêmement attentionné, mais elle a peur qu'il soit trop timide par la suite. Elle aime les gens extravagant et original tu vois donc c'est…

\- Tu crois que Marty pourrait être l'Enfant Traitre ?

\- Raaaa mais ! Harold ! Si tu pouvais arrêter deux minutes de te prendre la tête avec ces bêtises ! »

Emma s'arrêta net et fronça le regard, ses lunettes mises de travers comme à son naturel.

« Mr. Wester t'avait clairement dit d'oublier ça et de t'investir dans tes cours ! On a le test dans un mois et demi ! Si tu ne veux pas finir Bodron pour toujours, tu devrais plutôt penser à ton futur au lieu de te mêler des affaires des autres ! On se fiche des abrutis gothiques ! Nous, tout ce qui nous importe, c'est de vivre chaque instant ensemble, avec nos amis, et de réussir nos examens pour devenir dragonnier ! Tu m'as compris ? »

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire et examina scrupuleusement l'attitude burlesque d'Emma avec ses fringues trop grandes et ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Tu sais que t'es pas crédible quand tu t'énerves ?

\- Ah, tais-toi ! Je fais d'mon mieux ! »

* * *

Dans le Domaine, Astrid, Léanne et Lucy étaient déjà présentes ; parfait moment pour montrer à nouveau un rapprochement entre eux. Seulement, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment montré quoique ce soit devant leurs amies, Léanne et Lucy. Chaque fois, qu'Astrid soit là ou non, le fait qu'ils soient observés, ça les coinçait véritablement et Emma savait que c'est cette attitude qui empêchait Astrid d'y croire véritablement.

« Salut vous deux ! Prêts pour l'entrainement ? Demanda Léanne.

\- Oula non.

\- Mais si Harold ! T'y arriveras !

\- Bah oui bien sur, t'as vu ce qu'on fait ? »

Harold s'installa à côté de sa chère amie Lucy et l'embrassa brièvement sur la tempe pour lui dire bonjour. Il n'adressa pas le moindre regard à Astrid.

Les entrainements étaient devenus plus intensifs. Ils apprenaient le maniement des armes mais des exercices pratiques étaient organisés pour les forger au combat. Or, pour les débutants premiers comme Harold, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué !

« Tu vas bien ? Murmura t-il à Lucy, tandis qu'Emma s'adressait à Léanne et Astrid.

\- Ça va. Tu t'en es sortis pour le devoir de Dragologie ? On a cours ensemble après.

\- Ouais ça va. C'était que quelques recherches supplémentaires à faire… T'as été au Repère hier soir ?

\- Oui. J'espérais que tu viendrais.

\- Je te rejoindrai ce soir. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Il faudra que je te montre quelque chose… Dit-elle d'un air détaché presque inquiétant.

\- Ah, et qu'est-ce que…

\- Harold. »

C'est Astrid qui l'avait appelée. Et vu comment il s'était tourné vers elle soudainement pour l'écouter, il était facile de deviner qu'il était loin d'avoir oublié ses sentiments pour elle. À cela, Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

La blonde lui tendait un morceau de parchemin enroulé, d'un sourire sincère. Au contraire de ce qu'il fut censé faire, Harold le prit avec un sourire niais et totalement chétif en la remerciant.

« C'est moi qui te remercie, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Le jeune homme balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« Bon, je dois y aller, faut que j'aille rejoindre un ami ! On se voit à l'arène ! »

Elle but rapidement son lait de yak et se leva à la hâte, manquant de tomber en se levant de son banc. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, un étrange silence parcouru la table.

« Alors, comme ça, tu lui prêtes tes cours de runes ? Sourit Lucy d'un air moqueur.

\- Elle a du mal à tout suivre…

\- T'es pas censé faire exactement le contraire de ce que tu viens de…

\- Oh je fais ce que je peux ! Ce n'est pas si simple !

\- De quoi vous…

\- De rien. » Coupèrent les trois futurs dragonniers.

Léanne était la seule à cette table à ne pas connaître les attentions d'Harold vis-à-vis d'Astrid. Il avait toujours du mal à l'ignorer et à montrer son agacement, pourtant il avait tout essayé. Lorsque Dany Harris et Varek arrivèrent à la table, il put enfin pensé à autre chose sous le regard mécontent d'Emma.

« Je t'annonce que ton chéri est invraisemblablement aussi efficace qu'un gronk en Option de Soins médicinaux…

\- Varek, ria Léanne, on ne peut pas être bon partout !

\- Ouais enfin quand on est pas capable de comparer deux plantes totalement différentes… Sourit-il

\- Oh hé Varek, ne fait pas trop le malin pour autant, tu ne fais pas bien le fier quand tu te retrouves en arène ! Répliqua Dany, avant de venir enlacer Léanne, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Oui enfin, là, il s'agit d'un simple devoir ! Une question Dany. Une question !

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ça va mal finir, capon ! Riait-il.

\- Non mais… Dîtes-moi, vous savez la différence entre la _trapone médusa_ et la _trapone belgana_? »

Aucun de ses amis ne cillèrent et se contentèrent de le fixer intensément, en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour se forcer à ne pas rire.

« Non… Vous ne savez pas…

\- Varek ! On ne fait pas médecine nous !

\- Ne me fait pas croire que vous ne voyez pas ça en dragologie, Lucy !

\- … Non. C'est des sciences.

\- Médecine/science c'est pareil !

\- Pas vraiment. Toi tu apprends les remèdes… Alors que la dragologie c'est plus… physique. Dit Harold.

\- Ahhhh vous me désespérez ! La _trapone médusa_ est une plante visqueuse pourvu de millions de tentacules dans le sol qui se nourrit de sang et de particules bioniques ! Elle est mortelle ! Tandis que la _trapone belgana_ se nourrit de Belganes et…

\- On s'en fou. Grommela Emma.

\- Quoi ?

\- RIEN RIEN ! »

Harold et Lucy explosèrent de rire.

« Tu vois, ton charabia est incompréhensible. Lui dit Dany.

\- Laissez tomber, s'exclama t-il en se levant, peut-être qu'Ingrid s'intéressera à ça, elle !

\- Oula j'en doute… Marmonna Léanne, puis fais gaff ! Elle est avec Margaux dans la salle de bain. Si tu veux passer pour un intello pervers c'est le moment !

\- Ahah. Très drôle.

\- On te charrie Varek ! » Sourit Lucy.

En râlant, Varek quitta la table et s'éloigna plus loin peut-être dans la salle de bain, qui sait… Et tandis que les cinq amis continuaient de rire et de profiter de leur matinée, de son côté, Astrid avait rejoint Kyle comme à chaque fois maintenant.

Ils étaient dans l'arène, bien en avance, et Kyle l'entrainait, la forçant à frapper le bouclier qu'il tenait, avec ses pieds. Fort. Toujours plus fort.

« Aller ! Réduis-le en cendre !

\- AH ! »

Elle frappa ce qu'elle put, asséna de nombreux coups à la suite quitte à s'essouffler terriblement. Mais cela ne marcha pas.

« Ok. Ok. Stop. » Dit le pèlerin d'un ton sévère.

La blonde se stoppa. Kyle jeta le bouclier à terre et prit alors brusquement ses poignets en les secouant frénétiquement.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Aïe ! Lâche-moi !

\- Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit t'affaiblisse tu m'entends ?! Je veux qu'on réussisse ! Qu'on gagne ! Qu'on passe ce test !

\- Ce n'est pas en t'acharnant sur nos entrainements, qu'on y arrivera ! Cri t-elle en se dégageant. On peut très bien y arriver en bossant normalement aussi ! »

Le jeune homme fronça le regard et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, levant la main près d'elle.

« Il est hors de question qu'on passe le test avec de simples évaluations. Un dragonnier ça se bat. Ça cogne. Ok ? Donc tu vas continuer à frapper et à te défoncer les chevilles si tu veux mais tu me détruis ce bouclier !

\- Il est en fer ton foutu bouclier.

\- J'en ai à foutre. »

Il lui donna une mini tape sur le crâne.

« Grouille-toi. On n'a pas que ça à faire. Les Aliénés et les enflammés vont pas tarder.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me frapper pour autant.

\- Si pour toi ça c'est frapper mon ange, je crois que tu n'as rien compris à la vie.

\- Gngngngngn…

\- Et tu vas arrêter de fréquenter ces intellos de premières. En particulier Harold là.

\- T'es qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça ?

\- Ton copain.

\- AH ! Évidemment, ça change tout !

\- Ro ferme là ! Tu ne le fréquentes plus et puis c'est tout !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange !

\- C'est un poltron de première qui n'a rien à foutre ici, tout ce qu'il veut c'est te baiser entre deux murs et basta. »

Astrid lui envoya une gifle à la joue sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Bizarrement, elle se sentait beaucoup plus vite énervée quand on parlait mal de son ami comme cela. Kyle prit son temps pour remettre sa tête droite et se contenta de la fixer intensément d'une lueur machiavélique.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Et vous pouvez me croire, plus jamais elle ne le refit.

oOo

« Et donc, tu penses qu'on est crédible si on se l'a joue comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Emma, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus hein ?

\- En attendant ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. »

Dans un coin de l'arène, pendant le cours d'Entrainement Dragons, Harold et Emma s'étaient éclipsés des autres pour en parler. Cette histoire perturbait beaucoup trop la jeune femme.

« Et moi, je trouve ça injuste de cacher ça aux autres…

\- Je t'ai expliqué que…

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

Harold soupira et resserra ses doigts autour de son épée en bois.

« Écoute… On en parlera plus tard. En attendant, il faut qu'on s'entraine et qu'on se concentre sur nos techniques. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis ils rejoignirent Léanne et les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur qui s'entrainaient ardemment au tir à l'arc. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups entre eux, mais Harold était capable de garder son épée en main sans la faire tomber.

« Courage Harold ! » Encouragea Léanne.

Seul le bruit des épées et des souffles saccadés résonnaient dans l'arène. Gueulefort ne cessait pas de donner des conseils aux élèves les plus en difficulté, notamment Harold ! Mais il fallait bien avouer que cela ne lui servait à rien. Quelque chose lui manquait totalement !

« Je pense que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi ! Lance-toi Gamin ! »

À ce moment, il fut contre Ingrid, et il eut suffit d'une simple esquive de la part de la brune pour qu'Harold finisse au sol, sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades.

« J'EN AI MARREEEEE. » Ragea t-il.

Il resta au sol, ses mains sur son visage en soufflant fortement d'une colère apparente. Lorsqu'il enleva ses mains, il trouva Emma penchée au dessus de lui. Sans mentir, il s'attendait surement à retrouver Astrid mais en regardant autour de lui, il put constater qu'elle était occupée à autre chose avec Ingrid, l'ignorant totalement. À vrai dire, cela renforça sa colère sans raison… Il reporta donc son attention sur Emma, une mine découragée sur le visage.

« Redresse-toi. Ce n'est rien.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Bien-sûr que si Harold tu y arriveras ! Ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ici.

\- Un mois ! (Il se redresse brusquement, son visage proche de celui d'Emma) UN MOIS ! Et vous faites des progrès remarquables ! Moi je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! Je n'évolue en rien ! Je finirai bodron avant la fin de l'année et je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner dans mon misérable village pour vivre ! »

Emma entrouvrit la bouche, prête à parler… Mais elle ne sut quoi dire véritablement. Léanne arriva alors au secours, et chuchota à Emma de se décaler tandis qu'Harold avait remis ses mains sur son visage. La rousse se mit à croupis pour se mettre à sa hauteur puis elle prit ses poignets.

« Hé. Harold. »

Les yeux verts du jeune homme trouvèrent les siens, gris. Il se retenait d'exploser. Il repensait maintes fois aux remarques que pouvaient lui avoir lancé son père pour le décourager.

« Tu n'es pas un bon à rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir… Tu me côtois depuis qu'un mois. Grommela t-il.

\- Oui. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es mon magon. »

Harold cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« On est lié toi et moi, souffla t-elle. Je sais ce que tu ressens et je sais que c'est déroutant. Je me sentais comme une incapable moi aussi avant.

\- Tu te bas comme une déesse.

\- Tu te trompes. Je connais juste mes bases. Je me bas comme une jeune femme qui a besoin de réussir. Une jeune femme qui a de l'ambition et des rêves au bout.

\- …

\- Donne un but à ta vie, Harold… (Elle se mit à chuchoter) Oublie toutes ces histoires, oublie tes peurs et tes ressentis vis-à-vis d'une ignorance amoureuse.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà deviné ce que tu cherchais à faire.

\- C'est Emma qui te l'a dit ?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Tu peux me croire.

\- On croit en toi. » Ajouta la jeune femme en question.

Harold soupira. Il était véritablement à deux doigts de craquer. Mais il fallait qu'il soit fort, et qu'il continue ses entrainements, toujours plus intensément ! Mais Gueulefort ne pouvait s'occuper uniquement de lui pendant le cours. Il avait plusieurs élèves à gérer en même temps ! Décidé à bien comprendre sa faiblesse, Harold espéra pouvoir parler à Gueulefort à la fin du cours.

Ce qui arriva.

« Je ne t'empêche pas d'aller à l'arène lorsqu'elle est libre…

\- C'est impossible avec tout nos cours monsieur ! Le premier test est…

\- T'es une sentinelle ou une bodronne Luna ? Allons file ! Je ne peux pas te donner de meilleurs conseils ! Si tu te crois incapable de t'entrainer pour persévérer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

La jeune métisse cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, totalement perdue puis elle se contenta de faire demi-tour et d'adresser un sourire désolant à Harold.

« Salut Harold.

\- Salut Luna, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je me sens oppressée ! Tellement de choses nous sont imposés pour le test ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en sortir et les entrainements m'énervent totalement… Dire que je souhaitais devenir Lumière ! Ça m'aurait surement plus arrangée…

\- Ne te fie pas aux classes, tu sais. Tu peux être Sentinelle mais te lancer dans une voie plus intellectuelle plus tard.

\- Je sais mais… Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Il est vrai que l'organisation n'est pas répartie de la même façon… Mais si ça peut te rassurer je suis moi-même une vraie bouse en entrainement. »

Les grands yeux verts de Luna brillèrent d'un éclat amusé.

« Ça me rassure. »

Elle lui sourit puis elle s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre la classe qui se dirigeait au cours de dragologie avec les Lumières. Harold, profita de ces derniers instants pour accoster le professeur Gueulefort.

« Euh… Monsieur ?

\- Ah mon bonhomme ! Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Non ça va… J'ai…

\- Continue de t'entrainer, tu finiras bien par y arriver ! (Il commença à s'éloigner)

\- S'il vous plait Gueulefort ! Euh… Professeur. J'ai…

\- Appelle-moi Gou si tu préfères, je ne vais pas te gifler entre quatre coins pour un nom.

\- Ah euh… D'accord.

\- Alors… Que veux-tu ?

\- J'aimerai juste… Quelques conseils… Vous remarquez bien que je ne m'en sors pas.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- Je sais que… Raaaa ! Vous ne le pensez pas. Je sais que vous ne le pensez pas ! Vous me dîtes ça comme au trois quarts des élèves aussi nullissimes que moi ! Tout ce que vous me dîtes, c'est pour me rassurer et j'aimerai juste… Ah… Professeur. Sincèrement !

\- … Ok. Tu es nul Harold. »

Un silence gênant flotta dans les airs. Harold se pinça les lèvres, incapable de pouvoir rester neutre. Il se mit à sourire, puis à rire doucement.

« Merci.

\- Je t'en pris ça vient du cœur.

\- Comment pourrais-je… »

Gueulefort s'avança lentement face à lui puis il posa sa lourde main en massue sur l'épaule fragile d'Harold qui reçue d'ailleurs un sacré coup.

« Il y a une sacré faille en toi mon garçon. Quelque chose qui te perturbe. Te tourmente. Un manque de confiance en toi. Une peur constante. Et ce, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte forcément. Tu dois te débarrasser de tout ça.

\- Et comment ?

\- Ça se joue au mental à ce niveau-là.

\- Professeur.

\- Hum hum ?

\- S'il vous plait. Je sais que c'est peut-être trop demandé mais… Pourriez-vous donner des cours… Particuliers ?

\- Des cours… _Holy shit !_ Je n'ai jamais fais ça de toute ma carrière bonhomme, oubliez l'idée ! Votre but c'est de persévérer, et ce, seul.

\- D'accord ! Je me doutais bien ! Mais… Vous savez mieux que quiconque que j'ai besoin de réussir ! Vous le savez.

\- Si tu fais références à cette histoire de prophétie dont Mr. Wester m'a parlé, cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Bien sur que si ! Professeur… J'ignore quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de cette prophétie… Mais c'est important pour moi de savoir que quoiqu'il se passera, je serais là pour protéger Léanne et mes amis.

\- Tu parles déjà de sacrifices gamin… _Faen !_ Tu es très optimiste sur l'avenir, c'est déroutant.

\- Comment ne pas en parler ! Je n'avais jamais demandé de faire partis d'une prophétie moi ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux apprendre ! Je veux être sûr que rien n'atteindra qui que ce soit de mon entourage ! Sinon je m'en maudirais toute ma vie au nom de Thor.

 _\- Forbannelse… (*Malédiction)_

\- Vous pouvez le dire.

\- Tu parles norvégien ?

\- Ma mère le parlait. Est-ce que je dois aussi vous contez l'histoire de ma mère pour…

\- Je connaissais très bien Valka. Et je n'oublierai jamais son grand courage gamin… Et encore moins son entêtement de sentinelle bourrinée !

\- Je dois tenir ça d'elle. »

Gueulefort souffla, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« N'essaierais-tu pas de m'attendrir ?

\- C'est possible, professeur.

\- Ta mère possédait une force incroyable gamin. Elle était digne d'être à la tête de cette école. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Non pas vraiment. À vrai dire… Elle ne me parlait jamais de son travail.

\- Elle était incroyable, tout le monde l'admirait. Son stormcutter la suivait partout ! Ils étaient inséparables. Et ta mère… Elle… Elle pouvait faire des choses insensées mais… Totalement utiles à notre survie.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Ow, deux trois bricoles c'est tout. Hum… (Il paraissait gêné tout à coup. Il sortit rapidement un parchemin de son gilet de fourrure.) Je vais prendre des noms au cas où et en parler à Monsieur Wester pour ton histoire de cours particuliers.

\- Je vous remercie !

\- Je veux seulement des noms d'élèves en difficulté. Je ne compte pas garder une colonie d'ados fêtards qui cherchent juste à s'amuser !

\- Luna. J'y tiens, elle a besoin d'aide… Emma aussi. Léanne. Elle a besoin d'amélioration elle est trop stable… Hum…

\- C'est moi le pro ici gamin.

\- Pardon. (Il rigola) Kognedur et Kranedur Thorston ! Lucy Anderson… Varek Ingerman…

\- Oula oula…

\- Et… Margaux Stark ouais.

\- D'accord mais ce ne sont pas des Sentinelles… »

Harold ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il adressa un regard curieusement provocateur à Gueulefort qui l'intercepta avec un certain humour.

« Est-ce problématique professeur ?

\- Non. (Il sourit) C'est même parfait. Je suis heureux de voir que pour une fois, un sentinelle est capable de se lier d'amitié avec des ténébreux.

\- Margaux est seulement… Enfin bref. Professeur pourrions-nous revenir à notre sujet précédent concernant…

\- Vas en cours Harold, tu risquerais de te faire virer sinon.

\- Une question seulement. Gou. »

Gueulefort ricana et hocha la tête d'approbation.

« Est-ce que ma mère… Possédait… Des pouvoirs ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Comme Mr. Wester. Le même genre. C'est pour ça qu'elle était admirée ? Qu'elle était indispensable ? Elle avait quoi ? Genre des pouvoirs de télékinésie ou des trucs comme ça ?

\- Gamin. »

Le professeur d'entrainement l'interpella si fort que le garçon se tut tout à coup. Un sourire parcouru les lèvres du professeur qui parut indécis à vouloir en dire plus.

« Vas-t'en. Ou je te file une heure de colle moi-même. »

...

Au cours de dragologie, Harold arriva comme prévu en retard et dut passer inaperçu discrètement sous les yeux de leur professeur du nom de Plegma pour ne pas se faire virer. Il s'incrusta entre Emma et Lucy sur une grande table pour quatre au moment où la bonne femme annonçait :

« Prenez votre livre _la biologie et les dragons, une science ?_ , aujourd'hui dure épreuve d'analyse. J'ai mis au centre de chacune de vos tables trois éprouvettes contenant la sève de trois plantes mortelles. Quelqu'un pour me dire les noms ? … Mm oui Lucy ?

\- Je crois reconnaître le gourou norvégien.

\- Comment ?

\- Hum… Et bien son liquide de marbre violacé et visqueux continue de bouillir et cette plante prend constamment la même teinte lorsqu'elle se sent menacée.

\- Excellent ! Ça vous vaudra un bonus pour votre prochain contrôle. Quelqu'un d'autre ? … Harold par exemple ? »

En pleine discussion avec Emma, Harold fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Plegma l'appeler. Ce professeur, de nature assez forte de corpulence possédait une longue tunique économe et de larges épaulettes en pointes. Elle avait des fleurs dans les cheveux et paraissait bourrée de connaissances. Malgré son air d'intellote, elle semblait faire partie de ces rares professeurs à ne pas posséder quelconque mutation génétique. La réputation de cette matière chez les Lumières était donc bien réelle. Harold se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Ah… Euh…

\- Vous qui semblez si souvent en retard, et pas seulement chez moi, vous devez surement connaître de nombreuses choses en matière de dragologie, non ? Alors dîtes-moi donc ce que vous voyez en face de vous. »

Avec un sourire qui montrait son envie irrésistible à vouloir rire, Harold fixa les trois éprouvettes en face de lui ; Emma ricanant à côté de lui. Il se força à paraître sérieux mais en levant les yeux vers Léanne et Dany à la table d'en face qui le regardaient avec un amusement terrible, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'un rire discret.

« Il y a un problème Harold ?

\- Non Madame. Je… Euuh… Il me semble que ce liquide vert gazeux correspond à la furie mortel.

\- La furie mortel hein ?

\- Exact, dit–il d'air qu'il voulait model. Une simple piqure de ses épines provoque de terribles spasmes à la victime qui finit par mourir étouffer par sa propre salive devenue acide suite à l'accumulation du chlorure et d'hydrogène présents dans les racines de la plante. »

Le silence et le sérieux étaient presque aussitôt revenus.

« Et bien… Je dois avouer que vous me surprenez Harold. Continuez d'accumuler des bonnes réponses –en silence- et il est possible qu'un bonus vous soit ajouté pour votre prochain test. Bien joué. »

Lorsque Plegma détourna son attention de lui, Harold sourit de toutes ses dents avec un air qu'il souhaitait adorable puis il s'inclina légèrement vers Lucy en la narguant.

« Bientôt, je te surpasserai ma Lulu, et à ce rythme, tu finiras bodronne à la fosse des frontières d'Irlande.

\- Pas la peine de te sentir supérieur Harold, c'était seulement un coup de chance… Ah et merci pour les cours particuliers.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à avoir la confirmation…

\- … Rouge sang et si chaud qu'il réduirait en cendre n'importe quel corps animal. Là est le danger de cette troisième plante mortelle, la main divine.

\- La main divine. Sérieusement ? Souffla Emma.

\- … Plante soutenue comme une bénédiction dans le monde parallèle de Hel… » Répondit Varek à une voisine qui avait autant soupiré qu'Emma.

À la table d'à côté, Léanne et Dany rigolaient tous les deux en gribouillant sur la feuille de l'autre. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser que si cette attitude collait à Harold et elle, le plan de celui-ci marcherait beaucoup plus facilement.

Le plus étrange avec lui, c'était que justement il paraissait attentionné avec elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas entourés. Ils pouvaient se câliner et se tenir la main sans problème mais que quand les autres n'étaient pas dans les alentours… C'était légèrement contradictoire par rapport au principal but de cette mise en scène car justement, ils devaient le montrer en public !

« Faudrait qu'on soit comme eux, hein ? » Sentit-elle chuchoter dans son oreille.

Harold semblait avoir pensé la même chose qu'elle en regardant leur amie en couple.

« Ça marcherait beaucoup mieux. » Répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

Mais Harold ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de soupirer.

Plegma donna la consigne : _« Donnez à la sève un pH suffisamment neutre pour que les écailles prélevées d'un cauchemar monstrueux en face de vous, ne prennent plus feu. Vous avez 45 minutes. »_

Il fallait se mettre par deux, Emma préféra alors laisser Lucy avec Harold –sachant leur forte amitié depuis quelques temps-, puis elle s'éloigna sans dire un mot pour venir rejoindre Luna qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Harold l'avait suivi du regard et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir tourmenter par cette histoire. _Je sais qu'elle veut m'aider un maximum… Je sais qu'elle se sent horriblement mal car elle a l'impression de faire une énorme erreur… Et pourtant elle m'aide. Seulement, je fais comme si le plan n'avait jamais été mis en marche devant les autres… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…_

« Tu devrais arriver plus souvent en retard, crétin ! Lança Lucy d'un air taquin en tartinant la joue d'Harold de colorant violet.

\- Hé ! S'exclama t-il en s'essuyant.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire virer si tu continues !

\- Ohhhh je fais d'mon mieux hein ! Et puis sans moi tu n'aurais pas eu ton ticket gratuit pour des cours particuliers.

\- Attends déjà de voir si Mr. Wester acceptera… Y aurait qui avec nous ?

\- Emma, Luna, Margaux, Léanne, Varek… Et je crois c'est tout.

\- Même pas Astrid huh…

\- Lulu !

\- Quoi ? Ria t-elle. Je m'attendais à ce que tu l'invites pour … 'Fin voilà.

\- Hors de question. Je n'arriverais même pas à me concentrer ! »

Lucy rigola puis tout en faisant des manipulations scientifiques et physiques qu'Harold serait incapable de refaire, elle se mit à chantonner.

« _I'm in love with the shape of you…_

\- Lucy. Je vais te frapper.

\- Waaaa, Harold le garçon le plus gentil du monde, osera t-il frapper une femme ?

\- Tu le fais exprès.

\- Possible… Mais ce n'est pas d'la moquerie. Après tout, je comprends que tu sois ébloui par elle. C'est… (Elle lève les yeux vers la blonde à côté d'Ingrid, à la table d'à côté) Une dragonette titan lv.400.

\- C'est quoi cette comparaison ! (Harold explosa de rire.)

\- Restons polis beau brun.

\- Pour faire plus simple, dîtes simplement que son cul est aussi magnifique que moi. Intervenu Léanne en arrivant, seule, sans Dany.

\- Léanne !

\- Salut ma crevette.

\- Vous avez décidé de tous m'emmerder aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouaaaais… Lulu, petite question ! Quelles solutions pour baisser le pH ?

\- Tu veux que je fasse l'exercice à ta place aussi ?

\- Ça m'arrangerait.

\- Tsss… Il y a trop d'hydronium dans la main divine. Et trop de chlorure dans les deux autres sèves. Donc tu dois trouver la solution liquide qui te permettra de les baisser.

\- Comment ?

\- Crois pas je vais te dire la réponse non plus ! » (Elle lui tire la langue.)

Ils travaillèrent sur l'exercice pendant les 45 minutes, et le sujet des sentiments d'Harold ne revint plus pendant tout ce temps ce qui l'arrangea fortement. Au final, le groupe qui parvint à réussir au mieux l'exercice fut celui d'Emma et Luna ce qui étonna tout le monde (nous éviterons de dire que c'était purement du hasard). Les écailles du cauchemar avaient tenu plus de deux minutes sans se mettre à brûler ! Cette expérience marqua tellement la classe qu'ils en parlèrent encore longtemps.

Lorsque la fin d'heure sonna, ils sortirent en courant du laboratoire de dragologie situé dans la cour secondaire. Harold prit son temps pour sortir avec Lucy mais en arrivant dehors, il fut surpris de voir Astrid l'attendre à la porte.

« Oula… Euh… Moi je vais aller rejoindre Emma hein… On se retrouve en option Harold. »

Il lui adressa un chaleureux sourire puis il se tourna vers Astrid, essayant techniquement de ne pas garder son sourire. Mais c'était vraiment difficile pour lui, surtout quand celle-ci lui en adressa un, parfaitement coquet.

« Salut.

\- Bonjour Astrid. »

 _Bonjour Astrid… Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?_

« On s'est vu ce matin…

\- Ah… EUH… Oui… Oui c'est vrai…

\- Fallait que je te parle sincèrement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais qu'on passe beaucoup moins de temps ensembles. Enfin… Avant je restais souvent avec toi et je sais que ça te tourmente un peu… »

Harold poussa un léger rictus et commença à s'avancer, suivie de près par la blonde.

« Ne le nie pas Harold.

\- Je n'ai rien à nier. Tu fais ta vie, t'as le droit de rester avec Kyle si ça te chante. Dit-il d'un air qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Écoute… Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois… Je sais que j'ai été méchante… Mais parfois j'ai pas le choix de réagir comme ça, je t'assure c'est…

\- Tu me dis ça que maintenant ? C'était il y a plus de trois semaines. »

Astrid cala maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Pour une fois depuis qu'il est ici, Harold avait véritablement les moyens de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« T'es toujours mon ami Harold.

\- Les amis c'est pas des focus entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile !

\- Astrid, c'est pas ma faute si t'es à moitié soumise par ton pèlerin hein ! »

Les mots étaient sortis sans réflexion de sa bouche. Aussitôt, il plaqua sa main contre celle-ci et regretta ses paroles.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Je crois que t'as jamais été aussi déterminé lorsque tu me parlais.

\- Je…

\- T'es pas obligé de réagir comme ça parce que tu te sens rejeté !

\- Je ne me sens pas rejeté !

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe ? Tu réagis mal simplement parce que j'ai été la première personne à venir te parler, à venir t'aider et te soutenir ! Et maintenant que je t'abandonne pour vivre heureuse avec Kyle, tu deviens jaloux !

\- Jaloux ? Moi ? Tu te moques de moi !

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Tu te disais qu'on était de bons amis et qu'on se comprenait tous les deux et tu refusais que je t'abandonne parce que comme je te l'ai dis… Tu n'avais personne d'autre qui t'avait aidé autant que moi.

\- C'est faux. Je m'en fiche totalement de ta vie et de ce que tu fais. Ce que je ne tolère pas c'est que tu te serves de moi pour réussir ou pour te sentir moins seule… Parce que ne me fais pas croire qu'à part Ingrid tu es entourée d'amis !

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Harold, je reste avec vous les trois quarts de mon temps.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait en vérité…

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu as de la haine envers moi Harold mais…

\- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Continue de vivre comme t'en a envie. Un moment ou l'autre, il faudra juste t'attendre à ne plus rien recevoir de moi si tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Crois ce que tu veux… »

Astrid semblait perturbée de voir Harold s'exprimer autant alors qu'habituellement il bégayait devant elle. De plus, son attitude la laissait vraiment perplexe, elle qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait paraître aussi irrité quand il s'agissait de Kyle… Mais à présent, elle s'était décidée à garder le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer ses crises, c'était son problème. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cet ami qu'elle avait connue en début d'année mais s'il se décidait à ne pas la comprendre, elle ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer par la suite.

Ils se séparèrent sans dire un mot pour aller à leur cours. Harold alla à celui d'Option d'art en faisant mine que tout allait bien devant ses amis alors qu'en vérité, rien n'allait.

Il se mit à côté d'Emma, et laissa Lucy parler à la prof. Léanne se mit à côté de Margaux au grand étonnement des autres et lorsque l'heure passa, toutes les deux rigolèrent et s'amusèrent sans gène, sous les yeux étonnés des pèlerins qui habituellement, ne voyait aucun membre de leur rang sympathisé avec une enflammée.

L'après-midi continua de se dérouler comme une journée de cours normal. Au milieu de l'après midi, pendant leur heure de pause, Lucy s'était décidée à rejoindre à nouveau sa prof d'option art pour une raison que quiconque ignorait. Dany, Ingrid et un pèlerin appelé Rustik, était partis à l'arène (Ingrid l'avait bien reconnu celui-là) et Astrid avait rejoins Kyle dans un coin reculé de l'école. Harold, lui, s'était décidé à inviter Emma chez _dragonneau nox_ comme il lui avait promis dans leur accord. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur ses promesses. Seulement, sur le chemin, le silence qui les entourait pesait lourd. Très lourd. Et il était difficile de comprendre, même pour eux, ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent à une table en bois du restaurant et qu'ils passèrent leur commande respective, le même silence était resté… Jusqu'à ce que la bonne femme au tablier de peau s'en aille et les laisse seul à seul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Emma ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je sais que tu veux m'aider, j'en suis conscient mais…

\- Harold. Ça ne marche pas. On n'y arrive pas. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensif ! J'veux dire, on ne peut pas faire semblant de sortir ensemble comme ça c'est… Nous avons qu'à arrêter de nous prendre la tête et oublier cet accord, de toute façon personne n'a remarqué quoique ce soit…

\- Pourtant je faisais en sorte de…

\- Oui, mais quand il n'y avait personne ! Ce qui en soit, est totalement illogique. On se comportait comme un couple lorsqu'on était seul, c'est un peu con quand j'y pense. Rigola t-elle.

\- Ces trois semaines avec toi étaient agréables Emma ! Sourit-il d'un air théâtral.

\- De même mon lardon.

\- Mais arrêtez tous de me donner des noms d'aliments ! Je ne suis pas comestible ! »

Emma rigola alors qu'au même moment, leur hydromel arriva. Harold paya avec sa bourse puis la serveuse repartit sans dire un mot. Ils burent leur boisson avec entrain, assoiffés et toute leur histoire semblait s'être effacée.

« Merci pour les cours particuliers en fait.

\- Pas besoin d'me remercier c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ?

\- Je l'espère.

\- Je me dis que si on passe sans avoir réussi l'entrainement on est quand même dans le crottin. Ça veut dire que notre futur reptile sera en danger de mort constant. Pauvre bête.

\- Faut déjà qu'on soit digne d'en avoir un…

\- J'ai hâte ! Je me demande quelle race me correspondrait… Hum… Un vipère ! Mahahahahah ! C'est épineux et parfaitement joueur comme moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis, tu dors 22 heures par jour. Pour toi le Gronk serait parfait !

\- Rigole pas ! En plus, le Gronk est trop massif pour moi je serais pas rassurée !

\- Bientôt tu vas me dire que le furie nocturne serait parfait.

\- Je ne chevaucherai jamais l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre t'es malade ! Et puis de toute façon les furies nocturnes sont reniées de l'école !

\- C'est de la discrimination tout ça. Pauvres dragons.

\- Quand tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait aussi…

\- Ça j'en sais rien.

\- On va l'étudier en Histoire apparemment… Bon, y a quoi d'autre comme dragon ?

\- On voit que tu suis les cours de mythes et légendes.

\- Je les suis. Mais je matte autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Le prof à au moins 30 ans, p'tite braise !

\- Et alors ! Pour une fois que autre chose que la rune m'intéresse ! Laisse-moi profiter de ce spectacle éclatant de beauté. C'est une vraie œuvre d'art faite de chocolat et de bonbon… Un vrai p'tit jus de pêche que je boirai à la p'tite cuillère si j'avais…

\- Emma.

\- Pardon. »

Et alors que leur rire continuait de résonner dans le restaurant, plus loin, dans la rue des Lumières, Léanne et Margaux s'étaient réunies à la bibliothèque, toutes les deux ce qui avait pour habitude de paraître étonnant. En vérité, Margaux avait du mal à s'accepter dans sa classe de ténébreux cancres violents. Elle voulait réussir les tests sans pour autant passer par la violence pour tuer tous ces merdeux qu'elle croisait chaque jour. Elle souhaitait vraiment se contrôler et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à Léanne de l'aider, elles qui pourtant se détestaient quelques semaines auparavant.

« Je t'ai trouvé un livre intéressant sur les classifications des dragons et sur les manières à adopter pour les vaincre. »

La couverture de cet énorme livre fait d'écailles inconnues était pourvu d'une écriture faite d'une encre sombre : _Le livre des dragons._

« Merci encore.

\- Le démon de la désolation t'irait à merveille. Dit Léanne avec ironie.

\- Mon dieu ! Si je pouvais m'éviter d'avoir un dragon maléfique…

\- Logiquement Pengon couve des œufs sûrs, donc il n'y a aucun risque. »

Margaux sourit à la jeune femme et baissa les yeux, comme si elle fut tout à coup mystérieusement gênée.

« Je suis désolée. »

Un instant, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Léanne ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lança alors de façon taquine:

« Je rêve ou tu t'excuses connasse ? »

Margaux releva un regard noir vers elle et se mit à grogner de frustration :

« Bravo sale rousse t'as tout compris ! Tu m'as pris pour une gogole ou quoi ?

\- Mais non je… Ahhhh, disons que ça n'a pas l'air de te ressembler ce genre de belles paroles.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Carotte. C'est loin d'être mon habitude quotidienne. »

Léanne retira sa main et étira un long sourire de gagnante sur son visage. Margaux, elle, semblait agacée comme si elle regrettait d'avoir dit une chose pareille.

« Tu… Tu veux pas le redire ?

\- Raaaaa ! Tu te fou de moi ?!

\- Non ! … Oui.

\- Jem'scusevoirtémchantevectoi…

\- Pardoooon ?

\- JE M'EXCUSE D'AVOIR ÉTÉ MÉCHANTE AVEC TOI. »

La rousse se mit à rire fortement, faisant râler certains dragonniers qui étudiaient dans la bibliothèque.

« J'crois je vais t'adorer en fait. » Gloussa t-elle en lui souriant.

À cela, Margaux ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

oOo

La fin de la journée passa rapidement. Les Sentinelles eurent le temps de passer deux heures d'Histoire de Pendragon avec les pèlerins et l'ambiance mi agaçante mi amusante qui y régnait avait permise aux élèves de ne voir aucunement ces deux heures passées à toute vitesse. Harold était resté avec Emma à chuchoter en riant quelques ragots qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête et Léanne, de même, s'était décidée à passer ces heures avec la seule pèlerin qui semblait amie avec les enflammés de l'école, Margaux.

Au fond, les personnes qui pouvaient être les plus étranges et froides aux yeux des autres semblaient laisser paraître une toute autre personnalité une fois exploitée.

Margaux avait beau vouloir paraître forte et impénétrable, une fois qu'on la comprenait, on pouvait y trouver un vrai cœur tendre et ça, Léanne avait très bien fini par le comprendre.

Au soir, comme à leur habitude générale, ils se réunirent tous pour le repas du soir et partagèrent un moment amical. Ils apprirent sans surprise que Marty et Tanguy s'étaient tous les deux remis dans une situation punissable et derrière, Gueulefort était venu à leur table pour leur annoncer fièrement que les entrainements particuliers avaient été acceptés et qu'ils pourraient commencer prochainement.

Léanne et Dany continuaient de se bécoter par moment mais l'affection que semblait porter la rousse à l'égard de ses amis avait tendance à énerver Dany pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se sentait exclu. La suite était à attendre et à prévoir. Peut-être que cela pouvait être réglé qui sait.

Astrid et Harold ne s'adressèrent pas un mot ce soir là. Bien sûr, leur discussion ne fut pas dévoilée mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il allait leur falloir encore un p'tit moment avant de se reparler comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Au final, Harold pouvait bien s'en passer, il avait décidé d'arrêter de se tracasser. Il savait que rien n'était effacé à l'intérieur de lui mais pour l'instant de ce soir-là, il voulait juste oublier. Il comptait bien passer du temps avec sa plus proche amie, Lucy et se laisser porter par ses paroles qu'il savait angéliques.

Vous savez, il ne suffit pas d'un sourire et d'un regard naïf rempli de générosité pour que tout se fonde. Malheureusement, cette petite bande avait beau rire aux éclats et laissé transmettre des émotions positives… Ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement au sein de l'école. Quelque chose d'actuel qui touche non seulement son histoire mais aussi chacun d'entres eux. Une chose incensée, dangereuse. Bientôt ils comprendront. Et ils verront. Personne n'est à l'abri. La confiance n'est à fonder que sur les bonnes personnes mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore.

Mais ça viendra.

Et c'est pour bientôt.

* * *

 _ **(Cinematic Orchestra : Arrival of the birds)**_

Les reflets bleus argentés de la source Pengon reflétait sur les parois rocheuses de la grotte. Et ça, c'est quelque chose qu'Harold pouvait observer des jours sans compter. Comme il lui avait promis, il demeurait, là, à genoux sur le coin d'herbe posé en face de l'eau, aux côtés de Lucy qui dessinait avec une grâce incontournable. Le silence leur faisait face et pourtant aucun des deux ne semblaient dérangé face à cela. La source était calme. Les écailles blanches brillantes de l'énorme dragon éclataient sur la surface et une magie incompréhensible semblait flotter dans l'air. Un moment, Lucy relèva la tête et fixa son ami. Il fit de même et bientôt, un sourire qu'ils comprenaient flottait sur leurs lèvres.

« J'espère que tu comptes bien garder ça pour toi.

\- Je suis momentanément le garçon le moins bavard du monde. »

Lucy sourit de plus belle et reporta son regard vers Pengon. Harold ne comprit pas grand chose de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il savait juste qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Elle posa son carnet de dessin et avança à quatre pattes vers la source. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle plongea ses jambes dans le bassin, imprudente.

« Lucy ! Tu… Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et demeura immobile. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Pengon et au grand étonnement d'Harold, celui-ci bougea simplement le haut de son crane de façon à ce que ses yeux bleus couleur ciel rencontre ceux de Lucy.

« Je n'ai jamais cessée d'avoir peur de tout Harold.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais là… C'est trop bizarre. »

Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, le jeune homme s'avança à quatre pattes à son tour de façon à se retrouver à côté d'elle. Il ne tenta pas de mettre ses jambes dans la source également. En fait, il ne prit même pas le temps d'y penser car il fut figé par l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à Freyja elle même ou toute sorte de déesse magique.

L 'eau de la source bougeait et éclaboussait en cercle tout autour d'elle. Les jambes de Lucy étaient comme une cascade faite d'écumes, on pouvait voir à travers elles et c'est comme si son sang s'était transformé en une eau pure. L'eau réagissait autour de sa peau comme… Une force incontrôlable.

Harold fut incapable de bouger.

« Pengon ne laisse personne mettre la moindre parcelle de son corps dans sa source Harold.

\- P-pourquoi tu l'as fais ?

\- J'ai comme été attirée la dernière fois ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et quand je l'ai fais ça a… Réagis autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être attirée à d'autres forces naturelles. »

Enfin, Harold bougea et s'efforça de la sortir de l'eau rapidement avant de venir la secouer légèrement par les bras, un air à moitié paniqué sur le visage.

« Il faut en parler à Mr. Wester !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire !

\- Lucy, tout ça c'est… Anormal.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harold ! Tout est lié !

\- Je…

\- Les prophéties ! Ça peut paraître bête mais ça… Ça… Je l'ai déjà vécu ! Une fois ! Et je m'en souviens parfaitement !

\- Ton passage à la pierre…

\- Oui. J'avais la sensation qu'on m'appelait depuis longtemps mais… En fait c'était prévu depuis le début.

\- Tout ça c'est trop dingue !

\- Je sais… Moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire mais… Pengon…

\- Quoi ? Quoi Pengon ?

\- Il me parle parfois. Quand je suis ici, près de la source, je parviens à entendre ses murmures…

\- Lulu t'es au courant que Pengon est également une source aux morts… Tu as peut-être seulement entendu un proche ou…

\- NON ! C'était pas un proche ! C'était lui Harold. Il me parle. Et je t'assure que c'est bien réel et pour preuve… »

Elle se détacha brusquement du brun et trottina jusqu'à un coin situé derrière un arbuste planté de l'autre côté de la source qu'elle traversa en passant par la pierre avec l'aide de Pengon.

Harold voulu la rejoindre mais le dragon l'en empêcha et poussa un grognement qui fit trembler les murs de la grotte.

« OK. OK. » Trembla t-il.

Lucy était totalement protégée par le dragon. Entièrement. C'est comme si Pengon voyait en elle un enfant tombé du ciel capable de vouer sa vie entière à la sienne. Lorsqu'elle retraversa la source, non seulement elle repassa sans probleme, mais elle avait en plus dans ses bras, _un œuf de dragon._

« Stop. C'est quoi ça ? Nous ne sommes pas censés toucher aux œufs !

\- Ce n'est pas un œuf comme les autres. »

Un torchon enveloppait sa coquille peu commune, noire et brillante d'éclat qui clignotait en bleu-violet.

« Quand je suis arrivée la dernière fois, ce même jour où j'ai découverts… Cette anomalie bizarre… Cet œuf était posé là, en face de la source. Comme tombé du ciel. Évidemment, je savais que c'était impossible qu'il soit posé ici car la plupart des œufs sont enracinés dans les branches de l'arbre sacré près de la source ou dans les coins d'ombres de la grotte ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne peut pas le toucher car ça coquille est entièrement brulante ! »

Harold, fasciné par ses paroles mais aussi par la vie en face de lui, prit les coins du tissu et le baissa pour pouvoir venir observer entièrement l'œuf. Il était si noir qu'il semblait fait de charbon. Des écailles luisantes et brillantes de propreté parcouraient la coquille et une lueur étrange clignotait comme un appel. L'œuf dégageait une vie impressionnante. Harold se sentait bizarrement attirée par elle.

« Je ne comprends pas.

\- Et moi dont… Je serai incapable d'expliquer tout ça. Soupira Lucy. Mais Harold… Je t'en pris… »

Le garçon l'observa longuement.

« Ne dis rien… À personne. Gardons ça pour nous… Je…Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la moindre erreur qui couterait ma place ici ou… Causerait la perte de cet œuf. Je sens que c'est une chose qui pourrait mettre en danger tout le monde ici… S'il te plait. Ne dis rien. Pas même aux autres. »

Harold baissa la tête et retenta un regard sur l'œuf. Sa force était si attractive, il mourrait d'envie de tendre la main vers elle pour la ressentir.

« Harold… »

Bizarrement, sans se contrôler c'est ce qu'il fit. Au pire des cas, il risquait quoi ? Une simple brulure ? Cette chaleur enivrante qui l'attirait toujours plus comme si elle le cherchait… C'était une sensation indescriptible…

Et pourtant.

Sa main s'était posée sur la coquille.

Et la chaleur insurmontable qui était censée s'en dégager semblait tiède entre ses doigts.

Lucy avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait alternativement Harold et l'œuf. Elle semblait presque comprendre ce que ça voulait dire et des larmes d'émotions lui monta aux yeux. Harold esquissa un sourire sans lâcher sa future moitié après tout, c'est ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

« Je peux t'assurer que ce qui se passe dans cette grotte n'en ressortira pas. Et tu as ma parole. »

À cela, Lucy se jeta à son cou et lui donna une accolade qu'elle souhaitait montrer d'une confiance infinie.

* * *

 **KNEKJNFZKNEJKZNFJKNZJNZFKJNZJNKJFNJNZFKNF**

 **MOUAAAAAAA J'ADORE. XD**

 **Alors, Harold... On a trouvé un oeuf qui te rejette pas ? Ça risque d'être dangereux pour la suite ça... ^-^**

 **Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vais répondre à certaines questions que l'on m'a posé par MP :**

 **D'abord, cette question que l'on me pose tout le temps... OUI LA FIC C'EST DU HICCSTRID.**

 **Bon pas que. Oui pas que. Mais au fooooond, au cooooeur de cette histoire oui. Patientez, soyez à l'affut des détails et attendez la suite. Vous risquerez de péter un cable mais bon c'est moi quoi. xD**

 **Pour l'arrivée des dragons, ça arrivera dans 4 ou 5 chapitres. JE SUIS BIEN GENTILLE DE VOUS LE DIRE QUAND MÊME. De base je veux garder des surprises. Mais de toute façon, vous ne voyez rien de ce qui va arriver par la suite... J'ai tellement hâte que vous voyez ! Ça va être très spécial.**

 **Ensuite pour le passé de Valka et son personnage, oui, on finira par connaitre son histoire et son passé... Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je risque de spoiler.**

 **Et pour les morts qu'on m'a demandé... euuuuuh vaut mieux pas que je vous le dise ou vous allez vous barrez. xD Je ne dirai pas le nombre non plus car c'est carrément inhumain. Seul Krokmou-Emma et RanxShin59 peuvent le confirmer. ^^ XD**

* **SINON ! Alors, j'aimerai vous demandez un service. Faible. Mais important. Voilà, pour les quatre prochains chapitres à venir je voudrai faire des chapitres centrés sur des personnages DE VOTRE CHOIX. À vous de me dire quels personnages vous voudriez connaitre plus et je centrerai sur eux ! Faites un ordre de préférence et en fonction des votes j'en choisirai un par chapitre ! :3 Vous devez en choisir 4 ou 5 ! Ça peut être des personnages de base ou des OC, des profs ou des Masters ou... Peu importe! x)**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, je reviendrai très prochainement avec la suite de RESTE. ^^**

 **À très bientôt chers lecteurs !**

 **BISOUUUUS !**

 **D.F.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le secret d'Astrid

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre et bon retour à Pendragon chers dragonniers ! ;)**

 **Alors qui est l'élu du PDV 1er ? Huuuuuum...**

 **ASTRIIIIID.**

 **Et oui ! Je me suis fiée à vos reviews et aux** **MP, notamment concernant son attitude dérangeante et très bizarre. Focus. Peste. Tout ce que vous voulez... Vous allez surement un peu mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre.**

 **Pas tout ! Mais, une grande partie ! Et c'est déjà pas mal !**

 **Bref,** ** _Réponses aux reviews générales : _**

_Bon, alors, maintenant, je vais faire des réponses générales en regroupant la plupart des reviews, car il y a beaucoup de choses et j'ai la flemme de faire un par un par xD Alors c'est tout aussi bien non ? :) Bien-sûr quand j'aurai la motivation dans les prochains chapitres, je répondrai à chacun d'entre vous._

 _D'abord, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires et vos compliments ! Je sais à quel point Astrid vous tourmente, que le Hiccstrid vous brise un peu et que vous adorez le HaroldxLucy pour certains... C'est tout beau. Je suis bien contente de voir que ça vous fait réagir ! Mais je ne vais rien vous dire pour ce qui est_ _des couples, ce serait trop prévisible sinon. x)_

 _Mais la pauvre Lucy ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, ne soyez pas déçu :/ Elle reviendra dans le prochain !_

 _Ça me fait également plaisir de voir que les cours vous intéresse autant que les élèves xD Mes recherches sont prometteuses ahah ! (Merci Mlle RanxShin pour ton compliment certain.)_

 _La scène dans la grotte vous a beaucoup plu apparemment ! Et je dois avouer que j'ai adoré l'écrire c'était terrible ! J'adore écrire sur le... Harlu. Ils sont mignons. Le Harmma aussi est génial. Le hiccstrid..._

 _OUAIS OK STOP JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE CRÉER UN HAROLD BOURREAU DES COEURS. (Dagur l'avait quand même prédit dans la série hein.)_

 _Pour l'enfant traitre, vous verrez bien, mais c'est impossible pour vous de trouver, je vous le dis. :P_

 _(Faeyrr, mon petit ange, garde tes hypothèses pour toi car elle me tourmente tellement ELLES POURRAIENT PARAITRE RÉELLES. BIS. :D)_

 _Et pour ceux qui me demandaient "c'est quand la suite ?"_

 _Et bien les enfants... NOOOOW ! :D_

* * *

 **Je crois que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire, on se retrouve à la fin ! Pas de musiques pour ce chapitre étonnamment. J'ai rien trouvé de terrible sur une playlist spécial Pendragon où 127 chansons passent en boucle dans ma tête. xDD (C'est pas une blague j'ai bien 127 musiques temporairement prévues.)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Le secret d'Astrid_

 _ **PDV Astrid**_

Il pleuvait. Il faisait assez froid en fait. Le début de l'hiver s'annonçait dans quelques mois, pourtant, je le sentais bien proche actuellement. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de bouger et de me défouler sur mes cibles, à l'aube, à l'arène d'entrainement.

J'étais toujours seule lorsque je m'entrainais, à croire que les élèves de Pendragon –rappelons, de futurs guerriers- ne prennent pas au sérieux leur avenir. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

En fait, je ne dormais pas. Inutile de se demander pourquoi, le problème n'est aucunement une insomnie quelconque, non. Mais plutôt des cauchemars incessants et des visions horrifiantes de mes amis… Argh. Ça me torturait de vivre ça, mes rêves paraissaient si réels que ça m'en faisait mal. Je finissais pas ne plus avoir le choix, vous ne croyez pas ? Après tout, ici, ils ne connaissent pas les somnifères alors… Je combats ma fatigue et ma peur par la violence. Ce qui est plutôt bénéfique quand on réfléchit à ce que je vais devenir.

Un coup de hache de plus dans la tronche du mannequin en bois m'a permis de me rendre compte du lever du soleil. Essoufflée, sale et transpirante, je me suis laissée tomber à genoux, complètement crevée mais en forme en même temps. Il fallait que je me dirige vers les chambres avant que je ne croise Kyle sur le chemin.

Je n'avais rien contre l'idée de passer du temps avec… Mon… Petit ami mais, disons que notre relation était assez tendue en ce moment. Depuis ma dispute hier avec Harold, je suis assez distante et ça ne lui plaît pas, il est toujours à vif lorsqu'il s'agit de « concentration mentale ». Je suis retournée à l'armurerie pour me changer et enlevée mes épaulettes et ma jupe en pointes que j'avais acheté dans la rue des Lumières. J'ai déposé ensuite l'épée usée dans le tonneau présent dans un coin de la pièce et suis partis en prenant soin de prendre mes vêtements de combat. Je n'étais qu'en débardeur et leggings collant affreux, ce que je détestais tant porter mais bon, heureusement pour moi j'avais juste à traverser la cour principale pour rejoindre le château.

D'ailleurs, le calme qui y régnait lorsque je la traversais faisait un bien fou. Seuls quelques dragons roupillaient tranquillement dans des coins d'herbe et je n'ai pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient bien plus présents lorsque les élèves étaient absents. C'était assez curieux de remarquer qu'ils ignoraient tout le monde sauf leur moitié humaine, leur dresseur. Certains dragons refusaient de s'approcher de qui que ce soit mise à part ceux qui les ont éduqués. Bien-sûr il y avait toujours des exceptions mais de toutes les façons, nous, en tant que nouveaux membres de l'école, nous avions toute interdiction de lier le moindre lien avec un dragon avant les tests de Mörsugur (Décembre-janvier en langue nordique pour les bodrons incapablent de traduire). C'est pourquoi nous passions notre temps entre… Amis plutôt qu'avec des dragons. Mais j'avais hâte de commencer les tests et de me sentir capable de continuer ! Je savais que j'allais réussir. Beh oui allons, si tous ces pauvres minables de guerriers qui passent leur temps à se la raconter sans véritablement démontrer leur force sont incapables d'écrire droit avec un crayon au charbon… J'avais toutes mes chances. Après tout, j'étais une Hofferson. Et j'avais promis de ne jamais décevoir ma mère et Eli, mon petit frère. Jamais.

Certaines portes du couloir des chambres étaient ouvertes ce qui me rappelait avec grande provocation que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Magnifique.

Je me suis dirigée vers les douches, m'engouffrant dans l'arche dorée. L'énorme pièce divine remplie de fontaines se dressait devant moi. Les salles de bain de Pendragon avaient toutes les raisons d'avoir bonne réputation ! En entrant dans la pièce des filles, je n'ai pas été surprise d'y retrouver des biens plutôt familiers près des lavabos, sans oublier cette envoutante voix bien connue qui chantait à tue-tête des paroles anglaises entièrement bafouées.

« Yooour loveeee is mineee ! 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOUR HEART ! EVERYTHING IS…

\- Salut Ingrid.

\- FOUTU MATEUR DE CROTIN ! NOM D'UN… »

Mon amie s'est retournée vivement vers moi, les mains éparpillées sur son corps avec panique. Du shampoing –assez bizarre- lui coulait à moitié dans les yeux.

« Hé beh quelle accueil.

\- Tu m'as fais peur ! (A t-elle dit en reprenant sa douche comme si de rien n'était, un air de détente sur le visage) L'entrainement était de réussite ?

\- Comme d'habitude tu le sais bien.

\- Kyle était avec toi ? (M'a t-elle demandé en frottant ses cheveux)

\- Non non… Hum… Non. J'étais seule.

\- Ça va bien vous deux ? J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment c'est pas la joie.

\- Si si c'est juste qu'il est à bout de nerf, tout comme moi d'ailleurs alors… »

J'ignore pourquoi sa réaction est devenue si sérieuse tout à coup mais à ce moment-ci, elle a stoppé l'eau soudainement et m'a fixé d'un air plutôt sévère.

« Il te rend heureuse au moins.

\- Hum hum.

\- Hum hum oui ? Ou… Hum hum non ?

\- Roooh aller Ingrid, c'est notre ami d'enfance à tous les deux, tu sais comment il est !

\- ÉTAIT. Plus exactement… Je te rappelle que nos liens avec lui étaient entièrement coupés pour la même raison. J'ignore ce qui t'a pris de vouloir renouer avec lui mais…

\- Je l'aime, c'est tout.

\- Huuum…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

\- ROH aller ! »

Je me suis détachée les cheveux brièvement, mon blond tombant en cascade sur mes épaules. Je me suis ensuite déshabillée rapidement et me suis engouffrée sous une des douches avant de venir allumer l'eau.

« Astrid ! Je te jure, si il y a un truc qui colle pas entre vous deux ou… Ou… Qu'il te rend malheureuse, dis le moi ! Et je le défoncerai ! »

J'ai rigolé. Ingrid pouvait paraître si drôle lorsqu'elle se mettait à menacer quelconque personne avec violence.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien Ingrid, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. »

La vérité, c'est que je n'en étais pas si certaine… Mais le reste de notre session de lavage s'est passée en silence sous les chants incessants qu'elle hurlait à demi. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça. De toute façon… Personne ne méritait de savoir…

Nous nous sommes préparées ensembles, rigolant de nombreux souvenirs, chantant pour de faux nos brosses à la main… Comme deux enfants éternels. Ingrid était une femme exceptionnelle. Je savais que sans elle je ne serais jamais devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Depuis toute petite, elle m'aide à devenir plus forte et plus téméraire que jamais. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter de nombreuses galères, et encore aujourd'hui je savais qu'elle serait toujours là.

Mais parfois, il valait mieux garder le silence. Je vous assure.

Ce matin nous avions étude de rune, à mon souvenir, c'était bien la matière préférée d'Emma. Hé… Franchement, je ne passe pas des journées entières avec eux, mais je sais mémoriser ce qu'il faut pour les connaître suffisamment. Et sans mentir, je les apprécie vraiment beaucoup ; parfois je regrette même de pas passer toutes mes journées avec eux. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait que je gère Kyle… Et ça, ce n'était pas facile. De plus, devoir assister au regard froid d'Harold en leur présence ce n'était pas forcément palpitant comme réunion amicale.

...

« Si les runes ont des significations particulières chacune, elles ont également une importante force de bénédiction en fonction de leur traduction. C'est très simple. Du moins… Pour ceux qui prennent la peine de lire leur cours. »

Lydiana était bien trop énergétique pour son âge et c'était extrêmement perturbant… Mais peu importe. J'étais beaucoup concentrée à parler avec Léanne, à côté de moi. Nous changions souvent de place pour pouvoir alterner avec tout le monde et j'aimais être à côté d'elle. Disons qu'elle était d'un respect énorme et d'une écoute plutôt touchante. Elle pouvait être très sérieuse comme se mettre à bavarder pour pouvoir nous écouter. Elle s'en fichait de l'avis des autres et des regards qui la suivaient sans arrêt. On avait presque envie de lui dire de se retourner pour s'énerver un coup !

Bref, cette fois-ci, elle écoutait à peine ce que disait Lydiana même si je l'avoue, ce cours pouvait paraître plutôt cool par rapport aux autres… (Même si pour Emma et Harold ça semblait être l'apprentissage le plus enrichissant du monde.)

« Cela veut dire que par exemple si on bénit quelqu'un en citant _Dagaz_ qui représente la naissance, la fertilité et le début de la vie… Il y aura un effet de réussite et de perfection sur la vie en jeu ?

\- Hum… Premièrement, il y a erreur dans ta formulation Penny.

\- Pauline.

\- Ouais pardon. Pauline. _Dagaz_ est la rune de… Ouais Emma ?

\- C'est une question d'harmonie qui permet de transiter entre le bien et le mal après une naissance certaine ? Enfin, un équilibre.

\- Pas très clair…

\- D'avoir une vie ni trop parfaite ni trop affreuse.

\- Merci Harold, mais si tu pouvais lever la main la prochaine fois ce serait mieux… (Elle paraissait vraiment exaspérée) N'oublie pas Penny… Euh… Pauline, que la rune de fertilité c'est _Ingwaz_ ou _Ing_ pour faire plus court. _Dagaz_ c'est la rune qui la suit. C'est son aboutissement dans une bénédiction bien plus complète pour accompagner la femme enceinte par exemple mais également lors d'un baptême ancestral pour souhaiter une vie pleine de lumière. Les deux runes étaient dessinées au charbon sur le corps de l'enfant suivi de quelques paroles divines par ailleurs. »

J'ai inspiré profondément et Léanne a remarqué mon dérangement.

« Tu as du mal à y croire ?

\- À vrai dire, je me dis surtout qu'ils devaient être tous fous à cette époque.

\- Cette époque perdure toujours aujourd'hui je te rappelle, sinon pourquoi serions-nous ici ? »

Son sourire était enfantin. Elle était plus petite que moi mais pourtant nous avions le même âge. Elle dessinait des runes sur le coin de son parchemin.

« Je les ai déjà toutes apprises.

\- On dirait Hermione dans Harry Potter.

\- Hein.

\- Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ?

\- Euh… Bah pas trop.

\- C'était connu dans le temps de nos grands-parents, avant que le futur ancestral ne vienne s'installer sur Terre. Dingue comme contraste, dire qu'avant ils avaient tous une vie normale. »

Elle s'est contentée de sourire tandis que je me suis concentrée sur les paroles de Lydiana sur les runes.

« Selon les peuples, les runes avaient un rôle différent. Mais pour rester dans les normes, dîtes-vous simplement que c'était pour la bénédiction, la malédiction et aussi pour prédire l'avenir. Les anciens prenaient des galets sur lesquels étaient dessinés des runes et lors d'une cérémonie, ils en prenaient une au hasard, dans le but de dire l'avenir aux futurs guerriers.

\- Et évidemment c'est du pipo.

\- Et bien détrompe-toi Noah. Ces galets décrivaient parfaitement leur future mort. Eux aussi n'y croyaient pas, mais je peux t'assurer que chacun de ces guerriers revenaient de la même façon que l'avait décrite la rune. »

Noah, ce grand blond musclé aux allures de prince chelou, a soupiré et a esquissé un sourire qui voulait partiellement dire « Ouais c'est ça on y croit toujours, mon cul c'est du poulet. »

« Tout se passe bien avec Dany ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais eu envie de poser cette question. Peut-être parce qu'elle était complètement à l'Ouest.

« Ouais ça va.

\- C'est petit ça.

\- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pas du tout… Disons que c'est moi le problème. Mais rien de grave. »

Je n'ai pas forcé, mais quelque chose m'a dit qu'elle ne se plaisait pas dans son couple.

« Et toi avec ton pèlerin ténébreux ?

\- Ah… (Ai-je ris nerveusement) Ouais. Compliqué aussi.

\- Décidément, on n'a pas de chance toutes les deux ! »

Elle était toute rouge, et respirait difficilement, je devais en conclure qu'elle était vraiment mal dans son rôle de petite amie parfaite. Mais ça devait être le cas pour nous deux. Un point commun nous reliait partiellement : au lieu d'affronter le problème, on se réfugiait. Et ça nous pénalisait.

« Je me sens pas à ma place. (M'a t-elle dit) J'ai l'impression de faire semblant. Je pensais sincèrement que je l'appréciais mais en fait… Je m'en fiche. C'est tellement égoïste… Je suis trop nulle. »

Je n'ai rien dis, je l'ai laissé se confier tranquillement. Parfois le silence est plus raisonnable que les mots n'est-ce pas ?

« Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, de fonder une famille. Je suis faite pour le combats, les batailles, la défense… L'amour c'est pas mon truc.

\- C'est juste trop tôt. On est rentré ici il y a un peu plus d'un mois et tu t'es déjà engagée avec quelqu'un. C'est normal si tu te sens oppressée.

\- C'est exactement ce que je ressens… Et puis je ne sais pas… Dany… Je veux dire il est adorable mais… Je n'y arrive pas. »

Je lui ai lancé un sourire convainquant, car c'était purement sincère.

« Il te faut juste un peu plus de temps. Ne te tracasse pas. »

Elle m'a remercié, et le cours a fini par prendre fin sous les derniers mots de Lydiana.

« Au prochain cours, nous ferons un exercice de prédilection sur chacun des élèves pour vous entrainer à citer les formules anciennes ! »

Au moment de sortir de la salle, Léanne m'a stoppée. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elle semblait reconnaissante.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté pendant ce cours Astrid… Merci. Et je suis désolée si Harold et toi ça ne va pas en ce moment. À vrai dire je pense sincèrement que les gens ne voient pas ce que tu es vraiment… Tu es une personne géniale. Je suis sûr que tout redeviendra comme avant, tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Ingrid venait de nous rejoindre mais un petit regard discret à Léanne me permit de lui adresser ma reconnaissance. Sur ce, elle est partie seule, dans les couloirs, jusqu'à notre prochain cours.

« Elle ne reste pas avec nous ?

\- Elle est du genre à rester toute seule. C'est ce qu'elle aime parfois. »

Je l'ai regardée s'éloigner et une pensée profonde m'a fait comprendre qu'un jour, elle parviendrait à montrer ce qu'elle est vraiment elle aussi.

...

Aux mythes et légendes dragonesques, je suis restée avec Ingrid. Le cours était super intéressant car nous classions les espèces de dragons du plus au moins dangereux. Et comme chaque élève ici était principalement à Pendragon pour la même raison, nous étions tous passionnés ! Donc, les espèces de dragons… C'était notre truc.

« BELGANE !

\- MALGON !

\- VELOCIDAR !

\- CHANT FUNESTE !

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! LE SKRILL EST PIRE.

\- LE CHANT FUNESTE EST TROP SOFT BANDE D'ABRUTIS.

\- BAH LE BELGANE TU CROIS QU'IL EST QUOI SALE BODRON ! C'EST UN DRAGON DOMESTIQUE !

\- LE DÉVASTAIR ! (Avait hurlé Emma)

\- IL EST MOCHE CE DRAGON.

\- MAIS EST-CE QU'ON PARLE DE L'ESTHÉTIQUE MÊME ESPÈCE DE CROTTE ! RETOURNE DANS TES CHIOTTES ! (Elle s'est levée de sa chaise, ses lunettes étaient cette fois-ci à moitié entrain de tomber et en plus, son pull était à l'envers)

\- L'ICE BEAST IL EST ÉNOOOOOOOOOORME ! (S'est empressé de crier Noah en se mettant à genoux comme s'il faisait appel aux Dieux.) »

Ingrid et moi ne disions rien et admirions le spectacle avec amusement. Tous ces crétins étaient littéralement entrain de se faire la guerre, dans différentes positions, par terre, sur les tables, en hurlant à la mort comme un combat de pokémons en soit même.

Ouais, je sais j'ai de bonnes références.

N'empêche que pendant ce temps, Mr Rudibois, le prof beau gosse reptilien dans toute sa splendeur, lisait un magazine appelé « Le dragox quotidien » sans se fier aux batailles dans la classe. Même Harold s'était levé pour mitrailler Dany de charbon. Hein ? Si je le regarde ? Nan pas du tout c'est complètement faux, ne mélangez pas tout ! J'observe ce qui se passe.

\- L'AILARMÉ ! IL CRACHE DE L'OXYACÉTILÈNE !

\- LE GRONK !

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES TOI ! LE GRONK IL EST DEBILE !

\- LES GAROPIENS LES CHEVAUCHAIENT ET S'ÉTAIENT DE PARFAITES DÉFENSES POUR LES COMBATS ! ILS SONT IMMUNISÉS CONTRE PLEINS D'ARMES !

\- L'ESCOUFLENFER POURPRE ! COMME LE DRAGON DE MR WESTER.

\- LE FURY NOCTURNE. »

Boum. Gros silence. Je vous jure j'ai fais un bond. C'était impressionnant ! Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Harold comme s'il avait dit une malédiction d'Odin, mais nom d'un yak, dire cette race, c'était Hel qui nous tombait dessus ! D'ailleurs, bizarrement, Mr Rudibois s'est stoppé pour reposer son magazine comme si de rien n'était. Il a sourit et a dit d'une voix très charmante :

« Qui a gagné ? »

(Ouais je sais, ce prof est super. N'empêche qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le malaise.) La plupart des élèves n'ont rien répondu et se sont contentés de pointer Harold du doigt.

« Il a dit Fury nocturne !

\- Odin va nous punir !

\- On est tous morts ! »

Mr. Rudibois a rit.

« Calmez-vous. Ne dîtes pas autant de bêtises ! Odin lui-même a déjà chevauché un fury. Néanmoins, ce dragon est extrêmement malveillant donc en effet, il se classe en tête de liste… Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ? Harold ?

\- Euh non. J'ai dis ça comme ça moi ! Je ne sais rien sur le fury !

\- Le fury est maudit ! (A crié Pauline)

\- C'est l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre. (A dit calmement Emma à son tour).

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

Personne n'a répondu.

« Ah. Vous vous fiez, à ce que raconte vos parents mais vous ne savez pas l'histoire hein ? Ah ! Miss Parenvrille ?

\- Ouep. »

Est-ce que ça m'étonne ? Non. Vous savez, Ingrid a beaucoup vécu dans son passé… Elle sait beaucoup de choses, que nous-même ne savons pas.

« C'est un fury nocturne qui a tué Pendragon.

\- Bien !

\- Le frère d'Arichide, celui qui a tué la bien-aimé de Pendragon, chevauchait ce dragon et c'est lui qui a ordonné l'exécution de Pendragon et de Pengon avec d'ailleurs mais Pengon a survécu.

\- D'accord… Mais parlez-nous plutôt du dragon. Toute cette histoire vous la verrez avec Mme Vestibule.

\- On peut pas voir ça avec vous… ? Nan parce que elle c'est une vraie…

\- Inutile de continuer là dessus Astrid.

\- Elle a raison. (A renchérit Emma).

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous enseignez ça. (Il souriait et ça semblait illuminer la pièce. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas tiré par les cheveux.)

\- Hum… Bah le fury nocturne est souvent représenté comme un dragon assoiffé de sang et de destruction. Il attaque la nuit quand personne ne le voit, il est donc très intelligent, ce qui fait de lui un adversaire redoutable. Son feu est 100x plus destructeur qu'un braguetaure ou un tronçonnator et comme le plus grand assassin de l'histoire le chevauchait, il avait de quoi être terrifiant.

\- Bravo Ingrid. Vous m'épatez…

\- Ah bah écoutez Monsieur la connaissance… »

Elle se la pétait un peu mais elle avait de quoi. Tout le monde riait face à son narcissisme.

« Ahah, j'espère que certaines personnes ont pris des notes. En effet, ce dragon n'a jamais eu d'autre réputation que la mort en elle-même, représenté comme l'animal favori de Hel ou Hela, les dieux de la mort ! Jamais personne n'a eu le temps de consacrer le peu de son temps à mourir pour parvenir à écrire trois notes sur ses faiblesses et ses atouts. On ne sait rien de ce dragon à part qu'il est aussi futé et dangereux que Mr Wester lui-même. »

Quelques rires se sont fait entendre.

« Alors… Notez simplement en gros que ce dragon est le mal incarné. L'histoire qui le suit, Mme Vestibule vous l'expliquera ! Maintenant, le dragon le plus bienveillant ?

\- Belgane. (Dis-je sans trop bonne hésitation.)

\- Pourquoi ça Mlle Hofferson ?

\- Bah c'est courant maintenant. Ce sont des dragons assez petits, plutôt beaux esthétiquement, super fidèles et angéliques. D'ailleurs au lieu d'avoir des écailles ils ont des plumes donc les enfants ont de quoi s'amuser.

\- En effet, mais ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence. Vous savez les Belganes sont très intelligents, ils se servent de leur belle bouille pour tromper leurs ennemis. En principe, ce ne sont pas les hommes. Mais ils s'en servent dans plusieurs cas de défenses… »

À cet instant précis, vous voyez, quelque chose a attiré mon regard. Non pas par pure jalousie ou quoi… (Je vous préviens tout de suite parce que bon les sous entendus du genre « Nianiania t'es jalouse parce que… » NON.) Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le sacré rapprochement entre Harold et Emma. Pas de grande surprise en fait. Depuis quelques jours, ils se parlaient beaucoup et restaient ensembles la plupart du temps seulement, plus ça avançait, plus quelque chose semblait se créer. Ça me titillait un peu.

« Titillait »… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette expression m'est venue en première mais bon.

Bref, ça a duré un certain moment. D'ailleurs, ils sont restés ensemble à la sortie du cours.

En option aussi.

Les deux heures d'après, nous avions cours de dressage et pratique. Donc forcément, nous apprenions exceptionnellement à dresser les dragons de base. La plupart d'entre nous en profitait à mort évidemment car nous ne touchions pas souvent des dragons mais comme ces heures étaient assez libres, les discussions fusaient aussi pas mal.

Nous étions en groupe, tous ensemble entre sentinelle. Même Pauline et Luna s'étaient joints à nous.

« J'ai hâte d'être avec les aliénés au prochain cours ! (S'est exclamée Emma).

\- Juste pour retrouver Kogne et Krane. (A rit Léanne)

\- T'as tout compris ma loutre ! »

Toutes les deux chouchoutaient avec entrain leur bébé gronk. Ou du moins essayaient. Nous étions tous assis, en cercle. Harold et Ingrid avaient déjà leur gronk sur les genoux, entrain de ronronner comme si le don leur était tombé du ciel. Pauline, Luna et moi réussissions à tendre la main pour le toucher, mais il refusait d'aller plus loin alors que pour Léanne et Emma, leur dragon les fuyait entièrement. Alors peut être que leur bonne humeur trop extra les faisait fuir mais elles étaient loin d'y arriver les pauvres !

« Rooooh aller petit, viens par là… (A grogné Emma)

\- Il va finir par te cracher du feu à la gueule. (A ricané Ingrid)

\- Il faut y aller doucement ! (A renchérit Luna à son tour)

\- Ouais bah il me les brise un peu ce dragon, moi j'en veux pas un coincé de la queue !

\- On va se contenter de manger toujours plus ma chère et c'est très bien comme ça. (A finalement sourit Léanne en se laissant tomber sur le dos)

\- Vous avez commencé à réviser ? »

C'est Pauline qui venait de parler. Ces mèches violettes et bleues tombaient devant ses yeux clairs neiges.

« Tssss tu parles ! J'ai même pas encore révisé un seul cours. (Ai-je dis)

\- Bah je trouve que c'est déjà super complet en classe. Pas besoin de réviser dans les chambres.

\- Je parlais du test de Mörsugur Léanne. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit voulait tout dire. Pauline s'est mit à rire fortement.

« Ok, si ça peut vous rassurez moi non plus. On ira avec nos talents de dresseurs innés ! »

Tout le monde a gloussé d'un plaisir certain et malgré ma dispute récente avec Harold, je peux vous assurez qu'aucune tension ne régnait au sein du groupe.

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que les pèlerins arrivent.

Alors, j'ignore si leur cours actuel avait été annulé au point qu'on les accepte avec nous mais à partir du moment où ils ont foutus un pied dans l'arène, les bébé gronk se sont mis à courir partout, effrayés tandis que les pèlerins couraient partout comme des sauvages en embêtant certains sentinelles.

« Saluuuut les enflammés ! »

Kyle.

Ah bah évidemment j'avais oublié.

Il s'est assis à côté de moi, poussant Ingrid au passage, pour venir m'enlacer d'une force oppressante avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Par ailleurs, Margaux nous a rejoint… (Membre de notre groupe à présent ça ne dérangeait personne d'entre nous seulement…)

« Roh aller, t'es une pétasse dans le sang chérie, fais pas la sage, viens avec nous. »

Il fallait que Marty et Tanguy se ramènent également pour venir la faire chier elle… Et nous aussi.

« Hé, mais c'est mon pote Harold. »

Tanguy s'est à demi assis sur les jambes d'Harold comme un abruti ce qui n'a pas manqué de lui faire mal. Je me serais écoutée je lui aurais foutue une beigne dans la tronche mais Kyle me susurrait des trucs à l'oreille.

« On se retrouvera tous les deux après… »

Emma s'est rapprochée d'Harold pour pousser Tanguy mais Marty lui a tiré les cheveux pour la reculer et elle s'est levée prête à lui sauter à la gorge…

« Emma rassis-toi ça ne vaut pas la peine. » (A dit Margaux)

Une vraie dispute était entrain d'éclater et c'était pas beau à voir.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui… » (Kyle était entrain de toucher ma peau du bout des doigts mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Pauline, venait de se faire prendre pour cible.)

« C'est qui cette grosse ? Ouah ma p'tite vachette tu veux pas faire partie de notre team de gothique ?

\- Cassez-vous !

\- Hé ! Mais c'est qu'elle rugit en plus.

\- Aller Marty arrête t'es pas sympas. (A rit nerveusement Tanguy)

\- Quand tu bouges ça fait des vagues ? Et wow, v'la la p'tite rouquine de service ! » (Il a donné un mini claque dans les cheveux de Léanne qui a serré les dents pour rester calme.)

\- Laisse la tranquille sale con ! » (S'est énervée Margaux, aussi rouge que ses cheveux).

Kyle a rigolé. J'ai vu rouge.

« Laissez-nous bande d'autistes ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! (S'est énervée à son tour Ingrid)

\- Et beh figure-toi, débile, que nous avons entrainement dragon ici aussi. (A dit Kyle).

\- C'est une blague.

\- Ah bah nan, seulement au lieu de se taper le sale gros pleins de caris…

\- Il s'appelle Gueulefort. (A grogné Harold)

\- C'est mignon… Bah on a Mr Wester. Et désolée pour vous mais il va falloir partager votre côté d'arène. Ahah ! Et en plus si je peux me permettre d'en profiter un peu… »

Il m'a regardé salement. Je vous assure que c'était humiliant, en plus, il continuait de balader ses mains. Le plus surprenant pour moi, ça a été de remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme ça lorsqu'on était juste tous les deux. Et surtout qu'il me manquait de respect.

Harold m'a fixé et là je l'ai bien remarqué car son regard était froncé et j'ignore si c'était de la colère ou… Je ne sais pas car le plus drole c'est qu'il semblait en colère contre moi et non contre Kyle. Mais voir Emma, Léanne et Pauline se faire martyriser par ce gros con de Marty m'a fait encore plus enragée alors je me suis révoltée en criant :

« C'est bon fiche-moi la paix ! Retourne jouer avec la queue des autres pèlerins et cassez-vous tous les trois ! »

Marty a été le seul à rire, mais apparemment ça n'a fais que durcir un peu plus la tension car Léanne s'est levée d'un bond et lui a foutu une bonne droite dans la tronche.

« Franchement, je me suis bien retenue, mais là c'était le rire de trop. »

Tanguy, n'avait toujours pas bronché mais restait de marbre alors qu'au contraire… Kyle m'observait, un air affreusement menaçant sur le visage. Il a resserré son emprise sur mes bras.

« Lâche-moi.

\- Tu vas le regretter. »

Il me l'a dit si bas que j'ai été la seule à l'entendre mais ça ne m'a rien fait.

En fait, sans vous mentir… J'avais l'habitude.

Il s'est levé puis a entrainé Marty et Tanguy avec lui pour rejoindre les pèlerins qui se préparaient à l'entrainement dans un coin de l'arène. Mr Wester et Gueulefort discutaient tous les deux donc ils n'avaient pas remarqué les gronk enfuient. Quoique… Mr. Wester devait bien l'avoir vu mais ne disait rien. Vu ce que nous a raconté Harold sur son comportement étrange, ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça.

Nous sommes parvenus à récupérer nos gronks après de longues minutes de difficultés et au moment de nous rasseoir, les pèlerins étaient déjà entrain de se taper sur la gueule pour s'entrainer.

On voyait la différence avec notre classe et c'était si effrayant qu'aucun des sentinelles ne se permettaient de broncher. Tous les pèlerins sans exception se battaient avec une rage intense, et surtout très bien !

« C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je ne me sens pas à ma place. (A dit Margaux pour briser le silence)

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu sais te battre ! (A sourit Emma)

\- Pas avec autant de méchanceté et de cruauté qu'eux.

\- Pourquoi Pengon t'a mis là-bas alors ? (A demandé Ingrid)

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu vas peut-être faire quelque chose de mal.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une meurtrière minus ! »

Harold a rigolé.

« Non pas du tout, mais ça se pourrait. Après tout, avec ces prophéties, nos destins sont déjà écrits… »

Un silence gênant a régné. Mais je crois que le pire devait être pour Léanne.

« Si je pouvais vous le dire, je le dirai vous savez… Mais… (Elle serrait les dents, comme si elle commençait à ressentir une douleur. Une douleur menaçante.) Je ne peux pas.

\- On le sait Léanne, ne t'en fais pas. (J'ai tenté de rassurer)

\- Tu ne pourrais pas l'écrire ?

\- Ça ne marchera pas Emma.

\- Non mais juste les noms.

\- On sait déjà que Léanne porte ma prophétie.

\- Liés comme deux frères et sœurs. C'est beau. » (A sourit Pauline)

Et bizarrement, elle est parvenue a détendre un peu l'ambiance. Pourtant même après cela, Harold et moi avons continué à nous regarder d'un œil discret comme si nous essayions de prouver quelque chose.

En dragologie, avec les aliénés, nous avions eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Déjà, Léanne et Emma avaient retrouvé leurs deux tarés d'amis Kognedur et Kranedur ! Au final, ils sont restés avec nous et nous avons décidé de rester un maximum tous en groupe ! Enfin si c'était vraiment nécessaire…

« Aujourd'hui, évaluation des connaissances sur nos dernières séances ! C'est le moment de montrer votre intelligence ! »

Nous, les Sentinelles nous contentions de grommeler en silence. Les Aliénés c'était une toute autre affaire… En effet, super actifs comme ils étaient, ils étaient déjà entrain d'hurler comme des fous, et de balancer de la terre à travers la salle.

« ASSEZ. »

La pauvre Plegma en devenait hystérique mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de faire ce test.

Du coup, au final, l'heure s'est passée en silence –pour certains-. Malgré cela, il y avait eu quelques petites animations je cite.

Premièrement, Léanne a passé son temps à chuchoter à Dany quelques reproches. Elle a fait partit des premières à finir son test tandis que Dany, nul en Dragologie, semblait plus s'être inquiété pour son couple que pour ses notes. J'ignore si Léanne allait véritablement prendre note de notre discussion en étude de runes mais depuis, pourtant, elle semblait effacer son masque. J'ose espérer que malgré tout ce qui puisse se passer, elle ne le délaisse pas de façon désastreuse. Heureusement à la fin, tout semblait aller mieux. Si Dany était prêt à faire des efforts pour elle (bien-sûr j'ignore lesquels, les histoires de couple je ne m'en mêle pas), c'est qu'il devait vraiment tenir à sa relation. À voir par la suite.

Ensuite, Emma et les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur… Et bien ils ont triché. Ok, à vue d'œil, j'avoue que je ne voyais pas du tout Emma se mettre à tricher mais en fait… Et bien, c'est qu'elle est fourbe ! Elle n'a pas lâché les yeux de sa feuille, mais Kognedur et Kranedur ont passé leur temps à marmonner derrière leurs mains certaines choses… Alors la discrétion quand on en parle… Enfin bref, l'important c'est que Plegma ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, enfin j'espère pour elle ! D'ailleurs, je déteste la tricherie alors elle a bien de la chance d'être mon amie, sale troll.

Harold… Euh… Et bien, il s'est contenté de faire son test sans broncher. Il a fini aussi rapidement que Léanne et après ça, il a regardé autour de lui, a baillé, puis s'est effondré sur sa table en oubliant qu'il n'était pas dans un lit.

Pauline et Luna, que je ne connais pas assez bien actuellement, ont papoté pendant de longues minutes avant de commencer leur évaluation. Une chance que Plegma n'ait rien remarquée. Problème, en commençant, elles ont dut remarquer qu'il restait peu de temps, car elles se sont mises à paniquer.

Moi ? Hum… Et bien j'ai fini mon test en laissant quelques questions sans réponse évidemment. Je dis « évidemment » car je ne révise pas souvent, ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est les techniques de combat et le dressage, point. Ce n'est pas la dragologie qui va m'apprendre l'art de la guerre et être un bon soldat. Mais bon, il en faut pour tous les goûts je suppose…

Du coup, nous sommes sortis de la salle tous d'un point de vue différent : Léanne d'un air blasé, Kranedur et Kranedur d'un sourire taquin, Harold en baillant… Et Emma plutôt souriante.

« Cache ce sourire, insouciante.

\- Quoi ? (Elle a rit)

\- Je t'ai vu trichée.

\- GNNNNN ! NAAAAAAN !

\- Wow hé, hurle pas.

\- Je déteste tricher mais alors quand on m'accuse de tricher, je veux éventrer le premier venu !

\- Ok Emma. Excuse-moi, je croyais, ça paraissait suspect. (J'ai ris)

\- C'est les jumeaux qui ont triché, ils ont passé l'heure à émettre des hypothèses pour les questions à formules, au final, Kognedur s'est souvenue au dernier moment qu'elle avait fait une antisèche dans sa main.

\- Comment elle a pu prévoir à l'avance l'évaluation ?

\- Elle a entendu Plegma parler avec un nouveau professeur.

\- Un nouveau professeur ?

\- Elle va bientôt être remplacée. Plegma. (Kranedur est intervenu. Kognedur et Léanne nous ont rejoint ensuite.)

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Plegma s'en va pour rejoindre les rangs d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Mais elle va rester à Pendragon non ? (A demandé Léanne)

-En principe oui, mais peut-être qu'elle va aider Gueulefort à former les recrues. »

XxxX

La journée s'est finie normalement, sans soucis. Je suis restée un peu avec Ingrid avant de devoir aller en salle d'étude pour rejoindre le groupe. Elle, n'avait pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui sa vision pour les cours intellectuels était pire que la mienne. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, elle m'a confiée quelques nouvelles au sujet de Dagur, son frère, devenu amitieux de toute violence et de courage. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui… En fait, sa famille l'a toujours rejetée contrairement à lui. Elle avait donc de quoi ressentir de la haine. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si en colère, c'était incroyable.

Moi, je me mis à penser à ma mère et Eli, loin de moi. Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient, si Eli ne se sentait pas trop seul… Si maman ne l'abandonnait pas. C'était son gros défaut… C'était une mère aimante mais très distante.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Il n'y a pas de soucis et puis si on se met à penser à notre famille, on ne finira pas nos années à Pendragon.

\- Tu ne te sens pas… Seule ici ?

\- Si. Souvent.

\- Ça m'arrive aussi.

\- Tu traines plus souvent avec la bande que moi As.

\- Oui mais ça n'empêche rien… Il… Il me manque quelque chose…

\- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Ça va. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse à ce quotidien. On est passé d'un présent technologique à un retour dans le temps ancestral. Ça fait bizarre. Puis…

\- Puis ?

-Nan rien en fait.

\- Quoique tu essayes de cacher ici Astrid… Ça finira par se savoir.

\- Pendragon est bourré de secrets. Tout le monde est suspect. Tout le monde est jugé coupable ici depuis cette histoire d'enfant traitre et de prophétie.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. »

Ma seule réponse a été le silence.

« Nous verrons bien. »

J'aurai peut-être pu parler. Dire la vérité. Mais personne ne devait le savoir. Trop dangereux à dévoiler. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… Mais dans tous les cas, en allant à la salle d'étude, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule. Aussi faible.

Puis je repensais à Harold. À ce que nous nous sommes dis avec dureté. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment en fait. Pas du tout même. Nous ne savions pas grand chose l'un de l'autre. Pourtant on aurait pu paraître si proche au début de notre séjour, je crois que nous-même nous l'avons ressentis. Mais peut-être que c'est cette sensation qui au final nous a éloigné en si peu de temps et de connaissance.

Je devais lui parler.

On devait s'expliquer. Au final, c'était vraiment ridicule de se prendre la tête pour des histoires pareilles, surtout à notre âge. Et on savait tous les deux comment cela avait commencé.

C'était donc décidé.

« Ah mais qui voilà… »

Évidemment en plein milieu de mon élan, j'ai été stoppée. À deux pas de la salle d'études, Kyle m'attendait. Là. Devant la porte, comme un obstacle face à ma destiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'attendais ma copine, j'ai le droit non ? »

Son sarcasme est agaçant. Le pire, c'est que c'est ironique et je ressens le besoin de me méfier derrière ses mots. Il passe sa main délicatement dans ses cheveux noir brillant. C'est un garçon magnifique, pas de doute là dessus… Mais magnifique jusqu'au cœur ? C'est à revoir.

« Il faut que j'aille travailler, laisse moi passer Kyle. (J'ai dis fermement)

\- Je ne crois pas non… (Il s'est approché lentement de moi, puis m'a attrapé fermement les fesses sans gêne.) Toi et moi nous allons discuter. »

Et je crois que la pire chose est arrivée : la porte s'est ouverte. Pauline est sortie, ses yeux exorbitants grands ouverts en nous voyant dans cette posture. Elle m'a lancé un regard suppliant qui devait surement être bourré de questions. Mais… J'ai enlacé Kyle d'une façon vraiment provoquante. Je ne me suis pas vraiment contrôlé.

Mais je l'ai fais.

Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu peur. Moi Astrid Hofferson. J'ai eu peur.

Et Pauline a fui. J'ignore quelle réputation elle devait me donner mais je ne voulais même pas savoir. Sur ce, j'ai oublié de signaler qu'évidemment la porte est restée ouverte pendant quelques secondes et que évidemment, la moitié des pèlerins ont assisté à ça, mais également la bande de mes amis… Dont Harold.

J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir se lever brusquement avant que Léanne ne lui demande de s'asseoir, puis la porte s'est refermée. Et Kyle a sourit. Je l'ai repoussé.

« Laisse moi rentrer il faut que je travaille.

\- Travailler ou sauter sur les gars ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour…

\- Pour quoi ? Une catin ? C'est pas pour quoi tu viens juste de te faire passer à l'instant en te jetant sur moi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas jetée sur toi.

\- Ahah… Astrid je crois que tu as oublié les règles fondamentales… Viens avec moi on va les répéter. »

Il m'a alors pris violemment par le bras (Quand je dis violemment c'est pas une simple petite bousculade.) puis il m'a trainé en dehors du château. Il m'a forcé à le suivre derrière l'arène sous mes protestations, l'endroit où personne ne va simplement parce que la falaise n'est pas loin. Puis, il m'a lâché et a relevé ses manches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Écoute-moi bien Miss-je-me-la-joue-dure, ce n'est pas parce que tu es rentrée à Pendragon que tu dois te permettre tout permis et surtout avec moi.

\- Une seconde, je ne vois pas ce que je fais de négligeant à tes yeux.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir… Tout, en fait. »

Il m'a frappé au visage. Une bonne droite que je me serais bien permise de donner aux pèlerins de tout à l'heure… Même à lui.

Mais je suis tombée au sol. Et là, cette fois-ci, comme à chaque fois que ce manège recommence, je me suis sentie faible et surtout… J'étais apeurée.

« Depuis quand tu te permets de me répondre dès que je te demande de fermer ta grande gueule ? Hein ?! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est son pied qui m'a atterrit dans le ventre. J'ai poussé un gémissement qui ressemblait fraichement à un hurlement.

« Noooon Astrid… (Il a soufflé gentiment), tais-toi. Ne crie pas. Ou je te démonte. »

Je me suis efforcée de cesser. Il s'est agenouillé et m'a dosé de haut.

« Tout à l'heure tu m'as repoussé salement devant mes potes.

\- Tu as osé me toucher et me rabaisser devant tout le monde !

\- Et pourquoi je l'ai fais hein ? »

Il a empoigné mes cheveux violemment et a serré entre ses poings sans répit.

« POURQUOI ?! »

J'ai gémis. Des larmes me sont montées aux yeux… Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je pouvais facilement me défendre mais pourtant rien que ça me demandait un grand effort. J'étais paralysée. Je ne pouvais plus parler… Seulement pleurer.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en fait ?

« Parce que tu m'appartiens. Tu entends ?! Tu M'APPARTIENS. Tu es ma propriété et ça, depuis la fois où tu as malencontreusement cru que j'allais te rendre heureuse mais tu sais quoi j'en ai rien à foutre de ta petite gueule bien payée, tout ce que je veux c'est ton corps. Tu l'apprendras le jour où je pourrais enfin te violer sans peine mais ça ce n'est que le début… »

De son autre main il m'a giflé.

« Ne recommence plus jamais tes petites manies d'insolente tu as bien compris ? Sinon, ça finira comme la dernière fois… Tu te souviens hein ? Dans ce foutu bois, à deux pas de chez toi où tu étais bien obligée de fermer ta gueule pour pas que ton petit frère chéri ne t'entende souffrir… Tu sais quoi ? Tu as déjà bien de la chance qu'il n'y ait que mes mains pour te frapper pour l'instant mais si tu continues d'essayer de m'échapper… C'est autre chose qui te tombera dessus. Et ça ne pourra que faire mal. Très mal. »

Il m'a redonné un coup de point ce qui m'a allongé au sol. Il m'a laché et il s'est relevé. J'ai continué à sangloter sans bruit sans l'herbe pendant un moment. Cet instant de peur et de solitude que je pensais disparu était revenu…

Mais ça personne n'était au courant. Et personne ne devait l'être. Sinon j'allais mourir… Mais mon frère allait aussi subir.

Kyle a toujours été comme ça en vérité et depuis peu j'avais espéré qu'il m'ait oublié, qu'il soit devenu plus tendre et gentil. J'avais espéré… Mais en fait mes démons me retombaient dessus et lui réapparaissait dans ma vie comme un boomerang indéfiniment.

Je ne pouvais pas me rebeller. Je n'y arrivais pas. Il prenait toujours le dessus et je le savais pertinamment…

Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a relevé. Il a essuyé ma joue devenue légèrement bleue puis il m'a dit d'un air innocent :

« Tu cacheras ça ma belle. »

Avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras. Chose que je n'ai pas voulu rendre mais que j'ai été obligé de faire. Mais le pire restait à venir.

Il m'a abandonné. Là, derrière l'arène, et il est partit avec son regard sombre habituel pleins de sous entendus…

J'ai couru. Couru de toutes mes forces. C'était le moment de retrouver Harold et de lui parler, à cet instant c'était le seul à qui j'en avais envie ! Seulement, au même moment où je traversais la cours pleine de dragons, la grande porte s'est ouverte. La salle d'étude était finie et au loin, ma peine n'était que plus immense.

Harold embrassait Emma avec sincérité.

Là, sous mes yeux.

Et même si cette nouvelle pouvait me réjouir, je n'ai réussis qu'à en lâcher des larmes car j'avais espéré pouvoir encore m'accrocher à quelque chose… Mais ça m'a fait mal.

Vraiment mal.

…

Je suis Astrid Hofferson. Je suis forte au fond. Je sais me battre. Je sais défendre le peuple quand il faut servir. Mais au fond je cache un terrible secret. Un secret qui me traumatise et me hante jour et nuit. Je vis avec la peur constante.

Et je me sens seule.

Mais ça, personne n'est au courant.

Et à présent, c'est notre secret à nous.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà ! Vous avez une réponse interessante par rapport à son attitude...**

 **J'ai décidé de faire une Astrid battue par son petit ami de longue date pour en faire un personnage intéressant que vous comprendrez et apprendrez à connaitre petit à petit. Je ne veux pas en dire plus. En attendant, faites comme elle le dit... Gardez le secret et ne dites rien aux autres où le pire arrivera ! :D**

 **shhhh...**

 **Pour Harold et Emma... Et biiiien, il semble que ce soit, soit réel, soit le plan en exécution. :P À voir !**

 **Et le prochain personnage du chapitre 10 sera...**

 **NAAAAN JE DIS RIEN. VOUS AUREZ LA SURPRISE AHAHA.**

 **Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ! (Je pars en vacances donc ça risque d'être compliqué. :P)**

 **Bisous à tout le monde, bronzez bien et soyez heureux !**

 **D.F.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : La destinée d'Emma

**Salut à tous ! Et non je ne suis pas morte ! XD**

 **Je reviens avec un grooooos chapitre. Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie vraiment à tous : elotstl, fayerr, Dark Frozen VI, Little Sayuri, LumenVulpis, RanxSHin59, LittleTooh, skells99 et Mamou !**

 **Je m'attendais pas à autant de soutien ça me fait énormément plaisir, du coup j'ai honte d'être toujours aussi en retard... x) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le redirais tout le temps jusqu'à ce que je me rassure moi-même : JE SUIS TOUJOURS LÀ. XD**

 ** _*Ma petite dent, ton commentaire me ravie toujours autant et je pense que tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise par la suite ! ^-^_**

 ** _*Ma Lili, pour répondre à ta question, Eret sera bien dans ma fanfiction mais dans looooongtemps x)_**

 ** _* RanxShin59, petite coquine va publier toi aussi ; nous sommes toutes les deux souvent coupables de nos retards. x) Naaaaan je suis tellement contente d'avoir une review de ta part, t'es mon p'tit rayon de soleil :3 Bientôt, je te sortirais une review d'enfer._**

 ** _* Fayerr, mon ange démoniaque, mon dieu que ça fait longtemps, j'espère que je te manque pas trop XD J'ai été choquée par la taille de ta review, c'était satisfaisant de la lire tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Toujours aussi tarée... Je ne réclame que ça, sors ta tronçonneuse pour ce chapitre, peut-être en auras-tu besoin ? ^-^_**

 ** _*Dark, merci de ton soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne chance à toi pour tes écrits en tout cas._**

 **Bon, soyons clair, ce chapitre est gééééant. Le PDV, toujours aussi 100% féminin. Vous risquez d'en apprendre des choses ^-^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : _La destinée_ _d'Emma_

J'ai toujours été facile à cerner. Dans la plupart des cas, les gens savent me voir à la fois comme la fille la plus banale et la plus cool qui existe. Ce qui, en soit, est quasiment vrai. Je sais aborder les critiques qui me sont lancées sans difficulté. C'est sûrement pour ça que Léanne et moi nous sommes proches depuis notre arrivée. En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose, c'est une fille discrète et moi aussi, seulement on sait toutes les deux que les gens nous regardent bizarrement ; c'est un fait. Alors tout de suite, on se sent moins seule.

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je divague là-dessus… Sachant pertinemment qu'actuellement ce n'est pas moi la fille jugée… Mais Astrid. Je ne fais pas partis de ces gens qui se mettent à critiquer leur propre amie simplement parce qu'un malentendu s'est fait entendre (et je suis certaine que s'en était un) seulement, le problème est que, là, devant ces portes donnant sur la salle d'étude pleine à craquer, elle venait littéralement de se faire humilier.

Humilier et donner une réputation peu recommandable.

Alors, Harold s'est levé comme un dingue et sans mentir vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi j'en avais envie. On en avait tous envie. Après tout, elle faisait partie du groupe, peu présente ou non ! Et personne ne comprenait son attitude parfois. On savait tous ses problèmes avec Harold sans trop de détails (à part moi) mais on savait aussi que Kyle était le plus gros enfoiré que la Terre n'ait jamais connu !

Ce qui nous étonne depuis qu'on sait leur relation, c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle fou avec lui ? On était tous perdu. Et la moindre question qui pouvait lui être posée, elle y répondait en toute confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait y faire si elle était heureuse ?

C'est sûrement pour ça que continuer le plan d'Harold à ce moment m'a refroidi. Moi je m'en fichais qu'elle se démontrait en public. Elle a le droit de passer des moments avec Kyle ; alors après qu'elle se montre avec lui ce n'était pas mon soucis principal mais ça prouvait partiellement qu'elle était bien avec lui ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je écouter Harold et briser son couple en créant des conflits de jalousie ?

Vous savez j'ai appris à le connaître en quelques semaines, ce n'était pas trop difficile après tout… Par contre, ce que je n'ai jamais réussis à comprendre c'est pourquoi avait-il cette telle envie de venger l'attitude arrogante qu'elle ait pu avoir avec lui ?

« Harold, rassis-toi. » A dit Léanne.

Il l'a écouté mais j'ai senti de la colère à travers ses gestes. De la colère et du dégout. Léanne m'a jetée un regard qui partageait ma perplexité et la porte s'est refermée. J'ai posé ma main sur celle d'Harold et son regard s'est planté dans le mien. J'ai senti la demande venir à des kilomètres.

Je lui avais promis… Mais devais-je sincèrement revenir en arrière et refuser ?

« S'il vous-plait, ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer par ça… A dit Lucy avec peine.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, a soupiré Luna d'une petite voix.

\- Il ne sait rien passer, arrêtez de faire une fixette sur ça comme si elle venait de se faire agresser. » A grommelé Margaux, la jeune pèlerin.

Bizarrement, tout le monde l'a fixé, comme si elle venait de sortir des mots qui donnaient réponse à tout.

« Ce Kyle dont vous parlez la prend pour un objet ambulant. »

Un pèlerin à l'allure viking s'était ajouté à notre table et au regard de Margaux, je devais comprendre qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait des rayures noires sur les joues (couleur dark des pèlerins) et ses vêtements étaient légers. Sa petite taille et son corps légèrement imposant le rendait quand même un peu ridicule.

« Rustik casse-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ma belle, t'es pas contente de me voir ?

\- Casse-toi je t'ai dis.

\- J'ai entendu votre petite discussion. Je viens en paix.

\- Bahahahahahha t'es dans ma classe, je sais parfaitement quel genre de con tu es. Vas t-en d'ici !

\- M-a-r-g-a-u-x… Je te rappelle que ta réputation de trainer avec des Sentinelles a gâché ta vie. Alors la ferme !

\- Mais je vais te botter le c… !

\- Margaux ! C'est bon arrête. Laisse-le parler un instant.

\- Sérieux Harold, les mecs comme ça faut pas les écouter ! Il vient faire genre que Kyle est un connard alors que lui-même est un foutu violeur.

\- T'es si naïve que t'écoutes les rumeurs ? »

Ce Rustik semblait vraiment énervé. J'en mettrais la fin de mes lunettes, mais il avait l'air plus sincère que méchant.

« Je suis pas un pote de Kyle déjà alors ne vous mettez pas à tout confondre. Je fou peut-être le bordel mais je suis pas taré pour autant. Enfin pas autant que les jumeaux Thorston.

\- Tu les connais ? Rigolais Léanne.

\- Si je les connais ? Ça fait bien longtemps ! Si tu savais. Ces deux têtes de moutons méritaient plus leur place chez les pèlerins que moi. »

J'ai rigolé. Imaginer Kognedur et Kranedur chez les pèlerins ne collait pas du tout avec ce que je connaissais d'eux. Surtout que Léanne et moi on aimait passer du temps avec eux quand c'était possible.

« Tout ça pour dire que Kyle est loin d'avoir de bonnes attentions sur votre amie la blonde. En couple ou pas, je sais pas c'est quoi leur jeu mais à votre place je m'en mêlerai pas.

\- Comment ça ? J'ai demandé.

\- T'as déjà vu Kyle à l'action ? C'est un malfaiteur ! Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est faire du mal aux faibles. Notamment les Lumières, il les considère comme des érudits trop con pour se servir de leurs bras.

\- Merci… Ont grogné Varek et Lucy.

\- Désolé y a rien de personnel ahah !

\- Si tu sais partiellement que Kyle est un dingue qui frappe des élèves, pourquoi tu ne viens pas porter plainte auprès de Mr. Wester ?

\- AH ! Tu m'as pris pour quoi la rousse ? Je suis pas une balance ! Non ! Je suis un Jorgenson OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS. Ma fierté au dessus des autres et puis c'est pas mon soucis ! D'ailleurs tu sais quel genre de merde il pourrait m'arriver si je dénonçais Kyle ? Marty, Tanguy et cette bouffonne de Roxane ont déjà mauvaise réput' auprès des profs avec leur violence mais si en plus je dénonce Kyle, la réputation des Pèlerins est finie !

\- Sans blague, notre réputation est la même depuis des années ça change rien.

\- Écoute Margaux, tu sais très bien qui tu es. Regarde-toi tu traines avec des Sentinelles et des Lumières, les classes les plus détestés chez les pèlerins. Pourtant tu t'en fiches de ce que pense ton rang ! Viggo Grimborn, Motcha Loris, Lops et Tina… Ces gens tu les vois trainer avec qui.

\- … Bah personne. Ils sont seuls.

\- Exactement ! Ces pèlerins là sont des gens comme toi ! Ils se contentent de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils ne suivent pas le reste de la troupe ! Viggo est respecté parce qu'il sait être plus malin que les autres. Motcha parce que c'est un génie qui ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'exploser des bombes sur la tronche de ceux qui l'emmerdent. Lops parce que sa personnalité est trop différente des autres et Tina parce que ses parents étaient des assassins. Ces gens là sont dingues mais c'est grâce à eux que notre classe tienne ! Ils redressent la pente ! La plupart des profs n'entendent pas parler d'eux donc ils se doutent que les pèlerins ne sont pas ENTIÈREMENT des futurs meurtriers assoiffés de sang ! Enfin… Je grossis un peu la chose mais… Nous les Jorgenson on a pas fait de bonnes choses. Seulement, ne croyez pas que chaque Lumière est sage. Que chaque Sentinelle est fidèle à ses amis ou que chaque Aliéné est forcément un fou à lier ! N'importe quelle personne peut-être un meurtrier ! »

Personne n'a parlé.

« Je ne peux pas dénoncer Kyle. Ni me mêler de ses affaires… Et je ferai de même pour vous ! En fait je tiens à ma peau vous savez. (Il a rigolé nerveusement) Mais faites vous bien à l'idée que…

\- HÉ RUSTIK. RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI ON A BESOIN DE TOI.

\- OUAIS J'ARRIVE. Désolé il faut que j'y aille, je pense on se reverra.

\- Hé attends ! Tu n'as pas finis de… »

Mais il était déjà partit. Et je peux vous assurez que ça a foutu un blanc terrible à notre table. Même moi qui passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'endormir, j'étais loin de penser à cela pour le moment. Alors, j'ai serré la main d'Harold encore plus fort.

* * *

Lorsque la fin des études est arrivée, nous sommes tous sortis un par un sans trop de précipitation.

« Il voulait dire quoi exactement ce Rustik ? Qu'on devrait se méfier pour Astrid ou les laisser gérer leurs problèmes tout seul ?

\- Aucune idée Varek, a dit Lucy, mais je pense que pour le moment il vaudrait mieux penser à autre chose et attendre la suite des évènements. »

Harold a gardé le silence depuis que Rustik est arrivé à notre table. Il était blanc comme un linge mais semblait réfléchir intensément comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Moi même j'étais désorientée…

Tout était trop mystérieux ici.

Nous sommes sortis. Les autres se sont éloignés tandis qu'Harold et moi restions dehors, devant les grandes portes.

« Écoute Harold, je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais… »

Et il m'a embrassé. Là, comme ça, d'un coup et je peux vous assurez que je n'avais rien prévu ! C'était dingue. J'avais reçu un électrochoc en pleine poitrine, j'étais incapable de bouger et le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est que lui, semblait y mettre tout son cœur… Mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Alors, une fois qu'il s'est décollé, la bouche entrouverte, je n'ai réussis qu'à lui demander :

« À quoi tu penses sérieusement ? »

Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'à me répondre :

« J'en sais vraiment rien. »

* * *

OoO

Repenser à cela, un vendredi matin, en Histoire de Pendragon, c'était franchement la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai pu réaliser sans m'endormir ! Mme Vestibule était d'un ennuie mortel sans nom et le pire c'est que c'était vraiment dommage car ses cours méritaient vraiment grande attention ! Après tout, ils racontaient des choses importantes dans notre programme ! Bien-sûr je parlais pour moi hein, parce que pas mal de personnes semblaient s'intéresser à ce que cette prof reptilienne raconte.

« Notez-le. La guerre de 1639 a été la faille de trop. Avant cette tragédie, les premiers dragonniers se cachaient dans différentes contrées de l'Europe pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des leurs.

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Vous pouvez répéter ? Demanda Pauline.

\- Va te gangrener à la Fosse Pauline. (C'était une expression extrêmement vulgaire qu'employait souvent mme Vestibule pour nous demander d'aller nous faire voir… Ouais. Difficile de s'en remettre) … Mais le tout premier véritable dragonnier à s'être montré aux yeux de tous… Évidemment vous vous en doutez bien, c'est Aldrik Pendragon. Mais avant de connaître ses exploits, il est important de savoir qu'Aldrik était avant tout un homme comme les autres, qui cultivaient des navets pour survivre sur ses terres.

\- Plutôt enrichissant comme pratique… Ai-je marmonné en griffonnant deux trois mots sur mon parchemin.

\- L'histoire que je risque de vous contez par la suite promet d'être étonnante…

\- TIN TIN TIIIIN !

\- Noah Enson, vous voulez que je vous brule les poils du crane pour rendre intelligentes vos bêtises ? »

La classe a ricané.

« Je voulais juste donner un peu d'ambiance m'dame.

\- Garde tes remarques de cancre pour toi.

\- **(chuchote)** Depuis quand je suis un cancre…

\- Aldrik Pendragon a perdu sa famille dans une situation des plus affreuses qu'il soit. Comme beaucoup de monde, il a fini orphelin à 8 ans, démunie de ses parents et de sa sœur, tous disparus du monde à cause de quelques dragons de passage. Il a dut se débrouiller seul et comme beaucoup, il souhaitait du fond du coeur venger cette injustice… Hum, prenez votre livre s'il vous plait. ET EN SILENCE. Grâce à quelques archives nous allons tenter d'expliquer comment Pendragon est-il passé de chasseur…

\- À dresseur. » A incanté tout le monde (en lisant exactement le titre du livre « De chasseur à dresseur, volume 1 »)

La suite ne fut que plus ennuyante. Bien que l'histoire de notre parrain à tous est d'un intérêt bien grand, mme Vestibule la rendait affreusement somnolente… Ou douloureuse.

« ENSON SI TU CONTINUES À TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE JE VAIS T'ENVOYER CHEZ MR WESTER.

\- Et je souhaite à personne de se retrouver face à lui, a ajouté Harold.

\- JE VOUS AI PAS SONNÉ HADDOCK.»

Bon, bien entendu, le cours a fini à temps et la prof a pu finir sa petite histoire que nous étions empressée d'apprendre pour la prochaine fois en vue d'un joli test écrit… Ouais. Sauf qu'en parallèle les gars, et beh moi, je n'avais rien noté du tout à part « Aldrik Pendragon, orphelin. » C'est qui, qui allait se permettre de gratter le cours ? La petite Emma ! La seule bonne note c'était sûrement la fin du récit de mme Vestibule, une fois la dernière heure passée, qui nous avait tous rendu bouche-bée.

« Si Pendragon est devenu dragonnier c'est avant tout car il a eu le coeur bien plus grand et l'esprit bien plus ouvert que sa génération. Il savait que nul ne méritait de mourir sous les flammes d'un dragon, comme sa famille… Mais il savait aussi que les dragons ne méritaient pas le même sort. Son fidèle compagnon fut un dragon de Laiton, celui qu'il a suivi durant tout son cycle, aux côtés de la Mère Laiton qui a été alors, le premier dragon a paraître inoffensif aux yeux de notre héros alors qu'il souhaitait s'abriter dans une grotte pour la nuit. Il a survécu de nombreux mois avec eux. Il s'est intégré. Comme un sauvage peut-être, mais il a pu ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de l'espèce des dragons et apprendre leurs plus grands secrets. Un jour, la grotte qui leur servait de refuge fut malheureusement détruite par des chasseurs et la mère Laiton succomba avec ses œuf… Sauf un. Car après avoir sauvé l'oeuf, Pendragon s'est promis de protéger l'être au fond jusqu'à sa mort pour ne plus avoir à regretter ses gestes. Il a élevé et aimé ce dragon plus que n'importe qui et s'est passionné pour les différentes espèces de dragons qui lui ont permises de créer son journal personnel, grâce auquel nous avons pu récolter la plupart des informations. Si le dragon de Laiton est une espèce reculée comme les autres, elle en est devenue aujourd'hui bien que trop rare. Le seul dragon de Laiton dont l'existence nous ai connu aujourd'hui possède ce lien infrangible depuis des siècles créé par l'amour que Pendragon avait pour lui. Et ce dragon, c'est Pengon. »

* * *

Cette journée avait commencé fort. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser sûrement trop fatiguée pour réfléchir comme penserait les autres. J'avais beau paraître tout le temps dans les vapes, je ne supportais pas cette idée d'avoir la réputation d'une feignante qui ne pense qu'à dormir ! Parce qu'on fond c'était entièrement faux ! Bon ok, enlever le « entièrement » mais en attendant, j'étais loin d'être aussi débile qu'on pouvait me prendre !

« Encore endormie Emma ? A demandé Ingrid en me bousculant.

\- Non tout va bien.

\- Hé, ne sois pas si grognon. Je te taquine tu sais.

\- Désolée Ingrid, je suis pas mal dans mes pensées aujourd'hui alors je prends tout mal.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester dans cet état d'esprit alors que les activités plein air vont débuter ?

\- J'en sais trop rien. »

On marchait d'une allure plutôt rapide dans les longs couloirs de l'école bondés d'élèves où l'on devait parler fort pour être sûr de se faire entendre. Léanne nous a rejoint rapidement, un livre contre sa poitrine, essoufflée.

« T'as intérêt à t'amuser avec nous. Pour une fois on se rassemble tous ! Il y aura même Margaux ! S'il le faut on te poussera sur la piste.

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça, je suis peut-être binocle mais je suis pas idiote pour autant ! On verra c'est qui qui mettra l'ambiance dans cette troupe de looser. »

Les activités plein air avaient lieu le vendredi matin deux heures après l'histoire. On ne donnait plus d'heures précises car avec le temps on finissait par en perdre la notion. C'était une façon d'exercer diverses activités plus ou moins importantes, entrainantes, enrichissantes… C'est surement une première pour vous de nous voir à l'oeuvre ce jour là. C'est assez amusant, l'école semble se transformer en colonie de vacances pendant ce court temps d'offrandes.

« J'aimerais réserver des places pour les courses de dragons. Harold veut y aller aussi, ça vous tente ? Demanda Léanne d'un ton enjoué.

\- Regarder non, mais y participer oui !

\- Ingrid…

\- Quoiiii j'ai le droit de rêver un peu non ? Je sais qu'il n'y a que les vrais dragonniers qui puissent y participer mais enfin…

\- J'irais si ça peut te faire plaisir mais pas sûr que ça m'intéresse vraiment, j'aurais préféré faire les combats, dis-je.

\- Pour te rendre aussi ridicule que nous aux entrainements ?

\- Faut qu'on s'entraine sérieux, je tiens pas à perdre ma place lors du premier test ! Je te rappelle qu'il a lieu dans peu de temps. »

Au moment où l'on sortait vers la cours principale, nous venions de nous faire doubler par Astrid qui semblait presser de s'en aller quelque part. Je n'avais aucune honte de rester avec elle, aucun de nous ne l'était. Si je vous dis cela c'est parce que depuis l'incident d'hier, la plupart des élèves se retournent sur son passage en rigolant mais ça nous importe tous.

« Astrid ! »

Elle était un peu étrange dans sa gestuelle. Bon, après je ne pouvais rien juger car je ne la connaissais pas encore parfaitement mais quand elle se retourna vers nous, son sourire semblait complètement forcé.

Je ressentais un énorme remord à l'idée qu'Harold ait pu m'embrasser la veille juste pour lui donner de la peine. Déjà, un, je me sentais mal dans ma peau ! Quelle idée d'embrasser un garçon juste pour faire semblant ! Bon ok Harold n'est pas n'importe quel garçon ; le genre que beaucoup rêve d'avoir, même s'il en doute fortement malgré lui. N'empêche que c'était loin d'être dans notre « contrat » et que j'avais encore du mal à avaler cela ! Surtout vis-à-vis d'Astrid, je trouvais cela monstrueux de devoir lui faire subir ça alors qu'elle était entrain de vivre une dure période.

Elle s'est approchée de nous mais en tâchant de ne regarder que moi. Ingrid a baissé la tête. C'était sa meilleure amie alors je suppose qu'Ingrid devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle vienne lui parler … Pourtant, Astrid ne s'est adressée qu'à moi :

« Emma, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? »

Ingrid a semblé surprise -et je peux la comprendre- mais je ne pouvais pas refuser alors je l'ai suivi un peu plus loin. Nous nous sommes assises dans l'herbe, au milieu des quelques dragons qui mangeaient ou s'amusaient à se courir après, elle gardait la tête baissée et des cernes se superposaient sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Astrid… ? »

En vérité j'étais un peu inquiète à l'idée de me faire massacrer.

« Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Que vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi. Mais je veux juste que vous ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires. Je vais bien.

\- On veut être là pour toi après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- C'était rien du tout, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Astrid… Ça n'avait rien de réel du tout, hein ? »

Elle a gardé le silence, la tête toujours dirigée vers le sol mais lorsqu'enfin elle a levé son regard vers moi je sentais pourtant quelque chose de différent.

« Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est vrai, sourit-elle, mais ça va. Je m'en fiche de ce que dise les gens et puis Ingrid est là pour moi quand j'ai besoin de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée à part alors ?

\- Parce que… Je souhaitais te dire que j'étais contente pour Harold et toi.

\- Hein ? »

Tout à coup l'histoire me revint en mémoire et je fus à deux doigts de m'exclamer « AH… Ah… NON NON C'ÉTAIT UN FOUTU PLAN POUR TE RENDRE JALOUSE » Mais quelle idée de lui balancer ça à la figure, maintenant, alors qu'elle avait un sourire incroyablement sincère ?

« Je vous ai vu, Harold et toi hier.

\- Ah… euh… (Je me suis mise à tousser, j'étais dans un mal terrible) Et bien personne est encore au courant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrai qu'ils le soient dans ce cas. Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge, tu sais c'est normal d'avoir un béguin pour lui, j'ai les moyens de te comprendre ! »

Elle rigolait mais nerveusement. Si vous saviez à quel point je me sentais coupable à l'instant même de devoir dire le pire mensonge de ma vie. Mais j'étais dans une terrible impasse ! Lui dire que c'était entièrement surjoué pour la fameuse raison ne ferait qu'empirer notre relation, à nous, mais aussi entre Harold et elle…

Mais dans quoi je m'étais embarquée…

« Tu sais Astrid, Harold t'apprécie beaucoup… Tu es une amie pour lui.

\- Une amie. Le problème Emma c'est que c'est la définition qu'il pense me donner. On ne peut pas être amis… Il… Il ne se rend pas compte. Vous êtes ses amis. Pas moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Harold et moi avons passé le début de notre séjour ensembles, c'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous connaître pour autant alors j'ai du mal à cerner notre relation. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu dégénérer... »

Elle semblait triste de se l'avouer mais il est vrai que moi-même j'étais incapable d'y trouver une réponse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Enfin, tu vois, il me fait rien de spécial mais rien qu'à sa façon de me regarder je sens qu'il me hait et…

\- Il ne te déteste pas Astrid, il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup… Le truc c'est que tu as été désagréable avec lui et…

\- Si j'avais pu retourner en arrière, j'aurai pu m'éviter cette attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Sans te mentir, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive tout court.

\- Est-ce que Kyle te fait du chantage ?

\- Non… Non.

\- J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire a un lien avec lui.

\- Non.

\- Écoute Astrid… On nous a rapporté que Kyle n'était pas fréquentable. On ne peut pas te dire quoi faire car c'est toi qui dirige ta vie mais… On ne veut pas qu'il finisse par te faire du mal.

\- Emma -elle m'a sourit tendrement- c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter à ce point, mais Kyle me rend heureuse. Il m'aime, alors même s'il a une sale réputation, il n'en joue pas sur moi. Je te l'assure. »

Mes yeux ont dérivé sur son visage. J'ai arrêté de sourire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » (J'ai désigné les légères marques bleues sur l'arcade sourcilière et sa joue.)

Elle a rit.

« Oh non, arrête ne commence pas à devenir parano ! Hier en m'entrainant,je me suis cassée la tronche violemment, j'espérais qu'en mettant cette pâte ancienne bizarre ça pourrait camoufler un peu.

\- Je te pensais plus douée que ça. (Elle était détendue, alors je l'étais aussi.) Désolée de te porter des hypothèses un peu violentes.

\- Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre…

\- Tu devrais parler à Harold.

\- Je compte le faire prochainement, j'aimerais qu'on devienne vraiment amis cette fois. »

Son sourire avec rosit légèrement ses joues. Pour autant, elle restait d'une impassibilité et d'une force mentale incroyable.

« Je pensais que ce serait Lucy qui l'aurait eu en premier. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Comment ça ? Ils sont inséparables mais beaucoup trop amical pour envisager plus.

\- Impossible de nier, qu'elle, ne ressent rien pour lui.

\- Tout de suite ! Tu prends Harold pour un bourreau des coeurs ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il envisagerait de briser quelqu'un sentimentalement, enfin je l'espère pour toi Emma, mais c'est le genre à plaire c'est clair. »

Nous avons continué à parler un peu jusqu'à en oublier toutes les deux nos tracas puis nous avons fini par nous lever :

« Il serait temps d'aller rejoindre le groupe. C'était agréable de parler avec toi Emma, nous en avons eu jamais l'occasion. »

Et nous sommes partis vers la rue des Lumières en espérant pouvoir trouver nos amis.

J'étais étonnée de voir qu'Astrid prenait bien le fait qu'Harold et moi ''soyons ensemble''… Dans le sens où elle ne s'était pas énervée. Je décelais tout de même une pointe de déception en elle ce qui ne manqua pas de me rendre fébrile en repensant à ce qu'Harold voulait faire.

OoO

La ruelle animée de Pendragon n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre depuis la dernière fois. Mr Thiez, le dragonancier, analysait scrupuleusement un sac de bourse avec une loupe comme s'il s'attendait à le voir piéger. Le magagin Pantalotchi, magasin de vêtements, était toujours aussi attractif, seulement, deux employés supplémentaires à l'allure de lutin gardaient les portes du magasin en acclamant « Vous souhaitez devenir une valkyrie de compet' ? Faites un tour dans nos rayons et devenez trop bons ! »

Ouais bon, je dois avouer que ce coup là, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire !

"Arm' tout" était pas si lointain et exposait de nouvelles armes qu'une vieille femme nettoyait avec un vieux chiffon.

« Nouvelle collection ce mois-ci ! Plus tranchant, plus de sang ! »

Ni plus ni moins.

"Odin & co" n'avait pas changé de rayons de son côté. Ce magasin vendait des produits pas très esthétiques et surtout pas très légaux en général mais leur devise récitait « Jeunesse pompette, jeunesse éternelle. » pour dire… Enfin, je pense que vous pouvez imaginer de vous même quel genre de fumettes ils pouvaient vendre hein.

Enfin, Astrid et moi avons marché jusqu'à ce que nous repérons Léanne et Margaux devant la bibliothèque, entrain de discuter.

« Tu devrais vraiment te plonger dedans sans que je sois là pour t'apprendre les bases… Je ne serais pas là pour t'aider aux tests.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour y arriver je te signale, me prends pas pour une débile non plus…

\- Saluuuut… J'ai tenté d'incruster, où sont les autres ? Les activités ne sont pas censées se dérouler ?

\- Ah Emma...Euh… Je sais qu'aujourd'hui ils ont divisé dans la cours principale ET secondaire.

\- Génial, on a pas fini de les chercher.

\- Harold est partit chercher Lucy et Varek à leur sortie de cours je crois. Ingrid on l'a vu passer avec son frangin, a grommelé Margaux.

\- Ingrid ? Avec Dagur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche avec lui ? A répliqué Astrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

\- Déjà, sachez-que j'ai réservé les places pour les courses de dragons ! Elles commencent dans… Hum... »

Léanne a déplacé son regard vers le ciel. Je pensais qu'elle avait vu un truc d'intéressant mais en fait, elle devait simplement tenter de se faire une notion du temps. Enfin, je crois.

« Une demi-heure.

\- Désolée rouquine mais on a pas tous une horloge dans les yeux…

\- C'est bon Margaux, c'est simple, a dit Astrid d'un ton un peu agressif, il suffit de situer la position du soleil. »

J'ai ris du ton grincheux de Margaux ; au fond elle était drôle.

« Et si on commençait par aller dans la cours secondaire, j'ai proposé, dans le pire des cas si on les trouve pas on se retrouvera aux courses ! Ils viennent avec nous Léanne ?

\- Évidemment ! Il n'y a qu'Ingrid qui m'a avouée ne pas en avoir envie, mais bon elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! » M'a t-elle dit d'un ton toujours aussi enjoué.

Et notre longue balade a commencé.

La cours Secondaire est apparue face à nous plus éclatante de joie que jamais. C'était la fin de l'été depuis un moment, pourtant on pourrait s'y croire encore. L'endroit ressemblait à une foire géante mais version dragonnier-vikings pas mal. Mes parents m'avaient bien prévenus que de tous les cours, ces deux heures seraient les meilleures de la semaine et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ! Plusieurs semaines que nous sommes ici, et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire tous les vendredis ! L'endroit était bourré de dragonniers volant avec passion et vitesse ! Si il y a bien une chose que j'attendais c'était pouvoir être à leur place. Une musique festive retentissait dans l'air sain de l'école. Tout le monde sautait, dansait, courait partout. Dans un coin, des combats faisaient rage et le gagnant pouvait remporter sincèrement le laurier de « la plus fidèle épée ». Ouais je sais, ils auraient pu faire mieux. Mais ça donnait envie d'y participer quand même, surtout que contrairement aux entrainements, durant ces heures, toutes les classes étaient mélangées et tout le monde s'acclamait ce qui était je dois dire, assez exceptionnel. Évidemment, il y avait un concours du mangeur le plus rapide, des dragons en service libre qu'on pouvait approcher exceptionnellement en tant que débutant, une piste de danse, des bars en quantité, des jeux divers comme les fléchettes pichenettes (Les pichenettes sont bien des dragons, mais de tailles si fine et si pointue qu'elles servent de jeux ; ces pauvres bêtes. Heureusement pour elles, ça ne semble pas les déranger.) et même des endroits… Qu'ils considèrent rarement acceptables.

« Est-ce que je rêve ou…?

\- Qui est partant pour une tournée d'opium ? » Sourit Margaux.

En effet, un coin d'herbe regroupait tout un tas de jeunes gens se partageant différentes formes… De… De… Bah drogues.

Si on m'avait dit que cette école de discipline et de sérieux accepterait un truc aussi débile et dingue, je crois que j'en serais morte de rire. Et puis, est-ce que c'était mauvais pour les dragons autant que les Hommes ?

Nous avons fini par retrouver Harold, Varek et Lucy, ils étaient assis dans un coin d'herbe, entourés parallèlement d'autres dragonniers et ils... Dessinaient, sauf Varek qui lisait pas loin derrière eux le manuel de dragologie. Un dragon rouge vif au centre qui semblait de ma mémoire être un bébé cauchemars monstrueux, semblait être leur muse.

On aurait dit une secte, c'était assez flippant. Margaux a levé la main pour qu'ils nous repèrent et une fois fait, ils se sont levés discrètement pour ne pas déranger la troupe et nous rejoindre.

J'ai tout de suite remarqué le regard insistant que se sont lancés Harold et Astrid. Pour autant, ils ne se sont rien dis, comme si quelque chose bloquait leur envie de s'adresser la parole… Et Harold est passé sous son nez pour venir se positionner à côté de moi.

J'ai adressé un sourire encourageant à mon amie, pour qu'elle ne tarde pas à envisager une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Ça commençait à devenir embarrassant.

Nous nous sommes ensuite baladés tous ensembles, puis nous avons fait le tour des activités que nous avons regardé ou participé. Nous nous sommes principalement arrêtés dans la zone de combat. C'était un cercle fait de sable, entouré de barrières en bois dans lequel les participants se positionnaient, le but étant de faire tomber en premier son adversaire… À la vue de ce spectacle, c'était toujours hilarant… Par ailleurs, à ce moment, nous avions de vue trouver les meilleurs participants qui puissent exister.

« ESPÈCE DE TROLL JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LE RESPECT. OSE ENCORE DIRE DES CHOSES AUSSI AFFREUSES SUR NOTRE PÈRE ET JE TE TUE ! »

Ingrid contre Dagur.

Ouais.

Amusant je vous dis.

Dagur rigolait comme un fou en esquivant chaque coup qu'Ingrid tentait de lui affliger. Pourtant, tout le monde sait à quel point son talent pour le combat est reconnu… Apparemment, quelqu'un était capable de la détrôner maintenant.

« Aller frangine ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Essaye encore une fois ! »

Les Aliénés et les Sentinelles autour des barrières acclamaient Dagur comme un roi et à côté, Ingrid paraissait épuisée, complètement ignorée. On était un peu sous le choc de voir ça alors nous nous sommes ajoutés à la foule en l'acclamant, même si on devait être les seuls.

« T'entends ça frangine ? Ton fanclub est venu juste pour toi, ce serait dommage de les décevoir. AHAHAHAHHAHA ! »

Il a esquivé un coup de poing en contre attaquant et cette fois-ci, notre amie fut touchée. Une vague de silence traversa la foule qui poussa des « ohhhhhh » à la suite, suivi de « DAGUR JE T'AIME » sans peine. Harold et moi nous regardions en pouffant de rire. Suite à ses compliments, l'égo du frère d'Ingrid était à son summum, tellement qu'il s'était mis à embrasser ses biceps. Mais Ingrid, elle, dans le silence regardait celui-ci d'un regard meurtrier, la joue un peu rouge. On était sous tension de voir autant de rage dans sa gestuelle si peu expressive… Mais vous savez quoi ? Au fond, on savait pertinemment qui allait être le véritable gagnant.

Notre amie s'est retournée lentement et a entamé une marche de combattante vers nous sous les cris des fangirls attitrées de Dagur. Les jumeaux Thorston en faisaient d'ailleurs partie.

« Passez-moi une arme. » Nous a-t-elle dit.

On s'est tous regardé les yeux écarquillés, un peu surpris par cette demande peu… Normale ?

« Ingrid, tu ne comptes quand même pas zigouiller ton propre frère ? A demandé faiblement Lucy.

\- On sait pertinemment qu'il est débile mais au point de lui ôter la vie… J'ai ajouté.

\- Arrêtez de faire les saintes toutes les deux et passez-moi une arme, je veux juste me faire entendre. »

Elle nous a sourit d'un air assez mesquin mais ça lui ressemblait bien. Margaux a ajouté avec un sourire de joie intense « J'espère voir du sang, j'attends que ça.» Astrid est passée devant nous en nous lançant un regard rassurant puis elle a passé à son amie un poignard fraichement aiguisée.

« Sois gentille.

\- Toujours. »

Dagur s'est mis face à elle, au centre du cercle et a jeté un coup d'oeil au couteau que sa sœur avait en main.

« Ahhhh, tu commences tout juste à prendre les choses enfin au sérieux, frangine ! Amène-toi ! »

Et dans un cri de rage et de détermination, Ingrid s'est élancée d'une allure furtive, passant sous les jambes de Dagur qui ne vit rien du tout venir. Elle lui donna alors un coup de pied dans le dos ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre mais il se stabilisa au plus vite et fit claquer sa lame contre celle de sa soeur.

« Trop émouvant ces réunions de famille Parenvrille ! Père serait fier de te voir comme ça. »

Et avec une vitesse sans pareille, Ingrid tourna sur elle même, son couteau passant à quelques mètres de la tête de Dagur qui s'était légèrement baissé, une grimace sur le visage.

« Hé ! L'option décapitation s'était pas au programme ! »

Gueulefort et Mr. Brandelet s'étaient faufilés parmi les élèves, à côté de nous et observaient la scène avec un amusement, sans la moindre inquiétude des attentions d'Ingrid apparemment ; ce qui n'était pas mon cas, je ressentais véritablement une certaine appréhension de tout accident pouvant survenir.

D'ailleurs, la scène qui suivit fut assez drôle, car à défaut de ne pas avoir perdu sa tête, la moitié des cheveux roux de Dagur avaient fini dans le sable à présent, ses cheveux ressemblaient à des buissons mal taillés, au carré si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Astrid était morte de rire.

« Ma meilleure amie ne changera jamais. »

Lui qui ne prenait pas la situation sérieuse jusque là, Dagur piqua une crise et son teint vira au rouge tomate.

« MES CHEVEUX. MES CHEVEUX, MON ATOUT DE CHARME ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA FRANGINE ?! NAAAAAAN ! »

Il brandit alors son arme, son long couteau, et attaqua sa sœur qui prit cela à son avantage et contre-attaqua sans problème. Au final, la colère enfantine de Dagur ne faisait que l'épuiser plus qu'autre chose. Il donna un coup de tête à Ingrid qui s'énerva de plus belle et sauta sur lui, tirant ses vêtements dans tous les sens. Ils avaient lâché leur arme et se tambourinaient de coups de poing. Un moment Dagur mordit même Ingrid à l'épaule comme un chien sauvage et Ingrid en profita vainement pour porter le coup fatal bien placé qui le fit tomber au sol : les fameuses noix de coco du corps masculin.

En gros, cette fin de combat avait été si burlesque que personne à part nous et les deux professeurs, se mirent à applaudir. Avant de quitter la petite arène de sable, Ingrid frotta la tête de son frère et lui souffla suffisamment fort :

« Au prochain combat, frangin. »

Et elle sortit nous rejoindre. Elle avait deux ou trois marques rouges au visage mais qui n'allaient pas rester en permanence.

« C'était admirable, a rigolé Léanne.

\- Je te remercie.

\- T'es complètement dingue.

\- Mais non mon cher Varek, je suis une Parenvrille. »

Astrid a mit un bras autour des épaules d'Ingrid et a proposé un arrêt au stand de peinture pour préparer notre mise aux courses.

...

« On est pas tous riche en bourse ici, je vais pas miser sur une course ! » J'ai répliqué une fois là-bas.

Nous faisions la queue devant un kiosque typique, fait de bois où de nombreux bébés dragons trouvaient refuge sur le toit. Les distributeurs de billets étaient si petits qu'ils étaient debout sur le comptoir. Ils avaient des petites ailes noires dans le dos, bien trop petites pour pouvoir les faire voler en tout cas et à priori je vous assure que ça n'avait rien d'un déguisement.

« T'es pas drôle Emma ! M'a dit Varek.

\- Toi, le grand savant Varek tu devrais pas être le premier à me faire la morale ! J'ai ris.

\- Et si nous faisions des équipes ? Chaque équipe mise sur un concurrent, proposa alors Léanne.

\- Je trouve l'idée plutôt sympa, acquiesça Harold.

\- Je viens de vous dire que je misais pas…

\- Roooh Emma, mise une pièce, ça tue pas.

\- Si ça continue je vais aller rejoindre Ingrid.

\- Quel boudin celle-là… Grommela Margaux.

\- Pardon ? T'as dis que j'étais grosse là ?

\- Ahah non tu m'as mal comprise, boudin dans le sens où t'es grognon. »

J'ai soupiré d'agacement. Mes amis se sont mis à rire doucement et Léanne m'a enlacée gentiment.

« Stop, j'aime pas vous m'étouffez, c'est trop d'affection pour moi.

\- Alors toi t'es vraiment un cas unique. »

J'ai tout de même souris, gênée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de gentillesse de la part des gens. En vérité, on m'a toujours pris pour un gros boulet, j'étais pas souvent aimée autour de moi. Bien-sûr, ça m'importait mais cette haine que les gens pouvaient me transmettre je finissais par l'accumuler et me l'approprier. J'ai finis par devenir extrêmement pudique, et dans tous les sens du terme ! Même une accolade ça méritait grand effort de ma part.

Vous pouvez me croire.

« Bonjour jeunes dragonnets, nous sommes les Gorniens ! Mise faible ou mise débordante ? C'est à vous de choisir ! Pour qui allez-vous miser ? »

Astrid a été la première à s'avancer, visiblement motivée d'assister à cela.

« Quelles sont les meilleures mises ?

\- Et bien, en ce moment notre grand champion se trouve être Thork le Sanguinaire, il rapporte le plus de mise mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de porter de véritables réponses quant à ses victoires. Les autres cavaliers du jour sont aussi bons les un que les autres je vous laisse regarder le temps de laisser passer les clients après vous. »

Nous nous sommes alors éclipsés un peu plus loin, le parchemin à la main. On entourait tous Astrid pour observer le nom des concurrents.

« Thork le Sanguinaire est un Dieu vivant, avoua Varek, ce serait logique de miser pour lui, non ?

\- Mouaaais, ce ne serait pas marrant, rigola Lucy en sautillant.

\- Je connais Arista de nom.

\- Ouep, moi aussi Emma, c'était pas une ancienne championne ? Demanda Léanne

\- Vous me perdez, je n'y connais rien aux courses moi, je connais que Thork car sa tête est peinte partout sur les boucliers, soupira Harold.

\- Bon, je pense que vu notre manque de connaissance, nous devrions voter au hasard… Marmonna Astrid.

\- Une équipe Thork et une autre Arista.

\- Lulu, t'as vraiment décidée de perdre ta bourse.

\- C'pas parce que Thork est le champion actuel qu'il ne pourrait pas perdre aujourd'hui ! Je vote pour Arista.

\- Ok, je me mets avec Lu, les rousses ensemble.

\- Je suis pas rousse, mes cheveux sont auburn !

\- Ça y ressemble.

\- Moi je me mets du côté de Thork, pas d'hésitation, dit Varek.

\- OK, je me mets avec toi, comme ça j'suis sûr de récupérer mon argent.

\- EMMA, ils s'exclamèrent.

\- Beh quoi. »

Au final, les équipes furent départagées. Du côté de Thork, la mise touchait : Harold, Varek, Margaux et moi tandis que Arista touchait : Léanne, Lucy et Astrid ; le parfait trio de féministes. Nous étions prêts à aller à l'arène. La course démarrait bientôt.

La partie la plus drôle a été de se donner les couleurs de l'équipe désignée. Arista portait toujours du bleu, alors l'équipe des filles avait peinte des étoiles bleues sur leur joue et achetée deux trois drapeaux acclamant la magnifique cavalière. Nous, portions du orange aux couleurs de Thork le Sanguinaire. C'était un blondinet assez grand, toujours le dos droit avec un égo surdimensionné et il portait fièrement la couleur orange, qualifiant celle-ci de vive comme l'éclair et le feu. C'était un guerrier renommé et un dragonnier exemplaire. Sa monture était un dragon de l'Ombre, des reptiles très effrayants et indépendants, vivant dans des espaces lugubres, souterrains. Le sien était surnommé « Mort subite » et d'ailleurs, sa couleur sinistre opposait les couleurs flashis de son cavalier. Arista elle, possédait un razolame femelle, dignement proche d'elle qu'elle avait appelé Aurore.

Nous nous sommes désignés des places au premier rang facilement car nous étions arrivés plutôt tôt. Cet endroit était entièrement découvert, à l'arrière de la cours secondaire, plein d'herbe et pleins d'obstacles, des catapultes disposées à plusieurs endroits. En vérité, le parcours de la course était même plus grand que ce terrain lui-même, je devais en déduire que les cavaliers s'enfonçaient même dans la forêt de l'Est de nos bancs pour faire le grand tour et longer la côte. En effet, face à la tribune et au terrain d'herbe vaste, le vide s'annonçait à plus 75 mètres de hauteur. On était au bout de notre île en fait, en parti. L'école occupait toute la partie Nord-Ouest de l'île. La forêt d'Eden se situait dans le Nord Est mais perpétuait sur une autre terre à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Le reste, n'était rien d'autre que le territoire de Pengon. (Mes cours d'Histoire pouvaient servir à quelque chose vu ma description)

Dire que cet endroit était chez nous.

Vu de l'extérieur, c'était tellement beau. Je n'avais jamais capté que ce terrain était à l'arrière de la cours secondaire comme mis à l'écart mais au fond, vu sa densité imposante ça pouvait être compréhensible ; surtout vu son utilisation limité à la semaine. Cependant il est aussi raconté que pendant les fêtes de Snoggletog (je n'ai toujours pas trop compris ce que c'était mais bon), certaines compétitions étaient lancées et que d'autres écoles de dragonniers venaient s'y inscrire !

Ainsi, la tribune ici était mise en hauteur, sur piliers en bois sculptés de têtes de dragons. Elle était vraiment grande et pouvait comporter des centaines et des centaines d'élèves et de professeurs ! Pour protéger, des barrières de fer entouraient cette tribune et des étendards de l'école surélevaient fièrement le ciel. Les places se sont vite remplies. Nous étions assis à côté de notre équipe et différente couleur commençait à apparaître dans les tribunes annonçant les différents dragonniers de la course.

Les premiers participants sont arrivés à dos de dragons peu de temps après et on très vite été accueillis par quelques fans. Peu à peu, ils ont pu enfilés certaines de leur tenues de participant et se sont fait maquiller par deux Gorniens femelles. Thork et Arista n'étaient pas encore là. On attendait patiemment leur arrivée !

« Emma, je tenais à te dire…

\- Laisse tomber Harold. Je crois savoir ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Je veux qu'on parle.

\- On parlera plus tard. »

Je lui ai pris la main, sans vraiment le moindre contrôle sur mon esprit. En fait, c'est comme si un instinct m'avait demandé de suivre ce geste mais au final je l'ai vite regrettée car plus loin, je voyais discrètement les yeux d'Astrid entrain de nous observer et son regard semblait refléter son effervescence. Nous avons tous discuté et très vite j'ai tâché de faire preuve de retenu. Le temps est alors passé plus vite : Thork et Arista ont atterri sur le terrain. Jusqu'alors, une foule de dragonniers fanatiques ont couru jusqu'à eux pour les encercler.

« OH MON DIEU C'EST THORKI QU'EST-CE QU'IL EST BEAUUUUUU ! THORKIIIII ! »

Kognedur, que nous n'avions pas aperçu jusque là, s'était mise à crier et à courir jusqu'à la foule.

« Est-ce qu'elle a une massue en main ou je rêve ? »

À peine dépasser le premier rang de femmes en rut, elle donna des coups de massue devant elle, faisant valser toutes les fanatiques devant et passa première devant Thork en hurlant « SIGNE-MOI UN AUTOGRAPHE SUR MA POITR... »

Et le silence qui suivit signifia surement qu'elle fut mise K.O par quelques gardes rapprochés du dragonnier ; à croire que c'était une star internationale… Je ne comprenais pas trop mais bon.

Quelques minutes avant le départ, les tribunes étaient abondamment remplies, du bruit, des applaudissements résonnaient parmi nous et beaucoup chantaient déjà le chant fétiche de l'école.

 _L'épée à la main, tous ceux qui se tiennent à nos côtés !_

 _Levez haut vos mains ! Pour saluer Odin !_

 _Unissons nos âmes, levons nos étendards !_

 _Les vents glacés de la victoire sont si proches !_

« SI PROCHEUUUUUUU.

\- Emma, s'il te plait, ria Varek.

\- Aller quoi Varek, chante ! Regardez-moi toute cette solidarité ! » Se réjouit alors Lucy, les yeux brillants.

Il y avait une ambiance de dingue, tout le monde s'était déjà levé de son banc, nous nous tenions tous par les épaules, comme une chaine humaine bien soudée, couleurs mélangées, classes et personnalités mélangés, dragons survolant nos têtes . Tout était magique. Incroyable.

Les dragonniers se mirent en position au sol, en ligne. Les premières catapultes étaient armées, prêtes à lancer leur premier ballon.

Euh… Ballon, que dis-je donc, MOUTON.

En effet, les courses de dragons avaient non pour but de franchir l'arrivée en premier mais bien de marquer des points dans les paniers situés sous notre tribune avec des moutons ! Chaque mouton valait 1 point et le noir, unique en son genre et réservé pour le dernier tour, 10 points. Je n'avais jamais assisté aux courses mais tout le monde, nos parents même, en parlaient déjà suffisamment pour que nous puissions connaître les règles par coeur !

« Bien ! Chers élèves, chers professeurs ! Bienvenue à tous ! » Présenta Gueulefort d'une voix forte, les bras écartés avec excitation face à la tribune.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai Monsieur Wester, un rang devant moi, sur le siège du milieu – du « chef » surement- qui analysait toujours sans ciller la situation, et surtout sans la moindre joie ou excitation comme tout le monde. Vraiment bizarre ce type.

« Arista, Troski, Ryker, Lard et Mortru ÊTES-VOUS PRÊT À DÉTRONER NOTRE CHAMPIOOOON THORK LE SANGUINAIRE !? »

Tout le public se mit à hurler.

« Il y a mon frère parmi ces dragonniers. »

Un gars assez froid et bien tenu s'était incrusté à côté de moi. En voyant son visage, je ne pouvais que reconnaître celui qui nous avait défendu, le jour où Roxane et ses sbires étaient venus nous chercher.

« Viggo Grimborn.

\- Enchanté, Emma.

\- Tu te souviens de mon nom.

\- Difficile d'oublier ceux que je rencontre, même brièvement. »

Le brouhaha autour de nous semblait presque effacer lorsque j'observais ses prunelles sombres. Il faisait vieux pour un simple étudiant de 18 ans et son esprit reflétait quelque chose de terriblement flippant.

« J'espère que les Pèlerins ne sont pas tous tes ennemis.

\- Nous avons une copine dans notre groupe, Margaux, elle est dans ta classe.

\- Oui, elle fait partit de notre troupe d'exclu.

\- Troupe d'exclu ?

\- Les pèlerins basiques se contentent de suivre la troupe, c'est sûrement leur plus grosse faiblesse. Nous les exclus de la classe, on redresse la pente, c'est sûrement grâce à notre intelligence qu'elle survit par ailleurs. »

Ça me permit de repenser à ce que nous avait raconté Rustik la veille. C'était le même discours.

« Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je serais parmi vous.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je suis comme elle (il désigna Margaux d'un signe de tête) et vous aurez besoin de moi. Comme j'aurai besoin de vous. En entendu, j'espère que vous n'avez pas misé sur mon pauvre frère Ryker.

\- Ah non, pas du tout.

\- Bien assurément, et heureusement. C'est un crétin. »

Je gardai le silence et continuai de le regarder étonnamment. Harold, assit à côté de moi, s'est ajouté :

« Salut Viggo.

\- Bonjour Harold Haddock… Emma. Nous nous reverrons. Je l'espère ! À bientôt. »

Et il s'est en allé sans rien dire de plus.

« Attends, tu le connais ?

\- Je sais qu'il vous a sauvé la dernière fois et oui, je lui ai déjà adressé la parole, c'est un bon type, te fie pas à son apparence étrange. » Me répondit-il.

Top. Le départ à sonner et les dragonniers ont décollé à vive allure dans le ciel tandis que le premier mouton blanc fut lancé ! Ma conversation avec Viggo fut vite oubliée car je me mis très vite dans l'ambiance compétitive qui régnait entre nous.

Le premier dragonnier à attraper le mouton fut Troski, c'était un dragonnier masqué qui volait sur un mille tonnerre. Il vola en dehors de l'école, au dessus de l'océan et les autres participants le suivaient de prêt. Le parcours était donc différent de ce que je pensais ! Ils avaient des armes en main, comme s'il s'apprêtait à zigouiller le dragonnier et non le mouton. Thork était le seul à hurler comme un faux viking ridicule mais bon, ma mise était sur lui, alors comme mon groupe, j'hurlais tout un tas d'encouragements pour motiver encore plus la vedette.

« ARISTA ! ARISTA ! ARISTA ! » Chantaient Astrid, Léanne et Lucy.

Et comme si tout avait été entendu, la seule femme de la compétition rattrapa la course, collée derrière le mille tonnerre de Troski… Ils volaient au dessus des arbres et vu leur éloignement ils commençaient littéralement à s'éloigner de la piste à moins que le terrain était libre de tout mouvement.

« Rappelons à notre public que la course démarrera vraiment un fois un premier tour passé par la forêt. Une fois fait, le terrain est libre de tout mouvement, une véritable guerre va être lancée dans quelques secondes… Mais qui sera le véritable gagnant ? »

Ils devaient donc éviter d'attaquer tous Troski pour se préserver jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt… Ils commencèrent alors à s'enfoncer dans le bois et nous les perdîmes de vue.

« Un Troski déterminé mais des rivaux futés… »

Thork repassa brièvement au dessus des arbres, son dragon et lui regardant vers le bas comme pour tenter de retrouver la trace de Troski puis rapidement, il disparu à nouveau dans la forêt. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour les voir réapparaitre sur le terrain, repoussés par les arbres éveillés de la forêt. Ils se poursuivaient en hurlant, et l'ambiance à ce moment avait doublé de volume, les acclamations étaient plus fortes. Arista avait attaqué la première, donnant un coup de massue dans la tête de Troski qui finissait alors recouverte de peinture bleue. La massue était en vérité gonflée comme un ballon rempli de peintures ! Toutes les armes étaient constituées de cette façon pour éviter toute blessure grave.

Ainsi, Arista reprit le mouton des mains de Troski et enchaina en volant à toute vitesse vers son panier. Elle y accéda en quelques secondes seulement, passa sous notre tribune et balança son mouton dans le but en criant de joie. Sa chevelure châtain volait derrière elle avec grâce. Elle était carrément canon c'était le cas de le dire, elle ressemblait même à une valkyrie !

« ET C'EST ARISTA QUI REMPORTE LE PREMIER POINT ! »

Le second mouton fut lancé. Ryker entra dans la course et l'attrape sans difficulté. S'il était le frère de Viggo, il était bien son opposé… Entièrement chauve, bien plus musclé et surtout bien plus laid… Il chevauchait un aile de la mort, assez surprenant car ce sont des dragons réputés pour rester bien loin des humains. De ce que je sais en tout cas.

La véritable guerre (en jeu bien sur) a vite démarré, et c'était tellement intense ! Les dragons, armures, armes de peintures s'entrechoquaient ! Tout le monde se poursuivait, sautait l'un sur l'autre, attaquait sans gêne dans le but de simplement récupérer un simple mouton.

Ça pouvait paraître ridicule… MAIS NOM DE THOR C'ÉTAIT TELLEMENT INTENSE COMME SPECTACLE !

Lard et Mortru étaient les seuls abrutis de dragonniers à se taper sur la tronche au lieu de suivre le jeu, ils étaient même descendus de leur dragon pour se battre. Leurs fans étaient littéralement entrain de leur balancer de la bouse de yak dans la tronche, c'était mérité et surtout… Beaucoup trop drôle !

Mis à part ça, le jeu était trop interessant, mes amis et moi en étions même à nous bousculer pour faire parler nos rivalités. Aussi, deux autres moutons blancs furent lancés pour ajouter du piment dans la parti. Thork et Arista purent les attraper. Troski tenta de les intercepter mais il reçu un coup de pied violent dans la tête de la part d'Arista et il chuta jusque dans la pelouse, laissant tomber son mouton au sol qui bêlait sans cesse comme un appel à l'aide..

« VAS-Y ARI, DONNE TOUT CE QUE T'AS ! MONTRE LEUR CE QUE C'EST ÊTRE UNE FEMME ! » hurla Léanne de vive voix, ses cheveux roux secoués de partout.

Pensant surement passer facilement jusqu'au but, la dragonnière badass fonça vers la tribune, seulement, Thork lui barra la route au dernier moment, prit son sens inverse et lui vola le second mouton des mains.

« BÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ ! »

Une chose est sûr, Arista n'était pas contente. Elle tenta de rattraper Thork, lui hurla après, bandant l'arc qu'elle avait dans son dos tout ce temps. Elle décocha sa flèche et tira sans attendre mais la flèche se volatilisa pour se désintégrer en flaque de peinture sur les cheveux blonds de Thork. Malheureusement, ces flèches avaient un effet positif surement que de face car de dos ça ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part lui proposer une nouvelle teinture. La cavalière tenta alors de s'élever dans le ciel pour mettre en oeuvre une nouvelle stratégie peut-être.

« Alors, femme, tu comptes m'arrêter ?! » Provoqua Thork.

Les protestations des femmes et des fans d'Arista se mirent à huer Thork… Qui se trouvait être un abruti infini en fait. Malheureusement son fanclub était bien plus grand que les autres et prenait le dessus sur le brouhaha de la foule. En riant, Thork le sanguinaire s'élança vers la piste en zigzaguant. Il fit le beau et se mit debout sur son mille tonnerre en tenant à deux mains le pauvre mouton, lançant deux trois coups d'oeil au public.

« OUAIIIS j'adoore ce mec, c'est mon héros ! »

Le Rustik de la veille s'était incrusté au milieu de notre troupe et était littéralement entrain de pleurer en montrant son amour infini pour le champion. On évitait de trop en rire, mais plutôt de l'acclamer autant que lui ; du moins du côté de notre troupe thorkienne. Mais à quelques mètres du panier, Arista plongea sur le champion les faisant dégringoler dans l'herbe, leur dragon roulant dans l'herbe. Le mouton s'échappa alors et Arista profita de cette attaque soudaine pour remonter sur son razolame et piquer le mouton.

« MAIS BOUGE TES GROSSES FESSES FEIGNASSE, JE VEUX RÉCUPÉRER MON ARGENT ! Criai-je.

\- FONCE ARISTA! Répliqua Léanne.

\- FERME LA ROUQUINE, À BAS ARISTA, BOUGE TA GRAISSE THORK, SALE FIOTE ! » S'énerva Margaux

Ma voix se fut entendre des dieux car à ce même moment, Thork avait sauté sur le dos d'Aurore le razolame au moment où il décollait du sol et il ne tarda pas à attaquer la jeune femme avec cette fois ci une véritable épée. Arista, possédant de vifs réflexes sentit sa présence et se tourna à temps pour contre attaquer son coup, le repoussant. Il semblait difficile de tenir debout sur un razolame car Thork semblait à deux doigts de tomber chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avancer mais la jeune femme, avec habitude, parvint à se mettre à croupis sur sa selle, balançant le mouton vers la gueule d'Aurore pour qu'elle garde le mouton sans dégâts puis elle engaina une petite hache.

« AMÈNE-TOI ! »

Un combat de vive haleine se passa sous nos yeux, le brouhaha commençait à se dissiper pour laisser place à un vague silence on entendait plus que leur arme s'entrechoquer, métal contre métal, sous leur essoufflement incessant. Mais ce combat n'empêchait pas Arista de gagner pour autant car au moment où Aurore passa sous la tribune, elle laissa échapper de sa gueule le mouton qui glissa dans le panier, plein de bave de dragon. -

« OUUUUUAIIIIS ! Hurla le public.

\- ET BOUM DEUX-ZÉRO BANDE DE GROSSES NOUILLES, FALLAIT MISER SUR LE BON DRAGONNIER ! YAAAAAAH ! » S'exclama Lucy, d'une grande réjouissance.

Léanne, Astrid et elle se tenait telle une chaine, bras entremêlés et riaient avec exploit.

« Mais vas-y pourquoi j'ai voté pour un minable pareil ! Quelle grosse fiote !

\- Calme-toi Margaux, ce n'est pas fini…

\- À ce rythme là, ça l'est, crétin de Varek ! Intervint Rustik.

\- Me parle pas sur ce ton Rustok ou je vais... »

Inutile de s'attarder sur notre déception. Il fallait qu'on vote la seule fois où Thork n'était apparemment pas au top de sa forme. Arista se prenait des fleurs à sa place et au fond elle le méritait amplement…

« Ah, il semblerait chers élèves, que notre grand champion ne soit pas content de la prestation de sa concurrente... »

J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite. Les autres concurrents s'étaient déclarés hors jeu pour laisser le grand duel aux deux prétendants au titre de champion et ex championne.

Thork avait rengainé son arme et s'était jeté du dragon de Arista pour revenir sur le sien qui vola aussi vite qu'il put vers le mouton restant au sol. Aussitôt, un nouveau mouton -le noir- fut lancé dans les airs et Arista se permit d'aller le choper. Le grand final allait exploser. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent tous les deux les moutons en main, ils ne se contentèrent non pas d'aller vers les paniers, non… Mais plutôt de se foncer dedans, arme dégainée d'une main tandis que dans l'autre se tenait le mouton. Arista avait juste à foncer droit au but, alors pourquoi souhaitait-elle se battre contre Thork avant ?

« Tu tomberas avant moi, sale imposteur, et de la bonne façon ! À l'ancienne et sans tricheries ! »

Tout le monde se regardait sans comprendre. Gueulefort était bouche bée sur le terrain, impuissant tandis que Mr. Wester face à moi semblait sourire mesquinement comme si cette situation ne l'étonnait pas ! Rustik était littéralement entrain de pleurer mais notre groupe à nous, restait silencieux comme si un instant la mise ne comptait plus.

Thork et Arista se foncèrent dessus, leur dragon s'entrechoquèrent en donnant des coups de griffe et en rugissant fortement d'une colère intense. C'est comme si des années de conflits s'éveillaient enfin face à nous. C'était à la fois effrayant et à la fois excitant ! Nom d'un dragon enflammé, ce gros mollusque thorkien avait intérêt à la vaincre ! Mais la fougue de la cavalière le mettait en mauvaise posture, elle semblait s'être battue pendant des années juste pour pouvoir foutre la raclée de sa vie à ce minable.

D'un certain point de vue, on imaginait rapidement le futur gagnant. Arista avait évolué considérablement dans son milieu et était une dragonnière et combattante extraordinaire ! Bien plus que du temps où on parlait d'elle partout. Aurore était aussi déterminée qu'elle et dominait considérablement Mort subite!

Puis d'un coup, tout s'est inversé.

Thork a esquivé de façon impressionnante et surtout surnaturelle, l'attaque d'Arista de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve quasiment au dessus d'elle puis, il se laissa pendre à sa selle pour venir se balancer et donner un coup de pied à sa concurrente. Surprise, elle tomba alors d'Aurore et hurla de rage. Le silence régnait toujours autant dans les tribunes. Thork sauta alors sur le dos d'Aurore qui vola dans tous les sens en se tortillant pour le faire tomber mais le dragonnier s'accrochait comme une furie, volant au passage le mouton qu'Arista avait mis dans le panier de sa selle ! Il repartit au plus vite sur Mort subite et fonça droit vers les tribunes pour marquer ses deux moutons qui le mènent à la victoire.

Arista tenta de le rattraper à dos de sa dragonne en le rappelant mais il parvint à temps au bout.

Tout c'était passé bien trop vite. Personne n'avait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Thork gagnait au la main.

« Et bien… Il semblait que… Qu'avec 11 à 2 Thork remporte… La course… ! THORK LE SANGUINAIRE CHERS DRAGONNIERS ! »

Et aussitôt, une vague d'applaudissements et de hurlements repossédèrent la foule. Et j'en faisais surement partie.

« ET BOUM ! ON A GAGNÉ ! RENDEZ-MOI MON ARGENT !

\- C'est bon Emma… Rigola Lucy.

\- PERDANTS. FALLAIT VOTER POUR LE MEILLEUR » Répliqua Margaux.

Et une fois que tous les spectateurs sortirent de la tribune, notre équipe chantait le chant de la parfaite victoire. Harold, Margaux, Varek et moi nous enlacions sans peine en marchant doucement vers la sortie tandis que le groupe des filles rigolait nerveusement mais il était inutile d'ajouter qu'elle était littéralement d-é-g-o-û-t-é-e-s.

Nous sommes allés alors chercher nos récompenses au petit kiosque, récupérer notre argent, et surtout… Partager la mise que nos trois amis avaient donné ! À la sortie, les participants sortaient du terrain et nous pouvions voir Thork et Arista se serrer la main avec tout sauf amitié. Parmi nous, le cri de Rustik le cinglé nous avait brisé les tympans et quelques secondes plus tard il courrait déjà en direction de son idole en pleurant déjà la moitié de son eau corporelle.

Une chose de faite !

Car bientôt, nous repartions dans la cours Secondaire pour nous diriger vers la Principale, nous souhaitions nous poser dans l'herbe comme à nos habitudes, entre amis.

J'aurais pourtant bien souhaité hein ! Je vous assure. Mais ce coup là je n'avais rien vu venir et surtout rien décidée…

Quelque chose venait de m'emporter en l'air littéralement. Je volais. Et pas à petite allure ! Je m'étais fais arracher la tronche en décollant de cette façon ! Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'entendre mes amis hurler que j'étais déjà au dessus des tours de Pendragon ! Mais bordel, c'était la descente aux enfers tout à coup qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça Thor tout puissant…

« Mlle McOwen. C'est un plaisir. »

Mr. Wester.

Je rêve où ce démon de directeur était littéralement sous une forme peu humaine actuellement ?

* * *

Mr. Wester avait complètement péter un câble pour m'enlever au milieu du chemin, en plein milieu de mes amis ! Ce mec était dérangé et qu'importe que ce soit le directeur ! Il avait sincèrement intérêt à aller se faire soigner ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le truc de contrôler ton corps là, comme disait Harold, et beh c'était vrai ! C'est ça le pire, j'avais beau essayé de fuir en criant, ce taré trouvait le moyen de me trainer par terre comme une sale chaussette, au milieu de l'école.

« Restez calme Mlle. McOwen, je risquerai de vous faire mal.  
\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ESPÈCE DE VAUTOUR, AVEC VOTRE ALLURE DE MORT. SALE PSYCHOPATHE. FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX. »

Mais la force étrange qui me trainait au sol ne me laissait surtout pas partir. Nous traversions alors les couloirs, devant tous les élèves de l'école et le pire, attendez, C'EST QUE CE DINGUE SALUAIT LES ÉLÈVES COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT.

Un vrai cauchemar, j'espère que je n'étais pas la première à avoir été humiliée de cette façon.

Arrivée dans la tour sinistre de son foutu bureau glauque, la porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ne la touche, moi continuant à être trainée comme une ordure de la poussière recouvrant surement mon corps tout entier (je dis ça parce que j'en ressentais même le goût sur mes lèvres). Et là, avec la plus bizarre des façons et surtout la plus flippante, le pouvoir de monsieur Wester souleva mon corps et me plaça sur le grand fauteuil noir en face de son bureau. Par ailleurs, à peine je fus assise dessus que des menottes étrangement étroites bloquèrent mes poignets contre les bras du siège.

« Hé ! J'espère que c'est une GROSSE BLAGUE !

\- Taisez-vous donc, insolente. »

Un livre vola en ma direction, près à faire un piqué droit sur ma tête. Je pus l'esquiver de justesse ; DE JUSTESSE.

« VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN, LIBÉREZ-MOI, J'IRAIS ME PLAINDRE.

\- Ahah, vous plaindre. Oui bien-sur. C'est moi la tête de cette école E-m-m-a.

\- Je vous ai jamais dis mon prénom !

\- Je connais tout le monde, idiote.

\- C'est pas possible ! »

Je vous jure que la panique me submergeait à vitesse mach 2.0, j'étais véritablement entrain de me pisser dessus, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Rien que de penser à la tronche de Marty après s'être fait tabassé par ce gars, je ne pouvais que mourir lentement de peur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- La raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici dépend entièrement de vous.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes si mystérieux ?

\- Pour des raisons qu'il vaut mieux pour vous d'ignorer. Pour le moment.

\- J'ai rien d'exceptionnelle comme élève, je n'ai rien fais de mal !

\- Mais peut-être que ça viendra… (Il s'est approché lentement de moi en faisant apparaître dans sa main une flamme)

\- Vous faîtes flipper ! M'approchez pas !

\- Ah vous trouvez ? C'est une sacré qualité.

\- Juste un peu. Nan carrément en fait. »

Il a sourit, a éteint la flamme dans sa main, ne laissant que la fumée s'échapper d'entre ses doigts puis il a prit une chaise et s'est installé face à moi, le dos droit.

« Mlle McOwen, je recueille très peu d'élève dans mon bureau à moins que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

\- Ok alors répondez à ceci, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Aucunement, je voudrais vous chargez de quelque chose. Harold vous a raconté l'histoire de cet enfant traitre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… Je…

\- Aucun secret ne m'échappe. Pas même le fait que vous trahissez une amie pour aider un garçon qui vous plait certainement.

\- Harold me plaire ? Et puis quoi encore.

\- Cachez ce que vous voulez, mais pas à moi.

\- Allez vous faire soigner.

\- Je ne compte pas me servir de votre mensonge pour vous faire du chantage. J'aimerai seulement vous confiez… »

J'ai écouté malgré moi ses paroles tandis qu'il touchait un poignard du bout des doigts.

« Quelque chose se prépare, tes amis et toi en feront surement parti. Peut-être même que vous causerez du mal à cette école.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur nous ? Après Harold et moi ce sera qui ?!

\- Lucy.

\- Oh Thor… Soupirai-je.

\- Et après sûrement Léanne, Astrid, Margaux et d'autres encore.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez... »

Il s'est levé. Un sourire étirait ses fines lèvres. Ses yeux de faucon jaunes regardaient par la seule fenêtre de son bureau à ma droite qui donnait vue sur toute l'école.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres élèves. Certains d'entre vous ont eu des visions pendant la répartition et elles ont perduré plus tard. Un de tes amis est venu s'en plaindre auprès de moi -par ailleurs je ne dirais pas son nom pour pas que tu t'inquiètes- mais ces visions n'annoncent rien de bon. Elles prédisent la mort, la destruction et surement bien pire que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort ?

\- Tant de choses ma chère Emma. Mais ces visions ont commencé à perdurer quand l'enfant traître est arrivé cette année.

\- Qui est cet enfant traître au juste, qu'est-ce qu'il nous voudrait ?

\- Techniquement, on ne peut pas savoir.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir, qu'un traître rôde parmi nous ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde Mlle Maxwell ? »

Mon silence lui a incité à continuer. Il s'est retourné vers moi et les menottes ont disparu de mes poignets. Son regard s'était froncé d'un air plus sévère et autoritaire.

« Cette conversation restera entre nous jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à la divulguer à vos amis.

\- D'accord. Je vous le promets. »

Là, c'est plus lui qui me faisait flipper mais bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

« Il y a eu de nombreux assassinats. La garde rapproché de la Confrérie des dragonniers a été décimée et le commandant en chef de l'armée des Sentinelles a été assassiné. Nous avons également perdu 8 élèves de cinquième années assassinat purement au sein de l'école.

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes entrain de me dire que des élèves sont morts il y a quelques temps… Ici ? Dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé de la Terre ?

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi personne n'en parle ?

\- Personne n'est au courant.

\- Ces gens là avaient des amis non ?

\- Ces amis-là comme vous dîtes ont dut avoir un effacement de mémoire concernant les défunts.

\- Mais, c'est religieusement ignoble !

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix McOwen. Si les élèves l'apprennent, ce serait la fin de tout ! Nous avons besoin de futurs guerriers pour la guerre qui se prépare. S'ils apprennent la vérité, ils le diront à leur proche qui se battront sûrement pour migrer vers un autre pays. Seulement, personne ne doit quitter l'Angleterre, pas avec les troupes ennemis qui gardent nos frontières, ils tueraient n'importe quel civil menaçant de quitter le pays. On est pris au piège.

\- Attendez… La guerre?

\- … Écoutez, l'enfant traitre est seul à Pendragon. C'est sûrement lui qui fait ces meurtres successifs. Mais les autres assassinats de la garde ont été fait par des ennemis de notre pays. Des intrus rodent dans toute l' Angleterre et ils sont prêts à nous exterminer, nous et nos dragons. Ils refusent et cherchent toujours autant à se venger de nos trahisons, considèrent notre amitié avec les dragons comme une chose inacceptable surtout depuis qu'ils savent que notre école porte le nom de leur ennemi principal -bien qu'il soit décédé, paix à lui-. Les civils sont en danger de mort. Pensez bien, qu'ils viennent du monde entier une alliance a été créée pour nous anéantir.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait des siècles et des siècles que cette guerre est finie ! Pourquoi tout recommencer maintenant !?

\- Je suppose personnellement que le créateur de cette révolution n'est autre qu'un héritier lointain d'Arichide.

\- Arichide…

\- Allons Mlle. McOwen… Arichide. Vos cours d'Histoire.

\- L'ennemi de Pendragon ? Celui qui a tué sa bien-aimée… En 1641. Deux ans après la grande guerre qui a révélé l'existence des dragonniers.

\- Exact.

\- Pourquoi un successeur aurait-il autant de haine ? Après tant d'années ? C'est dingue.

\- Ça, c'est à lui qu'il faudra le demander mademoiselle. Je ne tarde pas à penser que vous le rencontrerez.

\- Vous êtes drôle Mr. Wester !

\- Je ne rigole pas.

\- Ouais c'est ça, moi la fille la moins douée au maniement des armes, va exploser la tronche d'un successeur d'un ancien malade psychopathe.

\- Pas que vous. Vous et vos amis.

\- C'est du suicide.

\- Laissez-moi vous donnez une chose. »

Il s'est éloigné vers son bureau et s'est abaissé comme pour récupérer quelque chose en dessous. Quand il s'est relevé, il tenait en main une sorte de tissu qui semblait enveloppé quelque chose. Il m'a fait signe. Je me suis alors levée et me suis approchée pour venir observer ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il a enlevé la toile blanche couvrant la chose en forme d'oeuf, fait de reflets argents et bleus.

« Ceci vous appartient. Je vous l'offre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un œuf.

\- Un œuf. C'est tout ?

\- Quel dragon souhaiteriez-vous avoir ?

\- Après mûre réflexion je m'étais dis un Razolame mais…

\- C'est un œuf de Razolame. »

Je me suis mis à rire nerveusement.

\- Monsieur, je pense que ce petit jeu a assez duré, je ne suis pas censée avoir d'oeuf avant les résultats du premier test et quoi bon, on ne sait même pas si je continuerais mon année si j'ai pas la moyenne.

\- Vous l'aurez.

\- J'arrive même pas à tenir un bébé Gronk en place dans l'arène avec Mr. Brandelet !

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais…

\- Mlle. McOwen, le problème est que vous doutez de vos capacités. Vous vous fiez trop à ce que les gens pensent de vous, en conclusion vous finissez par devenir ce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Monsieur…

\- Prenez cet œuf. Il vous est destiné. Pengon a refusé de le couver pour la simple et bonne raison que cet œuf a déjà choisi un dragonnier. Et c'est vous.

\- Oh Thor, je me sens pas bien.

\- Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer.

\- Pourquoi prenez-vous l'oeuf avec le tissu ?

\- Je ne peux pas toucher un œuf qui ne m'est pas destiné, il me brûlerait la main. Ce dragon sera le vôtre. »

J'ai rigolé de vive voix, d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas paru lui plaire. Mais cette histoire était tellement ridicule et surtout complètement burlesque ou alors il se trompait carrément de personne !

« D-désolée Monsieur mais… Comment voulez-vous que je cache un œuf aussi gros ?

\- Dans votre chambre.

\- Je vous rappelle que y a Léanne.

\- Elle n'en saura rien. Je vous fais confiance. Il vous faut trouver un endroit chaud jusqu'à l'éclosion. Dès qu'il sera prêt il commencera à bouger, à ce moment il faudra l'emmener à Pengon.

\- Ok et je dois faire quoi moi ?

\- Et bien, dès que vous en avez l'occasion, vous allez le voir, histoire de tisser les premiers liens.

\- Tisser des liens avec un œuf, décidément vous me prenez pour une folle.

\- Le dragon a l'intérieur est déjà bien vivant McOwen, il attend juste le bon moment pour sortir. Donner de l'affection à cet œuf c'est déjà en donner au dragon.

\- Et je dois lui chanter des berceuses ? »

Il a esquissé un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas, si vous chantez pas faux.

\- Euh… Ouais non.

\- Connaissez-vous les habitudes de Mlle. Maxwell ?

\- Généralement je suis seule dans la chambre quand elle est dans la salle de bain et après qu'elle se soit habillée, elle va toujours dehors un long moment. Elle se couche assez tard, comme moi en fait.

\- Oui oui je sais, je voulais voir si vous connaissiez ses habitudes sinon je vous les aurais données. Vous avez donc suffisamment de temps… Pour vous consacrez à votre moitié. »

Et sans me prévenir, il me mit dans les bras l'oeuf qui d'ailleurs pesait bien plus que je ne le croyais ! Le tissu glissa au sol et mes mains rencontrèrent la surface de l'oeuf aussi grise que du métal. Des petite lumières bleues, comme des signes vitaux, se déplaçaient sous la coquille c'était assez incroyable, j'avais la sensation d'avoir un lien maternel avec ce gosse… Enfin ce dragon... Je le ressentais au fond de mon âme, et ça, c'était vraiment une sensation étrange.

* * *

J'avais promis à Mr. Wester de garder ce secret, alors je le ferai. Je ne pouvais pas perdre sa confiance il était peut-être fou mais les faits qu'il avait énoncé l'étaient tout autant. Et surtout bien trop flippant. Je me disais également que raconter cette histoire pourrait recauser des visions à Léanne et Lucy, par ailleurs, j'étais entrain de me demander si ces visions touchaient d'autres personnes.

J'étais tout de suite partie dans ma chambre pour déposer l'oeuf, je m'étais permise d'en profiter pour sécher mes cours de l'après-midi bien qu'ils soient importants. Pourtant :

« Emma ?! T'es là ? »

La voix de Léanne se faisait entendre derrière la porte. J'étais littéralement prise de panique, j'avais toujours l'oeuf dans les mains, si elle le voyait c'était entièrement fichu !

« O-oui… Attends, deux secondes. Je… Je suis toute nue ! »

Elle riait doucement derrière la porte mais franchement de mon côté c'était pas drôle du tout ! Je me mis alors à regarder la photo de mes parents et moi au dessus de mon lit, remarquant le vêtement loufoque que je portais ce jour-là.

« Vous me sauvez la vie. »

Puis, je me mis à fouiller dans ma valise, là où nos vêtements d'ancienne vie logeaient et surtout qu'on avait plus le droit de porter ici ! C'était parfait. Je pris ce gros pull de laine si long qu'il me tombait aux genoux, puis j'enroulais l'oeuf à l'intérieur. Je me mis à couiner plusieurs fois, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce gaillard glissait tout le temps de mes mains tellement elles étaient moites ! Puis j'installais ce petit nid dans le coffre de mon lit en bois (le rangement de chaque élève), en soulevant deux trois fringues pour pouvoir le mettre bien en dessous. Au moins, il n'était pas visible si par le pur des hasards quelqu'un s'amusait à fouiller là-dedans !

« J-J'arrive !

\- Il t'en faut du temps pour enfiler une culotte. »

J'ouvris la porte, sûrement le visage si rouge que ça pouvait paraître suspect. Léanne me regardait d'un air amusé.

« Beh alors ? Il t'est arrivé quoi ? On s'est grave inquiété ! Déjà Monsieur Wester qui te kidnappe, ensuite ton heure de cours que tu loupes… ! Je me suis dis qu'il t'avait fait du mal ce con !

\- Ahah… Ah… Ahah… Non t'inquiète pas…

\- Ça va ? T'as l'air stressé !

\- Ça va.

\- Fais-moi rentrer, c'est ma chambre aussi je te rappelle. »

Gênée, je lui ai souris puis de son air toujours aussi joviale, elle a sautillé jusqu'à mon lit où elle s'est assise. Mes yeux ont dérivé vers le coffre, j'étais littéralement entrain de mourir de stress.

« Alors, je veux tout savoir !

\- Hein…

\- Déjà 1) pourquoi t'a kidnappé comme un dingue ?

\- Euh… Apparemment mes résultats étaient trop décevant, il m'a fait la moral. »

Vu son air blasé, je me disais vraiment que mon excuse était bidon mais finalement :

« Ah ouais? Je le savais pas comme ça, il est vraiment fou ce mec ! Surtout qu'on a dut avoir trois tests même pas et tes notes étaient pas si catastrophiques. »

Ses sourcils se sont froncés, je me suis dis intérieurement que c'était mort, mon mensonge ne passait pas alors, j'ai développé.

« Ouais… Mais en fait mes parents veulent que je sois dans les meilleurs élèves, ils sont supers strictes alors il me suit autant qu'eux pour que je sois à mon maximum. »

Elle n'a pas cillé. J'ai préféré enchaîné.

« Alors… Euh… Tout s'est bien terminé ?

\- Oui bien sûr, on vient de faire la première heure d'Entrainement Dragons, la deuxième heure est d'ailleurs en cours de route. Gueulefort voulait que je te cherche et que tu viennes assister.

\- Quelle gentillesse.

\- Disons qu'aujourd'hui on attaque du gros calibre pour la deuxième heure apparemment alors…

\- Bon, bah j'arrive pars devant.

\- Nan on a pas fini de discuter, il attendra… Parle-moi d'Harold.

\- Hein ? D-d'Harold ?

\- Ouaiiiis, il s'est passé un truc entre vous hein ? »

Je commençais à avoir un tournis qui signifiait partiellement que j'avais une panne d'excuse dans les méninges. Et surtout… Que je m'apprêtais à mentir aussi à une de mes plus proches amies d'ici.

« J'ai entendu Astrid dire à Ingrid qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Oh merde…

\- Ingrid vous voit super proche alors elle a demandé à As ce qu'elle savait, elle a juste répondu ça. Elle en savait sûrement plus puisque vous avez parlé toutes les deux mais elle n'a rien dit de plus.

\- Comment dire…

\- Emma ne soit pas si stressée, je sais pas ce que tu as depuis tout à l'heure mais calme-toi. Je te demande juste parce que ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ait rien dis tu comprends, si tu veux rien me dévoiler je comprendrais ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Non Léanne, écoute c'est juste que... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Pas à elle. Elle ne me prenait pas au piège. Sa question était claire, j'avais les moyens de lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne… Dans l'espoir qu'elle garde ça pour elle.

Mais dans quoi je m'étais lancée… Les Dieux s'acharnaient sur moi pour me plonger au coeur de tant de péripéties.

« Écoute, j'ai menti.

\- Comment ça ? »

À son regard brillant, j'ai compris qu'elle était déjà déçue de ce que j'allais lui avouer.

Je me suis assise à côté d'elle.

« Harold m'a embrassé hier. Mais c'était faux. Enfin… C'était pas pour de vrai.

\- Techniquement si.

\- Seulement techniquement. Y avait pas de sentiments. Il est désespéré par rapport à Astrid.

\- Ouais elle a un peu abusé la dernière fois mais…

\- Du coup il m'a demandé si je voulais pas faire équipe avec lui.

\- Équipe ?

\- Il voulait qu'on se donne une affection certaine -sans aller trop loin je précise- de façon à faire réagir Astrid.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu te moques de moi là ? T'as dis oui ?

\- J'ai dis oui parce que je pensais que ça n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une accolade ! Mais j'ai la sensation qu'hier il s'est emporté ! Et… Je sais plus quoi faire ! Je suis tellement mal vis-à-vis d'As et…

\- Je ne veux même pas donner d'avis là-dessus, m'a t'elle dit sèchement en baissant les yeux.

\- Léanne… J'ai soufflé tristement.

\- Écoute Emma, c'est bien tout ça ! Mais moi je sens que cette histoire va partir en couille ! Je suis désolée hein, mais c'est le mot. Astrid est notre amie ! Comment tu peux… ?

\- Je ne veux pas la décevoir non plus.

\- Lui faire du mal surtout ! Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

\- Le truc c'est que… Je veux tellement venir en aide à tout le monde !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas tout accepter Emma ! (Elle m'a regardée, le regard froncé) Harold est un garçon génial mais c'est un garçon, il ne comprend pas ! Il se met même pas à la place d'Astrid ! Il est aveuglé par un coup de foudre inconnu qu'il a éprouvé pour elle et il devient légèrement parano sur les bords. Tu l'avais pas remarqué ça quand il t'a élaboré son plan ridicule d'enfant là ?

\- Sûrement que si. Mais il était tellement désespéré… Je voulais simplement me rendre utile. Il comptait sur moi.

\- Mais tu n'as pas réfléchis. On a 18 ans ! On doit penser à autre chose que ces gamineries. »

Je me suis mise à soupirer, sûrement parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire…

« Alors, que décides-tu ? Me demande t-elle.

\- Je verrai si ça va trop loin.

\- Ça a déjà été trop loin ! Tu te moques de moi ? Il t'a embrassé !

\- Dans le pire des cas, nous revivrons tranquillement nos petites vies et personne n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Mais bien-sûr ! Si tu crois que tu vas oublier ça t'as tout faux, et t'auras beau manger autant de camemberts que tu souhaites pour oublier tu continueras de repenser à ces attentions qu'il avait pour toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que n'importe quelle fille n'oublierait pas son premier baiser.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Avant qu'il t'embrasse, personne n'avait fait un geste pour toi. J'ai pas raison ?

\- Bah. Et alors. Je m'en fiche complètement. C'est pas comme si Harold était un mauvais garçon. Valait mieux d'ailleurs que ce soit lui et pas un abruti.

\- Non, il valait mieux sûrement que ce soit quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment qui le fasse.

\- Léanne... »

Elle semblait vraiment agacée ce qui était rare dans son cas, surtout pour les gens qu'elle apprécie.

« Écoute Emma, t'es mon amie et je ne veux pas que la situation se retourne contre toi…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas je peux te l'assurer, j'ai mes limites…

\- Mais à cause de ça, tu t'es attachée à lui.

\- C'est faux.

\- Si, c'est vrai ! Et tu veux que je te dise ma chérie, tu finiras même par tomber amoureuse de lui ! Alors non. Tu vas lui parler, et tu arrêtes ça. Tout de suite.

\- S'il te plait ne divulgue rien…

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien-sûr que non, c'est pas mes histoires. »

Un silence a parcouru la chambre quelques secondes, puis sans me prévenir, Léanne me prit dans ses bras.

« Ne te fais pas de mormons à cause de ça. Parle-lui, il comprendra et oublie ça… Je te le conseille, c'est tout. Maintenant viens, on va à l'arène, ils nous attendent tous. »

* * *

 **Bon alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Long hein ?^-^' Même pour moi la relecture a été dure ! xD**

 **Emma est donc dans une sacrée** **impasse et se sent dans l'obligation de mentir à quasiment tout le monde pour protéger ce secret entre Harold et elle. Mais la grande question est : Est-ce qu'il tiendra ? xDDD**

 **JANEKJZNJNZKR Je suis dans l'excitation générale en pensant à ma propre suite xD**

 **J'espère que ce PDV vous a plu, le prochain sera d'autant plus révélateurs ! ^-^**

 **Bisous à tous.**

 **D.F.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : La forêt d'Eden

**Bonjour bonjour me revoilà !**

 **En vérité, le titre n'est pas _entièrement_ approprié mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées. Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour vos doux avis, vos follows, vous êtes géniaux ! Vraiment merci. Ça me fait beaucoup trop plaisir chaque fois que je vous lis. Certes je ne publie pas du tout souvent, mais je tâche de faire de mon mieux. L'histoire commence vraiment à s'installer pour chaque personnage, ça devient de plus en plus interessant alors je ne vous cache pas que le prochain chapitre est déjà bientôt fini ! ;) Je pense que vous allez adorer ce qui va se préparer ! **

**Ce PDV a été demandé il me semble. Dans tous les cas il était absolument nécessaire, surtout vu la destinée de ce personnage. ^-^**

 **Voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP ou à demander en commentaires!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_ _ **La forêt d'Eden**_

La deuxième heure d'entrainement dragons annonçait de la couleur. Déjà, le petit retour d'Emma avait fait son effet et notre bande de Sentinelle l'avait encerclée de rire et de sourire amicaux en quantité. De plus, l'exercice que proposait le professeur Gueulefort pour cette heure semblait amusant. Enfin… Pas pour tout le monde malheureusement.

« Ce petit parcours du combattant pourra vous donnez une bonne endurance si vous travaillez dur. Ne négligez pas cette partie du travail, dans certaines situations, si vous ne courez pas ou n'esquivez pas, vous êtes déjà morts. »

Il y avait tout ce qu'un guerrier ou véritable aventurier pouvait rêver pour se forger. Des échelles, des cordes, des poutres, des obstacles, des petits murs d'escalades en bois… Une partie de l'arène était même enduit de boue au-dessus de laquelle voltigeait grâce à des suspensions, un filet, pour que les futurs soldats que nous sommes rampent dignement sans peur.

J'étais peut-être d'humeur amusante, joyeuse ou d'apparence bizarre par ce que je renvoyais aux autres mais au fond de moi, j'étais une guerrière. Je savais que je l'étais.

Je savais me battre suffisamment bien pour foutre une raclée à Tanguy c'est clair… Mais une peur intense rongeait mon être. J'étais toujours éloignée des autres, toujours dans une bulle infinie qui semblait être faite pour ma solitude. J'ai grandis presque seule. Alors j'évolue seule. C'est souvent comme ça que je me construis… Mais j'avais aussi un sacré manque de confiance en moi dut à ma maladresse. J'ai toujours eu peur de faire une erreur monumentale… Une erreur qui coûterait la vie à quelqu'un.

Quand je vois Emma, je souhaite qu'elle réussisse et qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le piège.

L'amour est une chose stupide.

Ce qu'elle fait pour Harold est stupide. En vérité, il y a pleins de façons de le dire mais dans son cas il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Et je peux rien lui interdire, je suis son amie et ce n'est pas mon droit, c'est à elle de faire ses choix… Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'erreur.

« Léanne ! On se fait un duel d'endurance ? Me défia Astrid en riant.

\- Seulement si Ingrid s'ajoute à la course, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Nan ! Sans moi les filles, je vais plutôt aider les autres à s'entrainer, refusa la brune en enfilant une armure d'entrainement.

\- Bon et bien, ce sera entre toi et moi ! »

Astrid paraissait plus qu'enchantée de participer contre moi, à vrai dire, cela m'enchantait également car je me demandais si mon niveau était suffisamment haut au point de la battre, elle, une si grande guerrière déjà ! Je lui tapai gentiment l'épaule pour la taquiner et accepta d'un grand sourire. Tandis que j'enfilais alors vite fait les armures d'entrainements pleins d'usure (à vrai dire pour cet entrainement là, c'était seulement des épaulettes et des genouillères que nous portions), je fis quelques signes à Emma et Harold au loin qui m'encourageaient de longs saluts ridicules ; surtout pour Emma qui abordait toujours une dégaine étrange et complètement loufoque.

Elle était adorable.

Cet entrainement fut bien plus amusant que prévu au final puisqu'Astrid et moi avions été prises par l'adrénaline de tout cet effort physique. Nous étions les seules à faire le parcours complet. Évidemment, d'autres personnes -bien qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses- étaient capable de le faire aussi mais comme Ingrid, ils avaient décidé d'aider les plus débutants ; le reste était trop accaparé par leur ''apparence-physique-oh-mon-dieu'' et l'idée de plonger dans un bain de boue les écœuraient au plus haut point. M'enfin bon, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'en effet, le plus chiant ça avait été de se mettre entièrement dans la boue lorsque nous avions fait le parcours. Quand je pense qu'après nous avions cours d'option… Quelle galère. Astrid m'avait battue à plate couture, il est évident qu'elle était plus musclée que moi et donc avait plus de forces dans les jambes pour se pousser hors de ce piège plus facilement. J'avais réussis à la rattraper un peu lors des sauts d'obstacles qui se succédaient de seulement 90 cm chacun et elle avait tellement failli tomber sur l'avant dernier qu'elle avait fait tomber malencontreusement l'obstacle en voulant se précipiter. Pour ce qui est ensuite de la corde ou des échelles à traverser, on aurait pu être égalité si malheureusement je ne m'étais pas fatiguée la première… Elle avait donc gagnée. Et c'était sûrement pour son plus grand plaisir puisqu'elle n'a pas arrêté pendant les minutes qui suivirent à venir me taquiner.

Nous revenions alors vers notre troupe qui s'entrainait plus loin au combat de l'épée avec des Sentinelles plus fort.

« Hâte de pouvoir foutre mon épée dans la tronche de ce Tanguy ! Grogna Emma en frappant de toute ses forces son adversaire (que personne ne connaissait trop d'ailleurs).

\- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur lui ? Il est peut être… Débile sur les bords parfois mais…

\- Rectification : il n'est pas débile, c'est un gros con, coupai-je à Harold.

\- Je dois dire que ça ne peut pas être pire que Roxane et sa troupe ! C'est vrai quoi, lui à part sortir des débilités il n'a jamais agressé l'un d'entre nous… Physiquement, ajouta Astrid.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Dommage il a l'air de t'apprécier lui, Léanne.

\- AHAH. Ouais c'est ça, je pense qu'il attend surtout le jour où il pourra se venger de la raclée que je lui ai mis lors de nos premiers cours.

\- Parfois j'ai envie d'en foutre une à Margaux moi, dit Ingrid qui se battait contre Harold pour l'entrainer.

\- Margaux peut être adorable… Quand elle veut, défendis-je.

\- Ouais, n'empêche que son caractère de cochon on s'en passerait parfois ! » Ria la brune.

À ce moment, Harold enchaîna un coup d'épée qui toucha Ingrid à l'épaule. Celle-ci ne cilla pas beaucoup mais elle semblait surprise.

« Bien jouer Harold !

\- Tu te distrais.

\- Non, c'est toi qui évolue. »

Emma quand à elle, semblait toujours autant dans la galère. Elle continua de s'entrainer avec la fille imposante qui se battait contre elle mais celle-ci bougeait tellement qu'Emma manquait de tomber chaque fois que son épée rencontrait le vide. Harold et Ingrid vinrent nous rejoindre, essoufflés, mais son regard était dirigé vers Emma. J'esquissai un doux sourire et regardai Ingrid pour partager ma curiosité mais elle regardait Astrid qui elle, tâchait de dévier les yeux en remarquant l'attention d'Harold sur Emma. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur nous, il avait un sourire indécrochable.

« Elle est drôle. »

Face à cela, ma perplexité en prit un coup mais je préférais garder le silence ; le moindre mot pouvait foutre un bordel sans nom entre nous. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je surprenne Astrid dire quelques temps plus tard :

« Harold, je pourrais te parler en sortant de l'arène ? »

Évidemment, Harold n'allait pas refuser. J'espérais juste sincèrement que leur discussion n'allait pas virer au cauchemar mais comme si Ingrid avait intercepté ma nervosité, elle tenta de me rassurer d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire chaleureux.

Ne décidant pas à m'en mêler, je m'éloignai et resserrai l'emprise autour de mon épée pour venir l'abattre sur un pantin mouvant sur roulettes qui servait de punching ball d'entraînement et je passai le restant de l'heure à le frapper et à gérer mon jeu de jambes pour esquiver.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, nous étions tous sales et affaiblis par l'effort donné. J'avais fini par enrouler mes bras autour des cous d'Harold et d'Emma en soufflant par la bouche ce qui coinçait dans mes poumons. Leur sourire et leur soutien m'avait redonnés une force inoubliable car le pire dans tout ça c'est le cours d'option qui suivait. Harold, Emma et moi avions cours d'option Art Supérieur avec Lucy et Margaux et nous n'avions aucune possibilité de nous changer entre deux.

Nous sommes donc allées en cours, peu présentable, bien que de mon côté ce soit de mon plein gré. J'aimais l'art en général mais alors les cours d'option de leur côté étaient d'une nullité incroyable. Lucy s'amusait beaucoup elle, mais je me demandais bien comment pouvait-elle faire. J'avais regretté mon choix d'option pour le coup, mais ça m'importait un peu, après tout les cours d'option n'était qu'un bonus à prendre ; je pourrais changer celle-ci l'année prochaine.

« Maintenant que nous avons étudié l'art de la conception, nous pouvons nous plonger dans une autre forme de créativité. La couture. »

Mme Sybille était complètement tarée. Elle parlait lentement avec de grands gestes, ses petits yeux plissés regardaient toujours devant elle comme si elle s'adressait aux morts. Si j'avais su qu'Art Supérieur regroupait tout un tas de création, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de m'inscrire et encore moins avec une dame pareille qui rendait fou mais bon, j'étais avec mes amis et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi.

« Tu m'as l'air épuisée la rousse, me chuchota Margaux.

\- En effet. L'entrainement dragons était assez physique aujourd'hui.

\- Ça, je me doute bien, on a fait le même hier. Mais je suis restée assise dans mon coin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la peine de t'entrainer ?

\- Tu crois que ça me donne envie entourée de gros cons pareil ? Moi qui voulais aller chez les pèlerins, je t'assure que je regrette mille fois d'avoir prié les dieux de m'y conduire. Surtout avec cette Roxane qui attend de nouveau le bon moment pour frapper.

\- De toute façon, on a demandé quelques cours particuliers à Gueulefort. On a demandé si ta présence pouvait être possible.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Tu finiras par me remercier Margaux. »

Je jetai un œil à Lucie, Emma et Harold face à nous sur la table de trois, qui discutaient en se montrant certains de leur dessin respectif. Ils n'écoutaient pas trop non plus ce que la prof disait sur l'activité du jour, et tant mieux puisqu'ils semblaient rire et s'amuser sans plonger dans l'ennui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Harold et Astrid étaient parvenus à discuter et à trouver une entente. Mes pensées s'éparpillaient au milieu de milliers de questions sans but, par moment Margaux m'adressait la parole mais la beauté du ciel dehors attisait plus ma curiosité qu'autre chose.

À ce jour, nous devions concevoir avec des tissus quelques hauts vikings basiques. Une base quoi. Mais pour la plupart d'entre nous ce n'était pas intéressant. Nous brodions comme des passionnés chaque fois que mme Sybille passait aux tables mais en dehors de cela, nous fixions le ciel ou la porte en attendant enfin un signal que la fin du cours approchait. Beaucoup d'entre nous pensaient intérieurement que ce genre de cours étaient clairement inutiles en vues de la guerre que nous allions sûrement vivre c'était donc tout autre forme de cours que nous étions censés étudier. Mais j'avais beau ne pas apprécié ce genre d'Art, je trouvais néanmoins que ce cours était une bonne façon de se détendre. Même si à l'heure actuelle, j'attendais avec impatience de prendre ma douche.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde s'était précipité vers la sortie comme si rester ici valait pas mieux qu'un séjour chez Hel. Ingrid, Astrid, Varek et même les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur nous attendaient dehors, un grand sourire affiché sur leurs lèvres. J'étais étonnée de retrouver les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de rester avec nous.

« On a cru comprendre que quelque chose d'intéressant se tramait et on ne pouvait pas faire ça sans vous, dit Kognedur en se frottant les mains.

\- Une petite virée sur la plage ça vous dit ? » Demanda alors Astrid.

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire commun. Cette amitié naissante me rendait vraiment heureuse ! Il ne manquait plus que de découvrir quelle était l'idée qu'ils avaient en tête.

Normalement à cette heure-ci, nous étions censés nous diriger vers la salle d'études pour commencer le travail personnel et les quelques révisions qui annonçaient peu à peu le début du premier test éliminatoire. Mais apparemment, mes amis en avaient décidé autrement. J'étais bien décidée à m'amuser aussi un peu, sécher les heures d'études n'allaient pas nous tuer si on se contenterait de travailler le Week-End même. Prenons en considération que cette virée sur la plage c'était notre façon de fêter notre fin de semaine !

« LE DERNIER À L'EAU EST UNE FANGE DE YAK MORT. » hurla Kranedur

Nous avions même pas pris la peine de nous déshabiller que déjà nous finissions à l'eau, sautant du ponton du port, pris par l'adrénaline de la compétition que venait de lancer Kranedur. Nous avions pied mais au contact de l'eau, un léger cri s'échappa de ma gorge suite au froid qui venait de m'envahir soudainement. Mais bientôt l'effet s'estompa à force de nager et je pus remarquer avec hilarité, qu'Emma était la dernière à ne pas avoir sauter. Elle venait de se casser la tronche en glissant sur le ponton et la pauvre, tout le monde riait. Harold s'était rapproché pour tenter de remonter sur le port et l'aider sans cesser de sourire face à sa maladresse mais mon amie l'avait gentiment repoussée dans l'eau en sautant quelques temps après lui. Bientôt, la bataille d'eau commença et nos rires fusèrent longtemps dans l'air. Mr. Wester devait bien se faire du mormon à nous voir si peu inquiet pour nos examens mais peu importe. Avec cette journée, nous méritions d'enlever la crasse sur notre peau et de rire en si bonne compagnie ! Je passai tout mon temps avec les jumeaux, surtout Kranedur qui ne cessait pas d'essayer de me couler. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais hérité d'une certaine force et plusieurs fois c'est moi qui pris le dessus. J'étais montée sur ses épaules tandis que lui comme dans son habitude s'amusait à faire des postures de bouffon pour faire rire les autres ; ce crétin me faisait tellement flipper que je m'accrochais à ses longs cheveux pour éviter de tomber en arrière.

« ARRÊTE JE VAIS TOMBER ABRUTI ! KRANE ! »

Lui crier dessus ne servait à rien puisqu'au final je finissais par éclater de rire à force de le voir gesticuler comme un imbécile. Et sa sœur n'arrangeait pas les choses puisqu'elle essayait de faire pareille avec Emma.

« Laisse tomber frangine ! Tu tiendras jamais le coup, tu lâcheras ton morceau avant moi !

\- Euh, il a dit ton morceau ? Fit Emma d'un air choqué, tenant le crane de Kognedur.

\- Je le sens pas du tout, marmonnai-je.

\- Accroche-toi ma rousse, tu risques ta vie pour la mienne ! S'exclama alors Krane.

\- EMMA. SORS TES CORNES DE DIABLESSE, ON VA EMPALLER LE JOLI LÉGUME FACE À NOUS.

\- Je t'emmerde Kogne ! » Dis-je alors d'un sourire nerveux, inquiète de la suite.

J'aurais pu regretter ce qui allait se passer, mais au final, ce fut plus drôle que prévu. Les deux jumeaux avaient tenté d'avancer en courant (au ralenti du coup) dans l'eau qui leur arrivait à la taille et en tenant chacun fermement nos jambes, ils nous tournaient, nous faisaient reculer, avancer pour qu'on puisse se faire tomber des épaules de l'autre. Nous qui appréhendions leur petit jeu dingue, nous nous étions vite éprises par celui-ci et très vite Emma et moi tentions de nous faire tomber en s'attrapant les épaules.

Cette amusement dura un petit moment avant que je ne me laisse tomber dans l'eau en riant, laissant les deux Thorston se chamailler la place de vainqueur. Mon regard parcouru alors rapidement mes amis autour qui s'amusaient, parlaient ou simplement se posaient dans un coin. Si tout le monde était réuni, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il manquait une personne parmi ce monde. Et cette personne, c'était Harold.

C'est en le cherchant ainsi que je le vis, assis à un mètre ou deux des vagues de la mer sur le sable. Cette éloignement m'intriguait beaucoup et en tant qu'amie, mon devoir était également de comprendre d'où pouvait-il provenir. Je me mis donc sur mes pieds pour que l'eau puisse atteindre mes hanches et pour que je puisse marcher jusqu'à la plage.

Lorsque je retrouvai mon ami, celui-ci m'adressa un doux sourire comme si ma présence l'égayait à cet instant. Sans dire un mot, je m'assis à côté de lui, les genoux relevés que j'enroulais de mes bras. Mon regard se perdait autant que lui sur nos amis qui riaient comme des fous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Mon visage s'était tourné vers lui, d'une sincérité absolue. C'était la dernière de mes envies d'être envahissante.

« Non. Reste. » me sourit-il.

Cette affirmation me rassura un peu cela m'aurait contrarié de le laisser dans ses pensées sans en comprendre le sens. De façon naturelle, mes bras se détachèrent de mes jambes dont le tissu imbibée d'eau collait à ma peau. Nager avec des vêtements, c'était loin d'être agréable. J'étendis ainsi mes jambes sur le sable, prenant appui sur mes mains en arrière.

« Alors, dis-moi, tu as parlé à Astrid ?

\- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a parlée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ? J'ai même pas été capable de lui répondre. Je suis resté planté comme un abruti et rien n'est sortit. »

Un silence se dissipa entre nous, comme une nécessité absolue, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se tournent de nouveau vers lui.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a simplement fait ce que toute personne raisonnable ferait couramment.. Une personne que je ne suis pas.

\- Elle t'a parlé d'Emma et toi hein.

\- Oui. Qu'elle était contente pour nous. Mais pas que. En fait elle a simplement agi en adulte et a demandé à ce qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était au début. Rien de mauvais, aucune vengeance juste… L'amitié.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu si préoccupé ?

\- Je m'en veux Léanne. J'ai l'impression de perdre un peu la tête avec toute cette histoire. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je suis constamment entrain de repenser à mon village et au lien qui se constituait entre Chêne et moi. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'ai plus l'impression d'être le même depuis que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression de grandir. »

Ses prunelles s'étaient tournées vers les miennes. Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux, comme une détresse.

« Et pour Emma ?

\- Tu te doutes bien que tout ça de base, ce n'était pas réel, me souffla t-il.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Seulement… Plus j'avance et plus..

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te poses des questions ? T'as fais la paix avec Astrid, tu te sens de mieux en mieux avec Emma..

\- Mais j'ai l'impression d'agir comme un naze en sortant avec elle alors que je ne ressens rien de particulier.

\- Mais tu t'attaches.

\- Oui mais..

\- Harold, tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de mormon pour des histoires pareilles. On est à Pendragon pour un but bien plus précis et bien plus dur que ça. Tu ne pourras jamais faire face à tout ce qui nous attend si tu te braques pour une simple histoire de coeur. Si tu es bien avec Emma, reste avec elle et vis au jour le jour ! Je suis sûre qu'elle se dit la même chose de son côté. T'as des sentiments pour Astrid.. Ok. Mais je vais te dire, si ça ne te déplait pas d'être avec Emma, ne te prends pas la tête. Tant que tu es sincère et que tu ne lui mens pas sur tes sentiments ça pourra fonctionner. »

Un sourire s'étira alors petit à petit sur ses fines lèvres, ses yeux respiraient la reconnaissance.

« Tout ce que je te demanderais c'est de ne pas lui faire du mal ou je te jure que tu vivras les pires instants de toute ta vie. »

Il se mit à rire un instant avant de revenir observer notre troupe qui s'ébruitait de plus en plus. La voix de Lucy nous parvint comme l'éveil d'un sommeil envisageable.

« Beh alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour nous rejoindre tous les deux ? S'écriait-elle.

\- BOMBE DE LA MORT ! »

La voix portante qui venait de prendre le dessus aurait pu nous paraître inconnue jusqu'à ce que le visage de Dagur nous apparaisse, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur son visage tandis qu'il accourait de loin, de la cour surement, pour venir sauter dans la mer et éclabousser les autres. Son apparition fut totalement inattendue mais du moins, assez drôle ce qui ne manquait pas de nous faire rire. Ingrid, qui nageait dans un coin avec Margaux et Astrid paraissait totalement désespérée mais également amusée par sa venue. Je pense qu'elle avait beau le nier, elle devait apprécier son frangin.

« Et toi avec Dany ? Je dois dire qu'on ne vous voit plus du tout ensemble. Il ne se joint même plus à nous.

\- Ah euh… »

Sa question me prenait au dépourvu. Dany et moi évitions de nous croiser le plus possible pour éviter simplement de se cracher dessus. Il était évident que le sujet était à éviter car personne ne comprendrait vraiment la raison de ce changement soudain dans notre couple qui paraissait fusionnel. Mais Harold.. C'était Harold. Peut-être pouvait-il comprendre.

« Disons que nous sommes dans une période très compliquée. Je doute que cela continue plus longtemps..

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Il n'est pas bien avec toi ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que c'est moi le problème en fait.

\- Ça nous fait un autre point commun, rit-il doucement.

\- C'est vrai, souris-je, mais disons que moi c'est plus complexe que ça. J'ai l'impression de juste rien sentir avec lui. De faire semblant tu vois ? Puis il m'agace à un point.. Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Il a une attitude agaçante ?

\- Non même pas ! Je te dis.. Je me sens juste pas bien avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est juste pas une personne pour toi.

\- J'ai la sensation que c'est avec tout le monde que je ressens ça. Pas avec vous bien-sûr. Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans une relation je vais tout de suite me braquer, c'est assez terrible de ressentir ça constamment. J'ai l'impression que je serais jamais en mesure d'aimer vraiment dans ma vie.

\- Peut-être que si. Mais différemment. Peut-être que c'est qu'avec les garçons que tu es comme ça après tout, et je dois dire que c'est flippant. »

Je me mis à sourire curieusement, lui jetant quelques regards suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de me sous-entendre ?

\- Tu serais peut-être mieux avec une fille ?

\- Arrête tes conneries. Je suis certaine que ce sera pareil.

\- Ou peut-être pas. »

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Je prenais cela purement à la rigolade mais il est vrai que la question était à se poser. Que cela pouvait-il donner avec les filles ? En vérité, la question ne s'était jamais posée dans mon esprit simplement parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour le sexe féminin. C'était donc totalement absurde pour moi de me demander cela à cet instant, et à vrai dire ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Après avoir échangé quelques dernières paroles, lorsque le sourire d'Harold fut de retour, nous retournâmes dans l'eau, rejoindre nos amis ainsi que Dagur qui hurlait à la mort en sautant dans l'eau pour éclabousser les autres avec ses paumes de mains.

Cette fin de journée fut excellente.

* * *

La soirée fut assez courte, dans le sens où la plupart d'entre nous avaient décidé de se poser dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Je ne savais pas trop où était Emma avant que je ne décide de sortir, mais j'avais eu l'écho qu'elle était sortie avec Harold dans la rue des Lumières et cette idée me fit sourire gracieusement. Apparemment, ils étaient prêts à arrêter de faire semblants et simplement profiter. J'espérais seulement qu'Harold ne retombe pas dans son propre piège car ce qu'il éprouvait pour Astrid était loin d'être une illusion.

Nous avions prévu de passer notre Week-End dans les entrainements ainsi que l'amusement. J'avais hâte d'être le lendemain, nos premiers cours particuliers allaient enfin avoir lieu avec Gueulefort, mais en attendant, une petite balade nocturne s'imposait pour moi.

J'avais besoin de retrouver le calme et ma tranquillité habituelle.

En principe, à partir d'une certaine heure les sorties nocturnes étaient interdites mais avec la chance qui se déroulait dans ma vie, je passais toujours de justesse entre les mailles du filet. Généralement, je m'éloignais jusqu'à la bordure de la forêt d'Eden, derrière l'école, pour aller lire quelques bouquins et surtout pour éviter d'être repérée car les Masters avaient cette tendance à faire leur ronde dans la Rue des Lumières et les cours primaires et secondaires. Avant de me diriger vers la forêt, j'étais d'ailleurs passée vers ces endroits puisque l'heure n'était pas encore passée et c'était plaisant de se noyer au centre de ces torches, de ces flammes et ces musiques entre les ruelles. Le son du violon résonnait de façon frissonnante dans mes oreilles, c'était une totale satisfaction pour moi de l'écouter. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être emmenée dans un autre endroit. Et le mieux était à venir car l'ambiance de la rue était bien plus folle et magique les soirs de Week-End ! (Sûrement les seuls où le couvre feu est allongé) Mais nous n'étions pas encore samedi soir, il valait mieux pour moi à cet instant de me dépêcher. Après quelques regards en coin et quelques repérages je partie à l'arrière de la cours secondaire où le terrain pour les courses de dragons demeurait. De nombreux mètres plus loin, la lisière de la forêt apparaissait face à moi. À chaque fois que j'y allais, une certaine excitation demeurait dans mon esprit déjà parce que cet endroit était purement interdit de nuit, mais aussi parce que la beauté de la forêt était exaltante.

Lorsque mes pas entrèrent entre les arbres géants et verts de l'endroit, quelque chose changea. Je ne sais pas si les autres élèves le savaient vraiment, mais la forêt dégageait une aura parfaitement rassurante et protectrice. Magique. Pleine de beauté. J'avais déjà envisagé d'emmener Emma ou Harold ici étant donné son lien particulier avec le Chêne de son village.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Je voulais d'abord explorer de moi-même ces terres. D'ailleurs ce jour, j'avais décidé de m'enfoncer plus loin, inconsciente du danger. Les dracioles qui brillaient telles des lanternes au dessus de ma tête, éclairaient l'écorce des arbres qui semblaient presque réagir à cela. Les racines s'illuminaient d'un pouvoir de vie extraordinaires, par moment, si l'on touchait quelques branches, plantes ou fleurs, elles se mettaient à briller comme des phares à l'endroit où notre doigt s'était posé.

Je savais que je ne devais pas m'enfoncer aussi loin. Je ne le devais pas.

Mais tout était tellement beau, incroyable et simplement absorbant. Comment ne pas attiser ma curiosité ? Certes tous nos profs nous avaient déclarés que le fait d'entrer dans la forêt n'était pas encore dans notre domaine pas pour les premières années en tout cas. Mais je m'en fichais, ma curiosité et mon émerveillement étaient à son summum. J'étais sûre que d'autres choses plus belles se cachaient dans le fond de cet endroit. Et peut-être était-ce en ce soir que j'allais les découvrir ?

Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande clairière se dresse devant moi. Une clairière toujours autant jonchée d'arbres et de fleurs ravissantes évidemment.. Seulement, des lueurs bien plus inquiétantes se déplaçaient autour d'un arbre gigantesque plus loin. Si grand qu'il était impossible d'en voir le bout.

J'étais complètement paralysée. Stupéfaite.

Ces ombres...Ces auras lumineuses… C'était des créatures. Des Hommes. Des Dragons. Comme si une magie étrange venait de prendre possession de cette endroit. Les dracioles se présentaient par millier au-dessus de ma tête, comme une bande d'abeilles chercheraient son miel. Leurs petites jambes et leurs ailes brillantes tournaient autour de ma tête comme un objet curieux. J'avais l'impression d'être la cible d'une chose inconnue. À mes pieds, des fils de lumières se déplaçaient dans le sol, comme une source d'alimentation vers la flore. C'est comme si chaque vivant, être ou plante, prenaient vie face à moi.

Je savais que je devais partir, que je m'étais sûrement bien trop enfoncée dans la forêt mais mes jambes ne me répondaient plus.. J'étais à la fois apeurée et émerveillée.

Cependant, mon émerveillement se coupa subitement lorsqu'une énorme racine sortit du sol comme un missile pour venir s'enrouler autour de ma jambe fortement. Un cri s'échappa ainsi de ma gorge et la racine m'emmena avec elle, me tira sur le sol brusquement comme un vulgaire déchet en déviant les arbres sur son chemin. J'avais beau tenté de m'accrocher quelque part, cette chose était bien trop puissante, bien trop magique. J'étais condamnée à aller là où elle l'avait décidée. Je criais tellement fort que ma gorge vrillait dans les moments où mon corps se prenait un obstacle. Ma tête se cognait violemment contre des troncs et des pierres, il m'arrivait même de me prendre toute sorte de choses coupantes sur le visage.

Lorsque la racine se stoppa et me souleva alors par le pied qu'elle enroulait, je me sentais sonnée. Pas très bien. Une envie de vomir me prenait terriblement aux tripes. J'étais dans les airs face à un tronc gigantesque et des racines plus grosses que mon propre corps. Ma tête était en bas, j'étais incapable de pouvoir me dégager. Cette stupide racine ne devait être qu'un cauchemar ! Depuis quand ce genre de choses existait-il ? C'était impossible ! Je devais forcément me réveiller à tout instant ! Mon cri continuait de résonner éternellement, appelant à l'aide mais personne ne répondait à ma détresse totale.

Mais à l'instant même où cette pensée me traversa, ma gorge se serra et mon hurlement s'estompa. Un visage venait de prendre forme entre deux grosses racines, un visage couvert de mousses vertes mais dont les iris étaient parfaitement intactes, verts brillants presque flippants. J'étais tétanisée.

« En voilà une jolie fleur. Salut toi. »

C'est alors que la chose se mouva et son corps prit forme au milieu des racines laissant voir peu à peu un corps de femme parfaitement normal, quoique toujours couvert de mousses et de toute sorte de clignotements étranges qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Elle tendit sa main vers mon visage qui se tordait sous l'expression de la terreur. Mes yeux menaçaient de pleurer à tout instant tandis que je gémissais quelques supplications :

« S'il vous plait.. Laissez-moi partir je.. »

Sa main était incroyablement blanche, sans trace de terre ou de mousse contrairement à son visage ou son corps. Elle était presque aussi normale que la mienne et tout cela me força à croire que oui, tout cela ne devait bien être qu'un stupide rêve. Ses doigts parcouraient mes longs cheveux roux qui effleuraient le sol. Je sentais le sang me monter au cerveau.

« Allons ne pleure pas. Je ne vais pas te manger. Laisse-moi simplement t'observer. »

J'étais prise de tremblements frénétiques, incapable de trouver de quoi me calmer. Je sentais que si ça allait continuer, j'allais m'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Ses doigts continuaient de parcourir mes boucles avant de venir toucher mon visage du bout de l'index. Peu à peu, son visage se détacha alors des racines de l'arbre, se soulevant dans un amont de mousses et de terres, dévoilant peu à peu des cheveux noirs de jais et un visage fin, pourvu de traits précisément doux. De façon étrange, le camouflage qui était sur visage s'effaça petit à petit comme par magie, laissant son teint blanc de porcelaine et ses yeux asiatiques apparaître, aussi propre et net que cela puisse exister. J'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Elle était maintenant assise, admirant sa proie comme on admirerait une œuvre d'art. Son corps se fondait toujours autant sous les racines alors que le haut ainsi que son visage dévoilait une partie entièrement humaine d'elle – si on oubliait la magie qui venait faire briller certaines parties de son corps ainsi que les filaments qui se déplaçaient sur son visage comme un cours d'eau vert fluorescent.-

« D'habitude mes visiteurs ne s'enfoncent pas aussi loin sur mon territoire. Je dois dire que tu as fais très fort.

\- S'il vous plait, relâchez-moi.. Je ne dirais rien à personne, je vous le promets ! M'écriai-je dans la panique.

\- Shhh, ne dis rien petite fleur. C'est déjà bien trop tard. Je t'ai déjà choisie. »

Une larme s'écoula de mes yeux, venant directement s'écraser sur le sol sous ma tête. La racine qui s'enroulait autour de mon pied se desserra doucement, me laissant reprendre une position adaptée à la gravité. Je sentais le sang redescendre mais à cet instant, je jurais que je n'allais pas tarder à tomber. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que d'autres plantes s'accrochèrent à mes membres (cette fois-ci mes bras) et ma taille, m'incitant à me rapprocher de la chose/la femme. Celle-ci étirait un sourire doux, qui aurait pu paraître rassurant si elle ne tirait pas mon visage vers le sien en soufflant des mots incompréhensible de sorcellerie. Je poussai un hurlement terrifiant, mon corps s'appuyait de façon douloureuse sur le sol, comme une pression invivable. Je sentais mes os craquer, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'appuyait dans mon dos pour m'enfoncer dans le sol et la femme continuait de rapprocher mon visage des racines tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de nouveau dans celles-ci.

Puis soudainement, mon corps s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Je me sentis partir sous terre, avec elle et la douleur intense qui me parcouru accentua mes hurlements frénétiques qui s'éteignirent bientôt, me laissant sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	12. Chapitre 12: L'oubli

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos examens se sont bien déroulés et que vous êtes prêts pour entamer un été de FOLIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE !**

 **De mon côté, je me sens plutôt libre. Et je suis ravie de pouvoir reposter Pendragon à ce jour. Le prochain chapitre sortira au plus tard la semaine prochaine. J'ai pris de l'avance, sachant que sur mes deux mois d'été je n'ai pas vraiment prévu grand chose qui m'empêcherait de bien avancer dans mes écrits. (ENFIN.) Ça m'avait manqué.**

 **Je me replonge partiellement dans l'univers de Dragons en ce moment donc... Il faut absolument que je travaille mes fanfictions délaissées pour cause de manque d'inspiration. Je suis motivée, donc ça ira ! ^-^**

 **Dans tous les cas, on attaque sur un chapitre assez intéressant. Ça commence à chauffer tout doucement à petit feu. C'est toujours aussi mystérieux mais... Ce que je prévois devrait promettre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. :) (Même si ça doit déjà être le cas à cause de mes gros retards. I'm so sorry :() Comme d'habitude le titre est pas TRÈS adapté mais ça correspond à ce que j'attends par la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : L'oubli_

 **PDV Margaux**

« Léanne ! Léanne… HÉ ! Mais réponds-moi rouquine ! »

Actuellement, la question ne se posait pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la forêt d'Eden, quelque chose de très étrange mais aussi de très violent. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma vie, c'était effrayant. Effrayant dans tous les sens du terme ; et pourtant j'étais loin d'être une fille lâche. Elle qui était censée sortir seulement quelques temps pour retrouver sa solitude, avait fini par disparaître une grosse partie de la nuit. Pour tout dire je n'avais donc pas le choix, Emma était venue me réveiller pour me demander si je savais où elle était passée... Et il avait donc fallut que j'aille la chercher.

Cependant, les recherches n'avaient pas été bien loin car c'est ici, au centre du terrain des courses de dragons que je l'avais trouvé : en tailleur, son haut léger de viking arraché qu'elle retenait par ses bras croisés. Ses yeux habituellement gris bleus profonds étaient incroyablement verts. Verts vifs brillants d'une lueur aveuglante. Il n'y avait aucune place pour ses pupilles, ses iris… Même le blanc de ses yeux avait disparu sous cette couleur magique. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et gémissait en continue sans la moindre pause, comme pétrifiée.. Elle avait comme arrêtée de respirer. Aussi, des filaments aussi verdâtres que sa vue se déplaçaient dans ses veines qui scintillaient sous sa peau, comme un coeur battrait sous une poitrine. Je la tenais dans mes bras, la secouant, criant pour la réveiller. J'étais terrifiée car je craignais ne pas parvenir à la réanimer dans le monde réel. Mais j'étais surtout très agacée. C'était mon caractère après tout, alors à quoi bon qu'elle soit possédée, elle allait tout de même pas me laisser dans cette merde toute seule ?!

« OH. RÉVEILLE-TOI CATIN. »

Ma main s'écrasa brusquement sur sa joue dans une gifle plutôt aiguë. Éveillée, elle aurait sûrement hurlé. Quoique c'est ce qu'elle fit mais à mon avis cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur que je venais de lui infliger. C'est comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, ses yeux étaient redevenus soudainement normaux et trahissaient son effroi tandis que son cri strident venait littéralement résonner dans mes tympans comme un sifflement insupportable.

« Calme-toi ! Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Elle s'apaisait alors peu à peu, son regard fixe pétrifié se plongeait dans le mien, à la recherche d'une épaule, un soutien.

« Hé, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils Lady, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

Je souriais pour détendre son petit monde sinistre mais au fond de moi, je voulais la secouer pour l'obliger à révéler ce qui l'avait foutu dans cet état épouvantable. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, des brides d'herbes et de branches étaient encore coincés dans sa tignasse rousse toute emmêlée.

« M-M-Margaux… Sauve-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?

\- Ces murmures… Cette voix… Toutes ces prophéties… Non non...

\- Léanne.

\- On va tous mourir...

\- Léanne. Arrête tes conneries, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Une de ses mains qui soutenait son haut s'éleva jusqu'à son front qu'elle recouvra, les yeux fermés d'une force volontaire tandis qu'elle secouait la tête. Bientôt ses joues ruisselaient de larmes impuissantes et en posture de faiblesse, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire pour arranger la situation.

« Je suis désolée…

\- Pour quoi tu es désolée, dis-moi ! Parle !

\- Emmène-moi voir Pengon.

\- Tu dis d'la merde. Je vais te ramener à la chambre et tu vas te coucher ça ira mieux demain.

\- NON. Margaux je t'en prie… Je… Emmène-moi.. Voir.. Pengon. »

Il eut un silence durant laquelle seul mon souffle s'échappait de mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'étais totalement perplexe et prise au dépourvu.

« Laisse-moi là-bas… On se retrouvera demain matin. Je te le promets. »

Ses derniers mots s'estompèrent en un murmure avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans mes bras. Je m'y étais attendue mais en restant dans l'ignorance, ce n'était sincèrement pas prévue. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Il valait mieux que je l'emmène là où elle souhaitait, c'était mon amie avant tout et sûrement la seule et véritable que j'aurais ici durant tout mon parcours ; même si ça, je ne l'avouerais jamais en face.

Tant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, je ne pouvais pas dicter ses gestes.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas devenu folle roussette, sinon, ça va barder pour celui qui t'a fait ça. »

Un léger soupire s'échappa de ma bouche avant que mes jambes ne me pousse à me remettre debout, un bras enroulant sa fine taille pour que je puisse la soulever sur mon épaule doucement.

« Bordel, c'est la première fois et la dernière fois d'ma vie que je fais un truc aussi gênant. J'espère pour toi que je vais croiser personne sinon je te fais la peau demain. En plus tes grosses fesses m'obligent à pencher la tête. » Grommelai-je.

Le trajet me parut interminable puisque porter tout son poids fut d'une difficulté inattendue, surtout au niveau du chemin à gravir pour atteindre le repère. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas toutes les marches infinies qui démarraient du port qu'il fallait monter ! Mais tout de même, monter une côte de colline à l'arrière de l'école et les laboratoires de dragologies pendant plus de vingts minutes avec un poids mort comme celle-là.. J'avais bien eu la sensation d'avoir fait deux heures d'entrainements avec Gueulefort en arrivant au tunnel !

Les longs couloirs dans la grotte s'ouvraient à moi comme le début d'une aventure enrichissante. Les torches sur les parois s'étaient évidemment allumées les unes après les autres et une certaine palpitation se rythmaient derrière l'humidité de ces murs rocheux. Je pensais exercer mon boulot jusqu'au bout comme prévu et la déposer au coeur même du repère ; ça m'aurait permis d'observer de nouveau cet endroit que je n'avais pas revu depuis la répartition ; c'est à dire depuis un mois et demi. Et elle avait l'air de tenir à ce que ce soit moi qui le fasse et surtout que je garde le secret. Je préférais attendre le lendemain pour lui demander les détails de cette expédition et surtout savoir si je pouvais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Techniquement ce serait malhonnête de ma part. Je suis une vraie connasse. Cependant, je ne tiens pas à la trahir elle. Pas après les efforts qu'elle a donné auprès de moi.

Arrivés au carrefour où à gauche, menait l'entrée principale par laquelle nous étions passée à la rentrée, quelque chose attisa mon attention. J'étais épuisée, essoufflée comme jamais, mais je voyais pertinemment que les torches étaient éteintes à cet endroit ; ou alors, elles s'éteignaient et s'enflammaient de nouveau comme si une aura maléfique était présente sur le lieu. De nature je n'étais pas trouillarde et le fait de tenir à ma portée le corps inconscient de mon amie me permettait de ressentir d'autant plus d'agacement face à cette anomalie.

« Qui est-là ? » Dis-je d'un ton menaçant, cinglant.

Et c'est là que cette fameuse présence sortit de l'ombre, pour venir me stopper pile à l'intersection, me barrant le passage. Vêtu d'un long manteau gris aux boutons d'argents, ses ailes noires déployées derrière lui et ses yeux faucons plus rétractés que jamais...C'était la première fois que je l'observais de cette façon.

« Mlle Stark. »

Sa voix était rauque mais basse. Sûr de lui, Mr. Wester était à la fois flippant et très intriguant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Donnez-la moi Margaux. Je vais l'emmener au repère.

\- C'est moi qui vais l'emmener ! Elle me l'a demandé ! Vous devriez retourner à votre bureau monsieur, vous n'êtes pas rassurant dans cette allure. »

À ce moment, je préférai baisser la tête et forcer le passage pour voir si sa détermination allait vite se changer en découragement mais évidemment à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? J'étais ridicule à côté de sa carrure de démon.

« NE FAITE PAS. UN PAS. DE PLUS. »

Son ton habituellement grave lorsqu'il élevait la voix venait de se transformer en cri animal, strident presque insupportable me forçant ainsi à me mettre à genoux, reposant doucement le corps de Léanne qui brillait toujours d'une lueur verte inquiétante.

« VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE. »

J'aurais dus me taire mais j'étais incapable de tenir en place. Le sang chaud qui coulait dans mes veines me forçait constamment à tenir tête à qui que ce soit osait me prendre de haut. Que ce soit le directeur ou non. Cependant, celui-ci, d'un air démoniaque, battit des ailes et se jeta sur moi, me prenant d'une main le menton tandis qu'il me plaquait contre la paroi. Ses doigts serraient mes joues si fort que je sentais ses petites griffes s'y planter. S'il pensait me faire peur, il avait tort. J'étais prête à contre-attaquer s'il le fallait vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout gâcher. Et si d'après ce que Harold et Emma disaient à son sujet, ce gars n'était peut-être pas si mal attentionné derrière son allure de corbeau mort.

« Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas si sage que ça, Stark. Je vous connais bien. Peut-être même qu'au fond tous les deux, nous sommes les mêmes. Mais écouter bien ce que je vais vous dire. Tout ce que j'entreprends n'est rien d'autre que les efforts de mes recherches et je sais que l'un d'entre vous est la clé. Vous savez ce qui se trame dans cette école. Ce traître peut-être n'importe où.. Je ne veux pas mettre mes élèves plus en dangers qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Alors laisser-moi m'occuper d'elle, je sais exactement quoi faire. Elle sera sur pieds demain matin. Vous avez compris ? »

Il me relâcha brusquement, ses yeux jaunes me fixant intensément de façon presque indésirable. Le rouge de mes cheveux tombaient devant mes yeux et si j'aurais pu ressentir de la colère, actuellement, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose :

« Comment ça ne pas mettre vos élèves plus en dangers qu'ils ne le sont ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Emma ne vous a rien raconté hein.

\- Personne ne lui a vraiment demandé pourquoi vous l'aviez enlevé en sortant des courses.

\- Sauf Léanne. Mais… Emma a su quoi faire pour garder le secret.

\- .. Mais de quel secret vous…

\- Vous en saurez bien assez tôt Mlle Stark. Ne vous permettez pas de compromettre les secrets que chacun d'entre vous se doit de garder.

\- Harold nous a tout dit de votre discussion avec lui, dis-je avec une certaine fierté, il ne nous a rien caché.

\- Tout ? Es-tu sûr de ça ? Sais-tu exactement pourquoi il retourne au Repère tous les soirs ? »

Sa question me prit de court car évidemment je n'en avais aucune idée. Et peu à peu j'avais la sensation de comprendre petit à petit que le directeur était peut-être bien entrain de nous embrouiller tous un par un.

« Vous essayez de nous monter les uns contre les autres.

\- Non. Je fais de mon mieux pour chercher à comprendre qui vous êtes. Et surtout pourquoi vous êtes si particuliers.

\- Particuliers… ? »

Un sourire esquissa ses lèvres.

« Bientôt ce sera votre tour Margaux. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'Harold.. Emma et maintenant Léanne nous cachent des choses on est d'accord ?

\- Pas qu'eux. Vous pouvez me croire. Certains d'entre vous garde leur secret depuis des semaines, des mois voir des années. Je ne rencontre que ceux qui en ont besoin.

\- B-besoin ? C'est une blague ou quoi, et je devrais me rassurer en me disant que bientôt moi aussi je vais me mettre à leur mentir ?

\- Crois-moi, ce mensonge se dévoilera le moment venu. Et quand vous vous découvrirez tous, c'est là que votre aventure commencera véritablement.»

Il s'avança vers Léanne à reculons, souriant de ses dents blanches légèrement noires et pointues et il la prit dans ses bras d'une telle facilité ; comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un dragonnet fébrile.

« Notre aventure ? Mais notre formation est censée durer cinq ans !

\- Croyez-moi Mlle Stark. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de passer la moitié de la seconde année que le monde sera déjà plongé dans le chaos. »

J'étais bouche-bée, les membres paralysés tandis que je l'observais s'éloigner avec le corps de mon amie dans les bras.

« Oh et.. J'oubliais. Veuillez faire en sorte que demain lors de votre cours particulier avec Gueulefort tout le monde fasse un effort pour progresser. C'est important pour vous qu'à la fin du premier test, vous soyez prêts d'avance. Lorsque vous obtiendrez vos dragons, je vous formerais à l'art de la guerre et de la survie. Personnellement.

\- Mais qu'a t-on de si particulier… Pourquoi nous ? »

Il me tourna le dos et s'engagea dans le couloir de droite, son sourire ne cessait pas de s'agrandir.

« Soyez patiente Mlle Stark. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, toute sorte de pensées sombres s'étaient répétées dans mon esprit, m'incitant à faire demi-tour, revenir sur mes pas pour sauver mon ami des pattes de ce démon. Je n'avais aucune confiance en Mr. Wester. Personne ne savait de quoi il était vraiment capable et en vue de son attitude violente envers moi... Il pouvait être digne de bien pire.

Lorsque j'eus rejoins mon dortoir, mon abruti de colocataire nommé Arnold ronflait comme un Loyre. Fort heureusement, mes pensées étaient tournées par ma discussion avec le directeur de l'école Pendragon. J'étais curieuse de tout ce qui se passait. Le fait que nous soyons considérés comme si différents parmi tant d'élèves ne cessait de me rendre perplexe. Et surtout ces secrets qu'ils avaient mentionné… Harold, Emma... Et surement d'autres... Faisaient-ils vraiment cela à contrecoeur ou n'avaient-ils vraiment pas confiance en notre groupe pour l'avouer ?

Il ne valait mieux pour moi de ne pas m'en plaindre. Je ne faisais pas entièrement partie du groupe comme eux pouvaient le penser. Je savais très bien que la moitié du groupe ne pouvait même pas me voir. C'était assez désagréable pour moi, mais je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Alors pourquoi étais-je… Différente moi aussi ? Que voulait dire vraiment Mr. Wester ? Et Léanne, que lui était-il arrivé, allait-elle se mettre à cacher des choses elle aussi ?

C'est dans mes multiples pensées sans réponses que je m'endormis, mes rêves se transformant en des visions burlesques de ma copine rousse voltigeant comme une déesse dans les airs, ses yeux illuminant, de leur lueur verte, le ciel.

* * *

 **PDV Général**

Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait au coeur même de l'école Pendragon.

Certes, tous les élèves et les dragons vivaient leur routine journalière sans penser une seule fois qu'un élève assassin tuait sans pitié des élèves de cinquième année ; disparus des mémoires de tous. Si nous récapitulons brièvement la situation nous pourrions conclure que l'histoire se terminerait mal pour la bande toute entière : un mystérieux enfant traitre qui vagabonde dans les couloirs à la recherche de victimes ; la bande de dragonniers considérés comme particuliers aux yeux de Mr. Wester ; Tanguy et Marty discutant mystérieusement avec un homme capuchonné sur le port.. Les sous entendus tournant autour d'un pouvoir que Valka aurait possédé ; le secret d'Astrid qui la consume ; ceux d'Harold et Emma forcés de cacher un œuf qui leur est destiné.. Lucy mystérieusement liée magiquement à Pengon...

Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Certes, Lucy et Harold savaient mutuellement ce qui se passaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais seul Mr. Wester savait exactement ce qui se tramait. Lui-même s'était vu obtenir comme mission de déposer cet œuf étrange au bord de la source Pengon pour que Harold le récupère. Il savait même que ce secret, le jeune brun allait le partager à Lucy. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire. Ces jeunes là n'étaient pas prêts à savoir ce qui allait les attendre, et ils étaient encore moins prêts tout court. Le moment était venu pour eux d'apprendre à se connaître d'abord eux-même avant de se connaître entre eux. C'est pourquoi le directeur se donnait pour mission de les inciter à garder secret leur principale force ; tout comme Astrid pouvait le faire avec Kyle : la souffrance qu'elle se donnait lui permettait de développer peu à peu une force incroyable qu'elle-même était incapable de voir.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Léanne. Cette pauvre et innocente jeune fille dont la force incalculable venait de se révéler en ce jour.

« Maxwell. Vous êtes destinée à faire de grandes choses. »

Mr. Wester regardait fixement avec admiration la jeune fille qui reposait dans ses bras, le teint blanc mais vivant de quelques filaments verts, qui battaient en elle comme une source de vie. Ses cheveux se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. De l'extérieur, on pouvait croire que Léanne était simplement tombée dans un ravin et s'était salement amochée. Alors qu'en vérité, c'était bien plus complexe que ça.

Mr. Wester entra dans la grotte de Pengon de sa démarche las lorsque l'entrée se présenta à lui, sans lâcher la rousse des yeux. Il se rapprochait, sûr de lui, de la source bleutée et rose qui laissait paraître ses reflets brillants sur les parois humides de la grotte ainsi que sur la passerelle d'herbe qui se situait à droite, là où l'arbre aux feuilles incroyablement vertes et pleines de vie laissait son tronc se pencher au-dessus de l'eau. Les ailes noires du directeur se replièrent peu à peu dans son dos dans une rétraction infinie et douloureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent définitivement. Il retrouva une allure toujours glaciale mais paru tout de suite moins lugubre que précédemment. C'était à supposer que ses dents pointues s'étaient également volatilisées à l'inverse de ses yeux faucons qui eux, restaient parfaitement naturels. Il déposa alors de ses mains fortes le corps tendu et cadavérique de la jeune fille au bord de la source, s'accroupissant face à elle, ses yeux faucons jaunes analysant cette anomalie mystérieuse en elle ; chose que lui-même était encore incapable de comprendre mais que Pengon appelait fortement. Soudainement, le directeur prononça alors quelques paroles incompréhensibles en langue nordique, gratifiant quelques runes sur le sol rocheux qui se transformait en sable sous ses ongles noirs.

D'un point de vue extérieur, cela ressemblait partiellement à de la sorcellerie. Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça. Wester se contentait d'exécuter une ancienne prière nordique et il espérait que cela puisse se faire entendre de Pengon mais aussi de très haut pour ainsi permettre à Léanne de retrouver un état stable le lendemain.

« La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, tu sauras. »

Ceci fait, il n'adressa plus aucun mot, se releva doucement et laissa son regard se perdre à nouveau dans le vide, dans un froncement de sourcil toujours aussi menaçant. Son manteau bien fermé et parfaitement propre assombrissait son visage déjà marqué par des cheveux noirs et longs qui agrandissaient les cernes sous ses yeux. Sans donner son reste, le directeur fit demi-tour et laissa la jeune fille seule, allongée telle un cadavre face à la source. La lumière qui se déplaçait en elle se faisait de plus en plus vive, comme si elle dévorait son âme à petit feu pour ne garder d'elle que son enveloppe qui servirait de torche humaine. Heureusement, quelques secondes après le départ de Mr. Wester, le mouvement s'accentua dans la source sacrée qui laissa entrevoir rapidement le bout du museau de Pengon, le dragon divin. Sa dorsale se dressait toujours avec fierté de la base de son crane aux profondeurs de l'eau qui couvraient son corps et les filaments rosés et transparents se baladaient au coeur d'une infinité de brillances. Les yeux bleus profonds mais presque humains du dragon se posèrent sur le corps abimé de la jeune fille reposé au bord de sa source avant qu'il ne vienne sortir son énorme tête de l'eau. Les gouttes tombaient par millier sur la surface d'une grâce indéchiffrable, comme une danse, un mouvement ralenti dont le temps semblait prendre contrôle. Tout se figeait. L'atmosphère était plus douce, plus détendu. Comme perceptiblement attirée par la présence du dragon qui soudainement, posa lentement son grand museau sur le ventre de Léanne, toujours inerte. Sa grandeur s'étalait sur la moitié de son enveloppe, la jeune fille paraissait si frêle à côté que cela en était déconcertant. Mais quelque chose se produisit, comme une attraction volontaire, les fils de lumières qui se déplaçaient dans son corps sortirent de celui-ci dans une danse endiablée de lueurs et de mouvements, se déplaçant dans l'air de la grotte. Ils furent enveloppés d'une magie puissamment incontrôlable mais dont Pengon prit soin ; une magie qui malgré la Sentinelle, allait devenir une nécessité pour l'école.

* * *

 **PDV Margaux**

« Alors, comme ça, vous vouliez des cours particuliers ? »

L'accent nordique de Gueulefort était hilarant. Tout le monde était obligé de se mettre à sourire lorsque son grain se mettait à résonner dans l'air, tel une mélodie provocante et pleine de jurons. C'était un professeur plein de personnalité et d'originalité, dont la longue moustache s'étendait sur deux tresses sur les côtés dans une longueur déconcertante. Ce mec était délirant.

Venir aux cours particuliers ne m'avaient pas vraiment semblé utile puisque je possédais les bases principales du combat, cependant, pour une fois que quelqu'un dans le groupe -dans ce cas, Harold- prenait l'engagement de me proposer quelque chose je n'allais pas refuser fièrement. Et puis, ça ne pouvait que servir.

Je remarquais avec logique qu'Astrid, Ingrid et Dany n'étaient pas de la partie. Les filles étaient déjà particulièrement fortes et Dany était trop en situation de crise avec Léanne pour oser s'amener en entrainement privé . Cependant, la rousse n'était toujours pas là. Et ce matin, à mon réveil, Emma avait particulièrement signifié qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans son lit non plus. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs harcelée de questions ce à quoi j'avais répondu que je ne l'avais pas trouvée. Encore une fois, je me faisais passer pour la méchante indifférente au sort des autres alors que bien entendu, personne ne pouvait savoir ce que j'avais été prête à parcourir pour elle la nuit même. L'autre mort avec son allure de corbeau avait certainement menti à son sujet et ça ne pouvait que me frustrer au plus haut point. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir à sa recherche mais je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque. Il valait mieux patienter. Je n'avais rien dis aux autres concernant son état nocturne et ils ne devaient pas savoir. Je le savais au fond de moi.

« Emma ? Où est Léanne ? Demanda Harold.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir et Margaux ne l'a pas trouvé. Je suis inquiète, elle ne s'absente jamais aussi longtemps. »

Il était hors de question de semer le doute au sein du groupe :

« Détendez-vous le string les morveux, notre mascotte rousse ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle a dut s'endormir sur un tronc d'arbre hier soir. La forêt est vaste. C'est parfaitement plausible vu la tête en l'air que c'est. »

Lucy éclata un petit rire sincère.

« Elle n'a pas tort.

\- Nous allons commencer. Votre amie nous rejoindra lorsqu'elle pourra. En attendant, prenez tous l'arme de votre choix ! L'entrainement va se dérouler en deux parties. »

Cela ne dérangeait personne d'entamer un cours particulièrement physique un laugardagr.. Ou samedi si vous préférez, (Emma avait la fâcheuse manie d'employer des mots vikings ce qui nous influençait pas mal sur notre vocabulaire journalier). Et puis, au moins nous étions certain de ne pas être dérangé par ma stupide classe de Pèlerins ou quelques jaloux chez la leur.

« D'abord le corps à corps. Nous allons faire quelques échanges et je travaillerais personnellement avec chacun d'entre vous pour travailler vos méthodes, ensuite nous nous permettrons quelques dérivés. Je vais vous mettre face à un de nos amis reptiles pour que vous soyez fin prêt lorsque vous posséderez le vôtre.

\- Si on réussit le test.

\- Vous réussirez, répondit au tac au tac le professeur (ses yeux se plissaient comme une menace) ou mon crochet viendra agripper le bout de vos oreilles pour vous jeter dans l'océan.

\- J'ai peur de l'eau. Ce serait balot, rigola nerveusement Pauline avec Luna.

\- Alors accrochez-vous et finissez vos épreuves. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne réussissiez pas le test eheh. »

De mon côté, je n'avais pas trop d'inquiétude au sujet de ces examens. Je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressée par l'idée d'aller à Pendragon de base. C'est une école rêvée pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Mais moi, elle ne faisait que me rappeler que je devais suivre la lignée de mon stupide père. Si j'étais ici, parmi les rangs des pèlerins, ce n'était pas par choix ou ambition quelconque. Certes, je cherchais à donner de moi une personnalité sombre et égocentrique pour semer les doutes. Puisqu'au fond, aucune ambition ne m'attirait au bout du chemin. Le dragonnier qui m'a trouvé en Irlande m'a ramené ici parce qu'il n'y avait aucun choix à prendre. Aucun. Nous n'en avons aucun.

Aller à l'école ou devenir bodron… Même si nous avions une décision à prendre, personne ne choisirait l'option de la honte et de la misère.

Le début de l'entrainement commença alors et Lucy se retrouva face à moi, en position peu adaptée. C'était le moment où Gueulefort évaluait nos capacités.

« Lucy si tu continues à garder tes allures de sainte nitouche ça va finir par mal tourner pour toi. » Dis-je de façon tactique.

Je savais que la Lumière détestait particulièrement que je l'attribue à ce surnom et j'avais bien eu raison de le lui donner à ce moment en vue des nombreux coups qu'elle me donna par la suite, brandissant son épée en bois comme si elle tenait une véritable arme meurtrière entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, Lucy démontrait une vraie fougue qu'il était dur de lui reconnaître ; une fougue que j'avais du mal à battre, il fallait se l'avouer. J'étais certaine que notre amie Lumière cachait bien son jeu et que si elle s'entrainait d'autant plus, elle pourrait faire mal. Très mal. Mais alors, avait-elle, elle aussi, un secret ? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que cette partie d'elle libératrice en faisait partie ?

De son côté, le blondinet moustachu à la bedaine continuait de prendre note dans un coin de sa tête ce que nous devrions améliorer, se grattant le menton avec sa main en crochet. J'entendais les cris et les gémissements de chacun autour de moi. Tout le monde démontrait une certaine envie à vouloir progresser ; mais personne ne se donnait véritablement encore à 100%. Même moi. J'attaquais Lucy sans y donner entièrement de la force et de la volonté. Inconsciemment, rien de tout cela ne nous paraissait réellement nécessaire.

« STOP. Il y a un sacré soucis de motivation les jeunes. Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment emballé par vos enchainements.

\- On fait de notre mieux, renchérit Harold, c'est sûrement parce qu'on est débutant que tu penses ça.

\- Oh non gamin, plus de vingt ans que j'étudie l'art du combat, je sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. Il va falloir vous exercez d'abord sur vous-même. Faire de l'exercice physique et surtout vous donnez un but à atteindre. Vous tapez sur votre camarade comme des fillettes.

\- On ne veut pas se faire mal, grogna Emma en croisant les bras.

\- Encore une excuse. Toujours des excuses. »

Gueulefort se remit face à eux, un index pointé sur Pauline et Luna.

« Vous pensez que tout est facile à atteindre ici parce qu'on vous y donne l'opportunité. Mais là, dehors, (il pointe son doigt vers le ciel), la guerre vous attend. Sortis d'ici, vous pensez que tout se présentera face à vous aussi facilement ? Vous pensez que vos ennemis seront stupides et maladroits et que rien ne pourra vous battre mais c'est tout le contraire. Vous vous croyez invincibles parce que vous êtes jeunes, parce que vous pensez qu'avec un dragon vous serez intouchable. Vous êtes inconscients du danger qui vous guette depuis que vous êtes ici. Mais ça va changer. Une fois par semaine je vous aiderais personnellement mais il va falloir que vous y mettiez du vôtre. Ce n'est pas en attendant le samedi matin que vous progresserez. Vous devriez…

\- Nous organiser, dis-je.

\- Exactement Stark. Totalement. Il ne suffit pas d'un professeur pour acquérir les bonnes compétences d'un combat. Il faut aussi y mettre du votre. »

Et à la tête de tous, nous savions que Gueulefort avait raison. Nous devions plus souvent nous entrainer personnellement et non prendre nos cours de combats à la rigolade comme nous faisions depuis le début de l'année. Et l'influence de la nuit dernière me forçait partiellement à acquiescer les propos de l'unijambiste. Il fallait vraiment qu'on progresse. Et parmi nous je n'étais pas la seule à le penser.

Depuis le début de l'année, Harold semble être le plus au courant de ce qui se trame dans cette école et surtout le plus curieux, méfiant au sujet de ce qui l'entoure. Il ne révèle rien mais j'observe. Et ce que je vois, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un garçon cherchant des réponses tant évitées, un garçon cherchant à progresser pour se préparer au pire. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, sa mère était sacrément reconnue pour un don qu'elle avait eu et sa mort, a marqué beaucoup de parents de sa génération. Mais personne n'en sait plus que ça. Et Harold, est forcé de rester dans l'ignorance... Et si ce don dont tout le monde murmure avait-il un rapport avec ce que m'avait raconté le directeur de l'école ?

Mais alors que nous nous préparions pour continuer nos entrainements, une connaissance familière s'est avancée à l'ombre, sous l'ouverture de l'arène sans aucune blessure ni signe de faiblesse. Léanne réapparaissait telle un mirage. Une image faussement troublée qu'on aurait modifié pour tromper.

Son teint était pâle et frais. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Cela venait sûrement du fait que le souvenir de sa peau brillante d'éclats verdâtres soit encore si proche dans ma mémoire. Elle avait toujours un sourire démontrant sa joie et ses petits bonds qu'elle avait tendance à faire lorsqu'elle marchait n'avaient pas changé.

C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'étais bouche-bée.

« Léanne ! Mais t'étais où gros cupcake, j'ai eu peur en voyant ton lit si vide ! »

Emma s'était jetée à son cou.

« Je suis désolée les gars, nous dit-elle, je me suis réveillée dehors. Et le temps que j'aille me changer il était bien trop tard pour arriver à l'heure ! »

Tandis qu'elle marchait vers le groupe, je m'avançai vers elle, un air amical sur le visage pour ne pas tromper les autres. Elle fut totalement étonnée de me voir la serrer fortement dans mes bras et la soulever comme une montagne du sol en criant « MAIS T'ÉTAIS OÙ CAROTTE. » Cependant, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour pouvoir glisser discrètement :

« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

Ce à quoi elle répondit d'un air choqué :

« De quoi tu me parles encore. Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Je me suis juste endormie dans la forêt. »

Son p'tit rire taquin me gifla en pleine face tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le groupe, en trottinant, prête à s'entrainer ardemment avec nous.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

 _"M-M-Margaux… Sauve-moi."_

 _"On va tous mourir..."_

Et je n'avais aucune preuve pour lui prouver ce que je savais. D'autant plus que cela devait provenir volontairement de Mr. Wester, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ; et Léanne ne faisait clairement pas semblant de ne pas s'en rappeler. La connaissant de peu, elle serait venue ici terrifiée par ce qui lui était arrivée… Après tout, lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle était clairement en état de traumatisme, horrifiée par quelque chose qu'elle avait rencontré. Et maintenant, elle se présentait face à moi comme un patin qu'on aurait manipulé ? Son secret entrainé vers l'oubli ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait signifier ?

Je restais en arrière, regardant le groupe rire autour de la jeune rousse souriante qui démontrait une attitude de guerrière, prête à commencer l'entrainement. Sa présence avait reboosté le groupe tout entier qui avait reformé les rangs tandis que les ténèbres se resserraient autour de moi, se concentrant et se remémorant chaque seconde de la nuit précédente. Mon regard se posa alors plus haut, vers la tour sinistre du château qui surpassait l'arène, sur la fenêtre où Mr. Wester devait être posé ; ses yeux de faucon dirigés fièrement vers sa cible.

Et une colère invraisemblable se révéla en moi.

Il fallait absolument que je découvre les attentions du directeur mais surtout que je réveille Léanne de cette amnésie qui, je suis certaine, n'était que temporaire.

* * *

 **Margaux is on fireeeeee !**

 **Ehehe, c'est un personnage que je souhaite développer par la suite notamment car c'est un personnage fort, et pas toujours facile de compréhension. Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire sur elle sur ce chapitre notamment parce qu'on voit que malgré ses airs mauvais, elle tient fortement à ceux qu'elle aime.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre : l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur inattendu, entrainement avec des dragons, du mystère, des révélations et surtout... BEAUCOUP DE COLÈRE. MUAAHAHAHAHHAHA. Ça va faire mal.**

 **Les prochains chapitre seront surement en PDV général. Il y a un personnage sur lequel je souhaite me concentrer plus tard mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. Donc... Retour aux bases !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **D.F.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tous ensemble

**Coucou mes petits loups !**

 **Merci beauuucoup pour vos reviews, je suis tellement contente de pouvoir avancer convenablement mes fanfictions cet été. En tout cas, ce chapitre a été amélioré et je le trouve juste génial, alors j'espère que vous penserez la même chose !**

 **Ma Faeyrr, oui je sais mes retards sont à punir sévèrement... Mais je sais me faire pardonner ! ^-^ Pour les explications sur Léanne... Ça vient... Ça vient... :p Pour ton autre question, je t'ai déjà répondu ! ^^ Merci pour ton soutien ma belle, t'es géniale ! Je lirais bientôt tes chapitres en retard c'est promis ! :)**

 **MA LILIII, je suis ravie... Parce que ce chapitre... CE CHAPITRE. HIHIHIHI. Bref. XD J'espère qu'il te plaira, j'en veux des nouvelles ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, t'es tout le temps à jour j'ai honte de mes retards successifs x) J'espère que tu me pardonneras avec ce qui suivra !**

 **... Voilà la suite ! Et merci. :)**

 **xXx**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, c'est un chapitre long. Très long. Mais il vaut le coup.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouvera en bas de la page. :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Tous ensemble_

Malgré la préoccupation qui hantait l'esprit de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges au sujet de son amie, elle rejoignit rapidement le groupe pour ne pas qu'ils se posent de question.

Considérant que le groupe manquait encore un peu d'échauffement -notamment pour Léanne qui venait d'arriver en retard- Gueulefort les laissa donc encore s'entrainer au corps à corps. Il était agréable pour tout le monde de s'entrainer sous une telle ambiance chaleureuse, en petit comité, sans les rires moqueurs et rabaissants des pèlerins. Lucy notamment, se sentait honorée de faire partie de cet entrainement privé. C'était une Lumière pas très adroite au combat. Sa classe se concentrait plus sur les matières plus intellectuelles telles que la dragologie, l'histoire ou même dans son option _Soins médicinaux aux dragons_ qui se composait de beaucoup de futurs soigneurs. Cependant, malgré sa passion pour ce côté très altruiste et artistique, Lucy avait toujours eu l'envie d'avoir quelques heures d'entrainement en plus pour améliorer sa technique. Elle avait fait quelques progrès depuis son premier jour, il est vrai, mais le progrès finissait par nettement stagner. Elle voulait être suffisamment entrainée pour pouvoir défendre Justine, sa petite sœur, ainsi que sa mère du danger qui les guetterait lors des guerres à venir.

Elle ne souhaitait pas revivre ce jour où...

 _L'incendie._

C'était inconcevable.

Chassant ses pensées terribles sur le feu qui se dessinait dans sa tête, elle attaqua Pauline la Sentinelle gothique, un peu trop haut.

« Hé ! Fais attention Lucy je ne suis pas protégée ici ! »

La jeune Lumière secoua la tête, laissant ses cheveux auburn légèrement en désordre. Harold passa alors derrière elle et posa lentement sa main sur son épaule, une mine déconcertée.

« Tout va bien Lu' ? Tu veux t'arrêter ?

\- Non tout va bien. Excuse-moi Pauline, j'ai la tête ailleurs. »

La brune lui adressa un sourire amical et se remit en position, ses jambes un peu trop abaissées sur elle-même.

« _Ikke forferdelig_ Hodin ! Tu pourrais faire mieux. Redresse ta posture, le dos bien droit ! »

Gueulefort tapa sa massue dans le dos de Pauline qui poussa un petit cri.

« Voilà ! Prends bien appui sur tes jambes. Un pied en avant. Mets toute ta force dans ta position. Sois uforgjengelig ! »

La jeune sentinelle regarda tout autour d'elle, suivant la massue des yeux par peur que le professeur ne la réattaque avec. Ce qu'il fit. La massue vint ainsi tâter plusieurs fois ses mollets.

« HÉ !

\- C'est mou tout ça !

\- Je suis pas faites de marbre Monsieur aller y doucement ! En plus je comprends rien quand vous parlez. »

Gueulefort explosa d'un rire grave très nordique et il lui fit un clin d'oeil encourageant, s'éloignant petit à petit du groupe pour se rapprocher de Léanne plus loin.

« Garde en tête ce que je t'ai dis Hodin. Ça peut te servir, crois-moi ! … Ah ! Notre retardataire. Voyons ce que tu sais faire. Harold ! Garde à vous. Viens ici. »

Harold, arrêta d'observer le combat lointain entre Kognedur et Kranedur qui s'acharnaient l'un sur l'autre sans pitié mais aussi, sans vraie technique puis, il rejoignit Gueulefort et se mit face à son amie Léanne. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et ses yeux gris innocents reflétaient une motivation apparente.

« Le premier à terre échoue. Je vous donne le signal, donnez tout ce que vous avez. »

Les deux jeunes élèves se mirent alors en position, accueillant la curiosité des autres recrues qui stoppèrent tout mouvement pour se rapprocher, surtout Margaux. La fille aux cheveux rouges ne cessait pas de regarder Léanne, perplexe de son amnésie et curieuse de savoir exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle savait que Gueulefort avait choisi Harold pour l'affronter puisque c'était celui qui se donnait le mieux pour évoluer dans le groupe, malgré le fait qu'il soit entièrement débutant.

« Je te promets que si tu gagnes ma rousse, Kogne et moi on vous embarque avec Emma dans nos soirées loufoques d'Aliénés ! Quelle douce poésie ces nuits là. » Rêva Kranedur.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la concerné tandis que Emma acclamait cette idée, les yeux brillants, faisant tomber ses lunettes de travers sur son nez. Pendant ce même temps, Lucy s'était frayée un passage pour venir dire à Harold d'un ton plus bas et surtout, taquin:

« Tu as des spectateurs à l'entrée, tu ferais mieux de ne pas les décevoir. »

Le doux rire de Lucy ne rassura pas le brun qui baissa sa garde un instant pour venir observer l'entrée de l'arène, où Astrid, Varek et Ingrid se posaient pour leur rendre visite.

 _Oh non… Oh non._

Harold eut la sincère impression de sentir un instant ses oreilles sifflées en voyant le visage angélique de la blonde fougueuse qui faisait balancer mauvaisement son coeur et cela le pénalisa fortement lorsque soudainement Gueulefort lança le signal, permettant à Léanne de balancer sans scrupule son premier coup d'épée dans l'armure d'Harold. Cette frappe inattendue et curieusement puissante coupa un instant le souffle au brun qui se pencha légèrement en avant, une main sur son ventre.

« C'est inacceptable de frapper un maigrichon comme moi aussi fort ! Se lamenta t-il en souriant.

\- Aucune excuse n'est valable gamin ! Qu'importe ce qui se passe ou se trouve autour de toi, tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde, assura Gueulefort d'un clin d'oeil, on recommence. EN GARDE. »

Les deux recrues se remirent en position de défense et au signal, ils attaquèrent simultanément, leur épée en bois s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre. Leur mouvement était les mêmes, ce qui était extrêmement perturbant pour leur public, cependant leur niveau et leur fougue était beaucoup moins similaire. Léanne avait des bases bien fondées dut à un entrainement personnel qu'elle s'était fournie chez elle depuis des années tandis que Harold… Était incapable de tenir droit une épée pendant plus de 10 secondes. Ce qui rendit le combat plus comique. Chaque fois que le brun parvenait à frapper Léanne, celle-ci ripostait ou contre-attaquait d'une puissance qui ne l'égalait pas. Elle restait assez sympa et lui permettait d'échanger quelques coups avec elle, laissant leur épée se rencontrer dans plusieurs fracas tandis que leur pieds bougeaient dans une danse endiablée.

« C'est bien ! Servez-vous de l'espace pour combattre, ça peut être un très bon atout ! »

Leurs amis autour poussaient quelques cris pour les encourager. Même les trois élèves à l'entrée levaient le poing pour les acclamer. Cependant, Margaux restait totalement neutre, la bouche entrouverte en observant les mouvements et les attaques de son amie qui n'était pas aussi normale que d'habitude. Une certaine grâce s'était emparée d'elle et une force jamais vu auparavant interceptait chaque attaque d'Harold chaque fois qu'elle le contrait. Dès qu'elle le repoussait, le garçon reculait sur au moins un mètre tellement que sa vigueur était surprenante.

Cependant, elle avait l'air d'être la seule à véritablement s'en inquiéter.

 _Ou peut-être suis-je juste devenue parano ?_

Mais cette idée était à rejeter, notamment lorsque la jeune amnésique esquiva l'épée d'Harold qui lui rasa la tête et qu'elle le repoussa d'un coup de poing dans l'armure ce qui l'envoya valser à au moins 2 mètres d'elle, sur le sol.

Il eut par ailleurs un grand silence.

Le jeune garçon rigola un instant sur le dos, son souffle saccadé s'entendant fortement. Léanne, elle, n'était même pas fatiguée.

 _Tout ceci n'a rien de normal._

Tout le groupe sauta de joie et poussa un cri de victoire, courant vers la rousse pour l'entourer. Kognedur se jeta sur elle et la porta pendant quelques secondes, le rire de son amie résonnant dans l'air en parallèle.

« ON VOUS EMBARQUE CHEZ LES ALIÉNÉS CE SOIR. VOUS ÊTES TOUS INVITÉS. »

Lorsqu'elle fut reposée, Léanne s'élança vers Harold qui souriait toujours puis elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« Désolée. C'était assez violent.

\- Prakt min store tu veux dire ! Cette force sera nécessaire pour l'entrainement de tout le monde, j'espère que tu comptes rester eheh !» Intervenu Gueulefort derrière.

Les deux amis rirent de l'attitude de leur professeur loufoque qui levait son crochet comme une victoire. Harold posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Léanne pour lui assurer :

« Ne t'excuse pas. T'as vraiment de bonnes aptitudes, c'est impressionnant ! »

D'un sourire partagé, ils rejoignirent ensuite la troupe qui s'était agrandit par la présence de Varek, Ingrid et Astrid, qui semblaient curieux de la suite de cet entrainement. Varek avait normalement été invité à l'entrainement mais celui-ci, plus curieux d'apprendre des connaissances que de tenir une arme avait refusé l'invitation.

Apparemment il regrettait son choix.

Gueulefort, de son côté, avait dut demandé la présence des deux filles pour l'entrainement _dragons,_ sous entendant que cet entrainement serait tout aussi nécessaire pour elles.

La deuxième partie allait bientôt commencer.

xXx

« Nous allons commencer par le grand classique. Quelqu'un pour me citer quatre dragons communs.

\- VIPÈRE, GRONCK, CAUCHEMAR MONSTRUEUX ET BRAGUETAURE.

\- Calme-toi Varek ce n'est pas une compétition de savoir ici. »

Emma et Lucy éclatèrent de rire avant de venir soutenir par un regard leur ami.

« Vous allez aujourd'hui vous confrontez à notre Dragon Vipère le plus doux. I sannhet, ces dragons passent la plus grande partie de leur temps à faire leur toilette et à faire attention à eux, mais... ils restent tout de même des adversaires redoutables au combat. Ils sont vifs et alertes. Agressifs. Leur vitesse…

\- VITESSE 8, ARMURE 16.

\- VAREK.

\- … Limite de tir 8 aussi, ajouta Harold.

\- Attaque de 10, s'excita Astrid les yeux brillants.

\- Trop calme pour nous ce dragon, énoncèrent les jumeaux simultanément.

\- Mais laissez-moi parler nom d'un yak sans cervelle ! »

Le reste du groupe rigola de nouveau. Il était véritablement dur de tenir un groupe de jeune recrues, aussi proches les uns des autres et aussi hyperactifs.

« Puisque vous semblez si intelligents au sujet des dragons, quelqu'un sait de quoi est constitué leur puissance de feu ? »

Un sourire provoquant s'étalait sur le visage plein de suies de Gueulefort. Aucun élève n'émit un son, même Varek semblait dans l'incapacité de répondre correctement pour dire, il faisait des petits bonds en soufflant quelques paroles insensées pour essayer de se remémorer ce que le livre des dragons disaient ou même, ce que Mr. Rudibois a t-il pu leur apprendre avec son allure de beau gosse.

« Leu feu est fait de magnésium, assura l'unijambiste avec fierté, ce qui lui vaut une bien belle puissance de tir. D'autres faits ?

\- Il a des pointes aiguisées sur la queue ainsi que sur le dos qui peuvent être projetées sur ses victime.

\- Excellent Astrid. Cependant à part connaître ces spécificités… Vous ne savez pas comment ce dragon se comporte, ni bien quels peuvent être ses angles morts pouvant vous mener à la victoire. »

Le professeur s'éloigna alors de la troupe pour se diriger vers l'une des cages scellées de l'arène, une main sur le levier permettant d'actionner le mécanisme pour ouvrir la porte.

« C'est pourquoi je vais vous mettre face à Tibert. C'est un gentil mais un coriace. En un claquement de doigt il vous attaquera sans pitié si je le lui demande. Pour ce premier jour particulier, vous allez tous participer en même temps.»

Le groupe se resserra et se jeta quelques regards solidaires. Astrid et Ingrid s'étaient remises sur leur position, leur regard de guerrière impénétrable. Harold, Lucy et Emma s'étaient mis bien derrière, très curieux mais aussi effrayés par la tournure que prenaient l'entrainement. Si les Hommes étaient dragonniers et non trappeurs, cet entrainement prenaient tout de même un chemin très étrange. Les jumeaux, Léanne ainsi que Pauline et Luna, affichaient un sourire impatient. Gueulefort s'amusait de leur innocence.

« La violence est interdite. Que ce soit sur le dragon ou entre vous. Je ne veux pas d'arme. Vous devez vous la jouer tactique. Le dragon ne vous attaquera pas jusqu'à la mort, il est bien dressé donc vous ne devez avoir aucune inquiétude. Je veux simplement que vous me trouviez son angle mort et que vous parveniez à le calmer et l'approcher. Les dragonniers doivent travailler en équipe, avoir cette facilité de dressage et surtout ne pas ressentir la moindre peur quelque soit le dragon en face d'eux. Ces animaux sont d'une intelligence impressionnante, la moindre émotion trop vive peut les rendre nerveux. Réfléchissez avant d'agir et surtout ne lui sauter pas dessus. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Je pense que l'on a compris Gueulefort, assura Ingrid.

\- Crois-moi miss Parenvrille, j'en ai tous les ans des cas comme ça. D'ailleurs ton taré de frère Dagur ne s'est pas gêné pour sauter au cou d'un triple-attaque la dernière fois alors que… Ce n'est pas une solution. (La brune afficha un sourire désolant, blasé par l'attitude de son frère) N'oubliez surtout pas, la première qualité que doit aborder un bon dragonnier c'est la patience. »

Gueulefort appuya alors sur le levier et le mécanisme s'actionna tout doucement, provoquant de longs frissons le long des échines présentes dans l'arène. Les yeux écarquillés et surtout, stressés par leur première véritable approche avec un dragon, la bande s'immobilisa et fixa la porte libéré de tout verrou. Malgré la paix qui perdurait entre Hommes et Dragons, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un vipère s'étant levé du mauvais pied… Cependant, les deux grosses portes blindées s'ouvrirent lentement, dans un grincement lourd et peu dérangeant dévoilant une obscurité inattendu, à première vue avide de tout présence.

Un premier frottement sur le sol retint leur attention. Une ombre épaisse aux reflets violets se dévoilait à la lumière du jour, pourvue de griffes acérées sur de grosses pattes écailleuses. Le Dragon Vipère, Tibert, était plus gros qu'une femelle Vipère basique. Sa couleur mauve était parsemées de quelques taches blanches et ses pointes aiguisées se rassemblaient nombreusement autour de son crane et le long de son échine rejoignant le bout de sa longue queue. Il avançait, méfiant et lentement en dehors de la cage, mais peu agressif. Ses petits couinements de dragons semblaient presque destinés à Gueulefort, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si les individus en face étaient des ennemis potentiels. Toute la bande restait bouche entrouverte. Astrid, Ingrid, Léanne et Lucy s'excitaient sur place de la beauté du dragon, curieuses d'en savoir plus. Varek et Harold, eux, étaient abasourdis mais mourraient d'envie de prendre de quoi noter sur le dragon en soit.

Personne ne s'attendit à un changement d'attitude si soudain.

Gueulefort leva sa main valide et en effet, il claqua son pouce et son majeur l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut comme le déclenchement d'une bombe.

Le dragon s'éveilla de sa gentillesse pour venir sortir de l'ombre et chassa le premier individu qui se trouvait sur son passage, à première vue, ce fut Luna, la jeune métisse proche de Pauline. Il poussa un rugissement digne d'un Dragon Vipère et il se jeta sur la jeune fille, donnant des coups de tête dans le vide pour la faire fuir. Luna poussa un hurlement et se jeta au sol, limite en rampant pour échapper à cela tandis que le reste de la bande se dispersaient en s'agitant.

« OK OK QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ? Demanda Emma.

\- On lui fait son affaire ! »S'exclamèrent Kognedur et Kranedur en s'avançant face au dragon, devant le groupe.

Kranedur écartait les bras en grand, les yeux fermés alors que Kognedur s'était mise à genoux, le front contre la pierre froide de l'arène en marmonnant quelques supplications.

« Ô toi brillant et joli Dragon. Que ta beauté soit égale à ta bonté. Que tes yeux n'y voient que d'amour. Tendresse et gentillesse, déclara Kranedur.

\- Que tes jolies écailles sentent le saucisson à l'ail, assura à son tour sa jumelle.

\- Euh quoi ? Rigola Ingrid.

\- Alors là, on a atteint le summum. »

Emma assura cela en posant la paume de sa main contre son front, riant de la bêtise de ses deux amis puis elle se rapprocha d'Harold et lui attrapa le bras. Le brun lui adressa un regard tendre sous l'observation discrète d'Astrid qui s'efforçait de penser qu'Harold avait au moins une chance d'être heureux avec une fille géniale. Puis après un moment d'évasion, elle secoua sa tête, laissant ses mèches cheveux blonds attachés en chignon bref se démêler avant de passer sous le nez des jumeaux. Le dragon grognait et se mettait sur ses gardes.

« Reculez les moutons, vous le rendez plus nerveux qu'autre chose. »

Son regard bleu océan dirigé vers le Vipère mauve, Astrid esquissa un doux sourire confiant et s'avança vers le dragon la paume tendu, qui reculait en grognant de plus en plus fort. Sa queue d'épine se relevait peu à peu dans les airs prête à lancer ses piques en cas de geste trop brusque.

« Astrid tu avances trop rapidement, sois plus lente, ne fais pas les choses dans la précipitation. » Conseilla Gueulefort.

En effet, le dragon Vipère semblait de plus en plus nerveux et à cela, on pouvait se douter qu'il n'hésiterait pas à viser Astrid en plein milieu du crane avec ses épines. Son attention semblait entièrement dirigée vers la blonde qui, malheureusement, abordait une attitude un peu trop… «Guerrière ».

Kognedur et Kranedur se relevèrent alors de leur place pour venir courir autour du dragon en criant. Léanne, Ingrid et Emma avaient rejoint la cause, en se mêlant à leur amis pour encercler le dragon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font… Soupira Varek.

\- Je ne préfère pas intervenir. » assura Lucy.

En vérité, elle était effrayée et n'osait pas approcher, notamment vu le comportement violent que commençait à aborder le dragon. De son côté, Gueulefort semblait totalement perplexe mais il ne disait rien. Harold lui, observait la scène d'un œil sceptique, assez réticent à l'idée de participer à cette drôle d'attaque de « dressage ».

Ça n'avait rien de pacifique. Et ce n'était pas ce que ses amis devaient faire ! Mais apparemment, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Emma essayait d'attraper la queue du Vipère en l'air sans aucune peur de voir ses mains embrochées par les longues épines tranchantes du dragon. Léanne faisait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention du dragon et ainsi créer une diversion, cependant, rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à un travail de groupe. Tout le monde était dispersé et leur nervosité et manque d'expérience ne faisaient que rendre les humains d'autant plus vulnérables.

De plus… Le Vipère semblait garder son attention sur Astrid, qui avait fini par stopper d'avancer, cette fois-ci reculant doucement pour tester les sens du dragon et trouver son angle mort. Il tournait la tête pour la regarder... Était-ce cela ? Face à son museau, était-elle invisible ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se concentre que sur moi ?

\- Il va falloir que tu cours Astrid, déclara naturellement Gueulefort.

\- Kogne, Krane arrêter de vous accrocher à ses pattes ! On essaye de le dresser pas de le stabiliser et le tenir en otage ! » S'écria alors Ingrid.

Mais soudainement, le Vipère cessa de grogner tout en restant sur place. Il écarta ses ailes et se mit à rugir fortement sur les jeune gens autour de lui qui l'agaçait, ensuite, il se rua vers Astrid pour une raison inconnue et chargea pour l'attaquer. Surprise, la jeune fille poussa un cri et elle fit une pirouette au sol pour éviter l'attaque du dragon. Gueulefort n'était toujours pas décidé à intervenir, ce que lui reprocha la moitié de la bande qui lui hurlait de stopper ça avant qu'Astrid ne soit blessée. La ténébreuse blonde courrait dans toute l'arène, sans arme pour se faire entendre, et le dragon ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher. Tout à coup, celui-ci lança ses épines par dessus sa tête, et plusieurs d'entre elle coincèrent Astrid près du mur. Cette fois-ci elle cria de rage.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE. JE NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE DE MAL ! »

Mais le dragon était dans une frénésie incalculable. Il regardait Astrid de côté, de son oeil de reptile. Elle tenta de se mettre face à son museau mais les épines lui bloquaient le passage et cela le mettrait plus colère qu'autre chose. Par ailleurs, le Vipère leva sa queue, prêt à embrocher la jeune femme au moindre mouvement brusque. Astrid ferma les yeux.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Seul la lourde respiration du dragon en colère se faisait entendre ainsi que quelques « oh ! » l'entourant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Harold était là, à côté d'elle. Une de ses mains s'appuyait sur le mur à côté d'Astrid. Il s'était placé presque devant et tendait la main devant le dragon en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés fortement de peur. Il tremblait.

Mais personne n'avait cru un jour le voir aussi courageux.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal. Je t'en pris. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. »

Gueulefort étirait un sourire, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début.

Le dragon se calmait peu à peu, reniflant la main du jeune homme qui se tendait vers son museau. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, la bouche entrouverte. Emma avait fermée les yeux, incapable de regarder au cas où le dragon venait à manger la main de son copain. Et peut-être aussi incapable de vraiment regarder Harold prendre la défense d'Astrid de cette façon.

La blonde justement, fixait Harold les yeux ronds. Il avait les joues rouge et tremblait légèrement, ce qui était compréhensible ; elle non plus n'était pas sereine actuellement.

Mais ce qui arriva se passa pour de bon. Le museau du dragon trouva la main du garçon, ses écailles rugueuses et douces à la fois réchauffant ses doigts refroidis par le froid du matin. Harold ouvrit les yeux, la bouche aussi ouverte que ses camarades autour.

« Alors là gamin, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. » Déclara Gueulefort.

À la sortie de l'entrainement particulier, tout le monde avait entouré Harold pour parler de cet exploit et cet acte courageux. Astrid n'avait pas dit un mot, toujours aussi surprise et secouée mais elle jetait des regards au brun en souriant, fière de ce qu'il avait pu montrer aujourd'hui. Harold expliquait qu'il avait appliqué cette technique avec Dragibus, son terreur terrible rouge, qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt près de chez lui. Ça avait été un geste si naturel, alors, il aurait essayé de le reproduire.

Emma elle, restait un peu à l'écart mais elle rigolait avec les autres. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle le prenait si mal de savoir qu'Harold avait accouru pour aider la fille qu'il aimait depuis le début. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, elle savait que de base, il était sortit avec elle pour faire réagir Astrid.

Alors pourquoi était-elle si confuse ?

* * *

Plus tard, après avoir marché un moment tous ensemble, Léanne décida de s'éloigner un moment pour aller faire quelques achats dans la rue des Lumières. En notant cela, Margaux se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Elle devait lui parler d'une façon ou d'une autre et comprendre à quel danger elle pouvait s'attendre. Et c'était le moment. Alors, elle l'aborda au moment où elle s'éloigna de la troupe.

« Faut que je te parle la rousse.

\- Margaux j'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre le temps à travailler le manuel des dragons, tu devrais plutôt te détendre, les cours ne reprennent pas avant Mànadagr (lundi).

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec les cours, il faut… Il faut qu'on parle de cette nuit.

\- Cette nuit… ? Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant, je me suis juste assoupie, c'pas comme si des ailes de la mort étaient venus me chercher, rigola t-elle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne t'es pas assoupie, j'étais là. Tu n'étais pas endormie tu étais… Dans une sorte de transe et en plus de ça, tu étais blessée. Tiens ! Tu m'as même demandée de t'emmener voir Pengon… Tu t'en rappelles ? »

La jeune fille regardait son amie les yeux grands ouverts avec un sourire qui menaçait de se transformer en rire mais elle écoutait à peine. Elle observait les dragonniers autour d'elle jouant avec leur dragon, les élèves lisant des livres contre le flan de leur moitié. Elle ajouta :

« T'as surtout dut faire un sacré rêve. Je suis touchée de savoir que je suis apparue dedans, merci. Si tu veux me suivre, viens. Mais arrête de me prendre la tête.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas quel genre de choses tu t'es imaginée mais je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges commençait à se sentir agacer. Elle voulait la secouer et lui hurler à la figure que tout ce qu'elle racontait avait juste été imprimé volontairement dans sa tête par un vautour mort du nom de Wester pour qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien. Mais cela n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle la suivit donc derrière, le pas las, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

 _On va tous mourir…_

Ses yeux luisant d'une lumière aveuglante verte reflétant une peur intense ne cessait de s'imprimer dans son esprit chaque seconde un peu plus. Ses tremblements. Ses vêtements déchirés… Qu'avait-il fait de ses vêtements ? Avait-il osé la dénuder pour la changer ? Et les plaies qui recouvraient son enveloppe, pourquoi n'y étaient-elles plus ? Margaux avait-elle vraiment tout imaginé ? Elle n'avait aucune preuve concrète de ce qu'elle énonçait.

Là, de suite, ses cheveux roux bouclés se balançaient derrière chaque pas vif et joyeux qu'elle entreprenait. Et Margaux se sentait inutile. Dans un sentiment morose. Une colère naissante qu'elle ne pouvait pas exposer.

Elle voulait simplement lui faire entendre ce dont elle se souvenait.

Mais comment faire lorsque Léanne était possédée par ses propres souvenirs falsifiés ?

* * *

« Nous avons parlé de Gueulefort de notre fête d'aliénés de ce soir, déclara Kranedur d'un air fier.

\- Et nous avons dut sacrément négocier pour qu'il accepte… Ajouta sa jumelle.

\- En fait il n'était pas du tout pour cette idée. Surtout vu le nombre de fêtes qu'enchaine notre classe dans la semaine.

\- Mais il a fini par craquer lorsque nous lui avons parlé de ses culottes roses en soie.

\- Gueulefort… Porte des culottes en soie ? Pouffa Ingrid.

\- il faut croire que oui, rit à son tour Emma.

\- Vous serez tous invités ! S'exclama le garçon. Toi aussi Varek. Pas de bouquins pourris ce soir. Astrid tu te charges d'amener discrètement les boissons.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- On m'a soufflé que tu faisais de très bons nectars maisons avec Ingrid… Harold, on te donne l'étiquette de célibataire pour ce soir et tu nous laisses ta chérie, Emma est à nous. C'est notre acolyte avec notre mascotte rousse, sourit-il de façon taquine.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Lu', comme tu portes le surnom d'une marque de bouffe, on te donne ce rôle, déclara Kognedur, Ah ! Et pas besoin d'invitation, vous êtes des Thorston à votre manière.

\- C'est un peu rabaissant ça ! Rigola Lucy, mais comptez-sur moi pour ramener des calories.

\- Vous direz à Margaux qu'on compte sur sa présence. Elle s'entend pas très bien avec vous, on sait, mais moi je la kiff. Les femmes comme elle dans une soirée c'est nécessaire, ajouta la Thorston, Pauline, Luna, vous voulez venir ? »

La jeune gothique et la jeune métisse s'apprêtaient à s'éloigner lorsqu'on les interpella. Leur visage gentillet et innocent donnait constamment cette envie de les câliner.

« Ah euh… Non. Non merci. On fait pas partit du groupe officiellement et on voudrait pas s'imposer et puis, les fêtes c'est pas notre… Truc, on vous adore les gars hein. Mais non, désolée, balbutia Luna.

\- Y a pas de soucis joli Nem, la porte reste ouverte quand même ! Cria Kranedur.

\- Pourquoi tu cris ? Enchaina Harold.

\- Il s'exprime, répondit Emma en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Vous en faites pas les filles. Faites ce qui vous voulez. On reste là pour vous quand même si vous avez besoin. » Déclara alors Astrid.

Finalement, le groupe se sépara de différentes façons après quelques minutes, certains pour commencer à préparer la fête du soir, ou d'autres pour s'assurer qu'une chose précieuse était en bonne santé…

xXx

En effet, Lucy et Harold s'étaient dirigés comme à leur habitude, au Repaire, pour un tête à tête amical et en toute intimité. À ce moment, plusieurs instants s'étaient écoulés. Les deux amis étaient bien. Détendus. Harold admirait sa merveille les yeux brillants, cherchant à comprendre sa signification. L'oeuf tremblait de plus en plus entre ses mains rugueuses qui caressaient sa paroi chaude et pleine d'écailles. La coquille dégageait une lueur bleuté et mauve incroyablement séduisante. Un long ronronnement, gémissement de dragon s'entendait de l'intérieur comme un chant infini. Lucy, elle, était derrière, à genoux face à la source Pengon, les mains tendues vers l'eau qui frémissait… Comme si ses mains dégageaient un certain magnétisme.

« J'arrive à le sentir… Souffla t-elle.

\- Admettons que tu sois vraiment liée à Pengon comme tu le prétends… Tu sais pourquoi il t'a choisi ? Demanda le brun avec un petit sourire, calant l'oeuf contre lui.

\- Et toi, tu sais pourquoi cet œuf inconnu sortit de nul part l'a fait avec toi ? »

Son sourire s'accentua et il se releva sur ses deux jambes pour venir rejoindre sa chère amie. Lucy stoppa son activité lorsque le brun s'installa à ses côtés, frôlant son épaule au passage. Elle se mit à sourire et l'observa.

« Tu as une idée de quel dragon c'est ?

\- Aucune. Je n'ai jamais vu un œuf pareil, affirma t-il.

\- Je me demande qui l'a déposé ici… C'est comme si.. Cette personne avait voulu volontairement que tu trouves cet œuf.

\- Mais ça veut dire aussi que cette personne sait que nous nous rendons ici tous les jours. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange.

\- Harold. Je te rappelle que n'importe quel élève croyant peut se rendre ici. On en a déjà croisé plusieurs. Au fond, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

\- Tu as envoyé un dragon à ta mère et Justine pour leur parler de tout ça ?

\- Cet étrange pouvoir que je développe ? Ohh non. Enfin pouvoir… Si seulement s'en était un. »

Ses fins doigts bougeaient d'un gracieux mouvement au-dessus de l'eau clair qui se mouvait en des petites vagues qui venaient frapper doucement la berge. Le son incroyablement puissant et doux de Pengon se dévoilait comme un chant divin.

« Peut-être que Pengon se joue de moi, ajouta t-elle, pas que je doute de son statut de Dieu. Mais… Pourquoi choisirait-il une fille aussi banale que moi.

\- Tu as des choses à revendre peut-être ? Tu as une certaine vengeance à accomplir vis-à-vis de.. Tu sais. _L'incendie._ Mais tu dégages tellement autre chose que personne ne peut se douter une seconde que tu as une haine en toi. Pengon veut peut-être s'en servir pour.. Que tu puisses réussir.

\- D'autres élèves méritent bien plus de réussir que moi.

\- Tu es brillante Lulu. La personne la plus brillante et la plus intéressante que j'ai pu rencontré de toute ma vie. Sincèrement, avec Varek vous êtes précieux dans cet apprentissage, tu devrais t'en rendre compte. De toute façon, il y a toujours meilleurs que nous. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi. Rejeté par mon père, traité de fou furieux par mon village parce que je me sens lié à Chêne. Fétiche et pas très chanceux… Et pourtant, on m'offre un œuf rare et plutôt lugubre. Je dégage de si mauvaises ondes que ça ?

Lucy s'esclaffa.

« T'es génial Loulou, n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Harold rigola et se souffla intérieurement qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver une aussi bonne amie que Lucy.

* * *

De son côté, Emma s'était dirigée dans le couloir des chambres de 1ère année pour rejoindre celle qu'elle partageait avec Léanne, lui permettant ainsi de réfléchir à sa tenue pour la soirée loufoque des jumeaux même si elle n'allait pas changer grand-chose. En vérité, elle avait décidé d'aller chercher quelque chose bien en particulier avant d'aller dans la salle de bain en cachette.

Elle referma la porte ornée d'une poignet dorée derrière elle et comme par magie, les bougies présentes dans la pièce éclairèrent celle-ci d'une ambiance chaleureuse. Le lit de son amie était toujours aussi parfait. Ses baskets étaient disposées de façon ordonnées et dépassaient du dessous-de lit. La lueur des petites flammes venaient refléter ses vêtements de couleurs minutieusement pliée sur une étagère en bois possédant également quelques livres de connaissances mais également de fantaisies. Face à son lit, sa malle privée renfermait ses affaires les plus précieuses. Emma jeta alors un œil à son côté, révélant son bazar quotidien. Des sous-vêtements étaient disposés en désordre sur ses draps ainsi que des emballages de chocolats qu'elle achetait souvent après les cours à la rue des Lumières avec sa bourse. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa photo de famille, collée au dessus de son lit. Elle s'avança à pas las et observa ce morceau de papier sans expression particulière. De ses petits ongles, elle grattait la jointure de ses doigts pour y enlever la peau qu'elle rongeait quotidiennement. Elle poussa un soupir agacé, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et arracha la photo du mur avant de venir la bruler à la flamme d'une bougie.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle devait le faire.

Faire semblant ne servait plus à rien. Si Léanne lui posait des questions, elle lui ferait entendre que la photo était perdue, rien de plus.

Après avoir laissé la photo se décimer, Emma revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers sa propre malle, l'ouvrant doucement ce qui fit grincer le lourd couvercle. Elle farfouilla dans ses vieilles affaires et attrapa ainsi ensuite, son œuf généreusement offert par Mr. Wester. Sa lueur argentée et bleutée venait se reflétait sur le visage de la propriétaire. Sa petit main venait parcourir la coquille avec affection, ses yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Salut Stick. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre mon grand. »

L'oeuf laissa paraître une sorte de long sifflement, comme si le bébé à l'intérieur répondait à la voix d'Emma. La jeune fille, d'un regard attendri, le cacha alors derrière l'un de ses gros pulls en laine verts et quitta la chambre en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

À cette heure-ci, personne ne pouvait l'occuper, tout le monde était occupé à diverses activités dehors ou à réviser pour le premier test. Ce qui l'arrangeait fortement. Elle passa l'arche faite de runes et d'ornements dorés brillants en jetant un œil curieux mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de croiser ce genre de merveilles tous les jours, ainsi que le grand bassin divin au milieu de la salle d'eau principale et puis, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de temps avec un œuf de dragon dans les bras. Elle traversa alors l'entrée des filles et ne fut pas surprise de ne trouver aucune présence.

Tout était nickel, comme si la salle de bain était faite à neuf. Ses robinets renvoyaient à Emma son reflet déformé mais parfaitement identifiable. La jeune fille posa alors délicatement la coquille de son précieux entre deux robinets et sortit de sa poche un long chiffon qu'elle imbiba d'eau délicate. L'oeuf frémissait, faisant claquer les écailles sur le marbre.

« Tu m'as l'air bavard aujourd'hui. »

Le bébé se balança de gauche à droite, menaçant de faire rouler l'oeuf vers le sol. Emma paniqua alors soudainement et posa sa main à plat dessus pour le retenir une seconde fois, ses lunettes retombaient de travers sur son nez.

« Doucement mon p'tit gars ! Je sais que tu veux sortir mais tu vas devoir attendre que je passe mon examen, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on découvre qu'un bébé razolame squatte ma chambre ! En plus, Léanne risquerait d'en payer les frais aussi. Alors qu'elle ne sait rien... »

Emma soupira, une pointe de culpabilité se faisant ressentir dans son esprit. Elle laissa son chiffon mouillé glisser sur la paroi de son œuf argenté, frottant les quelques traces crasseuses qui s'y trouvait. Un gazouillement lointain fit trembler la paroi. Emma esquissa alors un long sourire gaga.

« Oui. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer moi aussi. »

Mais cela ne calma pas la culpabilité qui rongeait son coeur. Elle détestait mentir à ses proches. Et c'était clairement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Peut-être devait-elle se dire que tout était fait pour la bonne cause.

De plus, son amie en question elle… Cachait peut-être un plus lourd secret.

* * *

Margaux n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de la suivre dans la rue des Lumières. Cela se voyait que Léanne souhaitait être seule, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lâcher l'affaire. Pas maintenant. Elle devait savoir. Comprendre ce qui les menaçait.

Et Léanne était sa seule clé.

Durant tout le trajet, elles ne cessaient de se disputer. Plusieurs commerçants avaient stoppé leur braillement pour attirer les clients, tellement la voix des filles s'étaient portées fortement. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux commençait à avoir les nerfs, mais Margaux elle, commençait à perdre patience. Elle refusait de perdre une occasion. Et encore moins de se faire passer pour une débile.

« Très bien. Montre-moi l'endroit où tu t'es endormie alors ! »

Dans un regard rouge et provoquant, Léanne lui passa sous le nez et pressa le pas vers la forêt, traversant la Cour Secondaire ainsi que le terrain des courses de dragons. Elle criait par moment à Margaux de se bouger, ce à quoi la jeune femme lançait des injures.

Leur relation était vraiment sous tension.

Mais la vérité devait bien finir par prendre de court la concerné. À chaque pas qui la rapprochait de la forêt… _Elle sentait._

 _Cette force. Cette peur._

 _Cette voix._

Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Ses pieds pesaient de plus en plus lourds dans ses baskets. Des fourmillements parcouraient ses jambes de plus en plus intensément et son souffle s'accentuait, comme si l'air venait à manquer étrangement. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était la vérité.

 _Je me suis endormie._

 _Endormie._

« Léanne. Il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Une hystérie incontrôlable semblait prendre peu à peu possession de son esprit. Elle ne controlait presque plus ses mouvements. Quelque chose voulait l'emmener dans l'obscurité des bois. Quelque chose… De puissant. Margaux courrait derrière elle, prenant conscience que la situation devenait ridicule et qu'elle allait se mettre en danger.

C'est alors qu'elle parvint à l'atteindre et à lui attraper le bras.

Léanne cria un instant et tourna son visage vers la jeune femme.

Celui-ci commençait à se refléter d'une lueur verte, se déplaçant comme du sang dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Mais Margaux n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Elle perdit toute capacité du moins. Elle était paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait.

 _Ç_ _a recommençait._

Comme si de rien n'était, Léanne se dégagea alors brusquement de son emprise, d'une force dont une jeune fille serait incapable, une force pouvant décrocher le bras de n'importe qui… Elle regardait Margaux d'une mine à la fois inquiète et mauvaise.

«Faisons demi-tour. Je… Ne va pas dans cette forêt. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour… Commença celle-ci.

\- Tu passais tes journées à m'insulter et maintenant tu prétends t'inquiéter pour moi, tu veux que je te prouve que j'ai dormi et maintenant tu veux faire demi-tour ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »

Margaux était folle de colère d'entendre son amie penser de telles choses, penser qu'elle devenait complètement folle alors qu'elle voulait juste comprendre ce qui s'était passé, tout en la mettant en sécurité. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si anormale…

« Regarde-moi, souffla Margaux, fixant sa lueur étrange qui s'intensifiait.

\- Je ne veux pas te regarder. Je veux rejoindre le groupe et me casser d'ici.

\- Alors éloigne-toi de la forêt Léanne. Je t'en pris. »

La rousse l'observa avec peur et avança à reculons, les yeux brillants se rapprochant dangereusement de la lisière de la forêt. Quelque chose en elle d'inexplicable se dévoilait. Une rage inexplicable s'exprimait en elle. Une rage qui commençait à la rendre folle. Voyant l'expression de Margaux s'endurcir à cause de la colère, elle lui tourna le dos et tenta de partir dans les bois en espérant que tout se fasse oublier, du côté de son amie comme de son propre esprit. Cependant, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet, cette fois-ci un peu trop brusquement et elle la ramena vers elle, prenant de son autre main son épaule pour la secouer et surtout, pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la forêt.

« ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE AUSSI STUPIDE.

\- LÂCHE MOI.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

\- Relache-moi tout de suite. »

Cette voix si forte et pleine d'écho n'avait rien de normal. Léanne savait pertinemment que quelque chose de flou embrouillait son esprit. Elle se sentait monter en puissance, comme si quelqu'un contrôlait sa mémoire, refusait de lui faire entendre la vérité. Elle était si effrayée qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de penser que cette théorie était vraie.

 _Je me suis juste endormie._

 _Endormie._

Margaux craqua.

« ON VA TOUS MOURIR. C'est ce que tu m'as dis ! Tu t'es évanouie après ça ! Je t'ai emmené voir Pengon mais ce gros con de Wester a pris le relai. Tu le sais !

\- Tu mens... »

'' _Shhh, ne dis rien petite fleur. C'est déjà bien trop tard. Je t'ai déjà choisi.''_

Elle se souvenait de cette voix douce et pleine d'écho. Comme un murmure qui entrait en permanence dans sa tête.

Et Margaux qui continuait de la secouer...

Les larmes menaçaient de monter aux yeux de la jeune fille qui commençait à se sentir à la fois impuissante et controlée. Et pourtant elle était si en colère…

« LÀ. Regarde cet endroit ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu n'es pas normale ! DIS-MOI LA VÉRITÉ. »

 _Des cheveux noirs de jais et un visage fin, pourvu de traits précisément doux. Un teint blanc de porcelaine et des yeux asiatiques. Des lèvres rouges carmins incroyablement attrayantes... Aussi propre et net que cela puisse exister, des filaments brillants se déplaçaient divinement en grand nombre dans son corps couvert de mousses et d'écorces._

 _Et sa voix l'appelait._

 _Cette douleur indescriptible. Le craquement de ses os brisés sous le poids des racines. Tous ces échos. Ces visions._

 _Ces morts._

 _Leur visages gravés dans le sol tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu se trouvait au bord du monde, son âme pour toujours piégée dans la forêt d'Eden._

 _Elle hurlait._

 _Et l'arbre qui avait un visage ne la quittait pas des yeux._

Léanne poussa un hurlement terrifiant et se jeta sur Margaux qui de façon prévisible, esquiva son attaque. La jeune fille avait perdu ses yeux gris innocents, laissant place à des orbites brillants d'une lueur aveuglante et verte. L'esquive de Margaux permit à Léanne de se retrouver au sol, prise d'une crise incontrôlable et de tremblements frénétiques. Elle continuait de pousser des cris. Des cris inimaginables. Les dragons autour reculaient d'un pas et partaient se cacher en observant la scène. Les dragonniers dans le ciel, se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de controler leur dragon.

Les reptiles prenaient la fuite.

La terre bougeait tout autour de Léanne, comme si, d'énormes vers visqueux se déplaçaient sous celle-ci.

 _Impossible..._

Margaux était paralysée. Elle hurlait le prénom de son amie mais rien à faire. Des racines de plantes sortit de nul part sortirent du sol à côté du corps de celle-ci, et se balançaient dans tous les sens, claquant leur écorce contre le terrain. Et Léanne ne cessait pas de se débattre dans le vide, ses yeux avides de vie, la respiration saccadée.

Il aurait suffit d'un miracle pour stopper ce carnage qui avait attisé l'attention de nombreux spectateurs tout aussi apeurés les uns que les autres.

Mais pourtant il en eut un.

Margaux avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'une jeune fille la secouait pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle était incapable de se remettre tout court de ce qui venait de se passer. Léanne ne bougeait plus et la jeune fille lui criait de se relever et de l'aider. Elle semblait pressée et très inquiète.

« Il faut que tu m'aides. Nous allons l'emmener dans mon refuge, là où elle sera en sécurité. Il y a trop de regards indiscrets, on ne peut pas rester ici. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Margaux acquiesça brièvement et peina à se remettre debout. Elle continuait d'observer Léanne, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que son corps refasse des bonds anormaux et que la terre ne s'anime autour d'elle pour l'attaquer.

À deux, elles transportèrent le corps de la rousse qui s'était enroulé dans des fines racines, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Margaux était épuisée. Adossée contre la paroi rocheuse, elle fixait la mer, le teint blanc comme neige. Épuisée du chemin parcourut avec un poids mort mais également épuisée par toute cette surprise qui l'avait attendue à l'arrivée…

Léanne n'était pas la seule dans l'inconscience actuellement. Et cela provoquait de nombreuses inquiétudes.

« Hey, tout va bien ma belle ? »

Ingrid lui faisait de l'ombre à l'entrée de la grotte ; une grotte qui donnait accès sur la plage de Pendragon, à l'opposé des quais. La brune s'adossait contre la paroi, le regard aussi peiné que les autres membres de la bande, se situant beaucoup plus loin sur la plage, assis en silence dans le sable.

« Comment tu veux que ça aille ?

\- On est tous un peu secoué je sais. Personne ne tire un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Surtout Astrid, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Tu aurais vu ce qui s'est passé, déclara Ingrid.

\- Je ne peux que l'imaginer ne t'inquiète pas, confirma la jeune femme, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Ils sont rentrés du Repaire tous les deux et ils nous ont rejoint pour préparer la soirée de ce soir. Tout se passait bien. Vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que… Les hurlements ne viennent remplacer la bonne ambiance.

\- Je n'y comprends rien… » Souffla Margaux.

Elle était à deux doigts de raconter l'escapade de Léanne la veille, et comment ça avait dérapé. Cependant, elle avait peur des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur le groupe, surtout que maintenant, ils savaient que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait.

Harold et Lucy avaient sombré aussi dans l'inconscience.

Margaux porta alors son regard vers la caverne incroyable derrière elle. Des étagères étaient comme sculptées dans la roche, sur lesquelles étaient posés des bocaux étranges et de différentes couleurs. Tout autour, étaient disposés des établis et ateliers, contre les parois de gauche à droite. Aussi plus loin à gauche, une seconde grotte semblait s'enfoncer dans la paroi rocheuse révélant un endroit de confort pour dragons où de nombreux petits lits et nids étaient remplis de reptiles de toute taille, adulte comme bébé. Dans un coin par ailleurs, nous pouvions observer par exemple, un mille tonnerre allongé, les ailes écartées et soutenues par une sorte d'atèle tandis que dans un autre coin, un aile de la mort était couché sur le flan, sous une couverture, la respiration sifflante. Seuls de faibles rugissements et des gazouillements se faisaient entendre.

C'était un pur endroit de soins et de beauté. Dans le fond de la caverne, les trois corps inconscients de Léanne, Harold et Lucy reposaient dans des lits, près d'une source d'eau inconnue où un ébouillantueur turquoise sortait la tête. La jeune fille soigneuse inconnue portait un bébé braguetaure dans les bras, le berçant doucement tout en faisant les cent pas entre deux établis où diverses montagnes de vieux livres étaient ouverts.

Il fallut un moment, mais Margaux fut appelée. Cela la sortit de ses pensées si violemment qu'elle se mit rapidement debout sur ses jambes. Laissant Ingrid face à son inquiétude, elle rejoignit la fille qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

« Bon Margaux. Je vais être sincère avec toi, il va falloir que tu me dises la vérité. Je pense que tu me caches des choses. » Dit-elle.

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et jeta des regards inquiets vers ses copains sur la plage qui les observaient de loin.

« Rends-toi compte un instant que Harold et Lucy ont été touchés également par ce que possède Léanne. Elle est le magon de Lucy et Harold est son magon à elle. Les trois ont un lien étrangement rare et incompréhensible pour le moment. Ce que je vais te dire n'a rien de paranormal. Mais… Lors de ses crises, elle n'a aucun contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Elle n'a plus conscience de ce qu'elle entreprend. Bien-sûr elle se bat, c'est pourquoi ça lui est si douloureux. Je veux dire... »

L'inconnue s'activa et s'élança alors dans le fond de la grotte vers le corps de la rousse qui avait le teint de plus en plus blafard. Elle mit le bébé braguetaure qui s'était endormi dans une couverture et elle le déposa plus loin dans un nid puis elle rejoignit en courant de nouveau Margaux près des lits, en prenant son live au passage qu'elle ouvrit rapidement en le feuilletant jusqu'à la bonne page. Son dragon posait sa lourde tête sur la sienne, faisant tomber des gouttes dans ses longs cheveux bruns ainsi que sur sa robe verte et blanches aux motifs végétal.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit ce que je crois… Chuchota t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? On peut pas me donner une réponse, merde ! »

La soigneuse se mit alors à genoux près de Léanne sans accorder son attention à Margaux pour le moment. Elle plaqua ensuite délicatement ses mains sur le corps de l'inconsciente, une légère lueur blanche apparaissant au bout de ses doigts.

Margaux était bouche bée.

« Elle est allée dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… Oui, avoua la jeune fille en se calmant, du moins, je l'ai supposée.

\- Lorsque tu l'as trouvée, comment était-elle exactement.

\- Blanche. Ses yeux étaient comme sans vie, brillaient d'une lumière aveuglante et… Elle avait… Ces choses vertes dans son corps qui se déplaçaient. Elle frémissait, tremblait et hurlait en se débattant. Elle… C'est comme si elle priait de se faire achever. Et aujourd'hui c'était pareil mais en plus, la terre s'est mise à bouger autour d'elle, des racines sont sortis du sol et se sont agités, j'étais à deux doigts de m'en prendre une dans la gueule ! Merde, c'était flippant !

\- Merci. »

Soudainement, elle enleva ses mains de la malade et adressa un regard doux à Margaux. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules pleines de griffures de petits dragons et ses yeux marrons lui donnaient un visage délicat.

« Je ne suis pas magicienne. Je ne peux pas… Empêcher ses futures crises.

\- T'es entrain d'me dire que ce qu'elle a est permanent ?

\- Lorsqu' _Elle_ prend le contrôle, c'est fini Margaux. Je ne suis pas celle qui a la solution. Je ne suis que soigneuse.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Appelle tes amis, ils doivent savoir.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, l'autre corbeau mort…

\- Oui je connais très bien Mr. Wester, sourit-elle, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais qu'il a emmené ton amie voir Pengon et qu'il a effectué un effacement de mémoire parce qu'il ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant. Cependant… _Elle_ est plus forte que ça. Beaucoup plus forte. Et ça a eut des conséquences sur vos deux autres amis. Les autres ne doivent pas être mis dans l'ignorance. Tu comprends ? Ça ne les met que plus en danger, surtout en vue de ces crises incontrôlables. »

Margaux ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle souffla doucement par la bouche pour enlever ce poids qui pesait en elle et elle observa ses trois copains sur le lit. Elle ressentit une vague d'inquiétude mais également d'espoir l'envahir.

« Qui est- _Elle_?

\- Appelle tes amis. »

Un regard à Ingrid lui permit de faire amener la bande tout entière et rapidement. Ils arrivaient en courant. Emma et Varek laissaient échapper quelques sanglots tout en se retenant de laisser couler quelques larmes. Ils se réunirent autour des victimes et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Astrid était muette comme une tombe, blanche et totalement inquiète de la situation. Ça se voyait.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir agi lorsque soudainement Harold et Lucy s'étaient mis à hurler simultanément, se secouant par terre frénétiquement... C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Les jumeaux, eux, s'étaient carrément mis à genoux, leur casque contre leur poitrine.

« Ils ne sont pas morts. Je peux vous l'assurer. Je peux les soigner et les réveiller sans problème. Cependant, il faut que vous sachiez ce qui est probable de se passer par la suite. Tout cela n'est qu'une simple théorie de ma part bien-sûr, je ne me sers que de mes connaissances en la matière.

\- Est-ce que tout a un rapport avec les prophéties ? Demanda Emma.

\- Non. Moi j'ai une meilleure question. Pourquoi tout le monde sait mieux que nous ce qui se passe alors que nous sommes le centre de l'attention. Pourquoi les professeurs et une élève comme toi de génie sont plus au courant de notre cas que nous le sommes nous-même ? On se sert de nous pour quoi au juste ? » S'énerva Astrid.

L'inconnue était calme et souriante. Ses yeux marrons regardaient chaque membre de la bande avec bienveillance tandis qu'elle caressait d'une main le menton de son ébouillantueur.

« Est-ce qu'on peut te faire confiance ? Avança à son tour Ingrid, pourquoi une élève nous aiderait-elle comme par hasard lorsqu'un incident étrange se produit, un incident dont beaucoup de gens dont Wester semble s'intéresser par ailleurs.

\- U-Une élève ? » S'offusqua Varek.

La fille se mit alors soudainement à rire.

« C'est pas grave Varek. Je suis ravie de voir qu'on me rajeunit.

« Je rêve. Vouvoyez-la. Vous parlez au professeur de Soins Médicinaux aux dragons, le plus grand génie de cette île ! Soyez plus respectueux !

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis. Ils ne pouvaient savoir Varek. Ils ne m'ont pas en option contrairement à Lucy et toi. Et puis, on me confond souvent avec une élève. »

Plus personne n'osait dire un mot, trop gêné d'avoir confondu les rangs.

« Et vous n'avez pas besoin de me vouvoyez. Ni de prendre mon nom de famille. Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de me sentir proche de mes élèves pour mieux les comprendre. Je m'appelle Lili. Et bien-sûr, vous pouvez avoir entièrement confiance en moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour comprendre avec vous ce qui se déroule ici. Cette école de dressage de dragons ne tourne pas rond. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je peux vous assurer que les professeurs ne font que s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne soit en danger. Mr. Wester également. Vous êtes des premières années. Ce qui vous arrive est assez exceptionnel puisque l'attention tourne autour de vous et de cet enfant traitre.

\- Le problème étant qu'on ne comprend pas pourquoi l'attention est sur nous, lança Astrid.

\- Pourquoi Wester nous enlève aussi, du moins pourquoi nous, grogna Emma.

\- Ou pourquoi on ne nous dit pas tout, ajouta Varek.

\- Attends Varelok, on est concerné nous aussi ? Rigola Kognedur.

\- Nous ne faisions que répandre l'amour et la poésie dans ce groupe, quelle idée de…

\- Vous êtes **tous** concernés. »

Il eut un terrible silence. Un silence tout de même perturbé par les gazouillements malades des dragons. Tout le monde ressentit un frisson les parcourir.

« Harold. Astrid. Léanne. Ingrid. Emma. Margaux. Lucy. Varek. Kognedur et Kranedur… Rustik et Tanguy aussi, lista t-elle.

\- Attendez quoi ? Ria nerveusement Ingrid, son teint devenant soudainement blanchâtre.

\- Comment ça cet enfoiré de Tanguy fait partit de la troupe ? Baaahaha, je m'étouffe, clama Margaux.

\- Rustik adore m'harceler, je sais pas si je devrais me réjouir. » grogna Varek.

Le reste de la troupe était silencieuse. Emma et Astrid s'étaient adossées contre les parois, se lançant des regards perturbés. Kognedur et Kranedur, eux, étaient totalement bouche bée en exagération cependant, ils ne bougeaient plus.

Lili savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas tout leur dire. Pas maintenant.

Ils devaient être prêts.

Mais elle estimait contrairement à Mr. Wester ou Lydiana, qu'ils devaient savoir le véritable problème des prophéties et actuellement, de leur amie Léanne. Alors.. Elle se lança.

« Je veux juste être sincère avec vous jusqu'au bout. »

Elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise de devoir dire des choses aussi dures. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que des dragonniers novices devaient faire face aussi rapidement au pire de leur destin. Mais… Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était qu'une soigneuse de dragons. Mais… Elle pouvait leur venir en aide.

Et la vérité devait tout de suite leur faire face.

« À partir du moment où les prophéties reviennent, elles annoncent la mort. »

Le groupe se jeta quelques regards sceptiques.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce truc ? Demanda Kranedur.

\- Les prophéties annoncent une grande prouesse future, c'est vrai. Cependant, c'est un lourd fardeau d'en porter une… Puisque cela signifie qu'à partir du moment où vous êtes porteurs d'une prophétie et possédez un magon, vous êtes destinés à mourir. D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

* * *

 ***Pleure* Bienvenue à Little Sayuri alias Lili ! :)**

 **Un vrai petit bonheur cette fin hein ? Eheh, pour la suite, vous aurez principalement :**

 **\- Des explications concernant le cas de Léanne**

 **\- D'autres révélations**

 **\- Une scène hiccstrid**

 **\- Des dragons, toujours plus de dragons**

 **\- Et... Quelques détails entourant le premier test**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Comme j'ai tourné principalement mes chapitres autour de mes OC récemment, sachez que je vais commencer à m'attarder sur les personnages de dragons notamment Ingrid et Rustik qui sont mis de côté. Harold sera bien plus mis en avant également et on retrouvera très prochainement Dagur et Viggo ! ;)**

 **Si vous avez des questions et qu'ils ne demandent aucun spoil, n'hésitez pas. Mes MP sont également toujours ouverts.**

 **À très bientôt.**

 **D.F.**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les Édénis

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis clairement en plein milieu d'une semaine de vacances, j'ai pas beaucoup de réseau. Internet n'en parlons pas. Mais je me devais de publier parce que sincèrement, il faut le dire je commence à devenir folle à force de ne plus avoir de temps pour écrire ou publier. Je veux tellement faire de mon mieux et vous offrir quelque chose de bien que... Je m'en fais du mal. ^^'**

 **XD M'enfin bon, je suis là ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous et que vos vacances se passent sous le soleil.**

 **Pour maintenant, j'espère également que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous remercie de votre soutien quoiqu'il arrive. Ça reste important pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Les Édénis_

« M...Mourir ? »

La plupart des membres de la bande eurent une mine effondrée. Emma commençait tout juste à pleurer au moment où Lili enchaina :

« Oui. Du moins, autrefois c'est ce qui se déroulait. Vous savez, Pendragon portait une prophétie en lui. Et il est mort avec elle. »

La jeune soigneuse ouvrit de nouveau son livre, jetant un regard à l'intérieur tandis qu'un bébé dragon venait se nicher sur son épaule, couinant comme une quémande.

« Mais là n'est pas la question. Ne pensez pas à ça. Personne de notre génération et de nos générations précédentes n'ont vécu assez longtemps pour dire si ce n'était qu'une légende ou non. Ce qui commence à devenir problématique, c'est le cas qui commence à s'introduire chez votre amie Léanne. »

Tout le monde était d'une fine oreille, observant ce regard bienveillant soulagé leur peine comme par magie. Surtout Margaux, elle qui avait cherché tant de réponses depuis la veille.

« La forêt d'Eden est une forêt très particulière puisqu'elle possède une vie aussi sacrée que celle de Pengon. Le genre de vie qui contrôle tout. Qui fait vivre la nuit ce que nul ne devrait voir. On dit que les morts viennent se recueillir auprès d'elle, auprès de ses sources : les Edenis.

\- A quoi ça ressemble ce machin ? Demanda Kranedur.

\- Un énorme Chêne. Généralement c'est l'arbre le plus gros et le plus haut de la forêt. Evidemment, il y a des Edenis un peu partout dans le monde, mais beaucoup ignore à quel point ils sont précieux et qu'il faut les protéger. Ils absorbent le mal et permettent d'offrir la vie, même après la mort. »

La bande se marmonnait quelques paroles mélangeant admiration et théorie à l'exception d'Emma qui restait silencieuse, observant Harold qui reposait dans le silence derrière Lili. Elle avait compris de suite à la notion des Edenis que « Chêne », l'arbre dont Harold se sentait particulièrement attaché, en était un.

Depuis tout ce temps où le protéger avait été une nécessité, cette bataille que sa mère Valka, s'était offerte pour le préserver… C'était juste une pure et simple vérité que les Hommes ne voulaient pas entendre. Alors, pour confirmer ses pensées, la jeune fille maladroite demanda :

« Et euh… Si les Edenis sont détruits… ?

\- La nature aussi belle et riche que nous la connaissons laisserait place au chaos et à la mort de la flore. » Répondit Lili en caressant la petite tête du terreur nocturne sur son épaule.

Mais, la bande restait sceptique face à ces explications ne comprenant pas le rapport direct avec le comportement étrange de Léanne. La soigneuse enchaina alors d'un ton plus direct :

« Les Edenis sont nés d'une déesse secondaire il y a des millénaires de cela. Une déesse de la vie et de la terre. C'est là où je veux en venir. Votre amie a clairement été la trouver. Et malheureusement pour elle… Elle n'aurait pas dut se retrouver à cet endroit. »

Le silence qui suivit fut tendu et angoissant jusqu'au moment où les rires de Kognedur, Kranedur et Margaux ne viennent déranger l'ambiance maussade.

« Alors là, on aura tout entendu, déclara la fille aux cheveux rouges.

\- Vous croyez aux dieux, non ?

\- Oui, à Thor, Odin, commença Varek.

\- Loki, Hella, Freyjar… Continua Ingrid.

\- Alors pourquoi ça vous paraît si difficile de croire à ça ? Questionna Lili.

\- Les dieux ne se montrent jamais, ricana Kognedur, comme les fury nocturnes d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pourquoi on parle de dieux secondaires, pas ces dieux nés au début de la terre dont tout le monde connaît le nom. Non. Des dieux présents sur nos terres, et qui veillent chacun sur un élément. Un endroit. Un sentiment. Léanne a rencontré la déesse de la vie et de la terre, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu' _Elle_ l'a trouvée et qu'elle cherche à se servir d'elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est pourquoi elle aurait agi avec autant de force ou si brutalement. »

À cet instant, plus personne n'avait vraiment vraiment envie de rire. En fait, les regards étaient tous dirigés vers le corps de la rousse endormie.

« Pourquoi chercherait-elle à se servir d'elle ? Demanda Emma d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je l'ignore. Nous ne pouvons pas véritablement savoir ce que veulent les dieux. Ce sont des entités bien trop mystérieuses pour le genre humain.

\- Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ? Questionna à son tour Varek.

\- Malheureusement rien.

\- Je veux bien être gentille… Mais on va pas rester de marbre face à une folle dingue qui cherche à nous prendre notre amie ! Surtout que derrière, Lucy et Harold en prennent aussi plein la tronche… Grommela Astrid, serrant son couteau à sa taille.

\- Nous parlons d'une déesse là As. Je sais que ça donne envie de s'y mêler mais… Après tout, Lili a raison. On ne peut rien faire, enchérit Ingrid.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de force, dit la soigneuse d'un ton calme, j'ai peur que si vous tentiez quelque chose, le lien que cherche à créer la déesse ne finisse par tuer votre amie. Vous comprenez ? »

Il eut un silence acquiesçant les propos de la brune. Elle esquissa un petit sourire malgré leur mine refroidie par la peur et joignit ses bras pour que le terreur nocturne vienne se loger dans un gazouillement. Elle lança quelques regards vers les nids au loin puis, dans une caresse délicate qu'elle donna sur la tête du petit dragon, elle s'élança d'un pas léger vers les trois corps inconscients.

« Bon, je vais vous expliquez comment nous allons procéder. »

En fait, le plan paraissait assez simple dans le sens où toute la bande devait juste garder sa langue et faire comme si de rien n'était à leur réveil. Bien entendu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient réagir comme ça, sachant que Lili avait été la première à dire à Margaux que tout le monde se devait d'être au courant pour question de sécurité. Pour Léanne, il l'entendait dans le sens où, vu la gravité de son cas, il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que ses amis soient au courant. Lili prévoyait d'entretenir une conversation privée avec elle pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule dans cette situation délicate et douloureuse.

Cependant, pour Harold et Lucy, il était difficile d'imaginer un quotidien avec eux sans leur évoquer ce passage de leur crise.

« A leur réveil, ils ne se souviendront de rien. Pour le moment, cela doit rester ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas prêts. »

Mais les membres avaient peur de paraître peu naturels avec eux après le choc qu'ils avaient eut en les voyant dans un état second. C'était à prévoir, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se devaient d'écouter Lili après l'aide qu'elle leur avait apporté et vu la sagesse qu'elle dégageait, ils arrivaient presque à se dire que chacun de ses mots étaient purement véridiques.

Alors ils l'écoutèrent.

Elle leur demanda de partir pour qu'elle puisse se charger d'eux. Margaux et Astrid avaient eu plus de mal à suivre le groupe, comme si quitter une certaine personne les inquiétait d'autant plus. Emma était au bord de l'entrée de la grotte, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle jetait un regard bref derrière elle, puis, Kognedur et Kranedur l'avaient enroulé de leur bras avant de l'embarquer sur la plage.

Tous ensemble, ils rejoignirent ensuite la place de Pendragon en silence, les pensées pleines de réflexions.

Lili, la soigneuse, s'était chargée de s'occuper des quelques dragons qui lui quémandaient de l'affection comme de la nourriture avant de revenir vers les trois malades. Elle décida de s'occuper d'abord des jeunes innocents, se plaçant derrière en tailleur, entre leur deux têtes, plaçant chacune de ses mains au-dessus de leurs corps avant de laisser une certaine énergie l'envahir. Les vagues de la mer s'entendait distinctement dans ses fines oreilles lui procurant un bien-être exquis. Elle inspira alors par le nez et laissa son énergie envahir les corps des deux jeunes adultes. Ses doigts s'étaient comme illuminés d'une lueur blanchâtre douce qui surplombait leur poitrine, se reliait à elle par des fils lumineux magiques que dans une certaine réalité, on prendrait pour des fils électriques. Elle parvenait à sentir leur chaleur, la cadence de leur coeur ainsi que le rythme de leur lente respiration. Elle se concentrait, faisait appel à son talent pour éveiller les deux endormis sans trop de violence… Et lorsqu'enfin elle sentit Lucy se trémousser en première, elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et apaisa l'énergie mystérieuse qu'elle diffusait en eux. Malgré la curiosité qui semblait se refléter sur leur visage éveillé, leurs yeux ouverts encore endormis révélaient partiellement que de ce qui s'était passé, ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

* * *

 **1 semaine plus tard.**

Les révisions.

Une chose que sûrement la majorité des élèves de Pendragon regrettaient le plus.

Les premières années passaient leur test de sélection finale, leurs résultats déterminants s'ils étaient aptes à posséder un dragon et surtout, continuer leurs études sur le lieu. Mais les autres années, de la deuxième à la cinquième, passaient littéralement ce que dans le monde moderne nous pouvions appeler des partiels ; à la différence qu'à Pendragon, ces partiels pouvaient se montrer plus physiques et de plus en plus éliminatoires.

Alors, dans cette semaine qui se rapprochait petit à petit de la semaine d'examens, on pouvait remarquer une bonne partie des dragonniers à la bibliothèque, dans la salle d'études ou même, dans leur propre chambre pour se plonger dans leurs bouquins. C'était le cas d'Emma, de Pauline ou d'Ingrid par exemple, qui préféraient rester enfermer pour ne pas être déconcentrer par le moindre bruit. Varek, Lucy et Léanne, passaient eux tout leur temps dans la salle d'étude à débattre sur différentes pages qui s'éparpillaient sur leur table tandis qu'Harold au milieu d'eux, devait s'efforcer de ne pas lever les yeux vers Astrid et Kyle à demi-collés à la table d'en face. Mais généralement, il repensait à Emma et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Depuis cette histoire de crise qui l'avait touché lui, Lucy et Léanne, plus personne n'avait décidé d'en parler. La bande avait tenu promesse envers Lili et avait décidé à attendre son signal lorsqu'ils devraient en venir à leur explication. Au final, c'était beaucoup plus facile que prévu de faire comme si de rien n'était. Même Margaux qui passait tout son temps avec Léanne, était parvenu à oublier ce qui s'était passé ainsi que cette idée qu'ils allaient tous mourir ; bien qu'elle avait peur qu'à un moment ou l'autre la rousse ne pète de nouveau un câble et le hurle sur tous les toits.

En effet avec les examens qui arrivaient, leur pensées se tournaient vers d'autres choses plus nécessaires pour leur avenir, laissant de côté les histoires de prophéties et d'enfant traitre. Également, avec ces évènements précédent, la fête prévue par Kognedur et Kranedur avait été annulée, bien trop perturbée par ce qui s'était passé. Elle fut donc décalée pour la sortie des examens.

« Ce test se déroulera en plusieurs parties, annonça Gueulefort de sa voix nordique le jour de l'entrainement privé, d'abord, votre semaine démarrera avec les épreuves écrites, plus intellectuelles comme l'histoire, l'écrit de la dragologie, de mythes et légendes. Le mercredi laissera place à vos options qui attention, sont nécessaires pour votre réussite. Si vous n'avez pas la moyenne dans vos options… Il est dur d'être exigent pour certaines professeur hehe. Et enfin, en fin de semaine vous finirez par le plus gros : l'oral de dragologie et les entrainements physiques qui eux, se passent devant un juge de trois Secondaires, les dragonniers qui travaillent personnellement pour le gouvernement. Donc là… Il faudra montrer vos capacités. Et généralement, ce qu'on recherche principalement chez un dragonnier, c'est sa détermination et son courage alors vous n'avez sincèrement pas intérêt à partir en courant si on vous met devant un mille tonnerre sinon vous allez être recalé et devenir bodron. Alors… Je vais vous tenir prêts. »

L'entrainement en petit comité s'en suivit avec beaucoup de concentration et de persévérance bien que pour certains comme Varek ou Emma, il était difficile d'évoluer. Harold stagnait, sans apporter de nouveau progrès, cependant, si son aptitude au corps à corps était pas top il savait pertinemment qu'il avait les moyens de se rattraper avec la partie Dressage. Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il avait obtenu cet œuf, il avait développé une confiance en lui plus importante, alors, c'était des moments qu'il chérissait dans le Repère, surtout en compagnie de Lucy.

Margaux parvenait à s'intégrer de plus en plus dans le groupe. Bien-sûr, elle se permettait de lancer quelques paroles vulgaires et de mal parler à certaines personnes du groupe mais, les membres finissaient par s'en habituer au point que parfois, cela finisse par les faire sourir.

En bref, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Le plus gros était oublié et les relations se fortifiaient chaque minute qui passait. Ils étaient tous effrayés. Morts de peur. Mais ils travaillaient comme il fallait pour réussir. Et Gueulefort les aidait bien en coachant chacun de ses élèves personnellement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent stagner dans un niveau suffisant.

En effet, à partir d'un certain seuil, il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient plus évoluer et devenir aussi courageux qu'un dragonnier. Pour cela, il fallait passer le test.

Et là, les vrais cours d'entrainements commenceraient. Ils le savaient tous.

De plus, pour certains comme Harold ou Emma, la question de posséder un dragon trottait quotidiennement dans leur tête, comme une question perpétuelle qui se répétait _Vais-je posséder deux dragons alors ? Ou Wester avait-il tout prévu ?_ Le problème étant que personne ne faisait confiance au sombre directeur. Donc, la réflexion se posait. Et les Dieux savaient évidemment, que posséder son propre dragon avant le premier test était strictement interdit…

À la sortie de l'entrainement privée, le froid était venue fouettée le visage de chacun avec hargne. Harold s'était emmitouflée dans son écharpe verte entourant sa tunique de viking marron, un bras autour des épaules d'Emma, riant avec elle. Il repéra Dagur, le frère d'Ingrid étant venu la chercher pour une quelconque raison et celle-ci ne semblait pas contente. Les jumeaux, comme d'habitude, cherchaient plus le mal que le bien et c'était mis presque nus dans le but évident de choper la mort. Mais cela n'étonnait personne au final.

Ses autres amis avaient vite disparus si bien qu'il n'eut pas eu le temps de repérer où ils s'étaient échappés. Cependant, il vit Astrid s'asseoir près de leur arbre de pause habituel, où leur groupe se posait souvent. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux sur le côté, dorés et brillants de toute beauté. Le soleil renvoyait leur éclat raffiné, sans défaut, juste parfait. Elle avait un manteau bleu marine ajusté d'une capuche aux poils blancs. Elle se frottait les mains et regardait au loin, un air fatigué bien présent qui intriguait fortement le garçon.

De façon impolie, la voix d'Emma était lointaine depuis un moment… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas compris.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi. Si je te pose problème…

\- Non ! Non. Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est juste... »

Harold se grattait la tête par embarras. Plus Emma et lui semblaient avancer dans une certaine relation, plus il remarquait que celle-ci devenait susceptible sur certains points qu'auparavant ils prendraient à la rigolade. Ça commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise puisqu'il l'avait poussée à se lancer dans cette aventure en l'embrassant. Il pensait que ce serait bien pour elle autant que pour lui. Mais apparemment, cela semblait devenir plus compliqué puisque ce petit jeu devenait de plus en plus sérieux.

« Ne me balance pas des excuses. Si tu veux aller la voir, vas-y mais me prends pas pour une idiote. C'est blessant. »

Le ton de la jeune fille maladroite n'était pas méchant. Il était juste sincère, pimentée d'une pointe de tristesse. Mais Harold ne pouvait pas lui mentir après ce qu'elle faisait pour lui depuis le début.

Il se sentait comme un imbécile d'être dans cette situation à cause de cette impulsivité qui l'avait pris auparavant.

Gêné, il préféra ne rien dire et s'avancer vers Astrid sans jeter un regard vers Emma qui s'éloignait sûrement déjà pour aller rejoindre Léanne et Margaux.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, sa présence ne semblait pas être appelée. Astrid avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide. Son petit nez était légèrement rose à cause de froid et elle se mordait les lèvres constamment. Ses fines jambes remontées contre elle la réchauffait un peu de cette basse température inattendue. Se sentant soudainement intimidé, le jeune garçon s'assit rapidement à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Cela fut accompagné d'un petit rire sincère qui venait de loin, comme si elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit. Elle était si jolie que le brun sentait ses joues chauffés légèrement.

« Pardon. J'ai pas su être discret.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez attentive.

\- Je te vois dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. »

La blonde poussa un soupir, baissant les yeux vers ses mains blanches comme neige.

« J'ai juste l'impression de ne pas avancer. Comme tu le dis, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- On a tous l'impression de stagner, il suffit juste d'attendre le test et je suis certain que tout changera. Nous aurons notre dragon pour évoluer et devenir de vrais dragonniers. Tout se passera bien. »

Quelques dragons rugirent derrière eux, ou, par moment, d'autres se baladaient devant ce qui incitaient les deux élèves à les suivre du regard.

« Et si malgré ça, on échouait ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être bodron ? Est-ce qu'au fond on le sait vraiment ? Tout le monde en parle comme la pire chose qui puisse exister mais est-ce qu'il y vraiment des gens pour témoigner ?

\- Tous les bodrons sont coupés du monde et privés de tout contact. Ils travaillent sans cesse dans la misère pour récolter des richesses qui leur permettent de gagner suffisamment pour acheter un crouton de pain. Du moins, c'est ce que racontait mon père pour motiver ses troupes de Sentinelles.

\- C'est horrible. Comment peut-on envoyer des gens, des jeunes là-bas pour seule raison qu'ils ne sont pas assez qualifier pour défendre le pays ? Se lamenta la jeune fille, une voix peinée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Par déduction je dirais que c'est parce que le monde entier est en guerre, que les dragons sont au coeur de tout cela. Et que si les gens ne sont pas capable de s'y adapter… C'est qu'ils ne sont pas aptes à aider leur semblable. »

Harold tourna son visage vers Astrid, observant sa réaction. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une impression de voir son teint virée plus intensément au blanc… Mais il ressentait vraiment son mal-être actuellement.

« J'ai peur d'échouer. Une Hofferson n'a jamais peur. Et moi j'ai la trouille Harold. J'ai... »

Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais il avait peur de le faire. Quand on y pensait c'était complètement stupide. La jeune femme avait peur de perdre. Et lui il flippait pour une accolade débile.

S'il y avait possibilité de le faire, Harold se mettrait des claques. Mais actuellement ce n'était pas ça le vrai problème. Peut-être qu'en vérité, la blonde essayait de lui faire comprendre autre chose ? En effet, c'est parce qu'il ne le voyait pas et que la jeune femme le cachait mais du coin de l'oeil, elle observait ses poignets bleus de marques dut aux pressions que Kyle exerçait chaque fois. Elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Après tout, si Harold le voyait, elle ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait beau être chétif, elle ne doutait pas qu'en colère, ce serait une tout autre personne.

« Je ne veux pas t'agacer avec mes histoires Harold. Surtout pas après la méchanceté que j'ai pu éprouver auprès de toi. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Et… Je suis contente que tu sois avec Emma. »

Il eut un silence qui paru durer une éternité. Mais le garçon étira un sourire timide.

« Compliqué la vie hein.

\- Ouais, souffla t-elle dans un petit sourire.

\- Je pense que t'es une fille super Astrid. Il faudrait juste que tu cesses de vivre dans l'ombre et que tu ne penses qu'à toi pour une fois.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais penser qu'à moi. Je tiens absolument à protéger Ingrid. Tu n'imagines pas combien je lui dois. On est inséparable depuis des années… Et pendant toutes ces années c'est elle qui m'a tout donnée. Et puis, je me bas pour mon petit frère, Eli. Je ne cesse pas de balancer des haches en me disant que cette évolution servirait à le protéger lorsque je serais soldat et officiellement un dragonnier. Mais… Je suis entrain d'échouer. Je le sens. »

Le brun décida de changer de tactique, la bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

« Hé ! Si toi tu échoues alors que tu te bas comme une déesse, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ria t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! … Ne doute pas de toi. Je t'assure. Tu as toute la détermination et le courage qu'il faut pour charmer les jurés. Tu vas entrer dans l'arène avec ton froncement habituel, ça leur fera peur et ça va passer direct.

\- Quel froncement ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Ton visage se durcit quand tu es concentrée. On dirait que tu es prête à massacrer le moindre yak trop bruyant, sourit Harold.

\- Mouais. N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses pour me remonter le moral.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis là pour acquiescer tes propos et te déclarer que oui… Mlle Hofferson, vous allez échouer parce que vous êtes une pauvre incapable, indigne de tout honneur alliant votre famille !

\- Là, ça marche. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'était agrandit. Elle observait Harold les yeux brillants, d'un certain humour.

« … Tu me fais marcher.

\- Non puisque du coup j'ai envie de te massacrer.

\- … Au moins ta tristesse est partie ?

\- Temporairement mais oui. »

Les deux jeunes amis partirent dans un rire qui dura un moment. Un rire qui suffisait à les réchauffer mais également à les faire rougir. Plus tard, Astrid avait fini par pousser un long soupir comme si elle venait de libérer quelque chose d'important en elle.

« Peut-être un jour, te raconterais-je mon histoire, sourit-elle en calant une mèche derrière une oreille.

\- J'attendrais avec impatience alors. »

Un petit sourire timide venait d'esquisser les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Et toi, tu te bas pour quelqu'un ?

\- Pour réussir ? Je me bas pour ma mère.

\- Elle t'attend quelque part ?

\- Elle est morte en Albanie pour sorcellerie. Enfin… C'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

L'ambiance changea tout à coup et se transforma en véritable embarras du coté féminin.

« Harold… je… Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas. À peine rencontrée je t'avais posé des questions alors que..

\- Oh non je ne t'en veux pas. Pour moi elle est toujours là.

\- T'es quelqu'un de bien Harold. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup. Mais ça se voit. Je suis sûre que ta mère est fière de ça.

\- Non. Elle le sera vraiment quand j'aurais achevé ma mission. »

Le jeune Beurkien regardait au loin comme s'il admirait le visage de Valka au dessus de l'océan.

« Ta mission ? »

Astrid le regardait longuement, cherchant à intercepter chacune de ses mimiques émotionnelles.

« Je voudrais pas que tu te foutes de moi. Mais… Il y a un arbre près de chez moi. Un énorme chêne. C'est un peu à cause de lui que ma mère a commencé à devenir « bizarre » selon les gens. Elle voulait absolument le protéger. Pour elle, il représentait beaucoup de choses et faisaient également beaucoup de choses incroyables.

\- Et… C'est vrai ? »

Son visage se tourna vers le sien, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux verts profonds.

« Oui. Avant de venir ici, j'allais le voir tous les jours. C'est… Pas un arbre ordinaire. Tu comprends ? Je veux dire, il transforme la forêt. Il est le coeur d'une succession de scènes étranges et magiques. Des centaines et des centaines de dragons logent dans son tronc, entre ses racines. C'est toute une vie. »

Astrid avait entrouverte la bouche, plongeant ses yeux océans dans ceux du brun hypnotisants. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une vérité qui la cogna de plein fouet.

 _Un Édénis._

 _L'arbre dont il parlait était un Édénis._

 _Mais alors, cette déesse que Léanne avait rencontré… Y avait-il un rapport commun entre ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'Harold connaissait ? Et Lucy ? Que faisait-elle dans tout ça ?_

Se souvenant malgré tout que cette révélation devait rester secrète, Astrid resta de marbre, en s'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire. Sa main se posa sur son bras.

« Je te crois. Et… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une histoire de dingue. Ta mère devait être une femme extraordinaire.

\- Oui... Elle l'était. »

* * *

Après un long moment passé ensemble, les deux jeunes dragonniers rejoignirent le Domaine pour partager le repas avec leurs amis, qui, malgré cette heure censée être une pause, avaient leur nez plongé dans leur bouquin. Et c'était bien les seuls d'ailleurs. À part quelques tables d'intellos, le reste du Domaine révélait des tables bruyantes et bavardes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas juste, décrocher vos yeux de ces trucs et… Je ne sais pas moi, discuter ? Demanda d'un ton moqueur Astrid.

\- On a pas envie de perdre notre temps, comme d'autres. » Lui lança Emma d'un ton cinglant.

Cette fois, tout le monde avait levé son nez, le regard choqué.

« Emma, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Questionna sérieusement Léanne.

Mais la brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, baissant le regard vers son livre. Il se passa un instant avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et que ses yeux ne redeviennent sincèrement doux. Elle semblait perplexe elle-même par son attitude.

« Excuse-moi Astrid. Je dois être complètement stressée par les examens. »

Harold, qui savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison resta bouche bée mais il préféra ne rien dire. Margaux de son côté, ricanait en mangeant des chips typiquement… Pendragon.

Seul Lucy et les jumeaux semblaient manquer à l'appel.

« Ok… Vous savez où est Lulu ? Demanda le brun.

\- Au Repère. Comme d'habitude, répondit Varek en louchant sur son manuel de Dragologie puis d'Histoire.

\- Ça vous dit on se rejoint ce soir dans la rue des lumières et on se mange un truc chez Dragonneau Nox, proposa Ingrid.

\- Impossible de mon côté, je dois… Faire un truc. Répondit mystérieusement Léanne.

\- Nop, je me fais un truc avec Kogne et Krane » Déclara à son tour Emma.

Les autres membres exceptés Varek et Astrid, s'étaient informés comme occupés toute la nuit.

« Bon, et bien on se fera un truc à quatre.

\- Quatre ?

\- Et oui Astrid, mon taré de frangin sera à nos côtés.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague… Grommela la blonde.

\- Ok je viens plus.

\- Oh si tu vas venir Varek. Dagur est très lourd mais sympa, t'as aucune raison de refuser sa compagnie, le taquina Ingrid, en plus, il a quelque chose à me dire ce soir et le connaissant il sera sûrement d'autant plus fiers à le dire devant vous.

\- Si c'est pour encore se vanter d'avoir pris du muscle je te préviens je me casse. » Prévint Astrid.

Ingrid étrangla un rire.

« Aller, ça peut être sympa. Je veux dire, ça peut être l'occasion de le connaître. Il est souvent seul ou mal accompagné ce crétin. Si on arrive à être amis avec deux moutons d'aliénés, mon frère ne sera pas un problème. En plus il pourrait nous aider pour les entrainements. »

Personne ne semblait rassurer mais Ingrid semblait avoir convaincu ses deux amis. C'était le plus important. Même si Varek lui, ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise par l'idée, au fond il souhaitait le faire pour le simple plaisir d'Ingrid et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Tout à coup, au milieu du silence d'un repas 100 % révisions, une chaise en bois grinça près de leur table et se posa entre Margaux et Léanne. Mais il y avait plus inquiétant qu'une chaise en bois.

Et le plus inquiétant, c'était de voir Viggo Grimborn debout derrière Rustik Jorgenson assis à leur table comme si de rien n'était.

Évidemment, comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre, Margaux explosa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! Dégages !

\- Calme-toi ma jolie, je viens pas te manger. »

Emma observait Viggo Grimborn, se souvenant de sa présence lors des courses de dragons.

« Ok, alors là, c'est trop bizarre. » Souffla Astrid.

Les deux hommes, pourtant à première vue inoffensifs avaient clairement refroidis l'ambiance à table.

« Nous venons en paix. » Déclara Rustik d'un petit sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le Jorgenson ne semblait clairement pas dans son assiette, le teint blafard, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne lui tombe dessus. Viggo Grimborn, derrière restait silencieux comme une tombe, le regard sombre.

« Vous êtes flippants les gars… Commença Harold.

\- Un œuf. »

Rustik avait clairement dit ces deux mots en tremblant.

« J'ai eu un putain d'oeuf. »

Si quelques membres de la bande commençaient clairement à paniquer en voyant leur secret révélé, ils firent les innocents.

« Mec, t'as fumé de l'herbe à dragons ou quoi ? Bouge-toi de là, on a pas ton temps ! S'énerva Margaux.

\- Non. Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai… »

Mais Viggo coupa la parole du Jorgenson, en faisant clairement une chose indiscrète. Il posa sur la table un gros œuf orange et rouge, chaud, brûlant même. Enveloppé dans une couverture blanche.

« Je vais être plus clair que cet imbécile. Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez mis cet œuf dans notre chambre ? »

Harold avait envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Lui qui cachait un œuf au Repère il se sentait entièrement concerné par la situation, et craignait même que ce secret soit découvert.

Tout comme Emma.

Léanne, semblait la seule à être suffisamment courageuse pour bouger la tête. Perplexe, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« On comprend rien à votre question. On a aucune raison de mettre un œuf dans votre chambre, vous n'avez même pas…

\- Passés le test final, oui. Là n'est pas la question. Il se trouve que l'oeuf est destiné à ce pauvre crétin puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir le toucher.

\- Il a collé ma joue dessus… Trembla Rustik.

\- Tais-toi idiot ! … Nous sommes allés voir Mr. Wester qui nous a renvoyé à vous. »

Le silence le plus incompréhensible traversa la table.

« Euh… Pardon ? Rigola Astrid.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris.

\- Il vous a dit quoi ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.

\- Il nous a dit que la réponse viendrait de vous. Que Rustik n'était pas le seul à posséder un œuf aussi… Tôt. »

Des flammes semblaient danser dans les yeux de Grimborn. Les membres commençaient à comprendre pourquoi certains tremblaient devant lui même sans violence.

« À priori, cette histoire ne concerne que lui. Mais j'étais là quand je l'ai surpris avec un œuf dans les bras, et je dois dire qu'apprendre que d'autres élèves auraient ce privilège… C'est très intriguant. »

Le ton qu'employait le pèlerin n'annonçait à priori rien de bon.

« J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est tenue au secret. Je tiens à vous le dire, Mr. Wester m'a demandé de garder cela pour moi. Je le fais. Je ne dévoile rien à personne. Mais qu'on soit clair, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'ici dans cette salle, tout le monde puisse le voir.»

Et il était inquiétant de remarquer que certains élèves de différentes classes se retournaient pour les regarder d'un air curieux ou même parfois choqués.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

* * *

Lucy sentait que ça grandissait.

Quelque chose la poussait à rester ici de plus en plus chaque jour qu'elle passait à Pendragon. Pengon l'appelait. Elle se sentait aussi proche de lui qu'elle pouvait l'être de sa sœur Justine.

Et l'eau la rassurait. Elle oubliait à quel point les flammes pouvaient être dangereuses et pouvaient la terroriser.

 _Il a fait irruption  
entre les profondeurs de la terre._

 _Sa bouche est aussi large_  
 _que la montagne de Mynnau._  
 _La mort ne peut le vaincre,_  
 _ni une main, ni une épée._

 _Il y a neuf mille roches_  
 _entre ses deux pattes._  
 _Un œil est en sa tête,_  
 _éclatant comme de la glace bleue._

 _Tant de beauté il y a_  
 _en ses réceptacles,_  
 _abondantes autour de lui_  
 _et coulant à travers lui._

 _Le bleu de l'océan_

 _se reflète sur ses écailles_

 _Et sa magie, origine de toute paix_

 _Appelle en moi la personne que j'étais_

Elle ignorait elle même d'où pouvait-elle savoir ces mots. Elle les ressentait comme une prière. L'énorme tête de Pengon sortait de l'eau lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. Son long cou se balançait pendant que ses yeux d'une lueur incroyable la suivaient. Elle avait l'impression d'échanger un dialogue avec lui sans même lui parler. Lui montrer. Le toucher.

Il suffisait qu'elle tende la main au-dessus de l'eau pour que celle-ci lui réponde.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle se sentait à sa place.

Dans son coin, elle apprenait à contrôler cette faculté qu'elle avait. C'était un secret, mais d'autres secrets, Lucy en avait encore. Son dragon, elle l'avait déjà.

Elle savait déjà qui il était et ce qu'il deviendrait. Il était déjà ici, avec elle. Mais aussi avec Pengon, de sa petite taille reposant dans la source. Comme un cocon.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais Lucy elle, se sentait déjà de plus en plus forte. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour le savoir. Un jour, elle savait que ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir sera nécessaire pour la survie de tous.

Elle l'avait vu dans ses visions. Le jour de la répartition mais… Aussi lors de sa crise.

Une crise qu'ils pensaient tous qu'Harold et elle avaient oublié.

Alors qu'ils se souvenaient.

Elle ignorait ce que le brun avait vu. Mais elle, en tout cas, dans sa tête, la prophétie qui s'était annoncée ne révélait rien de plus qu'un monde de guerre et de destruction.

Eux, tous ensemble, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient faire la différence pour empêcher les pertes.

Et ils allaient le faire. Elle en était certaine.

* * *

 **Les Édénis. Il fallait bien que cette histoire tournant autour de Chêne se développe un peu plus ! ^-^**

 **Encore une fois, vous en apprendrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

 **Très bientôt, dans deux ou trois chapitres** **les dragons arriveront et l'histoire prendra de l'ampleur et avancera un peu plus dans l'intrigue.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Dagur, Viggo et Rustik pour un peu plus de développement, ainsi qu'une scène pour les deux femmes foooortes de l'histoire : Margaux et Astrid. Il y aura aussi sûrement une scène exclusive sur Léanne et cette déesse au nom inconnu et Lili reviendra. :)**

 **Je vous embrasse. À très bientôt.**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


End file.
